Protecting Me
by IdeaGirl793
Summary: For 6 year old Kaori, life couldnt be better. She had two older sisters, a hanyou for a best friend and she was treated like a princess by the villagers. But when her sisters tragic love story causes her to fall down the well, her life is changed forever
1. Down The Well

10-31-09: Blek revised again for the thousandth time. But welcome new readers!! This story is merely just a remake of the series but I do suggest you read it. People seem to like this version. Also make sure to read these little author notes and review. These little rambles are sometimes full of semi-important facts and things like that. I do like revising my stories a lot and I do tend to rush the normal chapters as you may notice later on. I'm getting to fixing this. So please bear with me. Thank you and enjoy!!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

1. Down The Well

A 6 year old girl by the name of Kaori grabbed onto her older sister's pant leg. Tears streamed down her small face as she watched her sister and friend, fight the battle that would end their lives. "Kikyou-Onee-Sama! Stop! Please! Stop it!"

Kikyou ignored her sister's please and shot the arrow. It pierced the heart of the man who had betrayed her, pinning him to the Goshinboku. Kaori gasped in horror and ran down the stone steps, latching onto the hanyou's arm.

"Inuyasha-Onii-Chan!" She shouted. "Nii-Chan, wake up! Wake up Inuyasha-Onii-Chan! You can't be.. You've gotta wake up!"

The girl buried her face into his bright red kimono, the tears refusing to stop. She cried for the pain and betrayal he must have gone through at this moment...They were supposed to love each other. Not hurt each other...She cried for the loss of her one and only friend.

The raven haired priestess watched as her younger sister cried for the loss of the wretched creature that had betrayed her. She wondered, how could she be on his side after all that he had done? He had injured countless people in the attack on the village, he had stolen the Shikon No Tama...He had betrayed them all.

She spotted something pink and glowing at her feet. She got to her knees and held the glowing pink ball close. "Shikon no tama..." She breathed, "because of such a thing..."

"Kikyou-sama!"

"That's a horrible wound.."

"Where's Kaori?"

The villagers gathered around Kikyou in worry. She was injured, the blood soaking through her sleeve made it clear. She would die unless she got treatment. But her slow movements and her lack of panic was suspicious. Didn't she want treatment? Wasn't the priestess in pain, they wondered.

"Onee-sama!" A small ten year old girl, dressed in a bright orange kimono pushed through the crowd. She fell to her knees in front of Kikyou and held the woman's arm. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around her head and one of her dark brown eyes. "Onee-sama! Quickly! Get treatment!" She begged.

"It's already to late for me.." Kikyou breathed. She felt her life slowly draining away from the wound Inuyasha had inflicted her with. "So, listen carefully, Kaede.."

The little girl stared at her sister, wide-eyed and scared, but absorbed every word she spoke.

"Take this.." Kikyou stared, dropping the Shikon No Tama into her little sister's hands, "and give it to Kaori.. Last night I was shown a place in my dreams that only Kaori could get to-"

"No! Onii-chan! Nii-cha- Let me go you bastards! Inuyasha-onii-chan!" Everyone turned their gaze toward the struggling six year old. Some of the men had taken it upon themselves to pull Kaori away from the evil demon, but Kaori wouldn't have it. Her grip on his kimono was tight, and she kicked and scratched at the men who tried to take her away from him.

Kikyou looked away, jealous again. "Kaede.. If you send Kaori down the well.. then she'll be safe in a place where there are no youkai to come after the jewel.." She gasped in pain.. then fell to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

--500 Years Later--

(Kaori's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding sunshine and groaned. Morning came too quickly. I rolled over and the bed disappeared from under me, sending me crashing onto the white carpet floor. I glared up at my mattress grudgingly. They needed to make them wider.

But then the sound of my favourite song floated through out my room. The song came from my radio alarm clock, on the nightstand beside my bed. I sighed and left the alarm on, having this be one of my favourite songs and sang along while I dressed.

"Kaori! Are you all right? I heard a bang!" My step-mother called through the wooden door.

I rolled my eyes and started to brush my hair. "Yeah Mom! Just the usual!" Every morning I fell off that bed and smacked my head against the floor but she never seemed to get used to it... and this had been going on for 9 years now...

"Okay! See you at breakfast then." I heard her footsteps grow fainter as she walked away. I rolled my eyes again and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I should be round faced, and dark haired like everyone else. But instead I had unusually light brown hair and my eyes were hazelish green. Always changing from one colour to the next, once they were even a icy blue and brown, but usually they were a darkish green colour. I was different then everyone else in my family...both adopted and real. But then...I had always been strange.

I threw on a pair of blue boot cut jeans, a white scoop neck t-shirt and a plunging v-neck navy blue hoodie. I brushed and tied back my light brown, waist length hair and ran down the stairs almost tripping over my feet on the last step.

I didn't have the best eye-hand coordination in the world...and I wouldn't be surprised if I had the worst. I was a danger to everyone...and everything around me. There had never been a day that went by without me injuring myself...another strange and humiliating thing that set me different from everyone else.

"Happy birthday, Kaori!" My step-sister, Kagome, greeted me as I sat down at the table. She was an ivory skinned girl, with dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah.. Uh thanks.. " I murmured. I wasn't a big fan of birthdays. After 9 years of hearing my grandfather's inaccurate tales of demons and the Shikon no Tama, and worthless fake 'antiques' as presents, I had grown sick of the celebration.

"It must be exciting! Your 15 now, right?" Kagome exclaimed as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"What's so exciting? You've been 15 for 9 months now and the only thing that's changed is that you've become more immature." I grumbled. I wish she wouldn't talk so loud, Jii-chan might hear her.

Kagome glared at me, but didn't say a thing in return. Everyone told her, everyday, that she was becoming more like a child the older she got. Kagome was a year older then me though...but really it was nine months. But she was already in high school...passed with perfect grades and everything. I sighed. It would be a miracle if I could even get one 90 percent on my report card. I had been out of school a lot...because of my clumsiness I had also gone to the hospital a lot. I had already broken most of the bones in my body...some of them twice.

My stomach growled. Kagome looked at me disapprovingly and then pointed to the fridge with her chop-sticks. "Don't expect me to make you breakfast just because it's your birthday. You never eat the food I make anyway, so I've decided to not bother."

I groaned and walked to the fridge, rummaging for five minutes before I found everything I needed. I pulled out the ingredients I would need for omelets, miso soup and rice and got to work. I knew how to cook, it was just I didn't cook. Bad eye-hand coordination is dangerous in the kitchen.

I finished making my breakfast and sat back down at the table. I had only taken one bite when my grandfather came bashing into the room. "There you are, Kaori!" He said standing beside the table. His hands were behind his back.

"Oh.. Hey Jii-chan?" Trying to sound pleased wasn't something I did well. I was to worried about what was behind his back more then anything.

My grandfather was Kagome's father's.. father. His once black shoulder length hair was now a dark grey and tied back. He thought of himself as the guardian of our family shrine and sells small trinkets such as fake Shikon no tama's and ofudas all day. He claims to come across rare demonic or spiritual things, but they always end up being phony.

"I have something for you!" He replied totally oblivious to my fake excitement. Oh please don't let it be something strange.. He pulled out a nicely wrapped gift. The paper was a shimmering silver, purple colour and the ribbon was pale pink.

"Wow! You did really well with the wrapping!" Now lets hope the present is just as good. He glowed pink in embarrassment.

"Well.. Thank you, Kaori.. Here you are." He handed the gift to me and I carefully took off the wrapping paper, making sure not to rip it. I could always use the paper for that art project that was due next week. I opened the box and suddenly my fears came true. In the box was this green hand thing. I pulled it out and started at it, not sure what to make of it.

"That is a mummified Kappa's hand. It brings good luck. Its history begins with.. "

I tossed it at our cat Buyo. "Happy birthday.. " I mumbled. He meowed in response and took it to his bed. I shared my birthday with our fat tabby and every year I gave him the edible gifts my grandfather gave me.

"Ah! Hey, that's wasteful!" My grandfather shouted watching in horror as our spoiled cat destroyed my present. I sighed and continued eating, waiting for the other two in my family to enter the kitchen.

I lived in a very old shrine known as Sunset Shrine. I lived with the Higurashi family which consisted of Kagome, my 15 year old.. acquaintance, her annoying little brother Souta, her grandfather and her mother. I wasn't related to any of these weirdos.. I mean kind people. I didn't even belong here. About 50 years ago, my older sister, upon her death bed, ordered me to be scent here to protect the Shikon no Tama. And the people of the village, obeying her last wish, threw me down the well with youkai bones, littering the bottom, the Shikon no Tama safely around my neck. Nice right?

I don't know what had happened after I fell, for falling from that height and weak from certain events, I passed out before I hit the ground. I slept at the bottom of the well for 41 years. How I knew? I don't know, but as I slept I never aged, not even a second older. Then when I had finally awoke from my slumber, Kagome's father, Mr. Higurashi, found me and since then I've lived here. They consider me part of their family, but I can't see them as much more than people I live with.

I had found out later that were I used to live was 500 years ago and that the well had somehow threw me 500 years into the future. It was all quite confusing to think about and I knew that it was a one in a million chance I would ever go back there so I had stopped thinking about my past, and all of those who had been in it..

My mother and Souta walked in a few minutes later, holding a small box each. I felt my mood brighten immediately as they handed me the small gifts. They never got me something strange.

"Happy birthday, Sis. This is from me and Kagome." Souta said. Souta was 8 but mature for his age. He always got my assignments from school when I was sick or injured, even if we didn't ask him to. His gift was wrapped with last year's Christmas paper.

I carefully opened it and peeked inside half expecting another oni hand. It was a metallic blue and silver Ipod and it was already loaded with all of my favourite songs. I gasped and stared at it. How did they know I wanted one for my birthday! I mean.. I have been hinting about it for weeks but.. I didn't think anyone paid attention.

"THANK YOU!" I wrapped my arms around the kid's neck tightly, thanking him over and over. Kagome cleared her throat and I stopped squeezing the life out of my brother. "Oh and.. thanks to you as well, I guess.."

She scowled and left the kitchen in a huff slamming the door behind her. What the hell was her problem? The next gift was from my mother. Her gift was a silver chain. She told me it was for the jewel I had with me all of the time. The Shikon No Tama.

I attached the jewel to the chain and thanked everyone again, putting fake emphasis for my grandfather. I threw on my black sneakers and headed out the door to do the daily chores of a shrine keeper. The air was cool and crisp, normal for September.

I put the buds in my ear and listened to the songs from my new Ipod, the Shikon No Tama hanging loosely around my neck. I was happy. I had gotten what I had wanted for my birthday. It hadn't been much but it was what I had asked for.

Kagome was in a bad mood as usual but it didn't ruin my attitude, nor did the fact that my grandfather refused to get me something better then worthless pieces of junk for my birthday.

I sighed and looked at the mini shrine that held the well within. The well was a mystery to me and my family. It had always been a mystery.. even when I was little, we marvelled over the disappearance of the youkai bones. It was named 'The Bone-Eaters-Well', and it had done a good job at holding that title.

I noticed the sliding doors were ajar, and watched as the fluffy tail of our tabby disappear inside it. Nobody was aloud in there. I stopped what I was doing and ran to the doors, hoping that Buyo was just inside so I could run in grab him then run out before anyone would notice.

But the well house was empty as far as I could tell. I silently stepped inside. The air was stale and thick. The walls were covered in shelves stocked with old worthless artifacts, half of them, previous birthday presents. Two sleek dusty Katanas sat on the far wall and I looked at them for a moment before returning my mind back to the project at hand.

"Buyo?" I called. Nothing. That was strange...our cat usually came when we called him...I slowly made my way down the creaky wooden steps keeping the door open to shed light in the dark and dingy room.

An eerie scratching noise broke though the silence making me jump. The noise continued as I walked closer to the well. I noticed that the noise...it was coming from inside.

"Strange..." How in the world could Buyo get inside? The well was sealed... I noticed one of the two doors to the well was hanging on one hinge. It sat crooked across the other, leaving huge gaps at the top right and bottom right corners of the well.

I tore the broken door off and peaked inside. Nothing. "Buyo?"

"Nee-chan? What are you doing?"

I pulled myself out from the well and looked up. Souta was standing in the door way, his brown eyes glued to me. He was holding something oddly shaped in his arms but I payed no mind to it and glanced back at the empty well. "The.. cat. He's in here somewhere."

"No he's not." Souta replied. "He's right here." He motioned to the lump in his arms, and I figured it was Buyo. I swallowed a lump that had formed at the back of my throat and glanced down the well.

If the cat was up there.. then what exactly had I heard down here? Suddenly I wanted those katanas.. and I had good reason. As that thought had entered my mind the wooden doors over the well shattered to pieces. A half woman, half centipede creature rose from the well. She had long greasy black hair.. and had six arms.. She was deathly pale, but I guess, so was I.

"Nee-Chan!" Souta shouted. "R-Run!" I tried I really did, but memories of my older sister destroying this monster were flashing before my eyes, keeping me frozen. This was my problem. I always froze when danger stood before me. It was a habit I had had all my life.

The creature shot out her long arms toward me. Two grabbed onto my left arm, two grabbed hold onto my neck and the others pulled at whatever they could get a hold of. Her grip was tight around my body, and if I didn't die from suffocation then I would defiantly have some dark purple bruises in good time. She pulled me into the well. I heard Souta's horrified shrieks fade away behind me.

"How wonderful.. " She hissed, sending shivers down my spine. "I can feel my powers returning.. My body is growing back.. You have it.. give it to me." She licked my check, then lowered her head to eat the jewel around my neck.

"What the hell?! Keep your hands off me, creep!" I shouted, shoving away her ugly face. A blinding white light shot from my hand and the youkai let go immediately.

"Damn.. you.." She growled, falling deeper into the electric blue orb filled darkness. "I won't let you go.. Shikon..No.. Tama.."

"Like I haven't heard that before." I muttered. The bottom of the well reappear below me, and as I touched the dirt bottom I fell to my knees. Electric blue orbs faded from view and the sound of singing birds entered my ears. What had just happened? What was with the orbs, the youkai, the birds?..And where exactly had the youkai disappeared into? The dirt? I looked up, but the well was too deep to see what lied over head.

I grabbed onto the vines that grew along the grey stone walls of the well, and started climbing. It didn't take very long to get to the top, but my body wasn't used to scaling stonewalls, so my arms became sore quickly. I pulled my head over the edge of the well and gasped.

I was.. back around the same village before my sister's death.. In my meadow.. I stumbled as I stepped forward. "I...I'm back?"

My hand shot up to my neck, and I sighed in relief. The Shikon Jewel was still there and safe. If I was here then.. then.. I scanned the tops of the trees. There! The Goshinboku! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, tripping over roots, and branches scratching at my face. I emerged from a thick bush and stumbled into a small clearing.

It was exactly as I had left it.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	2. Inuyasha Revived

11-02-09: Well this chapter didn't need much revising. It's not much different from the last time I revised it, since there were barely any spelling errors or obvious grammar problems. So enjoy!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

2. Inuyasha Revived

I stared up into the peaceful face of the hanyou boy. I knew him.. I knew him all to well. He was pinned to the Goshinboku, my sister's sacred arrow still pierced his heart. Vines and thick roots from the neighbouring trees grew over his body, locking him in place. He slept, oblivious to the living world surrounding him, perfectly at ease. He was in his own little world.. his own little fantasy. Free from the worries and labour of mortal life.

The gentle breeze blew his silver hair across his face and I felt my heart falter. It was Inuyasha. The boy from my childhood... the man who had loved my sister. He hadn't just existed in my childish imagination. My whole six year old life hadn't just been something my brain had concocted while I was in a 'coma'. I hadn't just gotten into an accident and forgotten my real family and had made up him in their stead. He was.. real.

I climbed up the thick roots, stumbling a bit, and stood before him. He looked even more real up close. But even though I could hear his breathing, and the slow steady beat of his heart, I was afraid. This might not be real, this might be a dream. He could fade away like so many times before, and then I would wake in my room crying, my hands reaching out into the darkness for the feel of his hand around mine once more.

I gazed over his face, trying to sketch this perfect image in my mind so I wouldn't forget. This was the most vivid dream I had ever had.. I couldn't forget it.

I slowly lifted my hand to brush a strand of silver hair from his face, but hesitated. So many times before he had disappeared.. I was afraid I would lose him again, that he might disappear into the darkness if I wasn't careful. But.. even if this wasn't real.. I needed the closure that I had tried.. that I had tried not to forget. I didn't have to think of them anymore and I could go back home.. but I had to know if he was real, that he did exist somewhere.

I brushed the strand of hair away, and my hand tingled where it had touched him. He was real, the slightly warmer temperature of his half immortal body told me so. I lifted my hands to the small silver dog ears on his head and held them between my thumb, index and middle finger. I caressed them between them and smiled to myself. Just as I had remembered, they felt like fuzzy velvet. The longer I stood here the more it felt like it was reality. That was something that I wanted to believe with all my heart.

"You! What are you doing over there?" The voice of a human male shattered the silence. Five arrows whizzed past and pierced the truck of the Goshinboku inches from Inuyasha's body. "This land is forbidden."

"Hold your fire, Kaito!" A more husky male voice shouted. "It's only a young woman.. Are you a foreigner!?" I didn't answer, I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I wasn't exactly a foreigner, I used to live here.. but I had known since the exact moment that Kikyou had let her arrow fly, that forever, this land would be forbidden.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"She was in Inuyasha's forest?"

"It be a young girl in strange clothing.. " All around me, villagers talked amongst themselves as I sat on the dusty earth. My hands and feet were bound by thick, coarse rope. They pointed and stared at me like I was some freak animal in a zoo.

"Oi! Idiots! You didn't have to tie me up! I'm perfectly capable of sitting in one place without the need of rope!" I shouted, struggling to break free. My ipod was still blasting in my ears and I was starting to get a headache.

"Could she be a spy?"

"Could it be war again?"

" A kitsune in disguise, perhaps..?" The villagers ignored my insults and continued talking amongst themselves. Stupid.. Arrogant people.. I was the younger sister of their passed, beloved priestess, Kikyou for heaven's sake! They could at least treat me with a little respect like they used to! Besides, I looked far from dangerous! How could they even suspect such a thing!?

"Clear the way.."

"Miko Kaede-sama has arrived."

Mi...ko Kaede? A very old lady, dressed in red and white miko clothing came forward. She had a black eye patch on her left eye, and her snowy, white hair was tied into a low pony-tail. She seemed to have trouble walking on her own for she used her bow as a cane.

There was something familiar about this woman..something that almost made her seem like my older sister Kaede but..there could be no way that they were the same person. My real sister should be 19 now, not...not 600!

"Hn?" The elderly miko looked into my face, surprise and curiosity etched through her deep wrinkles. "Let me see your face clearly..." She demanded holding up my chin with her thumb and index finger. Up close the similarities shone through more clearly but I was having a hard time believing that this was my sister. She was just too.. too old! "Try to look a little less angry and more like a child."

I gazed up at her, trying to keep a straight face as the eternal battle; as to who this woman was, fought inside me. The woman studied my features with her wise chocolate eyes until finally she opened her mouth as the realization hit her.

"You resemble.. Kaori, my younger sister." She spoke quietly but clearly, and I heard the curious villagers gasp in surprise.

"That's because I am." The villagers gasped again. "I am.. the younger sister of Miko Kikyou-sama." I stated proudly. Even though I might be dreaming, that didn't say I couldn't brag about my family, now did it?

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"I'm not sure if you remember but our older sister Kikyou was a miko who protected over this village..." Kaede explained my sister, Inuyasha, my life before I fell through the well, but left out their deaths or the cause for some reason. Of course I remembered but it was nice to hear my life through someone else's point of view.. It helped me understand this older version of Kaede better.

We had moved from outside and were now sitting in the hut that used to be my house.. The place where I had grown up in. She spooned stew out of a black cauldron and into a wooden bowl. She handed it to me then poured herself some. "It has been 50 years since that day."

"I see.. I totally understand everything now.." I said taking a sip of her stew, which was actually quite good. She looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"You don't understand at all do you?"

"No!" I cried. "I don't understand anything at the moment.. so it's better if you try not to explain anything until I figure out what you said."

Okay.. I thought. Here it's been 50 years since Inuyasha-onii-chan was pinned to the tree. I was sent down the well at the same time. But.. the well threw me 500 years into the future.. where I slept for 41 years then when I awoke I lived for 9 years growing and changing into a 15 year old.. BUT Kaede.. had grown to 60 years of age.. because.. she didn't fall into a dead slumber like I had..

I rumbled my temples and drank more of the soup. "Okay...I think I understand now."

"I'm glad you've figured it out.. But now it is my turn to misunderstand.. " Kaede looked at me, her eyes searching. "Why have you aged only to a young woman instead of a old lady, like myself?"

I felt heat form in my cheeks and I trailed my finger along the edge of the bowl as I thought of an answer. It was hard.. smooth and warm under my finger tips. "I fell into a deep sleep for 41 years.. through that time I didn't age. About 9 years ago I awoke and my body resumed the normal human ageing process?"

"I think I could believe that.. " She said finally.

I sighed and finished the rest of the stew. "I'm glad one of us gets it. It's my story but I barely believe it myself."

Suddenly a loud, blood curdling scream echoed through the village, making my heart lurch in fear. Kaede jumped up at a alarming speed for her age and ran to the door. I followed quickly behind her. Something horrible was happening outside and my curiosity got the better of me.. and so did my clumsiness. I tripped over my feet and tumbled out the door. A large black stallion landed just a few feet away from my face, its gut torn open and bleeding.

I was on my feet in an instant, trying not to look at the helpless creature. I turned my gaze to the rooftops to see the centipede youkai from the well, rise into the air, her mouth covered in blood. The villagers ran from her, covering their heads, protecting them from the falling debris.

"Mo...Mono no ke!" A man shouted, running with his family from the village. The youkai snapped her head toward me, and a eerie hiss erupted from her lips.

"Give me...the Shikon no tama!!" She screeched, lunging toward me. Kaede pushed me out of the way, but I grabbed onto her kimono, pulling her with me. We both only missed the youkai's attack by mere inches. I helped her up and pulled her behind the stables, away from the chaos.

"The..." She gasped, trying to catch her breath."The Shikon no tama? You...are carrying it!?"

"Yes, fortunately..." I said, staring at the youkai ahead. "Or maybe unfortunately..." The sound of people screaming, huts breaking, the sound of ripping flesh, was something I had hoped never to hear again. "Stay here, unless you positively have to move because you'll die if you won't." I said then ran from the stables.

I had to drive this youkai back to the dry well, so this destruction would stop. It was my fault after all. If I hadn't gone into the well house then none of this would be happening and I would be at home eating cake and ice cream, enjoying my birthday. Instead of risking my life to save a stupid feudal era village. Didn't these guys have weapons to protect them from this sorta thing!?

Then.. maybe as a sixth sense, the sound of a heart-beat pounded in my mind. Inuyasha's image appeared before me, something that I had never thought possible. He opened his eyes slowly, menace and anger filling his amber orbs. 'I can smell it.' His voice hissed inside my head. I'd never heard his voice filled with so much hate before, and it scared me to know that it all was going on inside my childish imagination. 'I can smell the woman who killed me.. she's coming closer.. 'His voice faded away, and I was plummeted back into reality.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" The youkai's sinister voice yelled from behind me. I didn't look back. Whether this was real or just a dream didn't matter anymore.. The only thing that did matter was I was going to die, and I was going to fail my sister's dyeing wish. She didn't want me to come back.. She wanted me to stay in the place where there are no youkai until I could find a way to rid the world of the jewel's evil.

I blinked back tears, and my vision burred. I tripped over my feet and fell into a large bush, hitting my head against the hard ground. One day my clumsiness would get me killed.. but not today. The youkai's body suddenly rushed over me, and I knew if I hadn't tripped, death would have fallen upon me in mere seconds.

"What are you doing with that wimpy centipede opponent of yours?" This time it defiantly wasn't inside my head. I looked up to see Inuyasha, still in the pinned to the Goshinboku like he had been hours before, but now wake, alive! But.. why was his voice filled with hatred? He should know who I am, maybe not by looks like Kaede had known, but at least by my scent.

"Settle this with a single blow, Kikyou.. Like when you killed me." He sneered. He thought I was Kikyou? But why? I didn't look anything like my older sister. My vision cleared and I noticed how dark it was now. I looked at my hair that surrounded me was I lay in the dirt, and it did look black. Maybe because he had only just woken up, his senses where a little muddled.

"Inuyasha.. " I got to my feet, clutching the Shikon jewel around my neck. "I'm not Kik-"

"It comes." He interrupted. I felt my heart lurch painfully again. I searched the surrounding forest, looking for any sign the youkai was near. She came from above. Her arms reached out to grab me and I tried my best to get away from her grasp. I fell to my bottom and stared into death's pale face. I had frozen again.. my stupid habit had taken over. But the youkai stopped suddenly, her fingers inches from my face.

"Al.. Alright! Pull!" The village men stood at the edge of the tree line, holding the same thick rope in their hands as the ones that was used to bond my hands and feet together. The rope was tied to long iron spears, that jutted out from the centipede's back. I was grateful for their actions and happy that it came seconds before my death but, I already knew that their weak attempts to killing this monster, wouldn't be enough.

"Heh, I'm disappointed, Kikyou.. " Inuyasha sneered. I stood up again and climbed up the large roots that covered his body to be at eye level.

"Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyou. I'm-"

"Keh. Go stuff it! No girl smells this disgusting except.. " He stopped short, and leaned closer, sniffing me. "Hn?...Kaori?"

I nodded my head slightly. "I'm Kaori, Inuyasha. Not Kikyou. I've been trying to tell you that but you keep int-"

"I should have known, Kikyou's not as helpless, and she's more of a woman then you are." Inuyasha muttered, interrupting me again. I grabbed his ear and yanked hard, making him yelp in pain.

Of course she'd look more like a woman! The last time he'd seen her she had been two years older then my age now! She was 17, and right now I was still 15! But the sound of shouting men pierced the silence, and I felt the anger and colour drain from my face. I whipped around to see them falling to the ground, the rope running from their hands and the youkai reaching her chalky pale hands toward me again. They grabbed my sweater and started pulling me back. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. "Wahh! Save me Inuyasha!" I cried.

"You gonna pull my head off! Leggo Kaori!!" He yelled as the youkai pulled me harder.

"Kaede-sama.. Inuyasha is.." I heard one of the fallen men whisper in a panic behind me, and I heard my elder sister gasp.

"Inuyasha has awoken!?"

"This body.. is troublesome." The Centipede, growled to herself. " I shall devour you whole.. Shikon no tama and all!!" She yelled. One of my hands shot up to my necklace, holding the jewel protectively to my chest, while the other wrapped itself tighter around Inuyasha's neck.

"Shikon no tama..?" Inuyasha murmured to himself. I let go of him and turned fully around to face the youkai, a mild case of courage taking over.

"I thought I told you to keep your filthy hands off me!" I shouted, pushing her away. The blinding white light, shot from my hand again and all six arms, of the centipedes human arms flew off and littered the ground around the Goshinboku. My legs gave away and I slumped to my knees. I had also done that in the well, but since when did I have such power?

"Damn bitch.." The youkai rushed at me, catching me of guard. Her large fangs sunk into my flesh around the Shikon no tama, and snapped my mother's chain. Blood gushed from my wound and I saw the jewel fall toward the ground.

"Ahh? Something came from around her neck..!" One of the village men shouted. It was the same husky voice from earlier.

"Shikon no tama!" I heard Kaede shout. But seriously didn't these people notice the glowing pink ball around my neck, when they had tied me up in the village or do they only yell its cursed name just to add effect? The jewel landed just out of reach in front of me. I crawled as best I could to get it, one hand holding my wound, trying to stop the blood.

"Just as I had thought, she had worn it as a necklace." The youkai hissed, lunging toward me. Again these people were stating the obvious!

"That's mine!" Inuyasha yelled. When did this become his? As far as I know, he should still be.. dead. Not yelling at me. I grabbed the Shikon no Tama and held it close to my body. I needed to keep it protected. At least for my sister's sake.

"Hand it over, Kaori!" He shouted, as if I was a young child, with my hands on something precious. Well... the last thing was right, but I wasn't a child anymore!

Suddenly something wrapped around me and I was pulled to the Goshinboku. Inuyasha's body separated me from the hard tree but the thing that tightly squeezed my body, made it excruciatingly painful. I glanced behind me. It was the centipede. Her large bug-like body had wrapped around the Goshinboku and myself, threatening to snap me in two.

"Keh he he heh.." Her laughter, full of victory and menace, scent shivers down my spine. "I've heard that some hanyou brat, called Inuyasha or whatever, is after the Shikon no tama.. is that you?"

I heard and felt Inuyasha growl at her. He was most likely upset at the fact at being called a hanyou. If you wanted to fight him, all you had to do was make fun of his hanyouness and he'll gladly kill you.

"Don't under estimate me, centipede jourou." He sneered. "When I fight seriously, a bitch like you is just small fry." I looked up at him, my eyes filled with hope.

"You have a plan!?" He looked down at me, not saying a word. I'm guessing no plan, then.

"Can't move, can you? It looks as though your power is being sealed, isn't it?" The centipede chuckled. Oh great, I forgot about that part. The youkai bent down to pick up the Shikon jewel. My hand grasped the place that it had been in my hand but I felt only air. I must have dropped it when I was pulled to the Goshinboku. "You just stay there and watch.. " She stuck out her tongue which was freakishly long and and it curled around the jewel.

"Ahh, crap!!" Inuyasha shouted. His yelling was starting to give me a headache but if I started a fight now.. we might as well be signing our funeral papers.

"Ah! It ate the ball!" One of the village men shouted, stating the obvious again.

"It can't be..." Kaede gasped. Well.. it can be because it's happening! Jeez, can't they just go away and let me die without hearing their cheesy sound effects, trying to make the situation seem worse than it already is...Which is probably impossible.

"What'll it become, Kaede-sama?"

The six arms, that had littered the Goshinboku, flew back onto the youkai. She stared blankly at me for a second, then her chalky pale skin ripped off her to reveal a dark purple, spotted pink monster. Her eyes became large and bulged out from their sockets. "How wonderful...My full powers have returned..." She hissed. Gross! She's happy looking like that!? She needs some serious plastic surgery!

The hold around my body and the tree suddenly became ten times stronger. It became hard to breath and I felt like I would break any minute. "Oi, Kaori." I looked up toward the inu hanyou. He wasn't looking at me but at the face of the youkai. He seemed perfectly unharmed, isn't that wonderful!? "This arrow, do you think you can pull it out?"

"I.. I'll try.." I reached for my sister's arrow, still piercing his chest. I was a inch from it when Kaede yelled out to me, freezing my hand in its place.

"No! You must not pull it out!!" She yelled. "Inuyasha must not be freed, Kaori!"

"You half asleep, babaa?" Inuyasha snapped. "Do you want to become centipede bait!? If that thing completely absorbs the Shikon no tama.. Its the end!!" Inuyasha looked down at me. "How 'bout it, Kaori? You wanna die here with me!?"

This wasn't something I had to think twice about. Sure, I maybe betraying my older sisters by dong what I was about to do but, then again, I had always been more loyal to this arrogant man than my own family. My hand grasped the arrow. "Kikyou forgive me." I whispered and pulled it hard. The arrow vanished in a pink light and my hand was left grasping the air.

"The arrow..." A village man yelled.

"Has vanished!?" My sister finished the mans obvious statement. Inuyasha started to chuckle darkly under his breath. The centipede's body suddenly fell into pieces and I fell to the hard forest floor. Inuyasha, at a speed I had almost forgotten he had, jumped off the tree and landed in front of the youkai centipede.

"You brat..." She hissed. Inuyasha flexed his claws and smirked at the hideous monster.

"Come and get it, hag!!" He jumped toward her. " Sankon Testusou!" He yelled and slashed though her body in one strike.

"Yeek..."One of the men gasped.

"Wi...With one strike..." Another shouted.

Inuyasha landed both feet at the same time, pieces of the monster falling behind him. I was amazed.. He had that effect on me. I was constantly finding myself in awe by this creature. He was just so much more amazing then mortals.

The pieces of the monsters body started to shake slightly and I was forced to my feet. "You mean this isn't over?!" I whimpered. Kaede ran to my side and put one hand on my shoulder.

"Kaori, do you see a glowing piece of flesh? The shikon no tama should be inside that..."

"Right, if I don't take it out then this thing, it'll revive again." I muttered to myself and scanned the balls of flesh before me. I saw it. It was in a large piece of its bug-like body. "Over there..." I stumbled over to the piece and pulled out the jewel, still attached to my silver chain. The monster pieces turned to bones instantly and it was all over. I sighed in relief and looked at the jewel in the palm of my hand. "I forgot how much trouble this gave Kikyou-onee-sama..." I sighed.

I heard footsteps coming toward me, and Inuyasha's claw reach down, beckoning me to hand something over to him. "Now be a good, loyal, little human girl and hand over the Shikon no tama."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	3. Those After The Jewel

11-16-09: Meeh I couldn't really change this one either as much as I would have liked. But that's okay, I guess. Enjoy!!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

3. Those After The Jewel

"Kaori! Never hand it over!" Kaede barked. She acted like I didn't already know that. I had been taught that the Shikon No Tama was used to boost youkai's spiritual powers. I knew that it was an unholy jewel. I knew that Inuyasha wanted the jewel to become a youkai. But..

"I won't go easy on you, Kaori!" Inuyasha shouted, flexing his claws. Up until now I hadn't realized how very sharp those claws were.. Perfect for ripping through human flesh.. _My_ human flesh. "I especially won't.. for the sister of that wretched Kikyou!"

He lunged forward, his claws pointed directly for my body. But he seemed to have forgotten something. I had grown up with him as my role model. He had taught me how to dodge youkai's attacks.. and I had practised for hours until I had preformed the dodging manoeuvres with exceptional speed and grace. He wouldn't kill me.

I jumped out of the way, somehow landing silently and gracefully on the other side of him. I hadn't realized I could be graceful when my life depended on it.. I also hadn't realized that Inuyasha had whipped around.

He slid back a few feet before he found traction, and sprinted toward me again. "Wench! I'll cut you in half!"

I quickly moved out of the way and held the Shikon No Tama to my wounded chest. My hands were soaked in my own blood. I didn't feel the pain. Maybe it was the adrenaline that coursed through my veins that numbed me.. but was that adrenaline also making me unafraid? I wasn't scared at all. I didn't know why though. I should be scared. I was going to die unless I gave this guy the jewel.. and I was forbidden from ever doing that.

"Inuyasha, I'll-" I stopped myself before I said anymore. Kaede would hate me if I said it, also because I had stumbled on a root..

"Kaede-sama.."

"Undoing Inuyasha's seal was unwise, wasn't it?" The village men asked. It was quite annoying on how they took the near death experience, of Kikyou's younger sister so calmly. It was as if I wasn't important enough for their concern.

Kaede sighed, watching Inuyasha's continuous attempts to kill me. "What a bother.." She pulled out a set of black and white beads and held them in her hand.. Those were the beads Kikyou had made for Inuyasha.. but I thought she had gotten rid of them for she decided against using it on him.. "Of course Kaori would end up causing something like this. Yet again.. that damn guy.."

"Now prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled, as he aimed his claws for my head. I stepped back until my head hit the bark of a large maple tree.

"Is that even possible!?" I replied, ducking before Inuyasha sliced through my feeble body. The force of the tree falling behind me pushed me to my knees. My hands still held the Shikon No Tama, thankfully, but with the constant jumping around.. It could only last for so long.

"Take this!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping from the other side of the stump toward me. Kikyou's beads suddenly materialized around his neck, and he was distracted for a split second. Giving me enough time to dodge his attack.

"Kaori, speak the subduing word!" Kaede shouted, finally showing some sort of concern for my safety. I knew how this particular necklace worked, I needed a word. A word that would be used as a password to unlock the necklace's power and subdue the wearers power.. namely Inuyasha. But even though I knew this, my mind was blank.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to hand over the jewel?" I asked, backing against another tree.

"Now your speaking my language!" Inuyasha stopped attacking and walked over to me again. He held out his hand calmly, waiting me to give him the jewel. He acted like he had forgotten that he'd just tried to kill me with these very claws. I needed to buy myself some time to think of a word, and this was the only way could think of distracting him. I held my hand out toward his, the jewel grasped tightly in my fist.

"No Kaori! Don't! If you do then you'll be betraying us all!" Kaede shouted.

"Betray Kikyou and my family.. or betray Inuyasha.." I murmured. Inuyasha had dog ears.. He was part dog youkai.. A dog.. I had a word! I pulled my hand back to my chest and Inuyasha became angry once more. "Gomen Inuyasha. I can't.." I turned to walk past him and toward my elder sister. "Osuwari."

Inuyasha's face was pulled to the forest floor, in a way to me, that looked painful. I stopped beside Kaede and gave her a small reassuring smile. I had to let her know that I hadn't been serious about giving away the jewel, so she could trust me again.

"Wow!"

"He got quiet!" The village men exclaimed, stating the obvious.. again!

"Hmm." Kaede's eyes swept over the frozen Inuyasha. His eyes were full of shock and his face was covered in dirt. He sat up abruptly and yanked hard on the beaded necklace.

"Wha.. What the hell is this!?" He demanded, trying ever so hard to break it. It was useless for him to try. Kikyou had made the necklace so it was indestructible to it's wearer.

"To struggle is useless, Inuyasha, as that rosary subdues your power." Kaede explained, inspecting the wound on my chest that refused to stop bleeding. Apparently centipede youkai's have a sorta of venom that prevents wounds from healing. Leaving it's victim to bleed to death. But I was aware that we had come up with a sort of anti-venom when I was 3 or 4, so I wouldn't be dying today, at least.

"Wha..?" Inuyasha lunged toward Kaede, he claws flexed again. "Go stuff it, babaa!"

"Kaori.." Kaede sighed, turning her back on the hanyou.

"Osuwari." I said and watched Inuyasha do another face plant. It was kinda funny, the power I had over him was far greater than his own.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"However, it has become something of a problem.." Kaede sighed, applying the lime green cream that would stop the bleeding. It was cold, and stung a little, but it started to work right away, so I was grateful for that. She bandaged up the wound as she spoke, talking loudly, and clearly so the inu hanyou outside would be able to hear the conversation. "As the Shikon no Tama has resurfaced in this age. Evil beings will come swarming after it."

"Like youkai, right?" I was about the pull my shirt over my head, when I notice the dark red blood stains contrasting against the white fabric. I frowned in disgust, and threw it aside, along with my sweater. My pants were torn, and covered in dirt, mud, blood, and grass stains, and I'll bet my appearance wasn't that much better either.

I glanced toward my sister pleadingly, and she handed me something like miko attire. I took it and threw it on quickly, listening carefully as my sister continued to speak.

"Not only youkai, Kaori.. but people with evil in their hearts as well." Kaede explained, as Ι tied my hair into pig-tails. "In this age of war, if they can get the Shikon No Tama and all of its spiritual power.. They can then achieve all of their desires."

I sighed and sat back down on my knees, the Shikon No Tama securely around my neck once more. "Right, I'd forgotten now very troublesome this little jewel could be."

Inuyasha walked in moments later, as if he had sensed that I was fully clothes from just being outside. I watched him suspiciously as he sat down, farthest away from me as possible. He didn't look at me and kept his eyes away from anything near me as well. What was his problem?

"And I'll bet you still want the jewel to become a youkai?" Maybe my questions will force him to look at me. "I thought you said you'd use it to become human."

He growled and then his amber eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, quicker then I had, though in a state of surprise I had dropped my eyes instantly. In that fraction of a second, his gaze had been hard and cold.. as if I had said something I shouldn't have and he wanted me shut up. That was probably the case here.

I turned back to Kaede, now having no interest in that dog anymore. He could be rude all he wanted, I don't care! "I never really figured out what happened, you know. One minute they were fine and all lovey-dovey," Inuyasha growled, "the next they're trying to kill each other."

"Yes, Kikyou had ordered us to keep it from you, but things happened, Kaori. Terrible things." Kaede explained. Well.. yes I knew that already, or else they wouldn't have tried to kill each other. I guessed that my sister wasn't ready to tell me the whole truth yet.

The sound of breaking wood, brought my attention back to the rude hanyou. He'd hit the floor, most likely in fit of rage, and was now glaring across the room toward my older sister. "Babaa.. You've been going on like that since earlier." He growled. "Do you know me?"

"You don't recognize me, do you? But that's not surprising." Kaede answered, poking the fire with a long stick. "I am the older sister of Kaori, and the younger of Kikyou, the one who sealed you. I'm Kaede."

" Kaede..?" He mumbled. I tried to stifle a laugh at Inuyasha's confused expression. Surely he would have recognized her by her scent but I believe he's still a little slow, after the 50 years dead thing.

"It had been 50 years since then.. So I have aged as well."

"Hmm.. You're that other brat, huh.. which means.." He leaned back and closed his eyes, a slight smirk growing across his face. "Kikyou is a total hag as well? To bad, being human, isn't it..?"

"Kikyou-onee-sama, is dead," Kaede muttered. I knew that this was a subject she didn't want to bring up, and this was a subject I didn't want to hear. Memories of that day flashed before my eyes as she continued to speak. "It was that same day you were sealed."

"Hmm. So that's what happened.. To bad for that fucking bitch, eh?" Inuyasha sneered. "Keh. That's a relief."

"Inuyasha, it's a bit too early to be relieved.." Kaede said, poking the fire again. "Kaori, holds the same skills as Kikyou-onee-sama. And she's surprisingly strong for anyone who hasn't trained her whole life and didn't want anything to do with being a miko. There is something strange about this girl, and I think you should take note of it."

I flushed red as a tomato, and stared down at my hands. She was right.. I was strange, but mostly it was the fault of not wanting to be a miko and follow in my sister's footsteps. I hadn't wanted be what they wanted me to be because, like most girls, I had wanted to fall in love and get married and have my own children. But being a miko stripped you from those rights, and you were to live without love and family. I didn't want to live a life of solitude like Kikyou did.

But the spiritual powers that came with being a miko had always haunted me in my sleep. I had always wanted to be stronger, but then, I didn't want to be alone. I was stuck between my future family, and my lust for strength. But.. when I had first met Inuyasha, my problems had disappeared.

One of the reasons why I had always looked up to Inuyasha more, when I was younger, was the fact that he was part youkai. I had marvelled over that. He had powers, he was strong.. and upon meeting my sister, it was obvious to me that hanyou or youkai, you could also have the family future that I wanted. Once I had figured this out I had decided, that no matter what I had to do I would be the same. But I already knew that it wasn't possible.. unless you used the Shikon No Tama. But then it would become impure, and Kikyou would never have that so my dreams had been thrown out the window.

"That reminds me.." Inuyasha's voice broke me from my trance, and I stole a side-ways glance at him. "Why the hell aren't you a hag as well, you're not that much younger then the babaa over here."

"Osuwari!" I steamed at the straight forwardness of his question. He could have said it nicer, and without insulting my sister and me in the same sentence, but it was probably impossible for someone like him. "Well for your information, there is now a huge age gap between me and Kaede now. The Shikon No Tama stopped my ageing for 41 years, so I am still 15."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"I hear she's the youngest sister of Kikyou-sama."

"Now that you mention it, she is rather noble, and solemn and she looks much like Kaori."

I listened to the villagers gossip about me as I walked down the dirt road by the rice farms. It was my second day here and all afternoon it had been like this. Didn't I already tell these guys who I was? Or did they think I had been lying this whole time? I turned my gaze toward them, as the whispers had stopped, and saw that their heads were bowed in respect.

One of the women stepped forward with a basket full of super huge vegetables. "Please take these as a sign to show you, how very sorry we are about yesterday morning, Kaori-sama." I took them from her, and inspected the ones on top. Perfect.. and huge. We really needed the secret of making these veggie so monstrous for the future. All those chemicals weren't helping.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I stumbled up the steep hill toward Inuyasha, my lack of grace and physical skill working against me. He was sitting in the lowest branch of a tree, just staring out into space...I think he's gone brain-dead, because he's too stupid to be actually thinking about something. I picked up one of the huge, juicy, red tomatoes and lodged it at his head. Sadly he heard it coming and caught it right before it hit him. I hate those reflexes.

"Hn?" He whipped around to look at me, an angry, surprised look written across his face.

"Since you caught that you can have it! Your germs are on it now." I called up at him. His angry look grew worse, and I felt a smirk grow across my own face.

"What's with the food?"

"Them villagers gave it to me hoping I would forgive them for tying me up earlier."

"And did you?"

I smirked and dropped the huge veggies at the base of the tree. "They seem to think so." I, then, sat down and looked toward the light blue sky. Today the sky was flawless. Not one single cloud ripped through the vast blueness. "Are you gonna come down and help me eat these mutant vegetables or are you just gonna mope all day in that tree?"

I thought I heard Inuyasha scoff and he looked away from me, staring back into space. Fine, if he didn't want to do it the easy way...then we could do it the...sorta harder way. "What are you trying to do? We all know you're too stuuuuupid to be able to think about anything." It worked. He was suddenly beside me. He glared at me and snatched away one of the baskets. The way he looked at me, gave me a whole new out look on the phrase 'If looks could kill'.

"What are you plotting, bitch?" He asked, swallowing that last bit of the huge tomato I had whipped at his head.

"If I was plotting something, I wouldn't tell you." I stared down at the village, it was sad to know that this beautiful little village would one day become a vast city of pollution and gas guzzling vehicles. I glanced at Inuyasha, out of the corner of my eye, and he was giving me another death glare. "Look, idiot, you seem to have me and Kikyou mixed up but I wasn't the one who tried to kill you, okay? I actually cried on that day."

"Keh! Lies! You and your stupid sisters make me retch!"

I snatched a monster carrot out of his hand. "No I think that's the food. Besides there's no way you could have forgotten everything that happened 50 years ago. Just remember, I'm not Kikyou, I'm my own person, and you know full well that I don't intend to live my life the way she did."

"Keh! You idiot!" Inuyasha sneered, grabbing back the monster carrot. "Do you still honestly believe you could become a youkai if you wish upon a star for it? It's not gonna happen so just give it up already. And I don't care what happened 50 years ago or whoever you are. Whether your Kaori, Kikyou, or some stupid human from another village I'll still show no mercy when it comes to getting the Shikon No Tama!"

"Figures.." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "You do realize all your feeble attempts would be useless against me because I can just say 'osuwari' and..." The sound of something slamming onto the ground brought my gaze back to him. He was an inch deep in the earth face down.. he kinda seemed.. to be in.. pain? "..and that'll happen."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I stared into the crackling fire, as the sound of chirping crickets and the scent of the cool night air came through the open window. It was night again, and everything and everyone around me, were sleeping. In dreamland, a place that I dreaded but loved to go. Dreams.. My dreams were always filled with family and friends from the past, and things that I didn't want to be reminded about. Like remembering those amber orbs full of hatred as Inuyasha stared at me when he thought I was Kikyou.

This was the second night that I had been here. The Higurashi's must be worried.. and my Mother must be in the hospital after the shock of my disappearance hit her. I'd have to go back, and tell them where I've been.. and tell them that they'll never see me again because this is where I chose to stay. I'll try the dry well tomorrow..

I closed my tired eyes, and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I stumbled through 'Inuyasha's forest' searching for the dry well. I didn't want to go back, I'd rather stay here with Inuyasha, but if I was going to stay in the past...I'll have to say good-bye to my future first. 'Inuyasha's Forest'...Why did they call it that anyways? Was it because he was pinned against Goshinboku for 50 years? Or was it because he lived here? Whatever the reason, this forest is wrongly named. Inuyasha doesn't.. and shouldn't own anything. If he had been raised in Tokyo then he'd probably would have destroyed this forest by now. These villagers have no creativity in naming things at all.

I sighed and looked around. Large trees surrounded me, stretching toward the sky. Ferns, small bushes, vines and fallen branches, littered the forest floor. I spotted a large rock, that stuck out of the ground like a mini mountain and let out a groan. I had past that rock three times already. I was lost.

I turned around to go back the way I came, hoping to find the village and start all over. But instead of seeing bushes and the eerie green light behind me, two large well built men stood, leering over me, evil smirks on their scarred faces.. Uh Oh.

I whipped around, running into the trees. Those guys.. they were bandits. If they were from my time they'd be called gangsters. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about what they would be called if they were from the future.

I needed to get away from them.. I couldn't be caught. If I do get caught.. then Inuyasha won't know until the scent of my blood is floating through the air.. It'll be to late, and I would have died by the time he would arrive. But I saw a grubby, dirty, hand reach out from behind me, and grab onto my arm, making me come to a dead stop. Damnit.

The two bandits brought me to a old, run-down hut, deep in this forest somewhere, ignoring and easily over-throwing, my kicks, and punches of protest. I didn't want to die.. I wasn't ready to join my sister in oblivion! I had just released Inuyasha from his 50 year sleep so that I could live. Now everything was going to go to waste!?

The two bandits threw me to the hard wooden floor of their hide-out, and pinned me there by my arms. I lay on my stomach taking in the scene around me. There was about seven other men in the same kind of bandit armour as my kidnappers, and sitting on the north side of the hut, drinking soup or something weird, was the largest man I had ever saw. He had quite a lot of fat on him, but the height on this guy was abnormal. I could pass him off as a giant if I wanted to. But the way he looked, the pale skin colour and deranged face.. He looked dead, almost as if he were a zombie.

"Gehehe.." One of my kidnappers sneered, staring at my clothes. "This wench seems to be a sorta of miko?" Wench.. huh..?

"We captured her just like you ordered, Okashira." The other one announced, to the Zombie. Ugh, Okashira? This guy was their boss? Who wants a zombie guy as their boss? Especially one this huge! He probably breaks a horses back as soon as he tries to ride one.

"The jewel.." The zombie boss, demanded. "The jewel.. hand it over." The boss took wobbly steps toward me, the sword at his side unsheathed and looking deadly. I wasn't gonna hand over this jewel, but if I didn't they'll kill me and then take it. I couldn't win in either situation. I hope your happy Inuyasha.. after today, only one of these 'wretched' sisters will remain alive.. and it certainly won't be this one.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	4. Breaking The Shikon No Tama

11-16-09: Okay either last time I did a really great job at revising or I have no enthusasum to think of anything better to add.. I changed the song this time.. I can't seem to make up my mind. But this one should stick. Link to the song is on my profile. 3

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

4. Breaking The Shikon No Tama

The zombie boss grabbed me by the neck and lifted me over his head, chuckling deeply. I scratched and pulled at his thick monstrous hands, but it was useless. I was no match for a man this size.. I was barely even a match for anyone in that matter. He ripped the Shikon No Tama off my neck, the silver chain snapping once more. I growled, if this keeps up, my precious silver chain will be beyond repair.

The zombie boss gazed over the pink glowing jewel in his hand, and a sinister grin grew over his face. He glanced back to me, his expression twisting to one of disgust, then tossed me effortlessly into the wall beside him. I hit the wall shoulder first, and I heard a snap, and pain shot through my arm like wild fire. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I slumped to my knees, trying to ignore the agony but I didn't cry out. It would be better not to draw attention to myself, unless I wanted to die.. But I wasn't looking forward to going to hell to meet an angry older sister..

Seconds ticked by and I waited for the rest of the pain, but it never came. I guess they have no interest in killing me just yet. But just as I was about to relax, I saw a sharp pointed object flying toward me from the corner of my eye. I jumped out of the way, ignoring the throbbing pain. The sharp, pointed silver, was the zombie boss's sword. He stood, his hand on the handle, while the sword stuck out of the wall where my head had been seconds before. I swallowed the lump in throat, and I felt beads of sweat trickle down my forehead. I had to do some quick thinking, or else I'd be dead momentary.

"Re..." The boss hissed, pulling his sword out of the wood. "Restrain her."

I gasped, and backed away from the advancing bandits. I didn't feel like dying today so I'd have to appeal to their better nature somehow.. So they won't wanna kill me. "Hey! You don't wanna kill me.." I smiled nervously. They stopped and looked at each other agreeing with what had I said.

"It would be a waste.." One of them sighed. He was bald, and muscular, and had scars all over his face. Obviously this man had seen a lot of battles.

"Yeah! Yeah! It would be a waste! I.. I can.." I stuttered. I had forgotten my strategy! Ugh, I was truly hopeless! "I.. I can perform for you!" I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. I couldn't sing..! Not as far as I'm aware of anyway..

"Perfect! The boss loves performances, don't cha boss!" One of the men called back. The zombie-looking boss smiled and sat down facing toward me. I almost fainted at the pressure and how easily they were manipulated. If this was all I had to do to save my skin, then by god I'll do it!

But my courage vanished just as it had come and I found myself staring blankly into the eyes of the waiting bandits. If I don't do this, I'll die. If I don't do this, Inuyasha will never come. If I don't do this, they'll get to keep the Shikon no Tama. If I don't do this.. I'll die! I closed my eyes, and suddenly, courage and self-confidence filled me. If I wanted to live and avoid meeting my deceased sister I'll just have to sing then.. I heard the melody to the song play in my head. I opened my eyes, and noticed the bandits staring at me with eyes full of wonder and amazement.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was glowing. White light shone off my skin, and the melody didn't seem to be playing in my head any more.. it seemed to be floating around in the room, like a invisible stereo had been turned on. I smiled and began.

_"i do not mean to  
make you unhappy"_

My voice echoed across the forest with such clarity, and volume, that I almost didn't believe it was me.

_"tamerau nami mimi wo sumasete"_

For a strange reason, I felt power building up inside me. My body held the glow and slowly, as the power built, it became more intense. Until pulses of light started cascading from me, covering the hut in large ripples of light.

_"kiss me forever  
raindrops kaze ni fukarete nagareru kawa to natte  
and it all dies in the sea  
kiss me forever  
lemondrops kuchi ni hirogari e no naka no yuki ga toke  
and eventually go to sea_

_"i come from venus  
and you come from venice_

_"kokoro to kasu anata no egao_

_"kiss me forever  
teardrops hoo ni koborete daichi wo uruoshite  
and it heads off to the sea  
kiss me forever  
moondrops furisosoide hikari kagayaki tsuzukete  
and it lights up the sea_

_"kiss me  
kiss me  
kiss me  
anything oh kiss me  
_

_ "kiss me forever  
raindrops kaze ni fukarete nagareru kawa to natte  
and it all dies in the sea  
kiss me forever  
teardrops hoo ni koborete daichi wo uruoshite  
and it heads off to the sea  
kiss me forever  
moondrops furisosoide hikari kagayaki tsuzukete  
and it lights up the sea"_

I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye, and looked over toward the zombie boss. He was on the ground, his body unmoving and lifeless, a katana with hair tied around the hilt pulling away from his chest. A three eyed, sleek, black crow crawled out from the whole, the shikon jewel in it's beak. Strands of raven hair was tied around the tips of it's wings, and around it's body as well.. It looked like it had been caught in a web.. Every time one of the ripples of light hit it, one of the strands would break away and the bird would tremble. There was something strange about this awakened power.. The bird jumped into the air and flew out the window, wobbling a bit due to the injuries the light had given it.

I noticed the music had stopped, and the glow around my body stopped sending out ripples and faded away. The bandit men stood up and looked toward their boss, with faces full off hope for the decision of killing me to be taken back. But instead their faces filled with rage and surprise as they took on the lifeless image of their boss, on the hard wooden floor.

"What the hell did you do, witch!?" One of them shouted. Two slammed me against the wall, bending my arms around my back, breaking my right arm even more. Tears once again weld up in my eyes, from the pain, and I watched as a blurry silver object came flying toward me. I closed my eyes tightly, letting no light through, waiting. But nothing happened. The men's grasp on my arms were forced away, and I started falling forwards, having no strength left to stop myself from hitting the floor. Whatever had happened while I was singing, had drained almost all of my energy.

I felt two stronger, yet gentle hands grasp my shoulders, and sit me down on my knees. I struggled to stay conscious but that, too, was draining away my energy.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha's voice hissed in my ear, and I felt the sudden urge to get up. I hated showing any weakness in front of him. I had grown up watching him hide his weaknesses from everyone and everything, including my sister, and as I watched him fight with his immense strength, it had occurred to me that if you wanted to be strong, you mustn't show your enemies, your weakness. So had I worked hard, keeping a straight face in a fight, but being injured or showing any kind of weakness in front of the greatest fighter in, my head, at the time.. was very embarrassing. I didn't want him to see me as a dumb human who always needed protecting. I wanted him to see me as a equal.

"Are you alright!? Where's the Shikon no Tama!?" He demanded. "Do you have it!?"

I growled. Of course the shikon no tama was of more importance to him than his lovers little sister. That was his first priority! Himself and the jewel sat on the top next came whatever was important to him. But I knew that I always had, and always will sit on the very bottom. The only reason why he'd ever paid any attention to me before was because I was Kikyou's little sister. If I had been anything other than that, then he'd never give me a second glance, no matter how loyal I'd be.

I opened my eyes, and glared at him "For your information-" I pulled away from his grasp and he let go of me. His face was full of confusion, but I didn't care. The fact that I was at the bottom of the list of his priority's really ticked me off. "I am perfectly fine! And while I was acting out my plan which, by the way, would have worked perfectly if you hadn't arrived, the stupid boss guy turned out to be a zombie with a youkai crow in his heart, being controlled by hair! It took off with the damn jewel! Are you happy now!?"

He looked back at me, shock carved into his features. But the shock quickly changed to anger. "Why.. the hell.. would.. I.. be.. happy.. when you let a demon take off with the JEWEL!!" He shouted.

"Because! Now you don't have to worry about sticking around me all the time, which I know you hate, and you can go get the jewel from that pathetic excuse for a youkai! I don't care! I'm going home anyway! That stupid bone-eater's well will take me home! Actually, since I'm weak, why don't you just kill me now, so I'll never get in your way! Your always talking about how you hate us sisters!" I yelled. But I regretted my words as soon as I said them. I was to harsh, and he did ask if I was okay before he asked about the jewel.. I knew he never actually meant what he said when he claimed that he hated us.

I looked away from him, around the hut. I couldn't look at him.. not right after I said that. In the small shabby wooden hut, covered with vines and moss, the unconscious bodies of the bandits cluttered the floor. My heart gave a painful lurch. He had come to save me...and the way that I repay him was by snapping and making false accusations. I sighed, I was really a nasty person, aren't I?

I felt the ground disappear below me, only to be replaced with Inuyasha. With some quick, unseen, movement, he had managed to pull me onto his back, and now he was running through the forest at an inhumanly speed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and watched as the forest whizzed past us, in a green and brown blur.

"You're forgiven.." He said, shocking me. I looked down at his face, but he looked forwards, his eyes full of concentration.

"Eh?" Was all I could manage. This wasn't the Inuyasha I knew. He should be pissed off at me for yelling and saying such things. .not.. not forgiving me!

"Your injured and weak.." He said, keeping his eyes forward.

"No..really?" I replied sarcastically. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Mr. I-have-a-million-different-personalities."

He growled, and I stifled a laugh. "You were always in a bad mood when your were hurt or exhausted, when you were little. Obviously nothings changed." He replied, with a slight smirk. My eyes narrowed and I looked away.

"Keh!" I scoffed. It surprised me. The way I said that was identical to the way Inuyasha did. I think I should stop hanging around him...next thing you know I'll be walking around in a red fire-rat kimono...

He leaped into the air, and I caught sight of the demon crow. It swallowed the pink jewel in it's break, and I heard Inuyasha curse under his breath. His feet touched the ground, and he continued to run through the forest. We ran past the Goshinboku, and a couple of tethered horses.

It wasn't until Inuyasha shoved a bow and a quiver of arrows in my hand, did I realize that he had been thieving items from the horses as we ran by. I groaned, and clutched the weapon in my hand tightly.

"And you think I can use a bow, when I have a broken arm, because..?" I asked, reminding him that I was a crippled person here, with absolutely no strength what so ever.

"If Kikyou can do it, then you can as well, idiot." He answered. I growled at him and moved my broken arm, causing it to send waves of fire up my arm.

"Stupid, I am as much like my sister as you are to French toast." I muttered, watching the Goshinboku pass for the second time.

"Keh! Your such a idiot!" He replied, leaping into the air once more. "What the hell is French toast anyway?"

I burst out laughing at his ignorance, but scanned the sky for the demon bird. Of course he wouldn't know what French toast was, I lived in a totally different era than he did, but I could stop myself from laughing.

I pulled back the string on the bow, ignoring the stabs of pain coming from my arm, and shot it at the black dot, which might I add, was glowing a slight shade of pink. The arrow, glowed a purplish, blue colour, and pierced the bird exactly where the pink glow was the strongest.

The sound of shattering glass echoed across Japan, and glowing pink streaks scattered across the sky. "Oh, shit.." I whispered, as one of the glowing streaks flew past me. A shard scrapped against my skin, cutting through the flesh. I had broken the shikon no tama!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO IT!?" Inuyasha shouted as we landed on the forest floor. He let go of me and I came crashing down into the mud, my cheek now bleeding. The dirt made it sting so much more, and my arm was hurting so much I felt as though I would pass out.. but I growled and got to my feet.

"It's not my fault! You made me use a bow with a injured arm! Maybe that's why the shikon shard broke!"

"YOU BROKE IT!?" He shouted. Opps.. I guess he hadn't known. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me violently. "WHAT THE HELL, WENCH! YOU BROKE THE SHIKON NO TAMA!? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BREAK IT!! YOUR SUCH A USELESS GIRL! YOU BROKE THE JEWEL!!"

"Yes!!" I shouted back, trying to wriggle free. He had an iron grasp on my body, but something told me that this was only a fraction of his real strength. "I broke the jewel! I don't need to be reminded you stupid idiot! I know what I did but it's not my fault!"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!" He shouted, as I continued to struggle. I hated this, I was so weak compared to him, he didn't even fumble, or sway despite my violent thrashings. He was perfectly still, not a hair on his head moving, while I used up all my strength trying to make him let go.

He looked at me, strangely, like I was doing something unheard of . "What are you doing?"

I gave up, and stopped struggling, my strength was drained anyway and I was hurt. I wasn't the strongest person in the world, and actually I was weak. Weak in combat, weak in health, weak in overall strength. It was that reason why my mother worried for me so much, it was also for that reason, that I yearned for power. My attitude, and my spiritual powers, gave me strength, but still not enough to even match a regular human being.

"I was trying to make.. you let go." I wheezed, gasping for air. I waited silently for his witty response, but when it didn't come, curiosity took over and I peeked up under my lashes toward him.

He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were cold, hard, cautious, fixed on something behind me. He growled, and pulled me closer to him, his iron grasp now becoming harder on my injured arms. I strained my ears to hear whatever it was that Inuyasha thought to be dangerous, but I didn't hear anything. Not the sound of the leaves crunching under the other persons feet, not the sound of its breathing, nothing. I didn't even feel that person's presence behind me. Maybe it was because the sound of my heart hammering in my ears, or the low ragged breathing of the boy in front of me, that made it impossible for me to detect another.

Inuyasha growled again, and he stepped back, pulling me closer. I knew this procedure, he used to do this when I was younger, when there was something dangerous, when it was already too late for me to flee. But there was one difference. I may have been injured but I was older now, smarter, faster, not as fragile as I had been when I was six. Also before there was always a sign of the youkai behind me that I couldn't see, but now it was like being deaf and blind, being helpless, not knowing what dangers had their eyes on you at that moment.

Then I heard it, the sound of wire being stretched. Something razor sharp suddenly ran against my cheek, cutting me deep once more. I flinched away from it, and turned my head toward the object. I saw a thin strand of.. thread? No.. hair, in fact there was a web of hair all over the forest. The same hair that had controlled the sword and the crow..

I looked up at Inuyasha, wondering if this was the reason why he was so hostile. But it didn't seem to be the reason, fore his eyes were still fixed on something unseen behind me. "Inuya-"

In one quick movement, just like before, he tossed me onto his back, and we were running through the forest again.

"Inuyasha? W-Where are we going?" I asked, as I noticed more webs of hair, the deeper we went into the forest. We were headed away from the village..

"You said the bone-eater's well would take you home?" He asked.

"Well.. at least I think so.. It's where I came here from.. But where are we going? You didn't answer my question."

"First of all.." He mumbled as we came into a clearing, the bone-eaters well sitting in the middle. He picked me up and stood me on the edge of the well, a look of determination on his face. "We're getting rid of you."

He shoved me back, causing me to fall into the depths of darkness.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 4  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	5. The Return Home

11-16-09: Wow three in one hour, am I good or what!?

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

5. The Return Home

I lay on my bed, trailing my finger over the groves in the head board. I was on house arrest. Locked in my room, forbidden from going outside. They thought I had run away, and the well excuse was just something I had made up from the top of my head.

I stared at the pale blue walls, cluttered with stick figure paintings. They had let me pain on the walls, since it had been the only way to express myself. I never used to speak when I first moved here, being broken inside from the loss of my sister and my best friend talking just seemed too much work. So I painted on the walls, my dreams, memories, hopes, wishes. Every painting had Inuyasha in it, in some way or another.

My injuries were fine and mended. My mother had taken me to the hospital once she noticed my discoloured shoulder and the bandage around my chest and back. But my centipede wound had healed surprisingly in the short time I had been in the feudal era and my so called 'broken arms', were nothing more then a few bruises. I didn't believe the doctor though. There was no way that a few bruises could have hurt so much.. but then he'd gotten me when he asked if my arm hurt now.. which it didn't anymore.

I sighed mournfully and grabbed my ipod out of my pocket. I've never been grounded before, being on house arrest was worse. My windows were shut tight, and my door was locked. Kagome thought it was a bit much, and so did Jii-chan, Souta was still scared hiding in his room from the centipede demon, but Mom wouldn't listen. She was over-protective, way to over-protective. It was suffocating.

I sat on the edge of my bed, and put the ipod in my ears, blasting the music loud. The Higurashi's had gone out, for five minutes, enough time to get out. I dressed in camo, cargo pants, black sneakers, a black tank-top, and tied my hair into a French-braid. I braided my hair until I got to the middle of my back, where I tied the end with a black ribbon and left the rest, undone.

I grabbed my black leather backpack from my closet and tossed all of it's contents onto the floor. I wouldn't be needing math books if I was going to be fighting demons. I resupplied my bag, with the freshly washed kimono Kaede had given me yesterday, my first-aid kit that was alway under my bed for some reason, and all the clothes I could fit into my bag, along with some cleaning necessities. I threw the bag onto my back and ran to the window. I tried to pry it open but it didn't work, this window had been barely opened in the first place and now with it shut tight and even nailed down, there was no hope of ever getting the thing open again. I sighed and laid back down on the bed, not even bothering to try door.. I already had tried picking the lock five times.

The webs of hair.. Inuyasha's hostile behaviour.. and the newly broken shikon no tama. I didn't really understand any of these things. The webs of hair that could control people meant a youkai, and youkai's meant they were after the shikon no tama. But now the shikon no tama was broken now.. So there would be more youkai attacks since everyone would be after a shard.

I noticed something glittering and pink on my white carpet, and slid off the bed to look. It was a shikon shard.. I picked it up, holding it gently between my fingers. It had a little splotch of red on it's tip. This must have been the shard that cut me..It must have caught onto my hair or something. .then fell out while I was braiding my hair.

If that hair youkai was after jewel shards then...

I turned off the Ipod, straining my ears like I had before.. I heard the sound of wire being stretched almost instantly. My window shattered seconds later. I jumped to my feet, shoving my ipod into one of the deep pockets of my pants. There at the shattered window, shards of glass covering it, was a huge snake of raven hair.

I stared at the monster, frozen, like a deer in the headlights, my stupid habit taking over once more. A hair monster outside my window.. webs of hair in the feudal era..obviously this was connected. There was no other explanation as to why the hair monster was here, except..

A lock of hair shot out from the main monster and wrapped itself around my ankle. The lock snapped back yanking my feet from under me, causing me to smack my skull against the glass covered floor. It pulled me out the window, but its grip wasn't tight, and I fell from its grasp, slamming into the Goshinboku.

I started seeing black spots as the pain shot through my body like lighting, and I felt something warm and thick trickle from my head down my neck. I rubbed my head where it hurt the most and looked at my hand. it was covered in blood. I stumbled to my feet, wiping the blood off on my shirt, trying to keep myself from blacking out. "Talk about bad hair day."

I looked about the shrine, hoping that, for some unknown reason, the monster had been an illusion, just my mind playing tricks on me, and that I had managed to launch myself out the window and hit this tree... 100 feet away. But it wasn't an illusion, the snake of hair still at my window, confirmed it. My eyes trailed along the snake like body of this hair monster, and my eyes widened as I noticed where the youkai's body lead from..

I leaped to my feet, and shot toward the well house. The youkai detected my movement and snapped back, causing me to trip and fall through the door. I grabbed onto the door frame, balancing myself, before the youkai lunged at me again. The youkai wrapped itself around my waist and threw me against the opposite wall.

It was strange though. The youkai's grip would be strong as it wrapped itself around me, but then it would seem as though it changed its mind, and instead of dragging me it would toss me away. Like I was some hot potato. I scanned the well house for something of use. This was a small wooden structure used as a store room for old artifacts, there must be something in here. And then suddenly I remembered.

My head snapped back to the wall where I had seen them only the day before. There they sat just as dusty as last time. The two katanas Jii-chan had forbade me of touching even though I knew well what they were. But Jii-chan was convinced I would break them..

I scrambled to my feet and ran over to the shelf where they sat. My hands grasped onto the hilts, and I yanked them out of their scabbards.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha ran though the forest, looking ahead, but not paying attention. Running through dense forests had become second nature, and he was more worried about the trees than himself. If he ran into one, at the speed he was going, it's be more likely the tree would snap in two, not him.

He didn't notice the webs of hair, nor could he see it for that matter, but he knew something dangerous was around. Something really dangerous, at least for a human girl, anyway. Kaori.. was someone he had sworn to protect, the first human outside his family, that didn't judge him because of what he was. Even though she had been young, she was well in formed of the half-breed youkai's out there, but she didn't seem to care. She was the only person that had stayed with him even when her whole village and even her sisters, turned on him. He had to keep her safe.

Kaede had told him about her country, and where she had resided over the last 50 years, learning her information from Kaori's minor, sleep-talking, and when she muttered on about how much she hated it when she thought she was alone. But as far as any of them knew, it was the safest place to be right now, and that was where he had sent her.

He knew she had gotten older, and obviously that would mean she'd be stronger, and not just the helpless 6 year old that had sworn to become a hanyou at all costs. But he couldn't see her like that, he couldn't look at her and see a healthy, young, smart, teenage girl. He still saw the little 6 year old brunette.

Something rustled in the shadows. Inuyasha stopped and flexed his claws, growling and sniffing the air. Blood.. Kaede's blood! Kaede stumbled out from behind the bush, her should slashed, and bleeding. Inuyasha ran to her, and caught her as she started to fall toward the earthy ground.

"What're you up to, with all this blood?" He asked, starting at her blood drenched sleeves.

"Couldn't ye have worded that some other way?" She mumbled, grudgingly. Inuyasha bent down, on his knees, still staring at her.

"Who did this, Kaede-babaa?" He demanded, putting her on his back, heading toward the village.

"Ye better not go this way, the village girls are being manipulated by someone, they are them, who had attacked me." She warned, trying to ignore her pain.

"Where's Kaori!" She demanded, noticing the absence of her younger sister. She knew that most likely he would have sent her to hide somewhere, maybe in a cave, or some where out of the way and unknown. But the aura around him made her worry, he didn't seem exactly worried if Kaori was found, like he usually had in the past.

"Who cares!? I feel less irritated when she's not around! That useless girl broke the jewel! The world is better off without her!" He spat, trying to sound as convincing at possible. Kaede gasped, and glared at the silver haired hanyou.

"Call her here! We need her!" She shouted into his ear, causing Inuyasha to flinch.

Inuyasha growled, and looked back at her ancient face, that was twisted into a look of fury. "No way! I can handle this myself!" He leaped into the air, turning his head forwards to pay attention to where he landed.

"You damn guy! Look!" Kaede squeezed his shoulders, transferring some of her weak powers into him. Inuyasha flinched again, not knowing what was happening, but then below him, webs of black hair appeared all across the forest, most of them leading to the centre, but that wasn't what had caught his attention.

In the largest clearing, with grass that was tall and pale green, flowers cluttering the earth, young Sakura trees growing around a small crystal clear pond, and in the middle of this clearing, was the bone-eaters well. The meadow was covered in raven strands of hair, leading toward the well, where they joined together making a huge monster that stretched downwards, reaching into the well.

A wave of panic rushed over him and he landed in the densest part of the forest, where a small cave resided beside a small stream. He put Kaede down by the water, not far from the entrance of the cave. "Stay here, or I'll kill you." He growled. He then turned on his heel and sprinted back toward the well, cutting through the hair as he went. The power to see the raven tresses wouldn't last forever.

He reached the well in five seconds, the journey would have taken a half-an hour for a human, cut through the monster hair, stretching down the well, and jumped down after it. If this was the way to get to Kaori's country, then she wasn't safe.

Neon blue light shone around him, white orbs floating upwards. But it was gone as fast as it came. He was now standing in the bottom of a stone well, the sky had disappeared from above him, and in stead of hearing the sing song voice of the birds, he heard, and smelt, Kaori.

He leaped out of the well, landing in a crouch on the edge. But what he saw, pulled his attention away from any danger. A woman.. no, a teenage beauty, stood by the stairs, her back up against the wall, holding two sharp, lethal Katanas in her hands. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and her braided hair was a mess, but it didn't subtract any from her angelic features. She stood facing a snake of raven hair, panting.

A raven lock snapped toward her, but she had keen reflexes, and sliced it in two. More shot toward her, but again, they were cut to bits. She was running about the wooden structure, trying to get closer to the well, but the youkai wouldn't let her, attacking her every time it got the chance.

"You god damn youkai!" She shouted, Kaori's voice coming from her lips. "Why won't you die, damn it!"

The aggression in her voice startled Inuyasha. He'd never heard a human woman speak so aggressively, nor the words being said with Kaori's voice, for that matter. He watched as the girl and the impossible youkai continued to fight, seeming completely obvious to him. The brunette, was quick, agile, had fast reflexes, which seemed to make up for lack of strength. She was focused and determined, and fire blazed behind her familiar green eyes. It was almost as if she was raised by youkai...

The raven locks shot out toward her again, knocking her Katanas from her hands, landing across the room. The girl didn't falter, although, for a millisecond, panic flashed over her face. She spirited toward the youkai, jumped onto the banister then landed behind the youkai, only a few feet away from her swords.

But as her foot touched the wood, it broke under her weight. She'd stepped on a weak board. Her foot fell through, the sharp pieces of wood cutting into her skin. She gasped, fell to the floor, but she didn't cry out in agony, like most humans would have.

It wasn't until the scent of Kaori's blood hit Inuyasha's nose, did he snap out of it. He looked back at the girl, to see Kaori as he always saw her, as a child, her leg thorough the wood, covered in blood. She reached for one of the katanas that had been knocked just out of arms reach, her face reflecting her pain. The hair youkai saw this as an opportunity and shot toward her.

Inuyasha growled and leaped from the spot where he had been frozen, and landed behind Kaori, his claws flexed. He was about to slash through the monster, when suddenly it disappeared, from sight. He whipped around, toward Kaori, where the youkai should have been, but it was not. Instead Kaori, held one of the swords in her hand gasping, as a stand of wire-like hair fell to the floor.

"Stupid.. Youkai.. " She panted, dropping the sword to the wooden floor. "..had to kill.. the main strand that.. controlled it.. before it.. would die.." She rested her forehead on the floor, panting, quickly falling into unconsciousness. Inuyasha broke the wood away from her mangled leg, and picked her up, dropping his fire rat kimono over her, and jumped back down the well. The fight wasn't over yet, but she wasn't safe from danger here either.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	6. Yura

12-14-09: Christmas in 11 days!!!! So excited!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

6. Yura

"I'm fine!! Look!"

"No you're not fine! You were just unconscious!"

"Yeah, but I'm not anymore!"

Kaede sat at the entrance of a small cave, ignoring the bickering teenagers behind her. Kaori stood, her hands on her hips, with Inuyasha's kimono falling past her waist and hands. Inuyasha on the other hand, was glaring back at the stubborn 15 year old, blocking her from leaving the cave.

"You only just woke up 15 minutes ago!" He shouted. "There's no way in hell you're alright!"

"Look at me!" Kaori demanded, spinning around once. "Do I look injured to you?!"

Inuyasha didn't answer, and instead kept glaring at her petite form. She just looked so breakable, so fragile. There was no way she would be going anywhere. Kaori threw her hands up into the air and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Exactly! I am fine, Inuyasha!" She said, trying to stay calm.

"No you're not! And you're not coming!" Inuyasha shouted, whipping around to run into the forest before Kaori could refuse once more.

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha plummeted face-first into the ground, just before he was about the take off into the trees. "Damn wench." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Can I go?" Kaori asked, dropping her knees in front of him.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Osuwari! Can I go now?"

"No!"

"Osuwari.. Now?"

"NO, YOU STUPID WENCH!"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" Kaori shouted, sending Inuyasha into the ground numerous times.

"Okay fine, stupid bitch!" He shouted leaping to his feet. "But if you die, don't blame me!" He turned his back on her, and stomped into the forest. Kaori turned to Kaede, a huge grin on her face.

"Be back soon, Onee-san!" She called jumping onto the back of the upset hanyou. "Don't move unless you possibly have to since you'll die if you won't...!"

"Keh! Why not just let her die!?" Inuyasha muttered. "She's probably way past her time."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Yes! I had won the battle between teenager and hanyou. It was obvious I would win, having the beads of subjugation on my side, but I could help but feel a bit smug. I had defeated the hair youkai on my own, I had managed to escape from the clutches of my overly-protective mother, I had stolen the two Katanas that now resided at my hips, and now I had forced Inuyasha to let me help with the finding of the youkai that controls all this hair. It was a pretty productive day, if I do say so myself.

I leaded my head down to Inuyasha's ears, and they flicked as my breath tickled the fur. "You.. have a very bad temper."

He scoffed but continued running deeper into the forest.

"But..." I breathed, continuing to aggravate the cute little silver ears at the top of his ear. "...you have very cute ears."

Suddenly he stopped and dropped me into the mud just like before. He whipped around and towered over me, his eyes dark and angry. Ooooh, looks like I've strut a nerve.

"Never.." He growled, staring at me. "Call a guy cute."

"Why!?" I whined jumping up and pulling on his ears. "Would you rather me call you ugly?"

He looked away grudgingly. "No.." He mumbled.

"Good!" I said patting his head, then pulling him deeper into the forest by his sleeve. "Now you can be my pet doggie. I shall call you Inu-chan, and you shall be mines, and you shall be my Inu-chan!"

"What the hell!?" He snapped. "I'm not being your stupid pet, and besides, now isn't the time to be playing games!"

"It's a quote from a movie, stupid but shush!" I whispered. Something had just rustled in one of the bushes beside us. "Did you see that?"

He was suddenly still, and I knew he was straining his ears to listen. Suddenly he pushed me back behind him, his claws flexed. I fell back into the mud, as whatever it was jumped out of the bush.

A little red-headed, kitsune kit, ran through Inuyasha's legs, looking terrified. He tried to run past me but I grabbed onto his pale orange tail and gently pulled him close. Tears streaked down the boys face as he trembled in fear. I clutched the boy to my chest and looked up at Inuyasha suspiciously, rubbing the little boy's head as her cried into Inuyasha's kimono. "This was what you were protecting me from? A little kitsune boy?"

"No, stupid girl!" He snapped, still standing protectively in front of me. "It's whats chasing that kid!"

Suddenly another lock of raven hair shot out from behind the bush, toward me and the little boy. The red-headed boy, yelped, and was about to jump from my hands, when Inuyasha leaped in front of the youkai and slashed it to bits.

The kid looked at me, then at Inuyasha. A second later, he broke out into tears.

"What the hell are you crying for!?" Inuyasha yelled. "I just saved your life!"

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha!" I snapped, scooting away from him. "Can't you see he's scared to death!?" I pulled out a small bag from my pocket. Inside was a mixture of sweets, and another plastic baggy, full of small chocolates. I sighed as I handed the baggy over to the small boy, who now stopped crying, and sniffed curiously at the sweets.

"You eat it." I explained, as the boy pulled out a truffle. "I was saving those for myself to eat when Inuyasha wasn't aroun-"

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, but I ignored him.

"You better enjoy them, those are all of my favourites." I said, a small encouraging smile on my face. The boy sat down on a log, and slowly started eating the candies, his pale face lighting up, as he popped a different sweet into his small mouth.

I sighed again, getting to my feet, Inuyasha doing the same.

"Why the hell are you so glum?" He asked, rudely, as if he didn't care, but was asking anyways.

"Because those are my favourite.. and I just gave them all away. I wanted to have them to myself.. but I figured it would be the only way to get him to calm down enough to tell us who he is." I explained, staring longingly at the chocolates.

"But why the hell did you want to eat that shit when I wasn't here!?" Inuyasha snapped, ignoring my misery.

"Because you would have wanted some, and dogs can't eat chocolate." I replied, walking to sit beside the kitsune on the log.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DOG!" Inuyasha shouted, but as usual I ignored him.

"So.. Do you mind if I ask who you are, exactly?" I asked, timidly, staring longingly as he popped another smartie into his chocolate covered mouth.

"My.. name's Shippo.. I'm a kitsune youkai.. from around the.. uh.. around the mountains." He replied between sweets.

"I see.. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?" I asked. His face fell, and he stopped eating for a second. He looked up at me with watery emerald eyes. I felt a shot of pain shoot through my body, knowing what those eyes said. His family was dead.

"Sorry." I murmured, staring at my hands.

"But that's why I'm here. I heard that it was a youkai that can control dead peoples hair that killed them.. I've come for revenge." He explained, finishing off the candy.

Inuyasha scoffed and walked over to us. "Look kid, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I bet you couldn't even injure a fly, let alone a youkai that had enough power to destroy your whole family!"

"Inuyasha!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. The look on my face must have been terrifying, for Inuyasha shrunk back a few steps, looking pale.

"That's why I need you two." Shippo said. "I need you guys to kill that youkai for me!"

"Hey, look kid! We have our own problems!" Inuyasha snapped, pushing past me.

"Are you stupid or what!?" I shouted, pulling on his sleeve, making him direct his attention to me.

"What!?" He hissed, looking annoyed.

"Don't you realize that Shippo is after the same youkai that we are!?" I replied. He stared at me for a second, letting my words sink in.

"Who's Shippo?" Wow, he really was stupid.

"The kid!" I yelled, causing him to flinch.

"How am I supposed to know his stupid name!" He retorted, turning his back on Shippo.

"He just told us his name, you idiot!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when a small bug landed on his nose.

"Meoga-ji-chan!" I squealed, plucking the bug off Inuyasha just as he went to kill it. Inuyasha growled at me, obviously angry for some reason.

"Don't take that stupid guy away when I'm about to kill him!" He shouted, his ears pinned back. There was a big red hand in the middle of his face.

"Oh well sooooorry! But how was I supposed to know that you wanted to kill your pet flea!?" I shouted back.

"I am not Inuyasha's pet, Kaori." The bug sighed. "That is actually quite offencive.."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Meoga-Jii-Chan.. But anyways Inuyasha-!"

"Excuse me!" Shippo shouted. We all turned toward him, forgetting about the bug in my hand. "Did you all forget about me!?"

"Oh, sorry Shippo!" I called. "But just hold on one sec. Inuyasha, why the hell are you such a jerk all the time!?"

"Me!?" Inuyasha snapped. "Your the one who's being the jerk! You broke the jewel and still you whine whenever you don't get your own way!"

"I learnt it from you!"

"No! You learnt that from that stupid wench you call your sister!"

"Osuwari!!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the mud, as usual. He glared at me, his face covered in mud, but his face quickly turned into one of fear. I stood towering over him, a death glare plastered over my face.

"How dare you!" I hissed, stepping forwards. He crawled backwards away from me as I advanced on him. "How dare you say that about Kikyou-onee-sama! What the hell is your problem, you stupid jerk! She loved you! And you loved her! I don't even know what happened, that set you on each other! But I wish you'd tell me! I'm not a little kid any more okay! I deserve to know the truth!"

A lump formed at the back of my throat, and I turned my back on them. Crying was a sign of weakness. I hated to be weak. But it wasn't fair. I was always being treated like a child, always being left out of things that really matter...

The sound of rustling leaves captured my attention. I whipped out the two Katanas and cut through a lock of hair as it shot toward me.

"Wow, Kaori-sama. It seems your reflexes are better than ever before." The little flea, Meoga said jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"Why thank you, Meoga." I replied, turning around, picking Shippo off the ground, and walking deeper into the forest. I didn't even glance at the silver-haired boy trailing behind.

Meoga was Inuyasha's father's good friend.. at least he was until Lord Inu Tashio died, of course. But since then, the cowardly flea had popped in occasionally, giving Inuyasha minimal advice and news from across Japan. He always ran away when danger was around, which, by the time we stumbled across closely ranged webs of raven hair, had me wondering why exactly he was here now. He should know by the demonic aura radiation off the hair that there would be danger...

I glanced back, noticing Inuyasha and Meoga in deep conversation, maybe in an argument. But once they noticed me they stopped and looked away, continuing their conversation once they thought I wasn't paying any more attention.

I quickened my pace, disguised with the men behind me. Even after they knew how I felt, even after they knew I was old enough to know things that they knew.. they were still keeping secrets.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"So, Inuyasha-sama." Meoga sighed, sitting cross-legged on the hanyou's shoulder. "It seems Kikyou-sama's youngest sibling has grown up into a fine young woman."

"Why are you mentioning that!?" Inuyasha asked, slightly aggravated by the awkward topic.

"Well, Inuyasha-sama, if you haven't already noticed, she's almost inhumanly beautiful."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Are you sure we're looking at the same Kaori?"

Meoga sighed and shook his head. "You're an idiot..." He murmured. "Well to get to the point, it just so happens that the wolf demon clan to the east, had recently gotten a new leader."

"Yeah and what does that have to do with me or the wench's sister?" Inuyasha snapped in a hushed voice. He felt someones eyes on him and looked up. Kaori's large green orbs stared back at him, full of curiosity, and confusion. Inuyasha stopped short and stared straight ahead, past Kaori, and Shippo into the trees behind him. Meoga, inspected a splotch of mud on his pants, also having noticed Kaori's gaze.

Kaori scowled and snapped her head forwards, and stalked off into the forest in a huff, putting a great amount of distance between them. She looked betrayed, but Inuyasha couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't tell her what they were talking about, not now at least.

The point she had made about keeping things from her had been clear, but there still would be things that nobody would want to tell her. But that was the part, that she didn't seem to understand. Even though she wanted to be treated as an adult, she still acted like a child.

"Well.." Meoga whispered, once Kaori was out of ear shot. "Koga, the new leader of the eastern clan, is actually searching for the one who can see the Shikon no Tama, the news about the Shikon no tama resurfacing in this world had spread fast. But Koga is searching for such a girl.. in hopes of making her his.. wife."

"WHAT!!?" Inuyasha was red in the face, either from rage or embarrassment. He quickened his pace, running until he caught sight of the miko's sister. He grabbed her by the back of the collar and pulled her back to be beside him.

"What do _you_ wan-"

"If someone came up to you right now and asked you to marry them, would you?" He demanded, ignoring the flea and fox youkai eavesdropping.

Kaori blinked in confusion, and then unemotionally she answered, "Yes."

Inuyasha let go of her and turned around, shocked. "She'd say yes?.. T-to a complete stranger? Bu-but w-hy?"

Kaori sighed and picked herself out of the mud as she usually did. "Oh my gosh, Inuyasha. I was just kidding. Can't you tell the difference between the truth.. and.. a joke..?" She trailed off staring at Inuyasha's back.

"Hey!" She snapped pulling his ears. "Why the sudden question!?"

He didn't answer. Instead he stared into the trees. In a clearing up ahead was a small camp fire. He started walking toward it, Kaori at his heels, demanding him to tell her what his problem was. Meoga and the kitsune youkai, Shippo, hid themselves in the folds of Inuyasha's Kimono that was still on the girl.

The area around the campfire was drenched in blood, and several head-less bodies, were scattered about the trees. The small clearing was covered in glowing, wire-like hair, that was now dripping of the humans blood.

"Struck down warriors." Inuyasha said, placing his finger on one of the hairs, snapping it in half. "Looks like they got caught in the hair."

Kaori slumped to her knees, as Inuyasha went to inspect one of the bodies. "That's some bad luck. Their heads are missing...Hn?" He noticed Kaori, who was trembling slightly, staring wide-eyed at the gruesome seen before her. Her face was pale, and little beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"What are you crouching down there for?" He asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me you want to go home 'cause you're scared or something."

Kaori looked at him and nodded slightly. He growled and crouched down beside her. "Well to bad! You're not going home, you're the one who wanted to chase after this stupid youkai after all. So stop being such a scaredy cat and lets go!"

"What the hell is you're problem!?" Kaori snapped, her voice quivering. "Feeling scared is a natural human feeling! Would you rather I be more abnormal than I already am!? Besides I can't help it if you're totally fearless of everything, because you're to stupid to figure out how very dangerous something may be. And so what if I'm scared, I'm not going home!!"

* * *

°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Night. The most eerie time of the day. It wasn't like I was scared, but it wasn't like I was unafraid, Inuyasha was with me, and as usual, when I was around him my fear disappeared knowing full well that he would never, ever let someone defeat him. It was just impossible, at least in his eyes.

I had instructed Meoga to take Shippo back to the cave where Kaede resided. I could tell by the looks on their faces when they left, that they were relived to be far away from the fighting, and Inuyasha looked relived that they would be out of his way.

But now that I think of it. This would be the first time I would fight along side Inuyasha as an equal, instead of being sent away to safety. I had already fought youkai since coming here but never with an 'okay' from Inuyasha. But it was strange how he could go from almost over-protective to under-protective in just a few hours. I wonder what changed?

Inuyasha was running, faster than I had ever seen, while I clung to him, trying not to fall off.

"Would you stop holding on so hard!" He snapped. "You're making it hard to breath!"

I murmured an apology and loosened my grip only to find myself falling backwards. A gasp escaped my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck again. "Sorry.. but I'll fall if I don't hold on tight. I'm still not used to this."

My stomached flip-flopped as he leaped into the air, following the trail of hair. Suddenly a lock of it shot towards us, wrapping itself around his left wrist. Three more attacked, wrapping themselves around his ankles and right hand.

I didn't let go. I couldn't let go. I was scared of falling to the ground that seemed miles away. I was scared of leaving him alone as well.

"Let go Kaori!" Inuyasha snapped, trying to pry my arms from around his neck.

"I can't!" My voice barely came out in a whisper.

"Do you want to die! Do you wanna lose your arms, 'cause I'll chop them off if you won't let go!" He threatened.

"No.."

"Then let go!"

Suddenly my strength was gone, and I fell to the earth. I couldn't see him anymore, only the rocks, and branches that scratched my face. My hands shot out to grab hold of something. They found something thread like, with rocks full of holes. I grabbed onto one of the rocks, stopping myself from falling any further.

My eyes started adjusting to the dark, while my heart hammered away in my chest. The rocks I had found weren't rocks.. they were skulls! I took in a shaky breath, trying to keep myself from letting go.

I looked around, trying to keep my eyes away from the ivory skulls, and raven hair. I spotted Inuyasha, who was now a few feet below me, glaring at a pale woman, with shoulder length raven hair, wearing a extremely skimpy dress, even one that would be considered to short in my time.

She stood on a wire hair, several strands wrapped around her fingers. "Oh my." She gasped, looking from me to Inuyasha. Her voice was high and very feminine. "What splendid prey I've caught!"

Inuyasha looked up at me, and then he looked back at the woman, scowling. I guess his plan to get rid of me didn't work as well as he had wanted it to.

"You're Inuyasha aren't you?" The woman asked, diverting her attention away from me. I guess I was of no threat.. or maybe I just wasn't that important enough.

"And you're that Sakasa-gami No Yura bitch, I heard of you.. How do you know of me?" Inuyasha questioned, also ignoring me.

"You have gained quite a reputation among the oni, you know." She replied with a slight chuckle. "Inuyasha.. the hanyou who acts as a lapdog for the sister of that wretched Kikyou.. and we all know you intend to collect the shards of the Shikon No Tama."

"Wha?" Inuyasha gasped. "I'm that monkey-girl's lapdog!? Screw you!"

Monkey.. girl? Just because I'm dangling off a hair and skull thing, doesn't mean I'm a MONKEY! I hate it when he insults me while defending himself!

"Are the two of you going to interfere?" Yura asked. "I'll just kill you both, then, just in case. Then I can collect these at my leisure." She held up a fragment of the jewel, larger than mine. My hand shot into my pocket, searching for the small fragment that had cut me. My fragment was gone! The Yura girl smiled at me, and held out her hand toward a lock of hair. It dropped a small shard into her hand, and she placed it with the others. She'd stolen my shard!

"You're gonna kill me huh?" Inuyasha hissed. "Heh, you'll see.." He leaped toward her, his claws flexed, snapping the hair the bound him in one place. "I'll make you regret ever coming near me!"

He swiped his claws toward her, but she dodged it. She pulled out a red bone comb, and moved it through the air. Strands of raven hair shot from it, wrapping itself around Inuyasha once more, binding him together.

He growled and pulled on the locks that bound him. "Shit, what a nuisance."

I had never felt more helpless. I watched as the two fought, Inuyasha continuing to break the hair, while Yura attacking him with a sword that could be wield without touching it. A sword.. My swords!

I jumped to a cliff a few feet below me, pulling out one of the katanas at my side. I would have done better with a bow and some arrows, but I had been trained in sword fighting when I was little by travelling warriors. It was time to test how very good I could be.

I raised the Katana above my head, and brought it downwards at a wire strand. But then I felt the shape of the sword change in my hand, as the sword was thrust downwards. The next thing I knew, I was holding a silver bow. The bow looked silver, but it was as light as air, silvery vines grew grew around it. It was already loaded with a white arrow with what seemed to be a diamond arrow head, that waited patiently to be shot. It was strange, my katana transformed into a bow and arrow just as I had wished it..

I aimed for Yura, hoping to hit her on the first shot like I had with the demon crow. I pulled back the string and let it fly but the arrow changed direction, cutting through the hair that bound Inuyasha together instead. I growled. What was the point of even cutting the hair? It was just gonna come back.

Inuyasha leaped to the ground beside me, glaring. "Watch where you're aiming Monkey-girl! You almost killed me!"

"Oh! Shut! Up!" I snapped. "Just prepare yourself, doggie boy, to be bound again, its not like my arrow did anything anyway."

Seconds passed. Nothing.

"Wench!" Yura screeched, lunching toward me. My arrow stuck out of her chest, and the webs of hair in the clearing seemed to be limp. Maybe my arrow had done more than I thought..?

She shoved Inuyasha off the small cliff, onto the ground a few feet down, where she sent fresh locks of raven hair after him. But the strange thing was.. they wouldn't touch him. It was like in the shrine. The hair would attack, but as soon as it got to close or it touched you it would snap back in pain. Maybe my arrow had created some sort of holy barrier around him?

"You'll pay for ruining my plan like that!" Yura hissed. Flames engulfed me, fiery, red, hot flames. I whimpered and fell to my knees, the flames licked my exposed skin. It was..so hot.. too hard to breath.

"Kaori!!" Someone shouted.. but who? The voice was familiar but alien at the same time. I pulled my body under Inuyasha's kimono, waiting for the pain.. Waiting to die.. But there was no pain.. and no death. Only the intensifying heat from the flames, reminded me I was engulfed in fire.

I raised my head, weak from lack of oxygen. I was on a blanket of skeletal hair and skulls. Where was Yura? Where was Inuyasha? I looked around but saw and heard nothing but the flames surrounding me. My bow was gone but replaced with the katana in my hand. But something red caught my eye. I pulled it closer to me, inspecting it. It was a skull, but at this moment I wasn't freaked out by that, but it was red, crimson red.

I stared hearing other voices.

"You bitch.."

"Are you sad? Poor thing. Not even her bones will remain."

I heard a growl, then, "Hijin Ketsusou!"

Blades of blood..? Inuyasha!

"My hand.. you should be more gentle with a lady!"

I didn't have much more time to think. I raised my katana, over the red skull. Somehow this one had to be special, or else it wouldn't be different than all the rest, right? I thrust the sword down into the skull. I heard Yura gasp seconds later.

The fire dissipated. I could see everything now. Yura was missing her right hand, and she had a large gaping hole in her chest, but she wasn't bleeding. She stared at me, a blank expression on her pale face. Inuyasha was no where to be seen. I looked down at the skull.

It was shattered, but my sword had pierced something else as well. Another red bone comb had been hidden inside. Yura's body turned to dust as I applied more pressure to the comb snapping it in half.

The only thing that remained was her clothes and sword. I jumped to my feet, looking around for Inuyasha. I tripped on the skulls and slide down the mountain of bones face first.

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes. Inuyasha stood towering over me, drenched in blood, leaning against the rock wall of the cliff behind him. I walked over to him, inspecting his wounds. He had multiple gashes on his chest and back, four or five to be exact. His hand was covered in blood, my necklace with a large shikon shard around his finger.

"Your hurt.." My voice trembled.

"I'm fine." He replied, walking away. I grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him back.

"No you're not-"

He fell over in pain. I looked at my hand, to see it was covered in his blood. I had caused him more pain. I looked down at him. He wasn't moving. I screamed and pulled at my hair. "Ahhhhhhhh! He's gonna die! I killed him! He's dead!! Gone! Forever! Ahhhhhh!"

"What is it Kaori-sama!?" Meoga followed by Shippo, came running up to me. I grabbed Shippo's shoulders and shook him.

"I killed Inuyasha!! He was fine! Then I touched him and now he's dead!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I dropped Shippo and stared waving my arms around frantically, running in circles. "Meoga I killed him! I murdered him, Shippo! I did it! It's my fault! He's gonna hate me now! I'm going to hell! I'm a murderer!! HE 'S DEAD!! HE DIED! HE'S MET DEATH!-"

I felt someone grab my sleeve and I fell to my knees beside Inuyasha. "I'm not dead, idiot." He hissed. "Stop being so dramatic."

"Wahhh! Inuyasha, you're alive!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 6  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	7. Inuyasha's Betrayal & Kidnapped By Koga

12-14-09: Falalalallala I dunno what to put here anymore :P

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

7. Inuyasha's Betrayal & Kidnapped By Koga

Inuyasha sat in a Sakura tree, watching as the young miko practised her melee combat skills. Kaede had paid two travelling samurais to help train the young girl. Inuyasha didn't trust these men. There had been problems with travellers in the past. So he had taken it upon himself to secretly supervise the teachers and their student, waiting and ready for the worst.

They had had a conversation about Kaori's changing katanas earlier that day. Meoga had claimed that they were demonic weapons, changing to whatever weapon the wielder desires and needed the most. It had been a surprise that Kaori could wield such swords that, according to Meoga, were full of demonic and holly spiritual powers. She should have been possessed by the things.. but it seemed as though the powers didn't effect her.

"What do you think, Inuyasha-sama?" Meoga asked, sitting on his shoulder.

Kaori stood on the other side of the meadow, dressed in black cotton track pants, and a tight dark purple t-shirt. She wore her black sneakers, and her hair was tied back. She had refused to wear any kind of armour, claiming that Inuyasha didn't wear armour in combat, Kaede didn't wear armour in combat, and she would not put on even the smallest amount of armour in real combat, so she should learn how to do without it from the beginning.

Inuyasha was impressed by her dedication to become a better fighter, but angry that she would put all of her trust into wandering 'samurai'. They could kill her easily, they could injure her by accident if she moved the wrong way. He soon found himself mapping out every way they could kill or injure her, whether by accident or on purpose.

"I don't like them." Inuyasha replied, cynically after a moment.

Meoga shook his head ashamed and looked up at the pessimistic son of his lord. "I meant Koga, the new leader of the eastern tribe. I've been talking about it for over an hour, Inuyasha-sama. I would be pleased if you would listen once in a while."

"Oh.." He was quiet for a second, watching Kaori block the samurai's sword as it had thrust clumsily down upon her. "I don't like him either."

"But you haven't even met him, yet!" Shippo called, climbing up the tree to be on the same branch as them. "How do you know you don't like him if you don't even know him?"

"How would you know I don't know him!?" Inuyasha hissed, picking the kitsune up by his tail.

"You know the new leader, Inuyasha-sama?" Meoga asked, jumping to his feet. Inuyasha stared blankly at them for a second then rested is head on his hand and looked back toward Kaori.

"No.." He answered, surly. He looked back at Shippo, a questioning glare on his face. "Why the hell are you still here anyway!? I thought we destroyed the wench that killed your family!"

"I said he could stay!"

Everyone turned their gaze below them to see Kaori beaming up at them. Shippo wriggled from Inuyasha's grasp and jumped into her arms. "How come you're not training?"

"Oh.. That.." Kaori said with a nervous chuckle. "They said I was hopeless and went home."

"What!? Why? You were great, Kaori!" Shippo exclaimed. Kaori's cheeks flushed red and she smiled at him.

"Thanks.. but I don't think they were real samurais. They just wanted the damn money but they wouldn't run off right away because they knew you guys were in the trees." Kaori sighed and tapped Inuyasha's leg with one of her swords. "So I decided to train with Inuyasha instead."

"What!? Why me!?" Inuyasha shouted, staring down at her. In reality he had wanted her to train with him instead.. but why would he admit it? "I don't know anything about sword fighting!"

"He's right, Kaori-sama. Inuyasha only relies on his brute strength. You'd do better off with someone who's trained properly." Meoga said, jumping down onto Kaori's shoulder where it was safe from any upset hanyou.

"Oh.. Really? I guess that would be best. Inuyasha probably sucks anyways." Kaori smirked at the hanyou in the trees and started walking back toward the village.

Inuyasha growled and ran after her, his claws flexed. He wasn't going to hurt her, just.. _surprise_ her. But Kaori was better than he thought. One moment he was behind her, the next he was on the ground, two silver points inches from his face.

"I'll warn you.." Kaori said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm better than you think."

Inuyasha's got to his feet and returned her smirk. "Same to you."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the village, the full moon gazing down upon them. Kaori had left early, unwillingly, to sleep at Kaede's hut. The training had made her tired, very tired, he wondered if she even made it to the village without falling unconscious.

He looked toward Kaede's hut, and stifled a laugh. Kaori lay, sprawled out on the floor, half way through the doorway. She was looked tired, exhausted, sleeping, half of her body outside. Kaede, Shippo and Meoga were trying to pull her inside, but neither of them was exactly strong enough to pick her up, either being to elderly, to young, or to small. The scene was comical.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo gasped, abandoning sleeping beauty to jump onto his shoulder. "We can't get Kaori to wake up, and we can't get her inside!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and quickened his pace. He got to the hut and inspected the monkey girl. Her face was peaceful and a slight smile played her lips. Her long light brown hair was let out, fanning out around her body. She breathed in slow steady breaths, falling into rhythm with her heart.

He rolled his eyes again and lifted her off the cold floor. She was warm, and light, so light it was like he wasn't carrying anything at all. He set her near the fire, on a futon Kaede had set out for her.

She started to mumble. Inuyasha started to panic, not having let go of her yet, she would freak if she woke up.

"Aishiteru..." She whispered so softly there was no chance that anyone else in the room could hear it. He froze, his face red, but her eyes were still closed and she was still sleeping. If she had awoken the rhythm of her breathing would have speed up but it didn't.

She was sleep talking.. dreaming about someone she loved, a boy by the sound of it. Inuyasha's sub-conscious made a decision as he tried to recover from the words she'd spoken. The boy she did love, would have to die.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"It's horrible! Look!"

"What!?

"It's the most strangest thing I ever saw!"

"What!!"

"Oh my god, it's coming closer!"

"WHAT!!"

"Ahh, it's the thing!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?"

"It's you of course."

"..."

"What?" Kaori asked, sitting on the window sill, licking a ice cream cone she had stolen from her time, staring at Inuyasha who stood in front of her. He had a murderous look on his face, but Kaori didn't seem in the least fazed by it.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO AROUND BOTHERING PEOPLE, WHILE LOOKING SO INNOCENT SO YOU DON'T GET IN TROUBLE!!?" He shouted. Kaori continued licking her ice cream, seemingly oblivious to Inuyasha's screaming.

She threw the last bit of the cone into her mouth, and hopped off the window sill, patting his head. "You don't get it do you? I don't bother everyone.. only you." She then walked toward Kaede, who was doing laundry, and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"I hate her." Inuyasha muttered, watching monkey girl's retreating figure.

"No you don't!" Shippo exclaimed jumping onto his shoulder. "If you did then you wouldn't have let her get away with that."

"He does have a point, Inuyasha-sama." Meoga agreed, sitting on Shippo's shoulder.

"Yeah whatever, you guys don't know anything!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing the kitsune off him.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I dragged my feet as I walked through the forest. Kaede had abandoned me, using an excuse for doing the laundry to get away. Stupid older sisters! With their responsibilities and.. and wrinkles. It wasn't fair! I wasn't aloud to help with the chores, but I wasn't aloud to have fun with other people.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SUCK IN THIS ERA!!" I shouted, listening to the echoes it made. I sighed. I felt so alone right now.

"What do you mean, 'everyone sucks in this era'?"

I froze and slowly turned around, to come face to face with a very dangerous looking silver haired hanyou. "What the french toast?! Don't scare me like that!"

"What's French toast again?" He asked, distracted with my lame remark.

"Nothing, that you need to worry about." I sighed. I turned around and continued to walk through the trees, the dirt and branches showing no mercy toward my knee length white, coat, faux fur used as trim along the bottom and for the sleeves. A light brown scarf was loosely wrapped around my neck, a faux fur pompom at the ends. Black leather boots protected my feet from the cold, and white cotton mittens saved my hands from frost bite.

It was suddenly cold now. And it had rained a bit last night, but the cold had turned the water into tiny frozen crystals that covered the earth. Inuyasha walked silently behind me, and I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back.

"What do you want?" I sighed, hopping over a mossy log. He had been acting strange lately, ever since Meoga met up with us.. but the strange behaviour had done into over drive this morning. It was funny. I had a dream about him last night, about him acting strange and then suddenly he was. But there was another thing. Inuyasha seemed slightly different right now too.. It's just probably the light.

"You stupid girl.." He said forcing me to turn around.

"Inuyasha?" What was with him? He would never called me that for no reason. There was usually a reason.. like if he just wanted to bother me as he usually did..There was defiantly something wrong.

He grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me against the tree. "You truly are a idiot. A weak, pathetic, trusting human girl." His hand grasped around my shikon shard and pulled the chain from around my neck.

"Inuyasha, what's-" My voice was shaking. What was happening!?

"Idiot. Did you honestly think I'd let you get in my way? The jewel is something to precious for someone such as you to hold in their possession. I'll be taking this.. and your life."

Suddenly pain shot through my arm and up my shoulder, and I fell to my knees. I held my arm where it hurt the most, and felt the thick warm liquid quickly soak my hand. My blood. I looked up. He was gone.. Injured me then left me to die. That.. wasn't Inuyasha.. but.. there was no one else he could be.

I stared into the darkness, half expecting, half hoping, he would come back.. that this all was a dream.. but he didn't and I didn't wake up. I stared at the spot where he disappeared, my hand free clenched into fists That wasn't.. that couldn't be.. Inuyasha. Where was the real Inuyasha!? He.. should have smelt my blood by now so.. why wasn't he here? Why..? Was it because.. that had.. been.. Inuyasha?

I watched silverly droplets of water fall down from the clouds above, a silvery cloud escaping my lips every time I exhaled. Did he finally snap? Had my antics this morning finally push him over the edge? What was going on?

Lighting flashed and thunder crashed above me. I screamed and clamped my hands over my ears. The thing that scared me the most was thunder and lighting. It was a stupid thing to be scared of, but no matter how many times I told myself that, my fear never subsided.

I yelped as the thunder roared over me again. The rain came down like ice cold bullets, soaking through my coat down to my bones. I was cold.. wet.. alone.. hurt.. and lost. Inuyasha wouldn't come for me. He did this to me so.. why should he save me after he tried to kill me?

"Are you alright, Kaori?"

I slowly looked up. His hair was long and black, tied back into a high pony-tail. His eyes were warm and pale blue, having tiny black slits for the pupil. His ears were pointed and elf-like. He had a dark brown tail, and his skin was tan. Several dark brown wolves prowled the ground at his feet, staring at me with hungry black eyes.

I tried to swallow the large lump in my throat, as I stared at the wolves. I was going to die.. and Inuyasha wouldn't come to save me. My silvered haired hanyou wouldn't care.. Wait_ my_? When did I start calling him mine? Ugh now wasn't the time to be thinking about such useless things.

I struggled to stand up, the mud under my feet, and my injured shoulder making it extremely difficult. Once I finally got to my feet, thunder crashed above and I fell to my knees again. I was hopeless. There was no way in hell that I would be able to defend myself if I couldn't even stand.

Wait.. _'Are you alright, Kaori?'_ He had said my name, asked me if I was alright, or lost. This means that.. that he's not my enemy, right? That I could trust him.. Unless this was all a big trick so they can eat me later.

The largest wolf sauntered toward me, his teeth bared, growls rippling from the back of his throat. I scrambled backwards, ignoring my pain, until I hit my head on a tree. I was really going to die now.

The man amongst the wolves, jumped in front of me and pushed the wolf back. "I told you! She's not food, stupid!"

The wolf whined and ran back to the pack, his tail between his legs. A man who talks to wolves? He did have a tail, and he did have pointed ears.. so that meant he was a youkai!? But he just saved me, from being eaten, and he claims I'm not for food. That's a relief, but can I really trust this guy? I couldn't trust Inuyasha.. so what made him any different?

"H-how.." I stuttered. "How do you know my name?"

The wolf man turned toward me, shoving a other wolf back with his foot. "I am Koga, the new leader of the eastern wolf tribe, Kaori. There has been some rumours about you and this mutt named 'Inuyasha'. Your power to see the Shikon Jewel would be quite useful in my tribe."

I got to my feet, using my katanas to help me up, and glared at him. "Look. I don't know who the hell you think you are, buddy. But I am not helping anyone!"

"Why not?" He asked his tone bored, as if he already knew the outcome of this.

"I can barely help myself, let alone a whole tribe of wolves-!" I clapped my hands over my mouth before I could say anymore. I had just told this.. this youkai that I was weak! Now I was defiantly doomed!

"Hey! You stay away from Kaori!"

I turned my head, to see a huge floating gum bubble, with green eyes, coming down on us. Koga blinked at it, but did nothing, and looked back toward me. I poked the bubble. Shippo's voice was coming from this bubble gum bubble, but there was no resemblance.

The bubbles face suddenly, became stressed, like it was holding its breath. The bubble then burst with a pop, and Shippo came falling through the sky.

"Shippo!" I ran to catch him, not watching where I was going. He fell into my hands, upside down and facing away from me.

"TREE!" He screamed squirming in my hands.

"Huh!?" I looked forwards, to see a huge tree trunk coming forwards at an alarmingly fast pace. I stopped running, but I didn't stop moving, instead I slipped on the mud, dropping Shippo and ran into the tree.

I stumbled backwards, my face numb from the pain. "So.. embarrassing.." I whispered, falling backwards onto my butt.

Shippo ran into my lap and tugged on my sleeve. "Are you alright, Kaori!! Your bleeding!!"

"Yeah.. I know.." I groaned, rubbing my temples. "I think next time we'll work on hand-eye coordination."

I saw Koga reach down a hand, and I gladly took it with my good hand.. having no balance what-so-ever at this time. But instead of being lifted to my feet, I was lifted totally. Seconds later, I found myself wrapping my arm around his neck trying to keep myself from falling as he ran through the rain and forest, holding me bridal style. I watched panicked as the distance between me and the kitsune boy became larger with every step. Shippo..!

* * *

**End Of Chapter 7  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	8. War

12-14-09: Haha, I think it's funny how all my revising has made the reviews all confusing. Reviews for chapters 4 are on chapters 6 and ones that are for this chapter are on 13. Ahh well. :]

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

8. War

"Okay, for the last time. I was born 56 years ago. But at the age of 6, my older sister died and I fell down a magical well that brought me 500 years into the future. There, I was unconscious for 41 years. When I woke up, I lived with a family until I turned 15 which was just a few days ago- five days actually. On my birthday a youkai dragged me back down the well and when I emerged I was back in this time.. Do you get it now?"

I sat on a dark brown fur bed, several wolf youkai's surrounding me. They all looked pretty much the same. All tall, all had brown tails, all either had silver or black hair, and all had pointed ears.. also they were all men. I hadn't seen one girl or child since I was taken here.. where ever 'here' was.

"Huh? What did you say? I wasn't listening." A man by the name of Ginta asked. Ginta was one of Koga's followers. His hair was gray with a dark blue piece in the centre, something that was uncommon in this tribe. He wore fur for most of his armour.

"She's a time travelling chick! What don't you get!?" Hakkaku, the other of Koga's followers, said hitting Ginta on the back of the head. He had a white Mohawk, chain armour, and a fur hide.

They set off into a argument, which quickly became violent. I glared at them, wanting to yell and kick them out of this cave. But I had already seen how dangerous this could get, and I didn't want to take any chances.

I got to my feet and walked away from the wild animals. The place I was in was a reclusive cave behind a cascade of water. The cavern was roomy and spacious, a little dark but the light that shone through the aquatic door made it warm and it painted unique pictures on the carved walls.. if it wasn't for the constant smell of wet dog, it would be perfect.

The wolves youkai's had given me 'better' clothing, so I would fit in better in their tribe.. not that I had ever agreed to join it anyway. My clothing now consisted of wolf fur the colour of mahogany draped over my shoulders, and armour that was red and black. My hair was brushed and tied into pig-tails, and clean white bandages covered the injury inflicted by that.. that jerk!

I was surprised as to how well I was being treated here. I'd never thought that I'd be treated like a princess by my captors. Being locked up and having little food is what most people would suspect when their teennapped.

"Would you two idiots stop fighting!" Koga barked, pulling the two growling boys off each other. "Do you even know what you're arguing about!?"

Hakkaku and Ginta blinked at each other, then looked toward the dominate male. "No.." They said in unison. Koga sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why do I get all the idiots..?" He muttered, walking away from the two, now laughing, wolf men.

I turned away from them, and crouched down beside the water fall. It was like looking at a vertical river, except you could see a blurry vision of the other side through the water. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, and sighed.

"What are the rumours about?" I asked, as Koga sat down beside me. "You know, the ones that you supposedly heard about me?"

"Nothing really. Just about the younger sister of the woman who had watched over the shikon no tama 50 years ago." He answered. "Why?"

"Oh no reason.. only where I come from rumours are a lot more nasty than they are here." I grumbled throwing a stick through the water fall. I hear a shout of pain come from the other side, and apologized quickly before he threw it back.

I looked from the corner of my eye to see Koga staring at me. I felt my face heat up and looked away. "What's your problem?"

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I've noticed you have a very beautiful face.."

"That's what they tell me." I replied, emotionless.

"So I've decided to make you my wife!"

"What!!?"

"Oi, Koga!?" A man shouted running up to us. "You aren't gonna eat her once your done with her? Besides you do realize that's a _human_ girl you got there."

Yes please eat me! I don't wanna be married! Getting eating.. was something I'd look forward to after this!

"Moron!" Koga snapped. "This is Kaori, the girl all them rumours where about. She can see the jewel shards."

"Yes and I happen to know that you have three shikon shards..." I muttered, crawling away.

"Oh so then you're gonna collect all the Shikon fragments!" Ginta shouted, popping in front of Koga.

"You bet! When that happens our group will be invincible." Koga stated, getting the cave into a uproar of excitement.

Don't I get any say in this!? Don't I have a choice!? Why would I marry a stranger that just comes up to me and asks me to be his br- _"If someone came up to you right now and asked you to marry them, would you?"_

I stopped. He must have known. Meoga must have come to warn him about Koga's intentions. That was why he had freaked out. But.. why did he keep it from me? If he had told me then I wouldn't have joked about it, if I had known I wouldn't have walked into the forest alone.. If I had known then I wouldn't have trusted Koga, and I wouldn't be here right now. But.. Inuyasha knew.. and he still left me.. He still tried to kill me.. He still stole my shikon fragments.

"So you see..." Koga's voice brought me out of my thoughts. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. "You guys understand right?"

It was reflexes. Someone gets to close, you hit them. I didn't know what happened until I stood with my back against the wall, scowling at Koga across the room, who had a red hand mark on his face.

"Don't touch me.." I hissed, through clenched teeth. Koga stared back at me confused, slightly rubbing the place where my hand had made impact.

"She hit Koga..." Ginta whispered.

"That chick is gonna die." Hakkaku whispered back. Everyone was staring at me.

"Um..." I stared at my hands, the anger had vanished when I needed it, and now I was just scared for my life. "Yeah.. but um.. you see.. I sorta already have this.. thing going on with someone else.. so.." I lied. I wasn't a very good liar under pressure.

"Ugh, don't tell me it's that Inu-trasha or whatever, that pathetic hanyou that you're travelling with." He spat his name, like it was something disgusting.

"N-no!" I stuttered, my face growing hot. "I.. I d-didn't say that! I-I just s-s-said s-ome o-one! I.. I didn't s-say anything about I-Inu.. Inuyasha!"

"Hmmmmmmm" Koga cast a suspicious gaze on me, making my face burn even more.

"W-what!?" I snapped, trying to get past my stutter.

He stared at me for a second longer, until a smirk formed on his face. "Heh, this'll be fun. So if this Inuyasha guy.. departs from this world, then there won't be a problem."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I stood on the cliff, where the cascade started, the wind blowing my light brown tresses across my face. Was this my fate? To live here in the beautiful place and become the bride of a wolf youkai? Was that what I really wanted?

No.. It wasn't what I came back for. This wasn't why I gave up my life with the Higurashi's. I only did that for.. I shook my head to rid the thoughts of him. He didn't like me. He didn't care. All he wanted was the Shikon No Tama. But.. even so, I had to get back. At least for a moment, only one moment, just long enough to see if.. if what he said and how he felt was true.

But.. maybe his mind was made up. He had been watching me strangely over the last few days.. Maybe I did change. Maybe I changed so much he doesn't see the resemblance anymore, and now he hated me.

I crouched down beside a small pool of water beside the rushing river. I ran my finger through the water, making small ripples. Why had Inuyasha tried to kill me? What was the real reason why Koga wanted me mere? Why was I standing on top of a mountain with no way of getting down? These questions had been bothering me lately especially the last one.

Koga was planning on kill Inuyasha, if he ever did come to rescue me, which he wouldn't. Then after that I'd be forced to marry him. Why was everyone determined to end my free life as a 15 year old? Koga looked to be about 15, so why was he waiting to be in a relationship. Most guys his age would be fleeing from something long term.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!" I looked to the ground beside me to see a small white and red mushroom, sprout up from the rock, screaming it's head off. Since when did mushrooms scream?

I looked at it more closely. The tiny face resembled Shippo. I searched the ground, around me. There were many Shippo mushrooms around, I could even see a trail leading down the cliff and off into the forest.

Where these Shippo mushrooms here to help me escape.. or where they here to lead someone to my rescue?

A ear splitting screech filled the air above me. I snapped my head up. Above, hundreds of half-goblin, half turkey birds jumped off a cliff, shooting into the air.

My breath caught in my throat, as I watched the birds flew at me at an alarming speed, their talons bared. I had two choices. Either I stayed up here and fought until I died, or I could jump off the mountain, have Koga catch me, he rescues me then we get married.. I think I'll go with option number one.

"Kaori!" I whipped around. I was sure that was Inuyasha's voice! Had he come? Did he realize he was an idiot and came to apologize, for trying to kill me?

But it wasn't Inuyasha. Wasn't even close. Koga ran up the cliff, wrapped his arm around my waist, and dragged me along with him.

"What the HELL are you doing!?" I yelled, fear and anger taking over.

"I forgot to mention, but we're at war with the birds of paradise." He explained, jumping onto a boulder. "They're after my jewel shards, but I'm positive one of them, their leader most likely, has a shikon fragment itself."

"So, I'm here to help you defeat the turkeys from hell, then you're going force me to marry you?" I asked, but he wasn't paying attention. He stared up into the dark grey sky at the huge flying turkeys, while I watched the battle below.

On the ground, the whole tribe fought against the birds closest to the earth. They worked as a team, easily bringing down the birds.

A weird feeling told me something was behind me. I squirmed around. In the rock.. no behind the rock, on the other side, was a tainted jewel shard. I glanced toward Koga, who sure enough, had two shikon fragments in his leg, another in his arm.

The rock started cracking, and the jewel shard behind it was getting closer.

"Koga.. LOOK OUT!"

I had shouted just in time. For just as the rock blew away, Koga jumped back into the air. The thing that emerged from it was huge. It was a giant compared to the elephant sized turkeys around it. This one was ten times bigger. This one had the jewel shard.

"Kukuku..." It laughed, staring down at us. "I've been waiting for you, brat from youkai-wolf tribe.."

"You've been waiting?!" Koga asked, landing on another bolder.

"Kukukuku, you've inserted Shikon fragments into your body.." It sneered, looking at him up and down. "We brothers have been searching for them. It was much easier making you come to us though."

"Kaori, where is the shard located?" Koga whispered, pulling me closer to him. This time, I was thankful for the gesture. I eyed the monster. It's turkey mouth glowed a shade of dark purple.

"In it's huge gapping turkey mouth." I said, trying to shrug off the tiny amounts of fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Wha.." He gasped, eyeing the monster for the first time.

The turkey laughed again. "Exactly.. if you want our fragment.." Then bird opened it's mouth, shooting toward us. "THEN COME INTO OUR MOUTH! WE'LL GLADLY GET YOU IN ONE BITE!"

Koga grabbed me and sprinted down the mountain, leaving the turkey behind, in a state of confusion. He set me down in the middle of the group, beside Hakkaku and Ginta.

"You lot protect Kaori!" He demanded, shooting back up toward the bird.

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING, DAMN IT!" I screeched, pulling out my katanas. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"So, Nee-san, where do you thinks a safe place to go?" Ginta asked.

"'Nee-san?'" Who was I, his sister now?

"Well, of course. You did agree to be the boss's woman after all..." Hakkaku said tugging me toward the cave. I pulled my arm out from their grasp.

"Who said I agreed to that damn agreement! Also I said I can take care of mysel-!" In all my struggling, and shouts, I hadn't been paying attention to where I put my feet. I tripped backwards, over a small rock.

"Oh yeah..." Ginta said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You really can take care of yourself."

I growled and got to my feet. "You.. you..!Shut up!" I looked behind him, one of the bigger birds of paradise came shooting down, it's claws flexed and ready to tear. It was aiming toward Ginta..

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed, shoving him out of the way..

It wasn't in slow motion, like how you see it in movies. No.. It seemed to go quicker, but my awareness of everything around me became more defined and clearer. I couldn't hear anything, but only saw the shocked looks of my bodyguards. The red hot intensity rippling up my back was pain. Something hot and thick stared to soak my clothes. I stumbled forwards, trying to hold back my screams of agony with heavy breathing. I looked past the fighting.. red.. and silver on the horizon. I felt something warm trickle down my cheek.

Sound came back.

My head was filled with cries of pain, grunts, growls. The sound of clashing metal and ripping flesh. A velvet voice calling my name..

Suddenly I was on my knees, being held up by something warm. Warmth, and iron hold an intoxicating scent.. At first I thought it was Koga, but something didn't fit. Koga scent was earthy, fresh and canine. This one.. was something different, and much.. much better.

Sleep. My body begged for sleep. I wanted to sleep.. Yes, sleep would be nice.. but.. who was the person that belonged to this scent? I needed to know.. but.. maybe after a nap.

Red and silver on the horizon. Those were nice colours to see before you die. They were my favourite colours, and they meant something to me.. but I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember why the wolf leader wanted me. I couldn't remember, why I was feeling pain. I couldn't remember.. what I had been upset about only moments before.

The velvet voice called me again.

"Kaori! Kaori! Don't you fucking die on me, you stupid monkey girl! Wake up!"

I wanted to tell the voice to let me sleep, but my voice wouldn't come. It was stuck inside me somewhere, in a place I couldn't reach..

Monkey girl.. sounded.. familiar.

_"I'm that monkey-girl's lapdog!? Screw you!"..._

_"Watch were you're aiming Monkey-girl! You almost killed me!"_

I knew who it was! It's...

I opened my eyes, cringing at the light above. My breath caught in my throat, as I stared up at amber eyes.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 8  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	9. Come To Save Me

12-14-09: ROOTBEER + CANDYCANES = LOVE

Srry.. I just dunno what to put here.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

9. Come To Save Me

I tried to hold back the tears, but they wouldn't stay. My vision blurred as I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest. I was overwhelmed with happiness, pain, sorrow, terror, and anger. I couldn't control myself. He'd tried to kill me but here I was, crying into his chest like nothing had happened. Why was I such an idiot?

I felt the ground disappear below me, as he lifted me up. He tightened his hold around me, holding me bridal style, one of his hands on the back of my head. This only made the tears come down harder. He was silently apologizing to me, asking for forgiveness? "Shippo told me what had happened.. Yeah he did see.. but that wasn't me, Kaori." He whispered.

The tears didn't stop, and his embrace only became stronger, yet still gentle, as the sounds of footsteps came closer. I was buried in warmth, surrounded by his intoxicating scent, being held protectively away from all the dangers in life, and yet I couldn't stop crying. He.. hadn't tried to kill me.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha growled, toward an unknown person behind me.

"I didn't do anything to her, dog-turd." Koga. "But more importantly, who the hell are you and why do you have your filthy hands on my girl!?"

I tightened my hold around his neck, not wanted him to let go. Inuyasha paused for a second, held his breath, then growled again. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

I seemed to have a endless supply of tears, I had never cried this much before.. but it felt good. I was crying away all the emotions I had held back over the last 9 years.

"Inuyasha.." I whispered, choking back more tears. "I wanna go home.."

My pain was numbing. It had subsided into a weak sting but that was all, I was going numb. Inuyasha exhaled, and hugged me closer. I felt weak, dizzy, hurt, but blessed. It was the only way to explain how I felt. I was blessed, lucky to be alive, lucky to have such a person in my life.

Something was strange. I strained my ears to hear the sound of clashing metal from the battle, but nothing came. I slowly lifted my head to look over Inuyasha's shoulder as he continued to bicker with the wolf leader.

The fight was over. All the wolves watched us, with cautious eyes. They seemed to be trying to understand what exactly was going on now that everything was over. But still it wasn't right. The fight didn't last as long as it should have, they had won, but it seemed too simple.

I glanced toward the sky. I was wrong, the fight wasn't over, in fact the birds of paradise hovered over us, a hundred feet up.. but why weren't they attacking? I looked closer toward the sky.. it.. was a pinkish purple colour. No, a pinkish purple dome surrounded all of us, preventing the youkai from entering.

"Inuyasha.." I whispered, my voice coming out strained and hoarse.

"I'm gonna waste you here, for putting Kaori in danger!!" Inuyasha shouted, seemly like he hadn't heard me. He carefully set me down, by the river, ordering a very scared Shippo, to watch over me carefully or else he'd die. He wrapped his Kimono around me and turned toward Koga. I looked at Inuyasha hands as he turned his back on me. They were covered in my blood.

"I'd like to see you try mutt face!" Koga growled. "After you die I'll take Kaori as my bride."

"You bastard.. still going on about that.." Inuyasha growled back, stepping in front of me.

"Of course! Kaori is my woman now!! I won't let anyone have her!" Koga shouted. I almost fell into the river at his remark. Never before had he said that with such a serious tone.. actually he had never said that.

"Kaori!" I glanced up, watching weakly as Kaede shoving her way past the crowd of wolf men, carrying my black backpack, to come and plop herself beside me.

"Hello Kaede-onee-chan." I greeted, my voice shaky.

"Sush..." Kaede soothed, pulling out bandages from the backpack. "Ye shouldn't speak, not while in this condition.." She stared at my face, and gave a solemn sigh. "You look so fragile."

I giggled, but decided against it once the pain shot through my body. I winced, as she tended to my wounds.

"What's going on here anyway?" Shippo asked.

"Ah.. well.. The wolves are at war with the turkeys, the big one has a jewel shard.. that's all I know.."

"Wha...?" Inuyasha gasped and my attention was brought back to him.

"Oh...HE'S LYING! I DIDN'T SAY YES TO ANYTHING!" I shouted. Kaede, shot me a death glare and I shut my trap.

Inuyasha shook his head and glared at the wolf man. "You, you jerk.. of all the irresponsible things.."

"Heh." Koga scoffed. "You got a problem!? I'm in love with Kaori!"

Inuyasha face twisted into one of surprise, anger and another emotion that I was unfamiliar with. He seemed to be having a inner battle with himself. "You, you bastard.."

"She's able to see the Shikon No Tama, she's strong, beautiful, feisty, my ideal woman." Koga stated proudly, reading the mix of emotions playing on Inuyasha's face, easily.. I guess he noticed the unknown emotion I didn't know.

"You stupid, wolf!" Inuyasha shouted his face red. "You're the idiot put her in danger remember!?"

"But your the guy who abandoned her in the woods! Where were you when she was scared in that storm, bleeding to death!?" Koga retorted. Inuyasha looked upset and angry but didn't reply. The look on his face, was one of defeat.

I bit my lip as Kaede applied some stuff on my wound, that stung. I tasted blood. I lifted my finger to my lips and whipped away the thick red liquid. I noticed Inuyasha had glanced toward me at the smell of fresh blood, but then look back to Koga upon noticing it was noting to worry about.

Then a new scent hit me. A salty rustic scent, filled my nose, making me woozy. Although the scent was new, I knew what it was. It was the scent of blood, human blood...my blood. I started seeing black shapes before my eyes.

"Kaori you're getting paler, here have some water!" Shippo said holding out a small paper cup from my bag, filled with the river water. I took it and once the water hit my lips the shapes disappeared.

"It's the birds of paradise. They have venom in their talons which makes the senses go haywire." Kaori stated.

I looked around. The pinkish purple sky was gone.. to reveal the grey sky. I heard Kaede gasp, and run into a near by cavern. Inuyasha whipped around and picked me and Shippo off the ground and took us to the same cave with Kaede.

The turkeys were attacking again. I gasped as I watched the battle continue, and as Kaede continued to patch me up. I couldn't do anything. I wasn't strong enough at this moment to help.

"Yo, time travelling chick." I looked beside me to see Hakkaku holding a bleeding arm, looking at me weakly.

"Yeah?" I asked, as Kaede started to pack her things away.

"I can tell you wanna help, and that you think you're useless right now." He confessed, staring at me. "But you made that barrier earlier without noticing it by the expression on your face when you finally noticed.. I heard from a rumour that you could sing, and-"

"That's it!!" I yelled leaping to my feet. Stabs of pain shot through my back and I fell to my knees. I gasped in pain and dug my nails into the ground. "Okay.. let's do that.. with less excitement."

"You are one weird chick." Hakkaku sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"How so?" I asked, freezing in mid-crawl.

"You never whine nor scream in pain, like most humans. Also you talk to yourself a lot."

"Yeah.. I'm weird that way."

I lifted myself on top of large boulder, just out side the cave, and played the melody inside my head. I noticed the turning heads, and knew it was working.

_"Travel to the moon kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
Daremo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsuri nagara"_

The ripples of light appeared around me, and bounced off in the rhythm of the melody. I watched as the turkey birds disintegrated once the light touched them, and suddenly I feared for my allies lives. But even when it did touch the wolves and Inuyasha, it did nothing, and instead became stronger.

_"Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao  
Kitto futari nara torimodosu_

_"Kizuite  
I'm here waiting for you  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sakebi tsuzukete  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
No need to cry_

_"Travel in silence te wo nobaseba fureru no ni  
Kimi wa tooi sore wa omoide no naka no koto_

_"Koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba  
Chiisa na itami sae itoshikute_

_"Mitsumete  
I'm here waiting for you  
Kaze ni fukare hitori mayotte mo  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sora wo miagete  
Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru  
Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made  
No need to cry_

_"(feel something feel nothing  
Listen closely listen closely)  
Wide open ears  
Disarm the dream tickler  
In the constant moment  
(you will find me where it's quiet  
Listen closely listen closely)  
Let the blood flow  
Through all the spaces  
Of the universe_

_"Kizuite  
I'm here waiting for you  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sakebi tsuzukete  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
No need to cry"_

The birds were gone, and my energy and strength seemed to fade along with them. The pain returned, worse than before. I shut my eyes, tears welling up in my eyes. I felt someone take me around the waist and pull me to them. The intoxicating scent killed my nose and some of the pain disappeared.

"You're such an idiot." Inuyasha scolded. "You know that stupid thing makes you weak."

"I know I'm an idiot." I sighed, letting darkness take over. "But at least you're there to remind me.. every.. two seconds."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 9  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	10. Kikyou's Grave

12-14-09: Errrmmm..... Enjoy chappie 10!!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

10. Kikyou's Grave

"So someone had taken the form of Inuyasha, and stolen the shikon fragments from ye, Kaori?" Kaede asked. It was the day after my capture. I had passed out because of the pain from my wound, and now yesterday was just a blur. I couldn't remember any details, nor what I had said. I only saw images and remembered my feelings during that time.

"Mhm. He also tried to kill me as well." I replied, rubbing my shoulder. But now I was considered the most strange of all. My life threatening wound, and my shoulder injury were now healed. Not even a scar was left. I was healing as fast a Inuyasha did, which in his eyes, was very suspicious. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had been one to heal quickly, but never this fast.

We were back at the village, and, according to Shippo, there had been a long and violent fight over who I'd stay with. Koga had given in once Kaede told him she and I were related, and left saying that it would be better for me to stay with family.. for now.

"Hmmm.. this could become a problem." Kaede sighed, poking the fire. She always did that when she was in deep thought. She then got to her feet, and walked out the door, not saying another word. Uh.. okay?

"But why would someone do something like that?" Shippo asked, climbing up into my lap. "Why would someone pretend to be Inuyasha, just to take the jewel shards?"

"I know.. It is kinda weird. But maybe the person wanted to trick me into a false scene of security so it would be easier to get rid of me." I answered. I held up the one fragment that was attached to a cotton string. The false Inuyasha had also stolen my silver chain along with the shikon shards. "But at least Koga gave us that shard that was in the giant turkey."

"What do you mean, at least Koga gave us a shard!?" Inuyasha shouted. "I was the one who found it!!"

"Are you sure? I'm positive Koga had it first." I replied, still staring at the glowing pink piece.

"Why the hell are you taking his side!? He's the one who kidnapped you, and almost caused your death!!"

When I didn't reply his expression became shocked, and angry.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering marrying that guy!!!?" He shouted.

"Well, why not!? He's nice." I said, glancing at him. "_A lot_ nicer than you!" I got to my feet and stormed out the door. He was so rude! Yesterday when I might die, he was nice to me. But today now that I'm okay, after almost getting married to some stranger, he's as rude as all ways! It was all just to bother me, wasn't it!? Stupid jerk!

As I walked through the village, I received wishes of good luck, and bows of respect, but now the villagers didn't seem as friendly as before. They saw me as the fiancée of a wolf youkai, and no matter how much that wasn't true, they didn't seem to change their hostility.

I found Kaede climbing the stone steps up toward my sister's grave. I felt a sudden sadness and followed silently behind. My sister's grave.. Kikyou's grave. She had been dead for about 50 years. She had died suffering from a lethal shoulder injury, and after she had pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku.

_"Inuyasha!" _Her voice then was filled with sadness, hurt, betrayal. All those feelings that I didn't understand, had been piled upon me at age six. I was forced to try and understand the situation although they had been keeping the facts away from me. I had been forced to take on her role as protector of the Shikon no tama..when I barely even knew what it was.

I reached the top of the steps and stood beside my sister keeping my eyes on the ground. This would be the first time I'd ever visited my sister's grave. The thought of it made me feel a little guilty for not visiting as soon as I had arrived here. I heard Kaede gasp, and I snapped my head up toward Kikyou's grave. The place where her grave should lay, was now replaced with a huge penetrating hole in the ground. The tiny shrine that marked her grave was smashed to bits.

A lump formed at the back of my throat, and I took in a shaky breath. I felt my eyes start to water and I quickly wiped away the tears.

"I had hoped it wasn't true..." Said Kaede, making me jump.

"Onee-ch-chan?" My voice broke, and I wiped away more tears.

"I had heard from the villagers that a witch named Urasue, came while we were gone.." Kaede sighed, rubbing her forehead. "She's taken her bones, Kaori."

"You knew..?" I said, getting over the shock. "You knew and you didn't tell me!?"

"Kaori.. I didn't want to worry ye about something that might not have been true." She answered, staring wide-eyed at the violated grave.

"But I'm family! I deserve to know! I have the same right as you and Inuyasha do! Why.. why do you keep hiding things from me!? She's my sister too!!" I whipped around and sprinted down the stone steps. But I crashed into the same intoxicating scent from before.

I pulled away from him. "Did you know too!?" I shouted, making him flinch.

"No Kaori, Inuyasha did not know either." Kaede said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Inuyasha looked at me and I noticed he looked confused at my slightly tear streaked face. He looked up over me and I noticed his expression harden.

"I refuse to help!" He snapped, heading back down the steps.

"Inuyasha.." Kaede sighed.

"Have you forgotten Babaa!?" He shouted, glancing back at her. "Kikyou and I were enemies!"

"No you weren't.." My voice came out small and confused. They glanced toward me, looking guilty like Inuyasha had said something he shouldn't have. He scowled and continued down the steps not saying another word.

Kaede sighed and turned away sadly, staring at the ruined grave. I felt betrayed again. They still kept things from me, and no matter how I acted or what I did, they would never stop.

I looked from her then back down the steps. Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. I sprinted down the stone stairs, after him. I needed to figure this out...No matter what, I needed to get information. Why did he consider them as enemies? What had made him think that way? And why.. did Kaede agree?

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I sat down under the tree, an hour later, where me and Inuyasha had shared the mutant Veggies almost a week ago. That time seemed so long ago. Like in a dream in another life. Again the sky was flawless. A beautiful jay blue, not one silver cloud. It seemed like nature was mocking me.

When I was little I took the death of my sister lightly, being too young to understand the concept. But what was strange was I had understood perfectly when I thought Inuyasha had died. When he had been pierced to the Goshinboku, by my sister's arrow, heart wrenching terror and pain had shot through me like I had been the one hit. I was able to understand his pain more clearly than my own sister's.. than my own families.

But now her death hurt more than anything. It hurt to know I hadn't cared until now. It hurt to know I turned my back on her when she was injured, to cry for someone else. It hurt to know than even now I still didn't understand why she died. Maybe Kaede knew how much I was hurting.. Maybe telling me the truth would hurt me more, and that was why they refused to tell me.

I brought my knees to my chest and stared at an ant carry food back to it's home. I sighed as the ant continued to struggle. "Osuwari.."

Inuyasha came crashing down beside me, crushing the tiny ant. He growled and glared at me.

"You crushed my ant friend.." I mumbled, as he sat up.

"And whose fault do you think that is!!" He shouted. "Why do you keep sitting me!!"

"Why do you keep doing things that make me say Osuwari..?" I replied as he plummeted into the dirt again. He growled as he got up again and looked away from me, watching a butterfly dance across the field. It was late in the season for butterflies..

I sighed, and picked at the grass beside me. "I don't know why you hate Kikyou-onee-san.. and that is your fault but.." I sighed again and looked at him. "She has been dead for a long time, and still you hold on to these negative feelings. Why can't you just let it go?!"

I noticed his eyes narrow and he turned his head away from me some more.

"But still.." I growled and pulled his hair. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, STUPID DOG!!"

He looked guilty, scared, and surprised all at once. "Wha..?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!" I screamed. "ALL YOU DO IS STALK ME ALL FUCKING DAY, THEN WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE ALL DISTANT!! IS THE REASON WHY YOU HATE ME IS BECAUSE I'M HER LITTLE SISTER!! THAT I LOOK TO MUCH LIKE HER!!"

He grabbed my hand, pulling it away, and held my arm just above my elbow. He looked at me, his face pleading, guilty, and he looked like he was losing an internal struggle with himself. His amber eyes stared at me in a way I had seen him look at Kikyou so many times before.

"It's not.. like that." He whispered.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I sat on my knees, staring unblinking at the ground in front of me. My fingers rested on my slightly parted lips. I was alone.. or at least I thought I was, having paid no attention to my surroundings. It was strange. Unnatural. Wrong. It didn't happen. What had just happened didn't count as anything. It was a nothing. Yeah.. a nothing.

"Kaori?"

I jumped and leaned toward the base of the tree, pulling my hands away from my face. I slowly looked toward my sister. She was in travel clothing, a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder. She held her hands together in front of her, standing straight and tall, as she looked down at me.

"Ye look bemused, Kaori, and ye cheeks are glowing red." She said, looking over me with her warm brown eyes. I stared blankly back at her, having forgotten how to speak. She sighed and helped me to my feet.

"Maybe ye should go home for a few hours, your real home in the future," She added, feeling my forehead. "Well, ye doesn't have a fever.. But yes, ye should go to one's home for a few hours as we are to set off for Urasue at noon."

I nodded, and silently made my way toward the Sacred Well. Yes.. maybe I just needed a rest. My heart still pounded in my chest, and my breathing was still ragged. The effect still hadn't worn off.

I reached the well, and peered down into the darkness. I tucked my hair behind my ear and sat down, my legs hanging over the wooden edge. Maybe I was over thinking things. What happen wasn't what I think it was. I was an idiot after all, and I do get something mixed up with others..

I hopped off the edge, and fell into the deep bottomless pit. Once the neon blue orbs faded away, I climbed up the walls in a daze. Yeah, I was wrong. I was mistaken. It was a nothing. Just a huge nothing, that wasn't what I thought it was. But.. what if I was right? Kagome.. would know wouldn't she? She was a few months older.. a few months wiser.

I opened the house door, and peered inside. Silence. Were they at the hospital, visiting my shocked Mother.. or were they at her funeral? I walked inside and locked the door behind me.

I look a long warm bath that relaxed my body and returned my breathing and heart-rate to normal. I blow dried my hair and changed into blue hip hugger jeans, and a black plain T-shirt. I had almost forgotten everything while I was brushing my hair, until I heard the door unlock below.

My heart jumped, as the sound of footsteps walked through the house. I heard a familiar groan, as the fridge door closed, from the downstairs kitchen.

"Why do I always have to do the groceries?"

Kagome!!

I sprinted down the stairs and slid into the kitchen, when raven haired Kagome was muttered wildly about how she always has to do the chores around here. I felt my body resume it's position from when I talked to Kaede, as the memories from earlier reminded me why I was here in the first place.

I cleared my throat, and Kagome jumped, hitting her head on the fridge ceiling. She peered up from behind the door, and gasped. She slammed the refrigerator door and ran toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her grasp was so tight it cut off all air supply.

"Kagome!" I gasped, as she tightened her grip. "Choking.. not breathing."

She gasped again and let go. "Sorry." She murmured, taking a step away from me. "It's just.. were you really that desperate to get out of here? I mean you did smash your window."

"Oh.. well.. the window wasn't me but that's not why I'm here.." I said hastily, feeling my face heat up.

"What is it?" She asked looked at my glowing red cheeks. "Your face has gotten all red."

"Yes, I am aware of that, thanks, but I needed to ask.." I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling embarrassed. Why did I need to know this anyways? Why was it so important?

"What is it?" She insisted.

"Okay so look.. er.. if two people brushed lips, but they weren't in anyway romantically connected... W...WOULD THAT COUNT AS A KISS??" I shouted. In my opinion, shouting was the only way to get something out.

She blinked at me, then looked to the ceiling.. then to the floor.. then back to me. "I think any kinda mouth to mouth contact would be a kiss.. unless it was CPR.. but then that would a life saving kiss then now wouldn't it?"

I slid to my knees and hit my head against the wall. I was right...

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I sat on a white mare, falling behind. I was in a daze, staring at my hands, letting the horse have control. Kaede, rode up ahead, with, surprisingly enough, Inuyasha stood on the horse behind her, staring into the nothingness.

The stupid jerk. I wanted nothing to do with him, not after this afternoon. I looked past them, over the rocky landscape. It.. wasn't really his fault though. He had been confused, thought I was someone else that time, I'll bet. I shouldn't have let myself fall victim. He didn't seem to remember.. or he did but he was acting like nothing happened.

The story that I had told Kagome was true.. except me and him with 'two people' and you have the whole truth. He hadn't gone past what I had said, either snapping out of it, or catching the scent of Kaede on her way up the hill. But whatever it was.. he had disappeared until noon, where he magically showed up when we were about to leave.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked stopping her horse. I was still minority dazed, and I had forgotten how to stop the animal so I let it continued forward, past them, trying to relax my racing heart.

"I smell it.." He said watching me in confusion as my horse carelessly passed them. He probably heart my mini heart attack. "It's the scent of the youkai."

I stared out into nothingness.. when it hit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHERE'S SHIPPO!!" I screamed, falling off the horse. The horse didn't seem spooked by my sudden shout and stopped walking and waited for me to climb back on. I could have sworn that horse was laughing at me.. in a secret horsey type way.

"I'm right here, Kaori.." Said Shippo from my shoulder. "Did you forget?"

"Oh.. Sorry." I mumbled clambering back on the mare, my face hot. I heard the horse grunt and stumble a few minutes later but paid no attention.

"What the hell is your problem?"

I yelped and twisted my body around. Inuyasha was siting behind me, his body turned away but his face watching me with suspicious amber eyes. I felt heat rise up in my cheeks and I looked away, forcing the horse into a gallop to catch up with my sister.

"Nothing." I replied, meekly.

"You're such a liar." He retorted. "You're all spastic! Either you're a mental case or theres something's bothering you.. or both."

I growled but didn't answer. I wanted to sit him a million times, but since doing so would result in an injured horse, I decided against it. A guy like Inuyasha took up arguing as a hobby, so I figured silence would be the best weapon against him.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 10  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	11. Stranger Girl

12-14-09: Enjoy! :)

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

11. Stranger Girl

I stood on the edge of the rock, staring across the foggy abyss below. A hundred feet away was the entrance to the witch's lair. The only problem was the only way to get across was a old, rickety wooden bridge. Some of the planks that made up the path were missing, and others looked like they'd break any minute.

The two horses were tied to a small tree beside me, oblivious to the dangers beside them. I swallowed my fear and took a shaky step forward. The wood groaned under my weight and I jumped back onto land. I didn't trust this bridge. It would break as soon as I took two steps, I knew it!

"Hurry up, monkey girl!!" Inuyasha barked, standing behind me. He'd been demanding things from me since he figured out I stopped talking to him, two hours ago. I guess he thought that since I refused to talk to him then I couldn't argue back so I'd have to be his slave.

"Shut up!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the mountains. "I'll take as long as I want!"

"Don't tell me your scared..?" He asked, giving me accusatory glance over. I didn't answer and gawked at the large predatory birds flying below. I was_ so_ gonna die today. I heard him snicker behind me, and suddenly I was being forced onto the bridge by my shoulders.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" I stammered. The bridge was swaying, and the wood groaned as Inuyasha continued to push me forward.

"You're not scared, right?" He sneered. "So if you're not scared then crossing this bridge should be easy."

"B-but I said I wanted to take my time!!" I replied shrilly, resisting against him. The wood would break, and maybe he would be fine, but I would die!! I had to stay alive long enough so I could retrieve my sister's remains. After that I don't care. I would rather die, than live knowing that he had stolen my first kiss.. but only because he thought I was my sister.. Ugh, what a stupid way to lose your first kiss. But then.. to make everything worse, he didn't even remember!!

He looked toward me. "Maybe it'll fall.." He murmured, a devilishly amused smirk on his face.

I stopped walking, and whimpered slightly. "Fall?"

"Yes.. The bridge doesn't look very stable. It could fall any second.." The smirk on his face grew. I glanced toward him, then to the old bridge below.

"M-maybe it isn't such a good idea f-for us to be crossing all at once?" I stammered, stepping back. But Inuyasha pushed me forwards slightly again.

"It's to late to turn back.. the bridge could break that way too.."

I gasped, and my body went ridged. It.. It could fall if I went back? A-and if I went forwards? I heard Inuyasha snicker at my reaction. He enjoyed seeing me freak out!? What kind of evil person was he!?

Kaede sighed from behind us. "Inuyasha would ye stop teasing my little sister!?"

"Why!? Her stupid reactions are amusing!" He replied smugly, taking his hands from my shoulders to turn toward the old lady.

I felt something small and furry run past me, and I jumped back, shaking the bridge. I grasped onto the chain railing beside me, my feet planted to the ground. There was no way I was taking another step!!

It's only me, Kaori.." Shippo said from below me. I looked down toward him, then snapped my head back up, too scared of the darkness below. I noticed a dark figure coming toward us from the opposite side of the bridge.

"H-hey.. something's coming.." I said meekly backing away from the dark figures. Suddenly the bridge shook, with such a force that almost knocked me to my knees, and Inuyasha was then in front of me.

Stupid.. evil.. jerk.. hanyou.. He was the one that was saying the bridge was gonna break and now he's jumping on it!?

The figures advancing out from the mist, were stiff looking samurai. They looked to be half dead, and made of clay. I guess they were the witch's soldiers? Inuyasha flexed his claws, and glanced toward me smirking.

"Better hold on or your gonna fall off.."

I yelped and grasped onto the chains as he easily destroyed the samurai. Their bodies smashed into pieces like stone, and broke the planks of wood where they fell. I fell to my knees, holding on for my life. More of the stone samurais advanced through the mist and I heard Inuyasha curse under his breath.

"Move you bastards!" He shouted as he smashed more to bits. Suddenly a thin old lady, holding a scythe that seemed too big for her, appeared out of the mist. She cut through the bridge between me and Inuyasha.

I didn't scream as I felt the bridge fall out from under me, nor could I. I was really going to die now, and Inuyasha's teasing turned out to be true! The bridge did fall, was falling! I felt something wrap itself around my waist and the sudden sensation of falling was ripped away.

"Inuyasha!!" I screamed, watching him, Shippo and Kaede fade away into the abyss below.

"Heheheh.." The witch crackled, looking at my frightened face with pure glee in her eyes. "No one can survive a fall from this height!"

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I lay bound by rope in a shallow pool of green water. The water smelt strongly of medicinal herbs and mint, it left me feeling lightheaded. Urasue stood at my feet, pouring more of the strongly smelling water into the pool. She, then walked around the pool inspecting me thoroughly.

"Quiet girl aren't you? Hmmm.." She crouched down beside me. She lifted my head up by the end of my hair, and she grabbed my chin in her wrinkled hand and forced my head to the side, staring into my ear. "Interesting.. there's more to your soul than meets the eye.."

She let go of my hair and I hit my head on the bottom of the stone pool. Some of the green water splashed into my mouth and I sputtered into a coughing fit. Urasue looked at me disapprovingly then turned toward a cave.

"Come out, Kikyou." She called. I gasped as my sister walked out from the cave. My sister.. my dead sister! She.. she was here!? Alive!? She walked to the edge of the pool and stared down at me, her chocolate orbs expressionless.

"W-wha..? Kikyou-O-onee-san!?" I stuttered. Urasue chuckled and stepped beside my sister.

"She is, of course, the body of Kikyou resurrected from Kikyou's holy bones..." A small smile appeared on her ancient face. "And you, my dear, hold her soul inside you. Once the extraction is finished your real soul, that is currently being suppressed by your sister's holy powers, will regain dominance, and you may find you have changed quite a bit.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes. The fall from the bridge had left him unconscious. Everywhere around him debris from the bridge and stone pieces from the soldiers lay astray. He sat up, shoving broken planks of wood off him. "Damn it!"

He looked around. There was no sign of Shippo, Kaede or Kaori anywhere. He looked up. A huge dark green leaf floated down from above, and came crashing down on top of the silvered haired hanyou.

"Do you think Inuyasha's okay?" Shippo asked searching the grounds.

Kaede sighed. "That guy wouldn't die even if he did fall.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"What!? Kaori was kidnapped!?" Inuyasha shouted, his voice echoing off the cliffs.

"I think the correct tern is 'Teennapped'." Shippo corrected. Inuyasha growled and hit him on the head.

"I don't care what it's called!!"

Kaede sighed and looked at Inuyasha, her expression solemn. "Inuyasha, do you remember? At that time when Kaori had re-entered our lives.. I had said back then that she held all, and now more, spiritual powers that Kikyou had ever possessed.."

"Yeah, what of it!?" He snapped, looking toward her.

"Well.. Haven't you noticed something? Something strange about my younger sister?" She urged.

"What? Other then the fact that she's mental, and accident-prone?" He asked, pulling a splinter of wood from his hair.

Kaede sighed again. "Your not understanding? Or do ye not see the difference between her and everyone else..?"

"The thing I noticed was that she seems to heal awfully quick, for a human as.. weak as she is." Shippo replied in a chipper, yet confused voice, hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kaede got to her feet and stared up into the sky. "Yes.. you are correct Shippo.. but we shall continue this conversation later.. for I fear that Kaori's sanity will soon vanish and my older sister will soon reappear into this world.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha pondered over Kaede's words as they made their way up the mountain side. Kikyou could reappear into this world? Kaori's sanity? What did a fast healing human have to do with anything? Why did that set her so different from any other human? He knew her abnormally fast healing wounds had been suspicious, but it wasn't that much a big of a deal...just another thing to add to list of Kaori's abnormalities.

As he considered the possibilities of Kaede's worry, his thoughts soon wandered to the raven haired priestess. She had told him that he could use the Shikon No Tama to become human. He had always wanted to become a full fledged youkai which was why he had always been chasing after the Shikon no tama in the first place. But she had keen senses for a human, always pinning him to trees once he got too close.

But she'd never finish him off, and continually told him to give up his mission, claiming that he was wasting to much of her arrows. But through battle, and peace, five year old Kaori, mimicked her every move. Scowling when she scowled. Laughing when she laughed. Taking a step, or a leap of faith toward her sister.. even if it would put herself in danger. Kaori didn't remember the bond she had between her and Kikyou.

Kaori was there through every attack, every success and every fail her sister had. And her devotion to Kikyou was one of the reasons Inuyasha had fallen into their circle. Kaori was happy, sweet, kind, curious, welcoming, chipper. The first time the little girl had ever seen him, she didn't turn away like Kikyou nor the rest of the world did, and instead, ran back to him and tried her hardest to understand.

Even if Inuyasha had gotten his hands on the Shikon No Tama, he had no intentions of killing either of them. And Kikyou didn't seem to have any plans for his death either. Kikyou had explained to him that they were more alike then he thought. She was human, but couldn't act and live peacefully as one. She wasn't aloud to show weakness for a youkai would use it against her, which was the reason why she kept Kaori with her at all times. She couldn't push her sister away even if she tried, in other words.. Kaori was her weakness. But she couldn't kill Inuyasha for the fact the he too wasn't aloud to show weakness, in fright that it would be used against him to end his life.

Kikyou and Kaori had opened his eyes and made him realize all of the bad things he had done in the past, and it had worried him. Then came a time, when Kaori was considered as his little sister, and his head was constantly filled with thoughts of the priestess Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, why have ye stopped talking?" Kaede asked, startling the bewildered hanyou. "At that time.. Isn't it true that ye dearly loved Onee-sama?"

Inuyasha froze mid-step, then continued as a slow pace, before any one would notice his pause. "Keh! I was deceived by her, damn it."

"I heard.. you were going to become human?" She questioned, staring at him, with confused brown eyes.

He growled, in response and rolled his eyes. "It was a spur of the moment thing.. but on that day I had discovered that Kikyou had intended to kill me from the start, to make be become negligent, you see. You know the rest of it babaa.. I attacked the village and seized the jewel, which is why I got wasted by Kikyou in the end. "

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Moments later they stood in the witches lair. Kaori, bound by thick cords, lay in a pool of herbal water, her eyes blank and expressionless. Her wrists were cut and bleeding slightly, where she struggled against the coarse rope.

A sparking neon blue barrier stood around her, as she gasped for air inside. Her back arched as she withered in pain, snarls and howls of pain emitting from her lips.. Something horrifying was happening.

"What the hell are you doing to Kaori!!" Inuyasha hollered, horrified by Kaori's current state.

"You bastards.." The witch hissed. "So you survived.."

"O..Onee-sama." Kaede gasped, looking behind the hag. Kikyou sat her back against the wall, staring as Kaori thrashed like a wild animal. She seemed unaffected by her sister's shrieks of pain.

Inuyasha saw her from the corner of his eye, and reluctantly dragged his attention away from the ghastly scene before him. "Kikyou?"

It was barely above a whisper, and he hadn't even looked at the raven haired girl properly. But her name seemed to be a password. Suddenly a loud crack filled the air, and the barrier around Kaori exploded in a display of sparks and lightning. Smoke and mist clouded the area blocking Kaori, Kikyou and Urasue from sight.

The mist cleared. Kaori was gone. But Inuyasha seemed oblivious to her disappearance. His eyes were wide in shock as he stared at the 17 year old girl who he had thought to be dead. She was just as he had remembered. Kikyou stood tall, her pearly skin in contrast to her shimmering raven locks that fell to her knees. Her once warm and kind eyes were now full of sadness, hatred, and betrayal. Although she stood before him, her heart didn't beat, and her shoulders didn't rise or fall to show her breathing.

But someone else, who stood beside her, tore his attention away from the priestess. There standing at 5'1" was the most beautiful girl Inuyasha had ever seen. Her silky neon blue locks fell to her shins in slight waves. Two onyx dog ears pointed to the side in distrust, and a matching long fluffy tail with a snowy tip curled around her body. Her skin was cream coloured, but she wasn't as toned as the taller girl beside her. She looked slimmer, more fragile.. breakable. Wide sparkling aquamarine eyes, that held sparks of gold and bright green, stared back at him, suspicious and guarded. Her features were straight, perfect, angular. High cheek bones, perfect figure.. she was so different yet somehow similar to the priestess beside her. She had appeared, just as Kaori had vanished.

He knew he should be worrying about the missing brunette, but something kept him from doing so. Maybe it was the shock of the two women standing before him, or maybe it was because inside he felt as though nothing was wrong. Like little Kaori was hiding in the shadows.. waiting to be rescued. But there was something wrong. Kaori's scent still floated through the air.. now mixed with a smell of dog youkai.. and it radiated off the angelic stranger girl.

He stepped forwards. A sixty-eighth of a second later, a growled ripped through the mist and the stranger girl stood crouched in front of the raven haired priestess. Her ears were pinned back, and her lips curled back revealing pearly white fangs. Her claws were flexed, and her body begged for bloodshed.

Her growls continued as Inuyasha refused to retreat. He was to close for comfort it seemed. Kikyou's lips parted, and she reached her hand out toward the hanyou girl. "Stop it.. Kaori."

Suddenly the girl was standing, no longer in her defencive crouch. Her growls faded away, but she still stared with distrust at the silver haired hanyou. Kikyou had called this stranger girl 'Kaori'..

"Kill her." Stated Kikyou walking past the girl. The girl hanyou whipped around, and sprinted toward the hag behind them. Urasue looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing!?" She shrieked, backing up against the wall. "I was the one who revived your sister! I was the one who awakened your youkai blood! Do you really want to kill the woman who made you what you are!!"

The girl scowled, and flexed her claws again. "You dragged us out." She hissed, Kaori's quiet musical voice escaping from her lips. She slashed through the hags flesh, like it was nothing, then resumed her stance beside the priestess, her claws covered in blood.

"I did not intend to wake again.." Kikyou whispered, staring at the ground at the stranger girls feet. "I did not intend for you to be plagued with the thirst for death as you are now.."

"Onee-sama.." Kaede breathed, staring at the two women in front of her.

"You.. You really are Kikyou aren't you?" Said Inuyasha staring in disbelief toward the saddened priestess.

Kikyou slowly looked up toward him, her expression grave. "Inu.. yasha.." She staggered toward him, the stranger girl shadowing her every move with more grace than should be allowed.

The stranger girl smirked and crouched down again, standing slightly behind Kikyou. Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha, her grave expression suddenly turning into one of hatred.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!?" She screeched. Suddenly crackling yellow light appeared at her hands were she touched him, and the stranger girl pounced forward, her claws missing him by inches.

"You're saying I betrayed you!?" Inuyasha shouted in disbelief, dodging more attacks from the stranger girl. He noticed now, that she was only a foot away from him, that this stranger girl's eyes, were slightly clouded, confused, and full of malice. But even so.. they were defiantly Kaori's eyes..

"That is why.. I gathered my little remaining strength and sealed you away.. We should never have met again!" Kikyou shouted.

"Please stop this Onee-sama!" Kaede shouted running toward her. "Please call Kaori off! I am your younger sister Kaede. I have lived for fifty years since you have died!"

Inuyasha didn't understand. They were calling this stranger girl Kaori. This wasn't Kaori. Kaori wasn't a hanyou, but even so, she wouldn't be full of all this blood-lust. She wouldn't be trying to kill him.. but if she did, she wouldn't do it with such an evil grin like she enjoyed it.. he knew her better than that.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Meoga gasped climbing out of his hair.

"So that's were you've been hiding all this time!!" Inuyasha snapped. "Maybe you could tell be why everyone is calling this bitch Kaori!!"

Meoga sighed. "Because that _is_ Kaori! The separation of her sister's soul had caused her own to re-emerge, for her true form to re-surface. She's always had a small part of Kikyou-sama's soul inside her and it suppressed her own, locking away her youkai blood and giving her the form of a human."

"If what you're saying is true, and I highly doubt it because it doesn't fucking make sense, then why the hell is she trying to kill me!?" He shouted dodging another attack.

"She is confused. The re-awakening of her youkai blood, has caused her instincts to take over. At this moment her youkai half is more dominate. She doesn't remember us, and sees everyone as an enemy. She must recognizes Kikyou-sama to some point or else she would be attacking her."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 11  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	12. Lost Memory

12-14-09: This is my favourite chapter out of them all. I hope you enjoy it!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

12. Lost Memory

Darkness. Unconsciousness. They were fine.. dark, cool, quiet.. It was my red reality that was torture. It started off faint as I lay in the dark.. my eyes blind and unseeing. It was a small sting of pain, somewhere in my chest. But then it started to grow. The pain travelled through my veins. The pain felt hot like fire, but I felt like I was being split in two. The herbal water felt like acid on my skin. The rope, razors around my wrists.

It felt like every bone in my body was being broken numerous times. It felt like I was being devoured alive. It felt like someone had plummeted their sword into my heart, but still my body would refuse to die. My muscles twisted and flipped which seemed impossible, for it hurt to much to move. The pain made me forget.

Something stopped my breathing. The acid was in my mouth. It burned my skin.. it made me feel like I was engulfed in flames. My lungs ached, oxygen burned away. Pain again. Something hot and sticky bathed my hands. The scent of blood. I felt something sharper than knives cut through my skin. Oxygen bubbled up in my throat and I screamed in pain as the acid burned my wound. It was the first time in my life I had expressed my pain.

Something heavy pressed down on my body, and my head pounded. Something was trying to push me into the calming darkness. But my body resisted against it. I clung to this pain.. it was the only thing that reminded me I was still alive. Darkness, could be death.

The easy thing to do would be to die. To let the pain devour me and cast me to oblivion. But if I gave up I'd be weak. I'd be hurting the people that have risked their lives to keep me alive. I'd be hurting the ones who needed me.

Inuyasha. He who had hurt me. He who had saved me. He who had been the best role model and friend when I was little. He had nothing. Nobody had ever cared for him at all, besides me. I had been the only person who had understood from the beginning and didn't walk away. He was already wounded enough as it is with Kikyou's death. If I died then he'd have no one, nothing from the past.

Kaede, my sister. Who was now old and ancient. Wise and knowing. She was responsible, kind, brave and willing. I was the only family she had left. Shippo had no family anymore. He needed someone to protect him from the dangers of Inuyasha's fist..

The Higurashi's.. my mother. They all didn't want me to be here. Dangerous, they said. They didn't want me to die at 15. I had thought my mother to be suffocating. But in reality she only cared for me, knowing some how that I had a tragic past..

Pain. The pain suddenly grew worse. Ripping my memories from my mind. I didn't know anything but the pain. I couldn't remember anything but the darkness. Torture.. The feel of snapping bones.. burning skin. I now wished I had embraced the darkness in stead of pushing it away.

A memory of a bird cutting into my flesh flashed before my eyes.. then faded away. I couldn't hold onto it, it was already to far away.. out of reach. Forgotten.

The pain increased, and I screamed again. I wanted to beg for someone to kill me now, before I could live out another second of this agony. But my lips wouldn't form the words I wanted them to. I felt my heart beat quicker and the pain intensified. The acid water was in my system, dragging something out of me that wouldn't let go.

All I wanted was to die. To have never been born. The whole of my existence didn't outweigh this pain. It wasn't worth living though for one more heart beat.

The pain raged on, never ceasing, it was all there was.. Just the burning torture and my shrieks, pleading wordlessly for my death. Nothing else, not even time. It had no beginning.. no end. Just forever pain.

Then a change. Someone's voice broke through my clouded mind, triggering the release of what the acid was tugging on. The pain dimmed slightly, as my muscles tensed and relaxed. I felt things disappearing on me. I felt my body change. It was painful, unconformable, yet accelerating at the same time.

I felt power. Strength. My body thirst for bloodshed. Everything changed. My mind was clear, quick and persist. The way I thought differed. The pain was gone. I opened my eyes. Everything around me was shadowed by smoke, and yet I could see the particles so clearly. The air was full of so many different scents I couldn't name them all. The sounds of the world, were so clear.. loud.

I heard the sound of others. Breathing, heartbeats. Each scent marked a different person in the area, each alien, and new, except for one. Her scent was a mix of graveyard soil, roses.. death. I knew this scent even though it was different.. even though it was new. I heard a faint sound in the background. Clashing iron and the scent of human blood. A war. I was mystified at my range of hearing and smell. But it seemed normal.

I realized someone was watching me. I jumped to my feet with a start, landing in front of the threat. It wasn't a threat. But she was dangerous. A dangerous human.. my higher up. The only person I'd respond to.

She looked weak, and I placed myself beside her. I knew that because in one way or another this human was connected to me. Dangerous but not to me. She wouldn't hurt me, and I knew somewhere that by all means I had to protect her.

The smoke cleared. A few feet away, stood the unknown creatures. I automatically searched for any sign of danger. They stood still.. unmoving, hands at their sides.. no harmful weapons. A hag.. too old to be threatened by her. A youkai.. A fox.. their speciality were tricks and illusions, they weren't that strong and this one was still just a kit. A inu hanyou.. the threat. He was the danger..he had claws, he was almost an adult, experience and strength radiated off him.

He stepped forward.

Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth, with a low menacing sound. Before the sound was up, I found myself crouching in front of her, blocking the danger from getting any closer. My lips curled over my teeth, as the menacing growl continued to escape.. He was too close.

I heard the human behind me taking in a breath, and I felt her hand brush the top of my head slightly. "Stop it.. Kaori." She breathed. Suddenly I felt the urge to obey. I had to.. I didn't want to, but had to. I wanted to kill him. He was a danger, a threat.. but she didn't want me to.

I was standing beside her a second later, glaring menacingly at the hanyou. No one else moved in the area. No one else was hazardous. The human woman stepped past me, staring blankly at the danger in front of her.

"Kill her." She stated blankly. Something clicked in my mind, and told me who that was. I whipped around, happy that the thirst for death inside would be quenched. Behind me stood a skinny hag. Her bulging red eyes started at me in disbelief as I advanced toward her.

"What are you doing!?" She shrieked, her shrill voice hurting my ears. "I was the one who revived your sister! I was the one who awakened your youkai blood! Do you really want to kill the woman who made you what you are!?"

The words that came out of my mouth were words I didn't intend of saying. It was like my soul was talking instead. Like I was speaking someone else's words. "You dragged us out."

I flexed my claws and jumped toward her, my claws ripping though the paper thin flesh. This feeling caused a rush to run through me. It didn't quench the thirst for bloodshed.. it made it stronger.

As soon as I considered it, I was back by the human's side, my claws dripping with the hag's dirty blood.

"I did not intend to wake again.." The human breathed. "I did not intend for you to be plagued with the thirst for death as you are now.." She looked toward me when she said it, and my head throbbed violently.

"Onee-sama.." The fat hag breathed, staring at us. No threat.

"You.. You really are Kikyou aren't you?" Something about the hazard's voice triggered a something of pain, that shot through my body.

The human slowly looked up toward him, her expression grave. "Inu.. yasha.." My human staggered toward him. I followed close behind. He was dangerous but so was she.. She didn't want me to deafened her.. She would let me fight when it was time.

Her aura changed, and I felt a burst of pleasure run through my veins. I crouched down beside her, my body tense and ready to pounce. My human looked up at the danger, her grave expression suddenly turning into one of hatred.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!?" She screeched. Suddenly crackling yellow light appeared at her hands where she held onto his red kimono. I couldn't stay in control any longer. I pounced forwards my claws flexed. He dodged my attack by mere inches.. which brought on the urge to kill him more.

It was a muffle of sounds after that. I continued to pursue him. His words I knew.. but I couldn't comprehend what they meant.. nor did I care. Instincts took over. I didn't know what happened after that. Everything was a burr. My full instincts blocking out everything so I could concentrate on my objective. I had noticed.. that with the sounds, and smells I got easily distracted.

But suddenly there was a change. I was thrown back against the rock wall. Cracking my head. I was shocked.. confused. I had thought I couldn't be defeated in anyway. But he had easily tossed me away when he actually started to fight back.. Like I was a nothing compared to him.. a bug. Something flashed before my eyes.

___"IT IS YOUR FAULT!" He shouted, as I continued to struggle. I hated this, I was so weak compared to him, he didn't even fumble, or sway despite my violent thrashings. He was perfectly still, not a hair on his head moving, while I used up all my strength trying to make him let go._

I shook my head, to rid the strange thought. I didn't know where it came from.. I didn't remember anything from before this time. I stumbled to my feet and stepped forward, watching my human fight the hanyou alone.

She pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it toward him. Another flash.

_I grabbed onto my older sister's pant leg. Tears streamed down my face as I watched my sister and friend fight the battle that would end their lives. "Kikyou-Onee-Sama! Stop! Please! Stop it!"_

"Don't move!" My human shouted, snapping the picture out of my mind. "This time you won't revive!"

Revive?

_ "Kikyou forgive me." I whispered and pulled it hard. The arrow vanished in a pink light and my hand was left grasping the air._

She let the arrow fly. The hanyou growled and cut the incoming arrow with his claws. He slapped the bow aside and held her wrists back, staring at her angrily.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha!?" She hissed, glaring at him. I wanted to protect her.. save her from the danger.. but the name she had spoken had been another trigger. I watched as soundless images flashed before my eyes.. but listened to the scene I was blind to, carefully.

"Shut Up!" The boy shouted. Inuyasha..

_ The tears didn't stop, and his embrace only became stronger, yet still gentle, as the sounds of footsteps came closer. I was buried in warmth, surrounded by his intoxicating scent, being held protectively away from all the dangers in life, and yet I couldn't stop crying. He...hadn't tried to kill me._

_ "What the hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha growled, toward an unknown person behind me._

"It's not like I'm trying to get you to like me after all that's happened but.." He shouted.

_He grabbed my hand, pulling it away, and held my arm just above my elbow. He looked at me, his face pleading, guilty, and he looked like he was losing an internal struggle with himself. His amber eyes stared at me in a way I had seen him look at Kikyou so many times before._

_"It's not...like that." He whispered._

"There's no way I'm gonna let you kill me when I haven't done anything wrong!" He snapped.

"Haven't.. done anything..?" My human looked taken back.. shocked. "Don't play innocent.. that was you.. You were the one whose claws tore into me! You snatched away the Shikon No Tama.. you deceived me!"

_"Idiot. Did you honestly think I'd let you get in my way? The jewel is something to precious for someone such as you to hold in their possession. I'll be taking this...and your life."_

"At that time.. you said you were going to become human.. You would be human.. and we would live together.." Her voice broke.

_"And I'll bet you still want the jewel to become a youkai?" Maybe my questions will force him to look at me. He was being rude, like this. "I thought you said you'd use it to become human."_

"I was serious!" The hanyou shouted.

"Don't say it!" She snapped, struggling against him. " I was a damn fool! For just a moment, I'd thought I wanted to be with you!!"

Something inside me clicked.. or maybe snapped. I dropped to my knees, my arms resting beside me.. my neon blue bangs covering my face. I didn't remember why.. I didn't know when, where I was or how I got here. But strange familiar images kept flashing through my mind. Each of them involved the threat to my human's life.. Each of them hurt. Each of them filled with either sadness, anger, confusion. The confessions from the two before me felt like knives to my heart.. but why?

The hanyou pulled my human to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Cut it out!" He shouted.

"Inu.. yasha.." She gasped. The word triggered more pulses of pain in my head.

"You see, Kikyou.." He whispered, sending another pulse of pain. These names.. it hurt me to hear them.. they were connected to something tragic.. in the time before I could remember. "You've had a heart-breaking experience too.. because you.. are a human woman.. You had been far more.. heart-broken then I..."

The scent of salty tears hit my nose. "Let go, Inuyasha.. It's too late.." The human whispered. Sparks of yellow light appearing at the places where she touched him. He jumped back in pain.

"I detested you, at the moment of my death.." She shouted. "My soul cannot move beyond that.."

Something was changing.. my devotion and urge to protect the human was weakening.. something else was over powering it.. the corners of my vision blurred red. My fangs, claws grew.. my thirst for blood doubled..

"AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, I CANNOT REST!"

Another snap. My vision was red. Everything.. red.. Suddenly I was on my feet, more lethal and bloodthirsty than before. I was between the two in a millisecond, low menacing aggressive growls rippling from my throat. But my urge to protect my sister was gone.. I had remembered my life.. she wouldn't hurt him.

"Kaori!?" She gasped, glaring at me. "You've turned on me.. You have betrayed me just as everyone else!?"

It was hard to breath.. it was hard to control myself. I didn't want to hurt her.. she was my sister.. but I wouldn't let her kill him either. I tried to stay sane.. but it was fading away and my instincts were trying to take over. My familiarity with her vanished.. and she became the new danger.. the new thing that must be destroyed.

Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, ignoring my growls. "You will not.. stand in my way."

Three arrows.. shot toward me. Snapped, and broken a second later. I was now inches from her, my claws flexed and outstretched to kill her. Who ever she was.. she was a danger to my life. Blinding white crackling light kept her from me, burning my skin where it made contact. Holy powers..

Explosion. I was thrown back by the pure light. Cracking my skull on the stone wall. I didn't feel the pain. But darkness engulfed me in seconds. Last thing my eyes would see was silver and red.. chasing after raven and crimson.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 12  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	13. Hanyou

12-14-09: Took out some bits :l

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

13. Hanyou

Shippo sat beside the blue haired girl, staring into her face. "She does sorta look like Kaori.. She smells like Kaori.. She sounds like Kaori.. I think she is Kaori."

"Yes Shippo.. this is indeed Kaori-sama." Meoga said, hopping onto the girls face, and drinking her blood. "Mmmmm.. Her blood has a similar taste...although it is much more delicious now."

"I don't get it! How can you be so sure this is that stupid monkey-girl!!" Inuyasha shouted. He'd chased after Kikyou.. but her soul was so full of malice and hatred, it had ended her life just as it started. She hadn't let him save her, and now she was really gone. "Look at her she looks nothing like Kaori! This wench is a hanyou, Kaori is a abnormal human! Kaori has always been a human and always will be!"

"Actually Inuyasha, that is wrong." Kaede sighed, staring at the girl's face. "Kaori hasn't always been in human form. Two years before you came to our village, it had only been me and Onee-sama. A human woman came to our village, with Kaori, in the form you see her in now.. Her village had threatened that they would kill her and the child if she didn't dispose of Kaori.. so she left..

"Kaori's mother was a descendant of Midoriko.. a great priestess that created the Shikon No Tama many years ago.. and she held the Shikon No Tama. But at the time of her arrival.. Onee-sama had been very ill.. life-threateningly ill.. and Kaori was weak from travel. They stayed in the same room, Onee-sama and Kaori, for as you know hanyou's can't get as sick as easily as humans. We never figured out what happened that night.. but the next morning Kaori's mother was gone, Onee-sama was curred, the Shikon No Tama in our care and Kaori had turned into a little human girl.. It's all quite complicated.. and confusing.. but one thing for sure is this is Kaori."

"But I wonder.." Meoga said staring down at the new Kaori. "Will she be the same Kaori as when she was human.. or will her personality change completely?"

"Wha?" Shippo gasped, staring wide-eyed at the flea.

"Well, her youkai blood.. feelings.. and nature had been suppressed when she was human.. maybe now that they have reemerged and now that Kikyou's part of her soul is gone maybe she'll be different.."

The girl's eyes opened. Meoga and Shippo stepped back into the safety of Inuyasha's presence. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her black inu ears drooped to the sides, and her tail wrapped around her. Her gaze drifted from the ground to the group watching her.

"Oh my god!" She shouted, her face full of shock. "I had the most strangest, worstest dream ever!! But it was so cool at the same time!" She said bobbing up and down excitedly. "I dreamt I turned into a hanyou and almost killed everyone and and I had like blue hair and.." She noticed her tail which was wagging quickly behind her. She screamed and jumped up grasping her tail in her hands.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS REAL!!" She shouted. She started running around pulling at her silky blue locks. "It was REALLY REAL! I ALMOST KILLED PEOPLE! I FORGOT EVERYTHING..!!"

"Yep.. that's Kaori all right.." Inuyasha sighed watching her run around like a maniac. She whipped around and grabbed his Kimono and started shaking him.

"Do you realize this!! I changed!! I'm like.. EVIL NOW!! I HAVE A TAIL AND YOU DON'T!! HAHAHA!" She let him go and started twirling around the area, in a daze.

"She's a mental case.." Inuyasha grumbled, standing up himself. "Let's go, you mutant squirrel!" He called starting down the mountain.

"I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!!" She shouted running after him.

Kaede sighed and slowly followed after him. "They are such strange kids.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I lay on the floor of Kaede's hut, staring at the gain in the wood above. Everything that my human eyes had missed these eyes picked up, noticed, caught. I didn't feel as tired as I used to be at this hour. I looked at my vibrant blue hair that sparkled silver were the moonlight hit. My hair was so different. My face was unfamiliar, my voice had changed slightly into a musical symphony. My body had changed, and my thirst for power and strength had been quenched. But the only thing that bothered me was.. Inuyasha didn't seem to trust me anymore.

He watched more carefully, cautiously, like I would snap any minute, and go rampant on the village. He looked at me like I was an alien, abnormal.. A freak. I looked toward his still form in the corner, expecting him to be asleep. But instead his golden eyes glowed in the darkness, studying every move I made.

I sighed and looked through the cracks in the roof. The only thing remaining of the moon was a tiny sliver. I got to my feet and walked outside, ignoring the glowing golden orbs following as I made my way across the room.

I inhaled the evening air as my naked feet touched the cool earth. I walked silently through the village, my white chiffon knee length gown rippling in the cool breeze. I got to the tree where I had been with Inuyasha earlier. I felt my face flush and I trailed my finger along the bark. His scent was still there..

I wonder... Would my singing still produce the light now that I am no longer purely human?

"What the hell are you doing?"

I spun around. Inuyasha was standing behind me, his glowing eyes watching me suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doing?" I repeated. "Nothing but I guess you're spying on me, I suppose?" I jumped into the branches above.

"No. Who would spy on someone like you!?" He replied, jumping onto the same branch at I sat on.

"Then_ why_ are you here!?" I snapped. He didn't answer. His expression hardened as he gazed at me. I growled and looked away. Why did he always have to stay silent and never answer me? Why was he so distant? Seconds ticked by and the silence grew uncomfortable. A unsettling feeling, forced me to look into the sky. There was a carriage silhouetted against the moon.

Inuyasha abruptly jumped up, staring wide-eyed at the carriage. "O.. ofukuro?"

A angelic raven haired woman, looked out from the open back, looking down to the earth. I felt my ears turn to the sides in aggravation as I inspected the carriage in the sky. He'd called this woman 'Ofukuro'.. Rude slang for mother.. pfft, leave it to him to call his mother such a thing.

The woman's eyes widened in shock as she noticed us in the tree.. Her eyes were the same as his, except her eyes were warm brown instead of piercing amber. "Inuyasha.." She whispered. Her gaze flickered to me, then back to Inuyasha.

I didn't get it.. I knew Inuyasha's parents were dead, Meoga had told me that when I was young, he had also told me her name. Izayoi. But.. how could she be his real mother when his real mother was dead?

Dark purple and grey clouds formed in the sky, and a huge green hand shot from the clouds...the hand seemed familiar in some way...

_I opened the box, and suddenly my fears came true. In the box was this green, hand thing. I pulled it out and started at it, not sure what to make of it._

_"That is a mummified Kappa's hand. It brings good luck. Its history begins with..."_

I felt a smirk appear on my face as I noted the similarities to this monster hand and my birthday present. But then my smirk was replaced with a frown of horror as the hand crushed the carriage that held Izayoi within. The monster that was attached to the hand, was gigantic. Dark green, red horns.. yellow glowing eyes. It grasped Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, in his hand, crushing her weak human body, which I could now see was bound by thick iron chains.

Inuyasha growled and shot forward toward the youkai. I followed after him. They couldn't do that to her. Flames appeared abruptly, shooting toward us. It whizzed past.. missing us by mere inches. I landed on the ground beside Inuyasha, staring in shock at the two figures standing casually on the youkai's shoulder.

One was a small green toad, with hands that had more a resemblance to my deceased present than the giant. The other a feminine looking man, with ankle length silver hair, high cheek bones, with eyes the same shade of gold as Inuyasha's although his were hard and cold.. Their scents were slightly similar, but the new man smelled more of youkai than anything.

"Jaken." The silvered haired man breathed, staring down upon Inuyasha. "We'll talk first, kill later."

"Yes, my lord." Replied the toad, holding a large wooden staff in his hands. The staff had two heads carved into the wood. One a human woman.. the other a old youkai man.

"Sesshoumaru! You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, getting to his feet. The name was familiar.. Meoga had mentioned it once.. or twice in his stay.

"Oh..? Well done, it seems you've remember.." The silvered haired youkai said, his face slightly amused. "..the face of your elder brother."

Eh? Elder brother? INUYASHA HAD A BROTHER AND HE NEVER TOLD ME!? God I feel so betrayed..

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to mine, and a smirk appeared on his pale face. "Well if it isn't another pathetic hanyou. Well I'll have to admit, little brother, you've finally done better. At least she's the improved version of the trash you used to be with."

My eyes narrowed and a growled escaped my lips. He was talking about Kikyou. Inuyasha glanced at me, then looked at his older brother again.

"Inuyasha, a hanyou whose mother is a vile creature like a human.." Sesshoumaru hissed, pulling on the chain wrapped around Inuyasha's mother's neck. "You have brought shame upon our family."

A low formidable growl spat through Inuyasha's teeth. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard.. Did you come all this fucking way just to say that?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Moron.. I do not have that much spare time. I've come to ask you for the location of Chichi-ue's tomb."

"Oyaji's tomb!?" He shouted back. "I dunno. I have no clue."

Wow.. despite their recent squabbles they seem to get along great!

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Well then, it can't be helped.. your mother will just have to suffer."

The giant youkai crushed Izayoi harder in it's fist, and she cried out in pain. Uh.. I take back the 'getting along great' thing..

Inuyasha scoffed, but glared at Sesshoumaru, unmoving and still. "Keh! Think I'm stupid, you bastard!? Ofukuro's been dead for years! You phony.."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his face full of amusement. "What a moron you are.. When especially for your sake, your mothers soul.. was brought back from the land of the dead.. I even gave her a body."

Oh great! Another resurrected person! First it was the Centipede jourou, then Inuyasha, then Kikyou and now Inuyasha's mother!? Who next!? My pet goldfish, that's been dead for 8 years, is holding up his fin! Resurrect him next!

Izayoi reached out her hand weakly toward her son. "Inu.. Inuyasha.." She gasped. "Don't concern yourself with me.. as my body has died once already.." The green youkai dug it's claws into her flesh, and she cried out in pain.

"Shit!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping toward the green giant. "Sankon Testusou!" Gold light appeared from his claws and the youkai's hand was slashed to pieces. Izayoi plummeted toward the ground. I felt my heart skip a beat and I sprinted until I was directly under her, trying to catch her.. but I ended up sprawled down in the dirt, her landing on top of me. Ugh.. I was no good at this.

I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle, watching me carefully. "Your hanyou girlfriend is quite amusing Inuyasha."

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!"I shouted, helping Izayoi up into a sitting position.

"INUYASHA!" She shouted. I snapped my head up searching for the reason of her shouting. Sesshoumaru was shooting toward Inuyasha, who was under the feet of the green youkai. A blinding white light appeared between Izayoi's hands, and it grew to an enormous size, swallowing us in a vortex of white light.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes, the warmth from the earth below and the sound of a babbling brook awakening him from his sleep. He was in a garden, a crystal clear stream flowed into a small pond with water lily's floating on the surface. The garden was covered by a light mist, and a small temple stood in the background.

Kaori lay on her side, facing toward him. Her hair covered her body, and her black tail had wrapped itself around one of her legs. She seemed uninjured, and at ease, so he let her sleep. There didn't seem to be any danger here.

He looked around him, taking in the mysterious scene before him. "This is..?"

"The border between this world and the next." He looked up, to see his mother smiling down at him. "I shall return to the other world from here."

He stood up to face her properly. Her smile widened as she stared into his eyes. "Inuyasha.. It seems you've really grown up.."

"Well.. yeah." He replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I was just a brat when you died."

"I'm sorry.." She sighed, staring at her pale hands, which were folded gently in front of her. "It must have been very painful for you."

"Not really." He said casually. "You shouldn't blame yourself, anyway."

"Inuyasha.."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 13  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	14. The Black Pearl

12-14-09: Meeh 14 down, a billion to go.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

14. The Black Pearl

My dream of becoming a hanyou had been shattered, then turned into a nightmare. Inuyasha had made it that way. Instead of him seeing me as an equal, I was dangerous to the village in his eyes. Someone that needed to be watched 24/7. Kaede, Shippo and Meoga had also made this worse for me. They acted like nothing had changed. They still treated me like I was still human. Their attitude didn't differ in the slightest from before.

I opened my eyes to the blinding light above. I heard water, birds, and voices in the background. I smelt the scent of earth, sunshine, Inuyasha, and a mix of many more scents that I couldn't name. Everything scent here seemed to be mixed into another.. almost as if it were fake.

I tried to sit up. But it was like chains were binding me down. I felt a heavy weight on my body, and chaotic memories from my transformation flashed before my eyes. I banished the thoughts as quickly as my mind made it possible. I didn't want to remember the pain.. The pain had only made this nightmare worse. But the feeling of being tied up sent waves of hysteria through out my body. I couldn't calm myself down, when all I could think about that the pain and the razor sharp rope from before.

I looked across the small lily pond, my heart pounding hard in my chest. Inuyasha stood on the other side, facing his mother. But.. along with all the muddled scents in this place.. her's I couldn't even pick up. I didn't even remember her having a scent.

I looked into the water by their feet. I saw Inuyasha's reflection sparkling in the crystal clear water.. but his mother's was there with out a face. She was.. a youkai in disguise. I opened my mouth to call out to him, but sound wouldn't come..

My heart pounded in my ears and my breathing was quick and panicked. I couldn't calm myself down, the hysteria to intense. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, and Inuyasha's mother wasn't real. Maybe this is what Inuyasha had been so worried about with my transformation. I couldn't control myself as well as I had been when I was human. Instincts were constantly trying to take over, either ones to fight or to flee.

"Inuyasha.." The youkai spoke, a kind smile on it's face as it looked at Inuyasha. "I must return to the other world soon."

"Y-yeah.. You're going then..?" Inuyasha stammered. Did he not realize that this woman wasn't his mother? Or was he in denial..? I guess seeing your mother for the first time would put you into denial if she wasn't who you thought she was.

The youkai cupped air in it's hands and a glowing lily faded into view. She turned toward the water and slightly pushed it down, making the petals fall off as it drifted into the pond.

"Inuyasha, look at the water's surface." It said, turning it's head to look at Inuyasha. He obeyed his 'mother' and crouched down by the water's edge staring at his reflection surrounded by lily petals.

I couldn't see what he was looking at but his expression turned to one of slight surprise at what he saw. I had been hoping he'd see the youkai's refection.. but the minor surprise and no anger had proved he hadn't.

"Do you remember, Inuyasha? When you were very young..?" The youkai bent down behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Mother would hold you, just like this..?"

Finally Inuyasha held the expression I had been hoping for. Deceived, betrayal, anger, hurt, shock, and sadness flashed before his eyes as he noticed her reflection. He looked up at her. "You.. You are.."

"My darling boy.." The youkai smiled. "There's a good child.. Let's hold each other close, to our hearts, okay?"

Inuyasha turned around, trying to push her away. "What the hell are you..!?"

Suddenly her hands dug into his back, and he was forced closer to her. "I won't let you go.." She hissed. "Become one with me.."

I tried to move, hysteria taking over again. She was pulling him inside her, and I was bound by invisible chains! It was hard to breath.. in no time we'd both probably be gone.

The heavy invisible silver chains became visible at that moment and appeared around my body and wrists. Little green goblins either pulled on them, or ran around me inspecting my body.. The crystal clear water from the pond became dark and thick. The sunny world around me became dark, barren, an evil place. I had been right. The place before was fake.. just an illusion.. just as Izayoi had been.

I struggled to move. Being bound made me think of the pain. I didn't want to remember. It was to terrifying.. and I had found myself wondering if my new found strength had been worth it all.. for it seemed nobody liked it.

"Kaori-sama!" I felt something small land on my cheek. "Hang on!! It's me Meoga-jiji!"

He bent down and inspected the chains. "You poor thing.. you've been bound and can't move.. must be terrifying after what happened earlier.." He trailed off looking down at my exposed skin.

I snapped my hand up, and squashed the bug in my hand. I sat up, and glared at the cowardly flea. "Thanks.. It seems I can move now."

"Heh.. no problem"

I looked back toward Inuyasha, my instincts starting to gain control. He was halfway absorbed into her already. I growled and got to my feet.

"No Kaori-sama!" Meoga shouted in my ear.

"What!?" I yelled back, feeling more and more aggressive as my animal instincts slowly took over.

"Don't fall prey to your instincts!" He shouted again, pulling most of my aggression away."This was what Inuyasha-sama was worried about.."

"Huh?" Was all I could manage, as I tried to understand his words.

"If you let your instincts take control.. you'll end up like earlier, you won't be able to differ friend from foe. Inuyasha knew what was happening to you on the mountain, when you went to attack Kikyou-sama. You're still new at this and it may seem easier to fight when your instincts take over, but you may end up killing Inuyasha-sama instead."

I growled as I fought against my instincts and locked them up someplace secret. I couldn't kill Inuyasha. "So your saying I have to always use my brain when I fight and I'm not aloud to go rampant!?"

"Well you have no control over them.. Kaori-sama.." Meoga sighed as I ran toward them, yanking on Inuyasha's hair.

"'Ey! What are you doing, you pathetic hanyou!?" The green toad called Jaken screamed from beside me. "We're busy here!!"

"The right.. black pearl.." Inuyasha murmured.

"The right black peal? What does that mean!?" Jaken asked, shooting flames at me from his wooden staff. I wished I could go rampant on him!

"Jaken-sama.. To probe any further would break the child's soul.." The youkai said in a solemn voice, seeming completely oblivious to my struggles to get Inuyasha away from her.

"Break it then!!" The green toad shouted. "If you don't find the location of the tomb I'll have to take punishment from Sess-"

"YOU! STUPID! FREAKING! TOAD!!" I shouted, smacking him across the head with his own wooden staff. "Don't ever get in my way again!!" I threw him into the air and swung the staff at him, making him go flying out of sight. Cool I could be in the baseball team.

I whipped around and grabbed onto Inuyasha again. "You freak youkai!! Let go of Inuyasha!"

The youkai hissed and shot backwards pulling Inuyasha out from my grasp. "I wont!" She pulled herself to the other side of the pond where it was shallow. I growled and ran through the shin deep water, splashing it everywhere, getting the bottom of my nightgown soaked. I grasped onto Inuyasha's arm but as soon as I did, he came out.

"Inuyasha!" I picked myself off the ground where I had fell, and crawled over to him. He was conscious again. "Are you okay?"

He glared at the ground, his hands clenched into fists. "Da.. Damn it.. Damn it!"

"Inuyasha.. I have figured out the location of the tomb.." A hand shot down and grabbed Inuyasha's neck and held him at eye level. Sesshoumaru.. "To think it would be in such a fantastic place.. that even this Sesshoumaru failed to perceive it."

I burst out into laughter, and fell to the floor. "That's rich.. I can't believe it.. 'This Sesshoumaru'? Gosh.. You're not a.. egotistical jerk now are you?" I said between laughter. I whipped the tears from my eyes, and motioned for him to continue. "Sorry, sorry I can't control myself, please continue."

"Uh.. Kaori-sama.. I don't think laughing at this time was the wisest of choices." Meoga stuttered.

"What-" Suddenly a neon green light lashed out toward me, and I jumped back earning a cut on my cheek from it. I felt hot sticky blood run down my face, and I scowled at the older brother. He has NO sense of humour.

Sesshoumaru glared back at me, then turned his gaze toward Inuyasha. "You should teach your girlfriend to keep her mouth shut, little brother."

"I'm not his girlfriend!!" I shouted, getting to my feet.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard.." Inuyasha gasped.

"But.. Chichi-ue certainly hid the tomb in a strange place." Sesshoumaru continued, ignoring me. "The right black pearl.. huh.. Perhaps, to prevent his corpse from being violated.. Chichi-ue packed and sealed his tomb in there."

"Bastard.." Inuyasha growled, trying to pry Sesshoumaru's arm from his neck. "What the hell are you blabbering about!?"

"Was it entrusted to you without your knowledge, then? Well, in that case.." He plummeted two of his fingers into Inuyasha's right eye. "Why don't we pay a visit to Chichi-ue's grave together!?"

I gasped and stumbled back a few steps. Blood ran down Inuyasha's face and dripped from Sesshoumaru's fingers. It was sicking.. It looked heart-wrenchingly painful. I felt the colour drain from my face as I stared at the small little ball between Sesshoumaru's fingers.

He threw Inuyasha to the ground, in a huff, and looked at the pearl. I ran over to Inuyasha, in a speed I didn't know I had. As soon as I had considered running over to him, I was already there. I fell to my knee's beside him, as he sat up, holding his right eye, glaring at his brother.

"Are you alright, Kaori-sama? You look pale.." Meoga said, hopping onto my knees.

"Well of course I would be pale!! Look at what I just witnessed! But why are you worrying about me, he's the one who's injured!!" I shouted.

"No wonder I couldn't locate it, no matter how much I scoured the earth.." Sesshoumaru mumbled, holding the pearl in his fist. "There is only one clue to the tombs where abouts.. 'A place one can see, but never be seen.. A place that the grave keeper can never look upon'. So that's it.. the black pearl was hidden in that bastard's right eye.."

"Bastard.." Inuyasha scowled again. "Just for that.. you went so far as to make that fake copy of my mother.." He leaped forwards his claws flexed. "I wont forgive you!"

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack easily, being faster than both me and Inuyasha put together. "I'm in a hurry.." He hissed, his claws tensed. "So if you get in my way, you'll have to die."

I couldn't fight it any longer. My vision blurred red, and I was on my feet in an instant. I didn't know anything.. just the danger that stood in front of me. The youkai's attack stopped, and he stared at me with blank expression.

"Interesting.. she denies the fact that she cares for you, little brother, and yet she gives in to her youkai instincts just to protect your pathetic existence."

I didn't know who he was talking to.. or about, his words a jumble inside my head. A growl ripped through my fangs, and his blank expression turned into an amused smile. He cracked his knuckled and jumped toward me, claws flared.

Blood lust boiled in my stomach and I growled again, the urge to kill the danger to strong.

I stepped forwards, my own claws ready to tear. But something grasped onto my tail and yanked me out from the line of fire. The feeling of something on my tail sent shivers down my spine and I fell backwards into a tree. I something pinned my arms to the bark and I struggled against it, trying to get away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!" It shouted. It was that velvet voice. "Are you mental!! Do you want to die!?"

The redness faded away, and my vision cleared. Blood lust was no longer a problem, nor where my instincts. Inuyasha had his hands around my arms, and he was staring at me with a angry, yet worried expression.

I swallowed nervously, I had never seen him look like this.. "Gomen nasai.." I looked to the ground, my ears drooping. "I..I couldn't control myself.."

"Ah Sesshoumaru-Sama!" The green toad was back. My eyes narrowed as I saw him pick up the wooden staff. "I-I have retrieved the Nintoujou!"

Sesshoumaru looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Lose it again, and I'll kill you." He snatched the staff from the toad's hand and looked at the pearl. "I'd grown tired of waiting for this.."

He placed the pearl on the ground, and raised the staff over it. He stabled the jewel, and the old man's head, on the staff broke into laughter.

"The old man's laughing!!" The toad cried. "The tomb is opening!" A vortex of black light appeared from the jewel, and Sesshoumaru smirked. The black light swallowed them.. then they were gone.

"Inuyasha-sama.." Meoga shouted, hopping up and down on his shoulder. "Before the portal closes, quickly go in after.. Sesshoumaru-sama is going to monopolize your fathers treasure.."

Inuyasha snarled and turned away from me. "I'm not interested in that."

Meoga gasped, and fell on to his bottom. "No.. no way.. such a waste.."

"Shut up will ya!?" Inuyasha snapped. "I didn't say I wasn't going!"

I pulled myself from the tree and ran over to the portal. I was half-way through when someone grasped my tail again. I gasped as another shiver ran through my body and my face filled with heat. I snapped my head back, to see Inuyasha glaring at me, the end of my tail clenched in his fist. Was this the reason why animals didn't like their tails touched?

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" He growled. I shook of the shivering pleasure and rolled my eyes. I grabbed onto his kimono pulling both him and myself into the portal.

"We're going after that mental, egotistical jerk, of course." I answered. We landed on skeletal bird, and I groaned in irritation. "Why does everything have to be skeletal.."

I glanced over toward Inuyasha, who was glaring at me grudgingly. "What?"

"I don't get you.." He answered.

"I don't get me either. I'm a mental half-monkey, half-squirrel remember?" I sighed. He seemed to lapse into his own thoughts and I let the subject drop. Below was a mass of bone and skeletons, cluttering the misty earth. The bones stretched out for miles in every direction. In the middle there was a ivory white structure, with strange colours over it.

"Oyaji.." Inuyasha murmured, staring at mass of bone. Then I understood. Everything here.. wasn't many different skeletons.. it was all one piece. The mass bone structure was the torso. .the strange colours it's undecomposable armour.. This was Inuyasha's father.

"Wow.. It's so.. so.. huge!" I gasped.

"Well what did you expect!? Something ant sized!?"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 14  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	15. Tetsusaiga

12-14-09: :)

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

15. Tetsusaiga

I tried not to barf as the scent of the dead and decomposing flesh hit my nose. It was horrible. The smell was like rotten meat, gym socks, and manure, all mixed together. The boy beside me seemed unaffected by the scent, but then again.. I had noticed it was easier to keep a straight face as a hanyou, and more so as a youkai.

"There's a treasure sword kept within your father remains.." Meoga spoke clearly, and calm. But his face showed that he was desperate to get Inuyasha interested in this sword of his father's. My mind wandered back to my two katana's in Kaede's hut. I still hadn't managed to use them since I was teennapped by Koga. I had been half-conscious along the way to Urasue's place, and I didn't think I needed it when I went for my walk a few hours ago.

We hadn't had time to relax since I had gotten here.. It was always go, go, go! I think we deserved a day off.. or at least I did anyway. I had barely enough time to think before we were off fighting something else. I was still in my night-gown for heaven's sake! It wasn't dirty thankfully, only wet, but that could only last for so long.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is after that sword, and intends to snatch it away.." Meoga continued. Inuyasha had a look of minimal interest on his face. Why he wouldn't be interested in a treasure sword, I couldn't be sure, especially if it's his father's. I'd give anything to have something of my parents.. but our parents had died a long time ago.

But then.. there was something else I had been wondering about lately. If I was a hanyou.. then shouldn't my sisters be one as well? It doesn't make any scene as to why I'm part youkai and they're not.. since we are all blood related after all..

Inuyasha jumped from the skeletal bird, and into the skeletal structure of his father. I grabbed Meoga and followed in after, hoping that the speed of the fall wouldn't make me freeze up like it usually did when I was human.

Actually I enjoyed the fall.. the speed, the adrenaline that rushed through my veins as I sped towards the ground. It was quite easy to see why Inuyasha was always complaining about how slow human's are in travel. I just didn't know how I could have disliked this before.

I reached the ground shortly after Inuyasha, and already they had broken out into a fight. The smell of rot was worse in here. Maybe it was because we were in the middle of a decaying monster's body, or maybe it was because the floor was made up of human and animal bones. In the middle of the area, was a round golden pedestal. Words were carved into the gold, and I found myself trying to decipher what they meant. But on top of this golden art was something that seemed out of place. A sword.. A rusty, dusty, thin sword, that looked at though it couldn't even cut paper.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said casually, avoiding another of Inuyasha's attacks. "Did you come just to dig your own grave? Or could it be that.. you came for a chance at.. Chichi-ue's fang-sword Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha stopped attacking and looked at the rustic old sword. "Tetsusaiga..?"

"Draw it out, Inuyasha-sama!" Meoga shouted, jumping up and down eagerly, suddenly on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Sesshoumaru-sama.. it must be that.. you couldn't draw Tetsusaiga, could you!?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the flea unemotionally. "Are you suggesting Inuyasha can?"

I stepped closer to the sword, my curiosity getting the better of me. What was so special about this hunk o' junk? Why in the world would a great youkai like Inuyasha's father have such a sword? It would be embarrassing just to be seen with it.

"Of course." Meoga cried, answering the older brother's question. "That the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha-sama is proof enough. Now, quickly, Inuyasha-sama.."

Inuyasha scoffed, and rolled his eyes at the sword. "Keh! I'm not interested in some worn-out old sword.. Sesshoumaru! You damn bastard.." He leaped forwards his claws flexed once again. "How dare you keep screwing with me like that!!"

Sesshoumaru avoided, yet again, his attack. "Where are you aiming?"

"Shit!" Inuyasha whipped around and sprinted forward again. "You asshole!"

Dodged.

"Crap!" Inuyasha cursed looking behind him, at his smirking older brother.

"Heh. Your fighting style is as childish as ever.." Sesshoumaru informed him, a hint of smugness to his tone.

"You can't win unarmed, Inuyasha-sama.." Meoga was really crying this time. "The sword.."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked. I gave an over exaggerated sigh and grabbed onto his ear pulling him towards the pedestal. "What the hell, Kaori!?"

"You shut up!" I snapped. "Now listen! If that egotistical jerk couldn't pull out this hunk of crap and you could don't you think he'd be crushed? Because his stupid younger brother-"

"Hey!" Inuyasha interrupted, glaring at me.

"Shut up!Because his brother can do something he can't!?"

He looked at the sword, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "I get it.. It would be really annoying for him, huh.."

"I bet you can't do it." Sesshoumaru replied, emotionless.

"Heh.. This is your payback.. I want to see you weep, bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, grasping the sword in his hand.

"As I thought.." Meoga declared. "The Tetsusaiga is destined to be in the hands of Inuyasha-sama!!"

Suddenly yellow bolts of lightning appeared around the sword, crackling and spitting in all directions. The sword wouldn't budge. Inuyasha's face grew dark as he took his hand of the sword.

"Oi.." He said unemotionally. Meoga yelped and went to flee, but the glowering hanyou caught him between his fingers. "I.. can't.. pull.. it.. out.. can.. I!?" He hissed as he swished the cowardly bug in his hands.

"I.." Meoga gasped. "I don't get it!"

"The farce is over.." Sesshoumaru said monotonously. In the blink of an eye, he was inches away from Inuyasha. "It seems Tetsusaiga wasn't meant for you after all, bastard.." He flexed his claws. "Now be evaporated by my poison claws."

He swung his arm forward, attempting to hit Inuyasha, but he had avoided it at last second. Sesshoumaru's claws sunk into the bone behind his brother and it soon melted away..

Inuyasha sprinted to the other side of the room, but Sesshoumaru was inches away again. "You won't get away."

"Hiiii heh heh heh!" The green toad know as Jaken crackled, pulling out his wooden staff.. Cool. "I'll assist you Sesshoumaru-sam-!"

I jumped in front of him, and he yelped in surprise. "Hello.." I said in a innocent tone. "Remember me!?" I snatched the staff from his hand and smacked him across the head with it like earlier. He flew to the other side of the room, and hit one of the monster's ribs.

"Heh, Kaori 2, little green toad -2000." I tossed the staff to the side and ran back to Tetsusaiga. I waved my hand over the top. Nothing. What was it that made the sword so special? Something hard smashed against my head and I stumbled forwards, grasping the sword for balance.

I looked behind me to see the toad, with the staff in his hand, smirking at me. I growled and whipped around, tackling the toad to the ground, the sword inches from his nose. "Your gonna pay you stupid little.."

I heard gasps from around me and looked up. Everyone was staring at me in shock. Inuyasha was pinned the ground by Sesshoumaru, poison claws hanging over his face, but they seemed to be frozen. Their eyes transfixed on something in my hand.

"What..?" I looked at the sword.. then towards the pedestal, empty. I jumped back in surprise staring at the sword in my hand. "Um.. I can explain?"

"Im-im-impossible!" Jaken sputtered, staring at me, his large yellow eyes bulging. "Inuyasha's case is irrelevant.. as even Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't pull Tetsusaiga out.. How could that half-demon wenc-"

"Hey! You watch you mouth, or I'll kick your ass to china!" I shouted, kicking the toad across the room.

Sesshoumaru stared at me, his eyes hard and cold like ice. Inuyasha seemed to notice, for he glared at his brother. "Don't you go looking else where!" He shouted.

But as soon as his sentence left his mouth, Sesshoumaru was looming over me. I shrunk back against the wall, my tail was between my legs and I felt my ears pin back.. This person was scary up close. I held Tetsusaiga close to my chest as he continued to cast his icy gaze upon me.

"Who are you?" He asked, his icy voice sending shivers down my spine. "Why were you able to draw Tetsusaiga?"

"How am I supposed to know!?" I snapped. But then my courage vanished again as his gaze became colder and my body resumed the frightened position.

"Don't you touch her, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted, racing towards us. "That girl has nothing to do with this!!"

Meoga sighed from his shoulder, something that I wouldn't have been able to pick up if I had been human. "Good thing he's after her now and not us, hey Inuyasha-sama?"

Stupid, ungrateful, jerk! Once we get out of this I'll make him wish he'd never said that!

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "Sesshoumaru! Leave her alone, she's not evolved in this!"

Sesshoumaru crackled his knuckles, the tips of his fingers glowing bright green "I disagree. For an unknown reason I was unable to touch Tetsusaiga, fortunately you were unable to draw it out either. It's obvious that she must die."

"You're right, it is strange that she could pull out the sword and we couldn't, but she's just a girl." He looked toward me. "Give him the damn sword, there's no other choice."

"What the hell!?" I snapped. "Why should I? I rather like the fact that he wants something he can't have! It might help his personality. Besides, where does it say he gets the sword!? He couldn't even touch it!"

"Don't be stupid! You're only a girl, so back off, shut up, and butt out!" He shouted.

My eyes narrow and I pointed the sword at him. "You fucking sexist jerk!! Why don't you shut the hell up! Your the one who's screaming your head off! If I was over there I'd shove this sword up your a-!"

"Inuyasha.. your patience with this girl is astonishing." Sesshoumaru sighed, interrupting my rant. I'd beat him up to if I wasn't so scared of him!! "You protect her, indulge her, and even seem to love her.."

I felt my face burn at these words. What did he know!? He didn't even know how to display his own feelings. How could he read others emotions, when he couldn't even read his own!!

"Certainly.." He continued, running his fingers trough his hair, "certainly these.. feelings of mercy, of yours.. isn't something I inherited from our great.. and terrible father.. It must have been that mother of yours.. that _human_ mother. Who caused our father to meet his end in this ignoble place.. Her blood effects you as well. Is it _that_ which so endears you to them?"

He glanced toward me. "I do happen to realize that this girl was the younger sister of that human woman you used to indulge yourself with. She had been human.. only until a few days ago. Her transformation seems to have effected you in a negative way, little brother. Maybe you had wished her to stay human.. for it seems you are attracted to them the most.. just like our father. But I, however.."

_'Her transformation seems to have effected you in a negative way.. maybe you had wished her to stay human..'_ I knew that wasn't true. I knew Inuyasha had only worried about my lack of self-control, and probably was relieved that now I was a hanyou and wouldn't die as easily but.. the words Sesshoumaru had spoken still hurt.

He pointed his fingers towards me, and I felt the urge to flee, but I couldn't.. my body wouldn't move.. it wouldn't listen. I was like a deer in the headlights again, "bare no such weakness. Be annihilated.. by my dokkasou.. pathetic hanyou." He hissed.

Suddenly everything was dark. It was my calm cool darkness from before.. no pain. Not a single hint of pain like before. But.. It was like I was inside an air bubble under water. I heard the sound of crackling electricity, the everything was gone. The dark faded away. I found myself inside a blueish purple dome, staring at the claws of the youkai in front of me.

The mist poured from his hand, but it travelled over the dome, and I was unaffected from the inside. He stopped the poison mist, and my dome faded away. I quickly found my feet and sprinted past him, coming to a stop beside the shocked silver hanyou.

I pushed the sword into Inuyasha hands, and stood a few paces behind him, gasping. He blinked then whipped around, his face pale. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"

I crushed Meoga in my hand for getting calm when I was going to die. "I can't believe you were relived when that guy went after me!" I muttered, ignoring him.

"Hey..uh.. how come you're still alive?" Inuyasha asked, dragging my attention away from the disloyal insect.

I blinked, then stared at my hands. "If I knew everything, then my life would be a lot easier."

"I see.." Sesshoumaru said calmly, facing us. "The girl can create barriers.."

"Inuyasha-sama! No need to hesitate.." Meoga called, squirming out from my hand. "You should test Tetsusaiga's blade.. on Sesshoumaru's body!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, as the whites of his eyes grew blood red. "How daring of you to say that.. We shall see, if a hanyou bastard like you can master the Tetsusaiga.. This Sesshoumaru would see that with his own eyes.."

Oh yeah!? Well this Kaori would like him to shut the hell up!

Sesshoumaru's body was changing.. morphing into something more spectacular. Dark grey and white mist covered his body.. it cleared almost as fast and there stood and freaking HUGE dog! Like the size of a five story building!

"Oh my god.. Thats a whole lot of angry dog.." I muttered, staring at the growling creature.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! That bastards just shown his true form." He leaped toward the creature. "I'll cover this with your own blood!!" He thrust the sword toward the monstrous dog, attempting to cut the flesh by it's ear. As soon as Tetsusaiga hit the scalp of the youkai it bounced back, not even leaving a mark behind.

"Oi Meoga-jijii.. What's the deal!? This sword can't even bruise him, let alone behead him!" Inuyasha asked, dodging Sesshoumaru's poison claws.

"Erm.."Meoga answered whipping sweat from his brow. "Anyway Inuyasha-sama.. this sword is a memento of your father.. Believe in the sword's spiritual power! You must never abandon it! Well then.. if you'll excuse me.." He leaped from his shoulder and disappeared somewhere among the bones.

"Why you.." Inuyasha growled. He turned toward me. "You go find a place to hide or something!"

"What!? Why should I!?" I snapped. "I'm just as capable as fighting as you are!"

"Yes, you maybe capable, but it doesn't mean you know how!" He shouted. "At this rate your probably gonna die here anyways, letting you fight would just speed it up!"

I felt like someone had just slapped me across the face. Me being a hanyou was only more troublesome for him. He still wouldn't let me defend myself, and he still wouldn't let me fight.. My reasonable protesting where just irrelevant, annoying to him. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and this time I didn't try to hide them.

"D.. D.. Don't cry!" He barked. His face was panicky like he didn't know what to do. But then that was normal . Kikyou had never cried, and when I had when I was little one of the villagers helped me calm down. He had no experience, especially when it was him who made someone cry. "Shut up! I'm saying I'll protect you!"

Wrong. He was wrong. He thought I was upset over my death, but I wasn't. I didn't care if I died. I wasn't afraid. There could be nothing more painful then my transformation, so after that, death would be peaceful and painless to me, no matter how I died. But I stopped myself, just to give him that satisfaction. I'd go on a real crying spurt later, when there wasn't danger about.

"Jeez, just sit back and watch." He said, turning back toward his brother. Something pounded in my ears.. a heart beat. But it wasn't mine, nor any others in the room.. It came off Tetsusaiga.

I could hear it. Tetsusaiga's heartbeat. It beat just as strongly and steady as a youkai heart. Inuyasha stared at the sword in awe, he must've heard it too. This meant a change, a surge of power came from the sword, and even though I wasn't the one who held the sword in my hand, I could feel it too.

Inuyasha looked up toward Sesshoumaru, grasping the sword in two hands. He lept forward holding the sword horizontal. The rustic blade glowed as it sliced through the flesh of the dog form Sesshoumaru. I gasped in surprise. Only moments before the sword couldn't even cut a leaf, but now it had changed.. into a pearly white thick fang in Inuyasha's hand. Tetsusaiga surged with demonic power in it's true form.

Sesshoumaru stumbled in pain from his shoulder injury, and growled at his younger brother. I bet he's pretty messed up now, the transformation must have come as a surprise to him as it did to all of us.

"This is the end.. Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted lunging forward. The sword sliced through the monsters arm, and sent him back. He fell through the bone wall behind him, out of sight.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked, jumping to his feet, and out the broken wall after his lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama please wait for me!!"

Inuyasha plummeted Tetsusaiga into the ground and chuckled to himself. "Thanks Oyaji.. You've left me quite a heirloom."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 15  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	16. Back Home

12-14-09: A short nothing chapter O:

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

16. Back Home

As soon as I got through the door I fell onto my face, already half asleep. I hadn't slept all night. We had been running around fighting monsters and evil older brothers for hours. I really needed to rest.

"Kaori! What's the matter?" Shippo shouted, running up to me.

"Tired.. Older brother.. sword.." I answered, my brain too tired to put together a sentence. "Kaede-onee-chan.." I whined looking up at her.

"Yes? What is it Kaori?" She replied, bending over beside me.

"I'm gonna go back.. to the.. uh my home for while, kay? I need a vacation." I sighed, stumbling to my feet.

"Okay, Kaori." She said, handing me my black backpack from the corner. I took it greedily and walked from the hut after saying good-bye to them both. Inuyasha hadn't followed me into the village, so I didn't have any idea as to where the hell he was, but I didn't care. I was still upset by his sexist remark earlier.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I opened the door to the shrine and dropped my bag in the hall. "Mom.. I'm back.." I called. Suddenly loud thumping noises sounded through the building and the clatter of scrapping chairs and pots clattering into the sink, told me where the family was.

Seconds later, my mother followed by Kagome, Souta, and Jii-chan came running down the hall and stopped a few feet from me. They stared at me with shocked expressions. Seconds ticked by and nobody said anything. I didn't understand what their problem was.. I was here.. alive..

My mother shrill scream pierced the silence, and she grabbed onto my shoulders shaking me slightly. "Oh my! What happened to you! What happened to my Kaori!? Who did this to you!? Tell me right now!"

"Um.. What?" I was bewildered by her panics. What was she talking about? Who did what to me?

"Your hair! Your ears,_ tail_!****" She shouted. My ears pinned themselves to the back of my head in pain, and she yelped in surprise. I had forgotten about my change. Of course they'd be freaked out. This wasn't normal.. at least not in this era it wasn't.

I felt someone grasp into my tail and I blushed. I looked behind me to see Souta tugging on it slightly. "Is it real?" He asked. "It's so soft."

My mother pulled at my ears. "Why won't they come off!? You shouldn't have dog ears!"

Kagome held my hair in her hands. "Did you dye it!? Where did you, what did you use!? I love this colour! It feels better then before you dyed it!"

I pulled away from them and jumped to the other side of the hall. "Stop it!"

Jii-chan slapped a piece of paper between my eyes. Muttering something about youkai's and exorcisms. I pulled it off and examined it. It was one of those fake ofuda he carried around. I rolled my eyes, ripped it up, and walked away, leaving them gawking at my new form.

"Now you hold it right there young lady!" My mother snapped. My body went rigged and I slowly turned around, nervous about the outcome, she was even scarier then Sesshoumaru at times! She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the bathroom. "First you're going to have a bath! After that I want answers, and good ones at that!"

She pushed me inside the washroom, and threw in my bathroom bag after me. I sighed, and ran the water.. She was only mean to me.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I came out about an hour later. I was clean, refreshed, and smelling wonderful. With my shiny blue hair tied into pig-tails, and my black silky tail with the snowy white tip brushed for the first time, I ran down the stairs and into the living room, where my confused family awaited me.

I sat down on the couch and wondered where to begin. Should I start at the beginning.. or with my transformation? They each stared at me, blinking, waiting for me to speak. I didn't know how they recognized me. I looked so different.. sounded different.. I had changed but still they knew who I was.. even though Inuyasha hadn't.

I started at the beginning. From when I left the house until I walked back in today. I explained every scene in full detail, but left out some important facts like when I lost my first kiss, but I think Kagome had figured it out by the way she looked at me.

It took me an hour to get everything out, but when I finished, I felt a lot better. I had been lying, avoiding, and abandoning them for over a week, they did deserve to know the truth.

My other sat across from me, staring blankly at the cat. She was thinking. Coming up with a verdict.. my punishment. I fidgeted as Kagome silently brushed my hair and tail again, while we waited for my mother to speak.

Jii-chan looked as though he might explode any second, having been saddened about the truth of his ofuda, I had to explain that they didn't work, and angry because I hadn't shared my knowledge of spiritual powers with him sooner.

Souta was the only one amazed by it. He had kept bombarding me with questions since I had started talking about the Feudal era, and more so when Inuyasha came into the story.

My mother sighed, and everyone turned our heads toward her. The house was quiet, and we each barely breathed as we waited for my doom.

"I have thought about this.." She started, taking a sip from her tea, "and I think it would be okay if you continue to go-"

"YAY!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. The cat hissed and bolted from the room. My mother looked at me sternly and I sat back down, my face hot.

"It would be okay if you continue to go, but.." She said. Uh oh.. there's a 'but'. Buts were never good. "but I want you to visit home at least a few days a month and during those days I want to to continue with your studies.. at least until I can get you home schooled."

"Is that it! Okay I agree!" I jumped to my feet again and ran toward the door.

"Wait!" My mother called, stopping me dead in my tracks. I turned around to face her.

"Yes..?"

"I would also like a word with this friend of yours.. Inuyasha." She said.

"But why!?" I whined. Why did she want to talk to him? I don't think hes done anything wrong, and if he did it's not really any of her business for she doesn't know him..

"I'm sure you think he's fine, but from what I just heard he has quite a violent personality."

Oh no! She's gonna do the.. the Dad test on him!? The one every dad gives his daughter's boyfriend!? Oh no! He's gonna fail miserably! Then I'll never be aloud back to the feudal era!

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I sat in front of the fan, humming into it. "Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h"

"Kaori.. What are you doing?" I looked up to see Kagome standing over me, wearing our school uniform. "We're supposed to be leaving for school."

"Are we?" I questioned, switching off the fan. Our school uniform was a dark blue plaid skirt, a black jacket, black knee-high socks, black mary-janes, and a dark blue and silver tie.

"Yes, we are. Honestly, you can really be out of it sometimes." She said making her way toward the front door. "I'll meet you outside."

I groaned in protest and dragged my feet along the way to my room. I didn't want to go to school, when there was a whole different world just down the well. But I had made a deal with my mother.. and unless I never wanted to go back to the feudal era, I might as well go.. it's not like I'll get to go anyways.. Inuyasha will fail the personality test, made up by my mother, and then she'll forbid me of ever going back.

I quickly threw on my uniform messily, tied a black bandanna over my ears, and wrapped my jacket around my waist to hide my tail. I frowned into the mirror. My tail was still showing, the bandanna was unconformable, and muffled out sound. I had to curl my tail, until it was covered, which felt awkward.

I left my hair out, and opened the window. It was a lot easier to open now that I was stronger. I spotted Kagome wandering by the Goshinboku with Souta, nobody else was outside.

I slung my backpack now packed with school books and supplies, and leapt from the window landing beside my two siblings. Kagome and Souta yelped in surprise.

"Cool! Did you jump from your window!?" Souta exclaimed as we walked down the stone steps. I nodded and he stared at me, amazed. These were the same steps I had run down after Inuyasha, when I had been determined to force the truth from him.. if I had known then what would happen after I wouldn't have.

I blushed at the memory and quickened my pace. It was in the past. It had been a misunderstanding. It was time to move on and forget.. just like he had.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 16  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	17. A Devastating Choice

12-14-09: Naayyyyyhhhh

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

17. A Devastating Choice

I walked home half asleep. One day at school had burnt all the energy I had from a nights sleep, faster then a whole week in the feudal era. With the tests, piles of homework, exams, and my friends breathing down my neck everywhere I went because of my 'dyed' hair colour, I didn't think I'd ever have time to myself, let alone making it back to Kaede's house by dinner.

"Come on, Kaori! Who is he!?" My friend Yuka urged walked directly behind me. Yuka, who possessed dark brown chin-length hair, is more fiery spirited than my other friends and fortunately.. or unfortunately is not afraid to share her opinions. She was also an instigator of events and can be quite nosey on certain issues. Although all my friend's have the tendency to talk quite a bit, it seems that Yuka pulls rank amongst them with body language alone and she was usually given the vocal stage.

She's more like me in a sense.. which means we don't get along very well.

"Yeah, Kaori who is it!?" Eri agreed coming up on my other side. Eri who traditionally wore a yellow bandanna and had shoulder-length black hair, is a tad milder than Yuka, I guess. She listens to conversations while giving a neutral input, and after getting wrapped up in an issue she'd tend to agree with or even mimic Yuka, which is even more annoying.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I snapped quickening my pace.

"Oh come on, Kaori!" Yuka sighed, running after me. "We know you wouldn't do something this drastic like dye your hair blue, unless you've got a boyfriend, who urged you into doing something like this... Or, of course, you've gone mental!"

"Well then I've gone mental! You guys know I wouldn't let someone guy pressure me into doing something! Who do you take me for!?" I shouted turning on them. Another of my friends, Ayumi, placed herself beside me and looked back at Yuka and Eri.

"Let it go guys." She said. "We do know Kaori better then this. Maybe she just wanted a change?"

Ayumi had shoulder-length, mild brown highlighted hair which she kept well maintained in a wavy/curly fashion and held back with a black broach at the back of her head. She is the study-bug of our group, who found several subjects easy to grasp while we flounder for a foothold in the same fields. She also seemed a bit more detached from our group, thinking and listening to what everyone has to say, yet despite doing so she seems to wander off of the discussion's line of logic and ends up baffling us. She seems the wisest of the three, and is never pushy which I happen to appreciate very much.

"Yeah! Maybe I just wanted to try something new for a while!" I agreed, resuming my quick paced walk home.

"Okay fine! I can understand that but, then there's the fact that you totally turned down Hojo-kun today!" Yuka said running up beside me. I stopped in mid-step, and looked at her in disgust.

Hojo is a classmate of mine. Apparently he was the smartest student in our school, which combined with his looks resulted in many younger girls lusting after him. He's portrayed as a sweet, albeit naïve young man who completely believes anything someone tells him. He seemed to liked me and has often tried to go out with me, he just wasn't my type. I had always found an excuse not to go out with him. And Yuka, Eri and Ayumi seemed to have overlooked that fact until recently.

"I always reject Hojo though." I replied, walking backwards to face them.

"Yes, but why Kaori-chan?" Eri asked. "He's the most desirable guy, and you're the most desirable girl-"

"I am not!" I shouted, interrupting her. My face burned in embarrassment. What she said didn't make sense. I wasn't that great.

"You are too!" She replied. "You're pretty-"

"But, I'm clumsy and dense and I do stupid, reckless things and-"

"Those are all redeeming qualities." Yuka said, interrupting me. "Well the clumsiness is anyway, and the denseness makes you cuter, and the recklessness makes you fun."

"More like it makes me a burden.." I muttered. Inuyasha's image flashed in my mind.

"Just face it. You're the most popular, and desirable girl in the school, and you're supposed to go out with Hojo-kun because that's the way things are supposed to be!" Eri snapped.

"But Hojo is so blah!" I whined. "I don't date people with blah personalities. So what ever this 'supposed to be thing', you have going, will never be, end of story, good-nigh-"

I bumped into something. Another person by the feel of it. I turned my head to apologize, but the scene before me winded me. Inuyasha was standing behind me, glaring at me murderously.

"Damn you.. Who ever said you could go home whenever you feel like it?" He growled. He was wearing something from my time. He wore lose faded black jeans, and a dark red collared vest, unbuttoned, and a slightly over sized grey plaid collars shirt with only two buttons done up, over a white t-shirt. A dark red bandanna tied his hair back and covered his ears, and worn in sneakers were on his feet.

Everything was a size to big, for they were my 'fathers', but they did look good on him..

"Um.. Why are you wearing my dad's clothes?" I asked, in a hushed voice.

"I don't know the woman living at the shrine gave them to me.. She said it wouldn't make me stand out so much.. Why?" He answered, his anger suddenly fading away. It was sad as to how easily distracted he was.

"Oh no reason.. But why the hell are you here!?" I shouted. He looked taken back at my sudden anger, but bounced back almost immediately.

"To bring you back of course stupid! You can't just go home when ever you want!" He shouted.

"I told Kaede where I was going and she was okay with that!"

"Yeah, well you didn't ask me!"

"You wouldn't have let me!"

"Exactly! So why are you here!?"

We stood growling at each other for a good few minutes, until Yuka's voice broke through the silence. "Who is he?"

I looked around. The both of us drawing a crowd. A silver long haired boy with anger management problems, and a girl with aqua coloured shin length hair, who wore her school uniform messily as most troublemakers did, would obviously attract a crowd. I spotted a group of girls from my school a few feet away, ogling the silver haired hanyou.

I growled at them and grabbed onto his sleeve and ran from the crowd. Yuka was about to bombard me with questions, and the fan girls Inuyasha was already attracting were getting on my nerves. I'd clear the situation with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi later but right now I needed to find a place where there's be no witnesses, when I kill Inuyasha.

But when it started to rain. My anger disappeared along with the sun. The dark ominous clouds loomed over head, and the harsh winds whipped my hair in every direction and whispered fears into my ears. Thunder Storm. There wasn't a sign of the bright sunny day which had been my vacation a few moments ago.

There was a reason as to why I was scared of thunder storms. I wasn't one of those girls who were afraid of something for nothing.. I always had a reason. But this reason had also added to the millions of reasons why I had loved Inuyasha so much when I was a child.

It had been when I was four in a half. Around the same time when Inuyasha had started to hang around by the village, not to attack it but to watch my sister from afar. The day had started out like any other. Bright, sunny, a normal day for me. Following Kikyou on her expeditions to fight any youkai that came after the jewel, helping her with the chores.. It was a day that I had been anxious, I hadn't seen Inuyasha yet.

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

_"Onee-sama!" I called, running from the other children. Their games were fun, but my sister's skills I found more interesting. I had to learn to fend for myself while I was human.. at least until I became part youkai, then it wouldn't matter anymore._

_I latched onto her leg, preventing her from taking another step. I was too small to place myself in front of an adult. If I did then I'd get squashed. I was short, small, and weak for my age.. or at least thats what the adults had said when they thought I was asleep. They feared that soon, because I was so physically weak, one day I might die from a simple illness._

_Another reason to become part youkai.. Youkai's are not weak and do not die from simple illnesses._

_They also said that one day, my curiosity would get the better of me and I'll walk right into the clutches of a monster youkai. I didn't believe that could happen. Inuyasha-onii-chan was always around to protect me, so even if I did get close to a youkai's lair, then I wouldn't be in any kind of danger._

_Inuyasha-onii-chan felt that watching me was something he had been forced to do, or that's what he says. But really, he had taken it upon his self to do it. Nobody had asked him to.. as far as I know. I would get upset though, even though I loved him so, when he complained about babysitting me.. whatever that meant._

_But I had been brought up to keep my mouth shut_,_ although_ _that was a skill that was slowly fading away with time. So instead of voicing my thoughts to him, I'd complain about it to Onee-sama. She's laugh when I'd finish and put something away; laundry or a pot.. She was always doing something when I came to her.. And then she'd say I should be grateful to have someone like Inuyasha-onii-chan in the first place. Then she'd gaze absent mindlessly out the window, in her own little world._

_It wasn't as if I wasn't grateful or anything, but.. I could see though him easily. If he really didn't want to watch me and play with me, then he wouldn't. Onii-chan wasn't they type of person that would do something because someone told him to. I could see that he was lying.. another skill that was fading away with time.. and that he really did like to._

_"Ah, Kaori.."My sister said, prying my small hands from her leg. I smiled up at her and ran ahead searching the roof tops for Onii-chan. He wasn't up there._

_I felt strangely confused and_ _somehow deflated once I had realized he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I stumbled back a few steps, and looked up at Onee-sama questioningly. It was weird for him not to be here or wherever onee-sama was._._ It just wasn't natural. _

_"Where's Inuyasha, onee-sama?" I asked, walking ahead of her. I sniffed the air the way he did, wondering if that would tell me where he was.. It didn't. I only smelt the earthy scent of our village, and the cool crisp air that meant rain._

_I let out an angry sigh at my lack of skills. Again another reason to become part youkai. I could use scents to track people down._

_My sister sighed and pulled a piece of grass from my hair. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, Kaori.."_

_"Do you think he might be in the meadow..?" I wondered, only half paying attention._

_"Maybe.." She answered. I felt hope fill my system and I ran ahead.  
_

_"I'll go get him!" I shouted over my shoulder_. _I ran all the way to the meadow. My meadow.. The pale green grass almost reached my waist and it slowed my sprint to the middle._

_I looked around, expecting to see something red amongst the vast greenness. But there was nothing. Nii-chan wasn't here. I looked at my feet in disappointment. Of course he wouldn't be here.. and there could be many different places for him to be but.._

_I heard a rustle of leaves in the trees above. My head snapped up toward the noise."Inuyasha!?" _

_The noise didn't answer. The noise moved behind me. I whipped around and ran after it, deeper and deeper into the forest. I didn't understand the situation. Inuyasha-onii-chan should have answered me. Maybe this was a new game!?  
_

_I stopped running and looked around. I was in the forest. In a part forbidden to children. Shadows stole any recondition from this place._ _Every direction was dark and still. The trees stared at me with mean faces. I was a stranger here.._

_A growl emitted from the darkness. I stumbled back, my breathing quick and ragged. Something bumped into my knees and I tripped backwards into the mud. A loud crack sounded though the blackness._

_I had tripped over a sapling_, _breaking it as I fell on top of the tiny tree. Suddenly the tree's evil faces became angry. I leapt to my feet and ran from them. Branches scratched at my face and roots tripped and bruised me._ _The tree's were upset at me now._

_Another growl. I stopped running and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. Still nothing.. A drop of water fell onto my face, and I looked up into the sky._

_Dark ominous clouds loomed over head. More drops of rain landed on my face and I blinked in surprise. Another growl. I slowly turned my head toward the noise as the rain fell harder from the clouds._

_Lightning flashed. It had been only for a second, but I saw it. The sickly pale face of the thing that had been following me. I stumbled back, shaking with fear. The thunder crashed as the youkai growled and lunged toward me._

_I whipped around and ran, scared for my life. The villagers were right. My curiosity had gotten the better of me and it lead me right into the hands of a youkai. The lighting crashed and the thunder rolled across the clouds making this terrifying experience even that much worse._

_I tripped on a root, and I came crashing down into the mud. A growl of pleasure. I rolled onto my back, staring horrified into the face of a man. But it wasn't just a man. He had long raven hair, and crimson eyes. His fangs peaked out from his mouth, and his claws were inches from me._

_The wind howled, as the lightning flashed once more. I whimpered in fear. The youkai lunged forward, and I shut my eyes as thunder crashed._

_"Kaori! Sankon Testusou!"_

_I heard the youkai howl in pain and then someone lifted me from the muddy ground. I opened my eyes, still trembling and stared up at Nii-chan._

_"Are you okay!?" He demanded. I just stared at him, still frozen with fear. A lump formed at the back of my throat as I registered the fear that had been pumping though my veins all this time. My breathing speed and tears overflowed my eyes._

_"Inuyasha-onii-chan..!"_

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I felt a tug on my arm, and I snapped from my thoughts. Inuyasha had pulled me toward a shop and was now staring into the window. It was the McDonalds were Yuka worked after school. I didn't want to be seen with this guy in a place where my friends might be. It would be too 'suspicious'.

But the thunder rolling over head and my stomach groaning in protest changed my mind.

"Okay lets go." I said pulling him though the door. He resisted and pulled his arm from my grasp.

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't wanna go in there!" He snapped.

I sighed and stared at him. "Oh come on! You were just staring into the window with eyes full of greed and you were practically drooling. You're hungry and so am I so shut up and lets go!"

He growled in response but followed me in anyway. He seemed to deflate once we got in and the smell of the food hit our noses. It did smell good. I told him to find a place to sit while I ordered the food. It wasn't until I had gotten to the counter that I realized I had no idea what he liked.. or what we could even eat.

I wanted to go back and ask but then I'd lose my place and have to wait in the line again. The cashier scowled and stared at me disapprovingly as she looked over my appearance. She looked to be about 18 and hating her job. I smirked and just ordered things that I knew Souta would like. If Inuyasha didn't like it then Souta would probably eat it.. or maybe the cat would.

The girl handed me the food, her voice full of acid and watched me sit down at the table where Inuyasha sat anxiously. Her expression changed to surprise, then she glared at me. I smirked back and pushed the burgers toward Inuyasha.

"What the hell is this shit!?" He asked looking over the burger.

I sighed and popped a fry into my mouth. "It's the only thing they have. If you don't like it I'll make something when we get home."

He growled but ate it anyway.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I sat in the tall grass staring up at the night sky. I was back in the past, and unlike the present, the night was clear and calm, the crickets singing their midnight song in the background. Inuyasha hadn't come with me.. I had crossed over while Souta had dragged him across town with the rest of the family. I was grateful for that though. I needed time to think. The happy mood I had been in earlier had just been a mask to hide the pain I was really in.

Me being a hanyou was a bother to everyone. Either that or no one cared whether or not I was different. I wasn't being recognized as something far more superior, stronger, more specular then before. I was just being cast as a troublesome creature, maybe a wannabe, something that shouldn't be encouraged anymore that I already had.

Kaede didn't treat me different. Shippo didn't either. Meoga saw me as a new kind of armour. I was a bother to Inuyasha.

Maybe Sesshoumaru had been right. Maybe.. maybe Inuyasha had wanted me to stay weak, fragile.. as a pathetic human girl. Maybe I was just another freak to him.. something that he didn't want to bother with.. but he was forced to bother with me for I was Kikyou's little sister.. and now that she was alive again.. there was no way he could just dump me somewhere.

I wore raven black miko pants, that hung from my waist and a white kimono top that showed my stomach. The sleeves were large and belled with black thread trimming the ends. The grass tickled my naked feet, and my hair was let out falling in slight curls around my body. My transforming katanas were at either of my hips and the jewel shard hung safely around my neck. The cold wind tickled my ears and carried scents of wild flowers, dinner, youkai, and nature.

If I stayed here.. then Inuyasha would never let me fight. He'd never let me be a hanyou. He would continue to force me back into a human state until my confidence was crushed and I stopped resisting. The.. only way for me to be myself.. was if I left.

"Kaori?"

I looked up to see Inuyasha standing beside me, watching me with curiosity in his eyes. I looked across the meadow and he crouched down beside me. Minutes passed and we didn't speak. He sensed something was wrong.. I knew it. I was silently fighting the guilt as I prepared myself for the confession.

"What the hell is your problem!?" He shouted, his voice shattering the silence. "You left without m-"

I slowly took off the silver chain that held the Shikon shards and shoved them into his hands. "You keep those.." I mumbled, getting to my feet.

"Kaori.. what the hell is going on..?!" He demanded, on the outside he sounded angry and surprised.. but on the inside it sounded like worry.

"I don't need them.." I replied, ignoring his question. I was still mentally preparing myself for the hurt and pain I would cause everyone.. or maybe I wouldn't leave everyone with pain.. maybe they'd be happy. "Collect the shikon shards and use them to become a youkai.. that was what you wanted them for wasn't it..?"

I turned to walk away.. hating all of them for hurting me this way.

"W-where are you going!?" He shouted.

"Away.." I answered, monotonously continuing toward the forest. Suddenly he was in front of me, blocking my path.

"Okay what the hell is your problem!?" He demanded.

I felt anger and hatred boiling up in the pit of my stomach. "My problem is you and the whole world!!" I shouted. He looked taken back. "No matter what I do! No matter how much I trained and changed! It still is never enough to please you! It's never good enough! I'm always a stupid human to you, and no matter now much more I'll try I'll still always be like that to you and to everyone else!!" I shouted, tears escaping, and running down my face.

"So you know what!? I'm sick of trying and I'm sick of you!" I shouted. "Keep the fucking jewel shards, I don't want them! Go wish to be youkai or something it doesn't matter.. You wouldn't let me fight. So now I'm leaving. Don't get in my way and don't come looking for me!"

I turned and ran from the meadow. Tears streaked down my face, but I didn't look back. This was the only way for me to be a real hanyou. I'm sorry Inuyasha.. but this was the only way that I can learn to protect myself and get the happiness I deserve because.. you were.. you were taking that from me.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 17  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	18. Emotionless

01-11-10: Hmm.. I've always wondered if I should have just put a whole chapter or two between the last one and this one of just Kaori on her own.. but.. Nah. Enjoy!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

18. Emotionless

I stared blankly at the youkai before me. It was large, quick, agile but also just another over sized bug. A spider youkai.. boring things they were.. they didn't have much to offer and they didn't put up much of a fight either. And yet.. here I was, picking a fight with something that found me uninteresting.

Nothing picked a fight with me anymore.. I always beat them to it. It was the only thing that kept me entertained.. although the joy of destroying something as weak as this had faded many days ago.

I didn't mind. I didn't care. I wasn't happy with my life before.. at least now I could handle this. My instincts now controlled my every move.. my every thought and emotion. I ate when hungry. Slept when tired. I killed when angry, and aggressive. I was free to do what I want.. when I want. Nobody to answer to. Nobody to ask for permission..

The youkai noticed me, and I lunged into an attack, killing the insect before it had realized I had stepped forward. Boring. There was no challenge.. no real fight. Just endless brutal murderers of stupid bug demons.

It had been a little over a month since that day. A month of solitude.. a month of wondering.. a month of painful lingering feelings. An invisible hole in my chest had appeared on the day I left, and it had me feeling pained and empty. The pain had become worse on the night of the full moon.. my night to become human.

I had spent that night hidden from the world. Battling the guilt, the loneliness, the pain until sunrise. I hadn't realized how much emotions controlled the human body until that night. It had been hard to think when guilt came and forced me to re-think about my actions. It was hard to make a decision when your being pulling in two different directions..

I found a hot spring moments later, changed into my bathing suit and glided into the water. This is the life I had chosen. This was what I had given up everything else for.. but then.. why wasn't I happy?

"Kaori-sama! Kaori-sama!"

I slowly turned my head toward the voice coming from the rock beside me. "Meoga-Jiji..." My voice sounded dull and lifeless even to me. I had been trying to keep him from noticing how much I was hurting for I knew he still went to see Inuy.._ him_. I didn't want to drag Meoga into my problems either. I for one value our friendship.

"Good evening, Kaori-sama." Meoga replied, sitting cross-legged on the rock. I washed my hair as I waited for him to speak. "Kaori-sama...I know that this doesn't concern me but.. I think you should go back."

I lifted my head from the water, and stared at him blankly. I wasn't quite sure what he meant.. most of the time I had been unaware that we were having a conversation until he said something strange like this and I wondered if that was one of those times.

"Go back where..?" I mumbled, confused.

"Go back home to Inuyasha-sa-" I glowered at him, the heat almost reaching my face. He knew how I felt about this.. He was well aware that this topic was forbidden.

"I'm not going back." I said in a low monotone. I hadn't been fooling him, he had seen my pain. "What would I be proving if I did?"

"What are you proving now, not going back!?" His assertiveness shocked me. This was the cowardly flea that ran from everything and everyone dangerous wasn't it? "It's sad to watch, Kaori-sama. You don't do anything."

"What!? Would you like me to go attack villages and go on rampant and shout from the top of my lungs how stupid Inuyasha is!?" I grimaced once the sting of the name hit. I had been careful not to speak or think their names...but it was hard.

"No!" He replied. "But if you were doing that then you'd be doing something.. instead of the mindless slaughter of weak youkai.. your just lifeless."

"I'm not.." I growled sinking deeper into the hot water.

"Well haven't you thought about how this affected Inuyash-"

I growled and got out of the hot spring quickly throwing my kimono over my wet bathing suite. "You know...one thing I've found out about being a hanyou is that, everyone is against you.. and nobody cares."

He didn't understand. I couldn't go back. I've done the worst thing someone could do. I've already hurt everyone that I had cared for...I didn't have to courage to face them anymore.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Ugh.. Why did we have to travel this.. way..?" Shippo groaned leaning over the side of the boat.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't you think it's strange for a youkai to be getting sea-sick!?"

"Oh yeah well.. Don't you think it's strange for Kaori to leave on the same day that you went to get he-"

Inuyasha punched Shippo on the head and jumped to the front of the boat, his back to them. Kaede sighed and gazed at the depressed hanyou. "I think ye went a bit to far with that one, Shippo.."

"Sorry, Inuyasha." Shippo said timidly, but Inuyasha didn't answer. Shippo groaned and leaned father off the boat, his stomach turning with every wave.

Kaede had forced Inuyasha to take her with her, but only for the trip. She had claimed that she needed to go to a neighbouring village for someone had called for her to save her sickly daughter. This story was true but it wasn't the reason why she had wanted to join them. She knew her sister well and she knew the places she would go. Kaede wouldn't try and bring her sister back if they found her...but she at least wanted to talk, so she could understand the reason why she had left.

Inuyasha hadn't told them the situation, so Meoga had informed them. But there was only so much a bystander could tell, so most of the story had been left out.

But she did know, even though that he wouldn't admit it, Inuyasha was depressed for the young girl had left because of him. They didn't know what he had done, but they knew by Inuyasha's mood that it was something horrible, and that it had hurt Kaori very much.

"Kaede-sama! Shippo!" Meoga landed silently on the miko's shoulder gasping for air.

"What is it Meoga?" Shippo asked groggily lifting his head slightly. Meoga looked at the son of his lord and then back to the two curious people. Inuyasha would be upset if he heard that Meoga knew where Kaori resided, and would demand to let him know...But... the young girl wasn't ready for reconciliation.

But it was lucky for him that someone had mentioned Kaori before he came, for Inuyasha was staring up at the sky unseeing and deaf, like he usually did when the girl was talked about.

"All I will say is that she is close by.. I would tell you more if it wasn't for Inuyasha-sama being so close.. in case he might hear."

A few moments later Kaede was dropped off at the village, with a promise that they'd come to get her tomorrow. Kaede sighed as she watched them jump back onto the boat. She missed her sister.. and she knew everyone else did as well.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?"

"I MEANT WHAT I SAID, FLEA BAG!!"

"Excuse me.. that's quite offencive to us fleas.."

"SHUT UP MEOGA-JIIJI!"

"I can't believe I still hang around with you people!"

"Don't worry Meoga.. I think he means he's sorry."

"NO I DON'T!"

Inuyasha, and Koga stood on the dirt road growling at each other. Koga had just recently found out that Kaori had disappeared, and obviously he was extremely irritated. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HER LEAVE! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO LOOKING FOR HER!"

"I THOUGHT SHE'S GO RUNNING OFF TO YOU!" Inuyasha shouted. "WHICH IS OBVIOUS THAT SHE DIDN'T! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO LOOK FOR HER AND ASK HER WHY THE HELL SHE LEFT!?"

Koga scowled at the man who had let his girl get away, then ran off into the forest. He would find her first, he vowed. He'd find her and get her back, she was hurting he knew it and he'd be the one to comfort her.

Inuyasha watched him go, and stared at his hands in disgust. He hadn't been looking for her.. He hadn't tried to make her change her mind.. he had just let her go. He had been taking her for granted, thinking that no matter what she'd suck it up and continue like nothing was wrong like she usually did. He'd never thought he'd push her until she'd break.

He had never meant to make her cry every time she did. But he still had always yelled at her, used words that he knew would hurt her the most. He didn't know why he did it.. but he did, and now she was gone because of it.

A shrill scream shattered the silence and Inuyasha looked up. A girl was running from a youkai up the road. His heart lurched at the similarities to this human girl to the human Kaori.

This girl had dark brown hair.. tied back into a pony-tail and her eyes were wide and scared. She looked like Kaori from afar...but it wasn't her. The eyes weren't green and Kaori wasn't human anymore. The girl tripped and the youkai rose to attack her.. but then it froze. It looked up toward Inuyasha, then disappeared into the surrounding trees.

"Are you alright!?" Shippo shouted, running toward the girl.

"Yes.." She gasped, picking herself off the ground. She stared at Shippo for a moment and her eyes narrowed. "You're a youkai." She hissed. Shippo shrunk back frightened by her cold gaze.

"Don't worry.. we won't do any harm." Meoga said from Inuyasha shoulder. The girl stared at Inuyasha for a second, then growled and got to her feet.

"I hate things like youkai!" She snapped. She was defiantly not Kaori. The girl went to leave but hesitated and clenched her hands together "But.. You did scare that spider-head away.. and master says I have to find someone to.." She glanced over her shoulder, scowling. "I need someone to help rid my home from youkai."

"Well forget about it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Meoga whispered furiously into his ear. "I know you don't want to be around civilization on this particular night but why don't you just kill the youkai before sundown and then you'll have a safe place to rest while your hu-"

"Fine!" Inuyasha snapped, turning back around. "But don't say another word about that!"

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Oshou-sama!" The girl called. They had reached a large shrine that was hidden from the world by large Sakura trees. "I've found some people to help rid the shrine from the spider-heads!"

A small, bald, old man walked up to them, wearing dark blue priest robes. "Well done Nazuna.. This man can help the girl I had found wandering the forest."

"You've found someone already?" The girl asked slightly disappointed.

"Yes, I have. This girl had offered to help, but it seems as though she's having some kind of internal struggle. She'll stay here until she'd better." The monk said.

Suddenly the sweet scent of sakura, roses, honey, strawberries, and the ocean floated across the shrine. Inuyasha looked behind the old man and into he grounds of the shrine, and suppressed a gasp.

A girl walked across the grounds staring straight ahead, holding a wooden bucket in her hands full of crystal clear water. The wind blew her silky neon blue locks out behind her. And her two onyx inu ears pointed back from the cold rushing air. Her long black fluffy tail with a snowy tip fell limply behind her.

"Kaori!" Shippo shouted, jumping off Inuyasha's shoulder to run toward the girl. She stopped, and slowly turned her gaze on the boy. Shippo came to a halt at her feet and stared up at her confused. "Kaori?"

She looked up at Inuyasha, and then he realized why Shippo had been so confused. Her once wide sparkling aquamarine eyes, had become clouded, dull, full of sadness and the loneliness of a months solitude. Her face was expressionless and cold, as she gazed toward him. She stared at him for a moment, blinked, then turned her head forward and resumed her pace.

"Kaori?" Shippo squeaked, watching her go.

"Don't take it to heart Shippo." Meoga said, jumping down from Inuyasha's shoulder. "She hasn't been herself since she's left.."

Inuyasha looked up at the emotionless shell of what used to be the care-free girl from his past. "Kaori.."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 18  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	19. SpiderHeads and the New Moon

01-11-10: I just realized that I've been through this chapter.. like experienced it.. well at least in the beginning parts.. Being hurt and then that person who hurt you comes back after a long time (in my case two years) and suddenly everything is all forgiven and you don't hurt anymore. But you don't wanna show it.. because if you did then all that pain would have been for nothing.. yeah.. Been there alright.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

19. Spiderheads and the New Moon

I closed the door tightly behind me, and let out a silent scream. Why was he here!? Now!? Today!? I could careless if he came here some other day!! But why did it have to be today!? I sat on the wooden floor and brought my knees to my chest. I didn't feel broken anymore.. as soon I had seen him.. the hole in my heart had disappeared.. It hadn't healed.. it was like it had never been there.

But.. I couldn't show it. I couldn't let them know I was happy to see him again. What would I be proving if I did?

_"What are you proving now, not going back!?"_

Meoga just didn't understand. If I went back now.. then all that would have been for nothing. That whole month of solitude and pain would have meant nothing.. If I went back.. then _he_ wouldn't understand.. and things would go back to the way they were before. I had to get my point across first..

"Nazuna.. Could you please go prepare dinner for our guests." The old monk's voice drifted through the wooden doors.

"But.. okay.." The girl's footsteps faded away. She was going to the kitchens.. on the opposite side of the shrine. I looked at the bucket of water at my feet. That was were I was headed but in my hurry to run away I had gone into my room. I had to go to the kitchens.. but.. I didn't want to go back out there.. I was too much of a coward.

I gazed across my room. The window! I could just run across the rooftop and avoid them altogether!It's strange as to how I could say that so easily, like it was nothing to run across slanted roofs.. if I had been human then doing that would be out of the question...But of course I wasn't human anymore.

I slowly opened the window and leaped to the roof. The icy wind rushed past, sending shivers down my spine. My hair whirled around my body violently as the wind tried to force me to the ground. When had it gotten so cold? I don't remember it being this cold earlier.

I turned my gaze to the kitchen roof, then to the sacred grounds below. Meoga was down there. He must have lead them here. I took a running start and leaped down to them. I didn't stop. I held out my hand. "Meoga.." I said monotonously. Meoga was in my hand as soon as my feet touched the stone and I jumped up onto the kitchen roofs. It all had happened in half a second.

I leaped down through the kitchen door and placed the bucket off ice cold water on the floor by the fire place. The girl Nazuna looked at the water then back over into the black calderon full of chopped vegetables. "Thank you, Kaori." She said. I could hear her dislike for me in the tone of her voice but thought nothing of it. It didn't matter whether she liked me or not. She was a emotional human that I didn't know and right now I didn't want to know.

I slowly reopened the sliding doors and peeked outside. Empty. I sighed in relief and stumbled out to the sacred grounds. I lifted my hand to look at Meoga, and growled. He was trembling in fear...he knew he'd done something terribly wrong.

"Why.. H-hello Kaori-sama..?" He stuttered. I closed my hand into a fist and he gasped.

"Why is he here!?" I hissed. Meoga swallowed nervously and tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"I.. I didn't lead him here, Kaori-sama.. That human girl did.. He came on his own.. I believe your scent was on her clothes.. you were the one to wash them weren't you?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter. I'm being used as a slave right now but at least I have somewhere to stay, but now since he's here I can't relax! Why didn't you lead him in another direction!!" I growled.

"He wouldn't listen to me-!"

"Oh don't give me that! You know you could have said I was on the other side of the world and he'd probably go there!" I snapped. I dropped him to the floor and walked away, upset with his lack of consideration toward my feelings.

"But.. Kaori-sama." Meoga squeaked. "It seems since Inuyasha-sama's arrival you've been expression your emotions. Which means you are becoming more like yourself again. If he hadn't arrived then you would still be-"

"Shut up Meoga.. You may be wise but you don't understand others."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I slowly walked down the dark wooden corridor. The sun would disappear from the sky in another few minutes, but the trees that surrounded the shrine made the grounds darker then it was supposed to be. The spider heads were lurking somewhere out there. Watching and waiting until my barrier would weaken so they could attack.

But my barrier would never weaken. There was no reason for it to. I was safe.. protected inside this emotionless shell. The large stone walls absorbed the words from other people and didn't let the meanings effect me. I would be safe.. we would be safe.. until something came to knock down those walls. And something had come to knock down these walls.. but I wouldn't let him.

"Kaori.."

The voice startled me, and I froze. How long had he been following me? I slowly turned around and forced my gaze upon him. He was miserable.. his eyes told me so. He was suffering.. tormented by my very exsistance.. or was it because I was here?

I started to feel unconformable and guilty under his intense gaze. I was wrenched.. I had caused pain to the very person I had sworn not to. Why must I always go back on my promises? Why must I have to torture other people until I'm satisfied with their pain? Why must I be so selfish..?

We stood in silence.

"Dinner should be ready soon.." I said turning to walk away.

"Dinner's over." He replied. I stopped walking and stared at my feet. Of course I knew it was over.. I was just hoping he didn't know that. But then that was stupid wasn't it? He was the person who had dinner...I had missed it because of him. Such a stupid thing to say.. I was supposed to be broken.. unemotional, cold, and graceful. But my fumble had proven I wasn't as broken anymore as I had hoped.

I turned back around to face him. I had no other excuse to get away. His ignorance had been my last hope.. but he remembered things better then I did.

"Right.." I said, staring at the grain in the wood behind him. "I.. forgot."

"No you didn't. You just wanted an excuse to get away." He replied.

My cheeks burned. Why was it so easy for him to see through my lies? Why did he have to know me so well that he can figure out everything I mean and want to say and I can't even read his emotions? Why was his abilities and powers always overpowering mine? Why couldn't I win just once..?

"W.. Why are you here?" I asked, trying to push myself back into the emotionless shell.

"Why are _you_ here?" He answered.

"That's none of your business." I replied turning to walk away again. But something else made me freeze in my place. A few feet away.. crawling toward me.. spiders.. larger then the youkai I had killed earlier...and with human heads...

My mouth went dry and my body turned to ice. They shouldn't be inside.. my barrier was still up.. I could feel it around the shrine. So then.. why were they inside? The only way for them to get inside was if...they had been inside since the very beginning.

The monk was someone suspicious.. same with the human girl.. maybe this had been a trap. But if it was.. then why didn't he have realized it sooner? I was to stupid to realize anything.. I was too trusting.. but he was suspicious of everything and everyone so.. how come he didn't know!?

"Shit! Kaori!" He pulled me behind him and pulled out Tetsusaiga. It didn't transform. "Damn it!"

Suddenly my feet remembered how to move. I jumped over the struggling hanyou, pulling out my own two katanas in the process. I crossed them until they made an X and blocked the attacks from the gigantic spiders. I wasn't sure how to fight these things. I didn't need to fight them.. not now. Something had changed Inuyasha that made the Tetsusiaga untransformeable.. his scent also was somehow different.. more human then usual. I couldn't fight the spiders recklessly like I would have if it were any other time.. I.. I had to protect Inuyasha.

"Kaori-sama!" Meoga shouted from my shoulder.

"What the hell do you want!? Can't you see I'm busy!?" I snapped, jumping back as I threw back more spiders.

"We must get out of here!" Meoga cried.

"Don't you think I already know that!?" I whipped around and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist without looking at him. I ran down the hall pulling them along with me until I caught scent of Shippo in one of the rooms. I slammed open the doors and locked it behind me, creating a tiny barrier on the inside. Nazuna was also in the room, looking terrified in the far right corner.

I fell to my knees and stared at the ground. "There.." I panted. "That should be good enough for now.. although I'm not sure how.. long I can hold up two..barriers.. at the.. same time."

"Damn it.." Inuyasha hissed from the shadows behind me. I glanced up, and gasped at the change. He.. was human. No silver hair.. no dog ears.. no claws, fangs.. golden eyes.. All were gone. Replacing them was raven hair.. beautiful silver eyes.. and human ears..

"What are you staring at!?" He snapped. I realized I had been gaping. I closed my mouth and pushed my back against the wall on the far side. So I wouldn't have to be close to him. My face was hot but I didn't understand my reaction to the change.. gaping wasn't something you do for nothing..

"Kaori!!" Shippo shouted jumping into my lap. "I've missed you soooooooo much! Why did you leave us!?" He cried.

I patted his head, and turned my gaze to him. "Not now. I'll tell you later but right now we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"What is it.." He turned around and gasped. "Inuyasha! What happened to you!? You're human!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know.." He muttered, glaring down at the kitsune. I knew what had happened. But I didn't quite understand for.. I barely understood my own transformation on the full moon..

"For Inuyasha-sama.. and other hanyou such as Kaori-sama." Meoga started leaping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "There is a short period in which they lose the magical powers flowing through their blood in their bodies. Because that is when they are most vulnerable...hanyou's will never reveal that time to others. The time for Inuyasha is tonight.. on the first day of the month when the moon doesn't appear.. Kaori's time is on the full moon.. in the middle of the month."

"Why did you have to go and tell them!?" I shouted slapping Meoga off Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kaori.. sama! You would never have told them yourself.." He whined.

"Well maybe I didn't want them to know.." I replied hitting my head on the wall. "Why'd yah have to go and ruin everything.. I can't even trust you so I don't tell you these things but you go out of your way to find out just so you can tell the world.. why can't you just shut up for once!!"

"Please forgive me Kaori-sama.." Meoga begged, jumping onto my shoulder. I turned my back to them and flicked Meoga off me.

"Shut up, I'm angry at you now." I said.. sulking in the corner.

"Now's not the time to be pouting in the corner, stupid!" Inuyasha shouted. I jumped to my feet and glared at him.

"Oh so what time is it!? Time for us to wait to die!? Time to have a party!? What!? What time is it Inuyasha because I don't know! I don't even know why I stayed here after seeing you here! I should have just left!" I shouted. Pain and betrayal flashed over his face. Damn it! I'd done it again...I'd taken out my anger on someone who didn't deserve it.. I opened my mouth to apologize but the sound of splintering wood stopped me.

The small room fell to pieces, and my small barrier was broken. Spider-heads crept towards us from all directions. Thick sticky webs fell from the trees above wrapping themselves around us. I kicked the webs and spiders away running across the room toward the human Inuyasha. Something cut into my flesh.

Something burned.. something warm and thick started to soak through my clothes as a evil yet familiar voice crackled in my ear.

"Stupid hanyou." It hissed. "So trusting. So easily manipulated. You didn't realize when you came that this temple was already infested with my brothers.. I let you make a barrier so you would think you were doing something right.. and proper. But you just helped along with the plan. To hold half the spider-heads inside to wait until the ones carrying the Shikon Shard to come.. then when they came.. I'd kill you off to break that barrier and let the full force of the spider-heads kill the travelers. But unfortunately it turned out you knew these travelers.. which made my job a bit harder. But since your friend here had lost his powers, things have turned to my advantage. Now that your barrier has been broken more of us shall appear shortly."

It was the monk's voice. That old.. suspicious monk. But he was right.. I was too trusting.. I was too stupid to have realized that I had been being tricked.. That.. that was why I would never make it on my own.. It was a surprise to me that I had managed to live on my own for a month.. but now it was all over..

The sharp thing pulled away from my body and I stumbled forward. It wasn't all over.. I had a injury like this when I was human and I lived.. I wouldn't die.. but the spiders would.. I'd win against these pathetic youkai.. then.. then maybe go back. I couldn't live on my own. Not.. anymore.

"Kaor-!" Inuyasha shouted. I looked up to see the spider-head monk, holding the black haired Inuyasha against the wall by his neck. The monks limbs and body had become a thick spider-web like thing. And we were all inside it.

"Kaori!" Shippo shouted running toward me.

"I.. It's okay Sh-shippo." I gasped, trying to ignore my pain. "I'm fine.. I've lived through worse remember?"

Inuyasha growled and I turned my gaze back to him. "So you're the bastard leading the spider-heads huh?"

"Heh Heh Heh." The monk chuckled. "I'd heard rumors of a hanyou who possessed the Shikon fragments. I've been waiting for you.."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Even without spiritual powers.. A dirty old geezer youkai like you.. I'll smash you apart using physical strength alone!" He ripped the hand that held him in place off him and sprinted toward the youkai.

"Pathetic fool!" The monk shouted, strands of web shooting from his mouth. The strands wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's human body, locking themselves in place. This all seemed like deja vu...

"Inuyasha!" I shouted jumping to my feet, and slashing throw the webs with my claws. Shippo followed my lead and, used his fox fire, setting the webs on fire. The monk growled and swung one of his thick limbs sending Shippo into the wall, and pushing me to the hard ground.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha shouted. I struggled against the limb but even for a small fry youkai he was strong. Also.. I was injured. The monk pulled the strands around Inuyasha's neck tighter, choking him.

"Heh. Lets see how your pathetic human body will hold up against my poison!" The monk's head shot forward and sunk his snake like fangs into Inuyasha's neck. I growled and snapped the limb that held me to the floor. My pain seemed to have vanished. I pulled out my Katanas and sliced through the webbing surrounding me and the smaller spider-heads that advanced toward Shippo and Nazuna. I had to make sure they were okay and safe before I deserted them for Inuyasha.

"Kaori! Inuyasha is..." Shippo shouted pointing to the sky. I looked up, almost having totally forgotten about him.. but also hoping that he has still okay. But as usual.. my judgment had been wrong. Inuyasha lay across one of the limbs, his body, legs and arms being held up by the silky strands of spider web. His silver eyes were open...but dull and lifeless.

My heart pounded in my chest as I assumed the worst. I jumped onto one of the limbs in the monks web like body, my vision slightly tinted by red hot anger. The monk chuckled and glanced proudly toward Inuyasha. "I had given him a full dose of my poison.. His body is slowly dissolving from the inside.."

A aggressive growled ripped from my throat and the monk chuckled again. "Want to become my bait as well!?" Webs shot from his mouth but I sliced through them easily with my claws, sprinting toward the youkai monk.. I was full of demonic anger.. hatred.. aggressiveness.. he's killed hi-

"K.. Ka.. ori.. "

I stopped, and whirled around. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Inuyasha staring down weakly at me. I almost cried out in relief. He.. He was alive. "I'm coming!" I called, the youkai monk being wiped from my mind. I leaped up until I was kneeling beside him, and pulled on the webbing around his body.

"Run.. Away.. " He whispered, staring past me. I felt my eyes watering slightly. He looked.. so.. weak.. so breakable.

"Stupid.." I answered, snapping a strand with my teeth. "Why.. Why would I do that!?"

"Idiot.. Listen to me!" He replied panicky, still staring blankly past me.

"I know I'm an idiot! But I can do this okay!? I'm stick of running! So shut up and let me-"

"Not that! Behind you..!" He shouted. I turned my head around and noticed the youkai monk's head inches from my ankle.. coming forward at a speedy pace. I jerked back, landing on top of Inuyasha. The web around his body broken and we were suddenly falling toward the floor.

"Hey.." He said, staring at me now. "We're falling."

"Don't inform me about the obvious!" I snapped. We hit the ground seconds later, landing with a loud thud.

"Kaori!" Nazuna shouted running toward us. She wasn't a suspect.. she didn't smell of the youkai's.. I could trust her. She helped me pull Inuyasha into my room nearby, only closing the door, seconds before the youkai's reached us. I created a barrier around the room, but it was weak. I was injured.. and tired.. I wouldn't be able to use my powers to the maximum.

"Kaori! Thrust Tetsusiaga into the door.. along with one of your Katanas!" Meoga ordered. Seeing no logic or sense in this demand.. I did it. I didn't have time to question his demands.. not now.. not when Inuyasha maybe moments away from death.

I fell to my knees and crawled over to be beside him. "Inuyasha.. Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were closed.. he looked like he was sleeping.. or even.. I held his hand in mine. His hands were ice cold. His breathing sounded forced and shallow.. his heart was beating weakly inside him. He was dying. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I had been so mean.. So wretched toward him.. and now he was.. he might.. die. I wouldn't even have a chance.. to apologize.. He would die thinking I hated him.. feeling betrayed.. I would have caused him more pain then my sister had. I was supposed to be the one to stay by him forever no matter what.. not matter what happened or how much it bothered him.. I was supposed to stay, to protect him from further heartbreaks and such.. But I had failed.. and now he was going to die.. and it was all my fault.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 19  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	20. Confessions

01-11-10: Lol I'm putting my explanation of chapter changiness at the bottom.. so I can stop ruining it for people who have never read this before.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

20. Confessions

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I wiped them away with my other hand. I didn't want to break down now when demons were fighting to get in.. but I couldn't stop. I was too upset.. in too much pain to do anything else.. Crying was my only escape.. it was the only way for me to get out the emotions I had been bottling up, over the past month.. My sobs didn't cease..

"Why.. are you crying?"

At first I thought I was delusional. .my mind was playing tricks on me so I would feel better. I pulled my hands away from my eyes and looked down at him. Inuyasha stared up at me weakly.. He was.. alive.. My tears suddenly stopped flowing and I stared at him in shock.

"I had to suck out the poison, Kaori-sama. It was a rather strange treatment and he will be a bit light headed but it was the only way he would survive.." A ten times larger Meoga explained, rolling away. I turned my gaze back to Inuyasha. Stared at him for a minute. Then broke into tears again.

"W.. Why'd you have.. to g-go and.. and do that.. f-for!?" I sobbed. "Why.. Why'd you have t-t-t-to c-come here!? You.. i-idiot! Yo.. you knew that.. t-there was youkai.. but y-you.. st-still came.. Even though you.. w-were going to turn hu-h-human!" I was blubbering. But I couldn't stop. I was to upset.. too happy that he was alive.

"You're pathetic.." He mumbled, turning his head away from me.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk! I'm.. only.. worried.." I admitted, staring at my hands.

"So what..?" He replied, before closing his eyes again and falling back into unconsciousness. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, and gazed across my room. Shippo was on my backpack, hugging his tail and sleeping. Meoga had rolled himself into a corner and was now dozing peacefully, and Nazuna was watching me from across the room.

I met her gaze, and she looked away embarrassed. I sighed and watched the human boy sleep, waiting until sunrise.

"I'm sorry.."

I looked up to see Nazuna kneeling down on the opposite side of Inuyasha, watching my face with pitiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry.. I was the one who lead him here.. It's my fault. I shouldn't have.."

"It's more my fault then yours." I replied. "If I had been more aware of my surroundings instead of worrying about running into him, then maybe this all wouldn't have happened. You didn't know that he would change, and I didn't know either but.. I should have realized the monk was a spider-head sooner.."

Her gaze lingered on Inuyasha, then she looked at me. "I'm also sorry about another thing.."

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry for acting so very rude to you guys.. It was only because the spider-heads killed my father last month.. since then I've been living here. And because my father was killed by youkai.. I came to think all youkai were like that.. But upon seeing you guys.. I can no longer say all youkai are bad.."

I tried to smile, but my attempts failed. "It's good that you changed your mind. But you shouldn't go thinking that all youkai are good. Most of them are ruthless killers.. that will stop at nothing for the Shikon no tama. It would be rare to find a full youkai that can show compassion toward humans.. and even more so for hanyous.. what me and Inuyasha are.." I sighed. "I never really experienced it for myself.. because until a month ago my own soul had been compressed by a piece of my sister's.. making my body take the form of a human's. But Inuyasha has experienced it.. and.. it seems that nobody.. whether youkai nor human would be willing to show any form of acceptance toward us.."

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled. "I didn't realize.."

"It's okay.. It's not your job to understand.. nobody expects you to." I replied. I felt my ears droop slightly as I realized the truth to my words. Nobody expected humans to care.. Inuyasha had never expected someone to sympathize.. Kikyou never expected someone to understand.. so then why must I always expect people to understand and to care? Why can't I.. just live my life.

She seemed to realize my discomfort with this topic for she pushed herself against the wall, brought her knees to her chest and fell asleep soon after. I had to bite my lip again to keep myself from breaking out into tears once more. I didn't know how I could have ever thought I would be able to make it on my own. I was too weak.. too emotionally weak to handle life on my own.. I knew that.. But Inuyasha was right.. I was pathetic.. I was a pathetic excuse for a hanyou girl.. Maybe I didn't deserve this strength.. not if I couldn't even protect the people I care about.

The pain from my wound returned, and I tasted blood in my mouth. I stopped biting my lips and wiped away the blood. The pain would always return when I was alone and even thought there were others here.. everyone was in there own little world. I had to get my mind off the pain..

I laid down beside Inuyasha, and brushed away some of the raven hair in his face. I understood now, why he never wanted me to fight. If this was what I looked like, so fragile and breakable.. then I wouldn't let myself fight either. I kept jumping to conclusions and yelling at him when I didn't stop and try to understand where he was coming from.. like I used to.

When I was little it was easier for me to understand him.. I knew what he meant.. I always saw things from his point of view.. but now that ability had faded away.. Now it seemed I worried more about what he said about me more then what he actually meant. I don't know what happened to me.

I pulled my hand away but his hand suddenly shot up and pulled it back to his cheek. "Your hands are really warm.." He sighed.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, and I lifted my head off the floor to look at him. He wasn't as cold as earlier but.. he was still cold to the touch.. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. Did I wake you..?"

"No.." He replied, his eyes still closed. "I've been thinking this whole time.."

"About?" I whispered.

He paused. "I lied. I was just listening to your voice."

He let go of my hand, and turned toward me. I watched him nervously. Meoga had done a good job of removing the poison from his body but.. he was in no condition to be pushing himself to hard.. he should be resting. His lifted his hand to my hair and pulled the tie from it's strands. My hair fell around me, getting in the way of my vision. "Why.. did you do that?" I asked, brushing away the hair from my face.

"You looked better with your hair down.." He replied weakly. The heat in my face intensified, and I stared at him slightly surprised, not knowing what to say. What do you say to someone whose gone out of their mind? He was.. delusional.. crazy.. the blood loss made him drunk or something. He didn't realize what he was doing.."And you're even cuter when you blush.."

I swallowed nervously and turned my back to him. "Obviously, I'm.. distracting you. Go to sleep. You need to rest, you're sick remember?!" He was crazy! He didn't realize what he was saying.. He probably wont remember when he turns back to hanyou form.. and if he did then he'd probably regret what he said.. for he didn't mean it. I was.. the mental case remember? The stupid monkey, squirrel girl! He was.. confused.. like he had been before.. he didn't realize I was the Kaori that ran away last month.. the betrayer.

"I'm fine." He said, tugging on my hair.

I sat up abruptly and looked at him. "No you are not! You almost just.. You just almost.. You almost died, okay!?"

"But I didn't die." He replied. "So I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" I shouted. Didn't we have this same argument before.. except it was me who had been insisting I was fine..and he was the one who was trying to convince me I wasn't.. "So go to sleep! Everyone else is sleeping-!"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. I fell on my stomach beside him, my head on his chest. "Exactly.." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "So shut up.. or you'll wake everyone else up.." He fell asleep moments later.

My heart pounded inside me.. my breathing was quick and shaky.. my face was burning so much, I could even feel the heat in my ears. I knew he didn't mean anything he said.. and I knew I shouldn't have any effect on me.. but it did. I didn't understand what my problem was. I've known him since forever.. but even before.. his words never had an effect on me like it did now.. but then again.. he's never said such things to me either.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I don't remember when I feel asleep, but I woke up, hours later, to the sound of breaking woοd. I jumped up, Inuyasha following, and stared at the door. Nazuna lay under a pile of debris the Tetsusaiga in one hand.. my Katana in the other.

"She's drawn the swords and broken the kekkai!?" Meoga gasped.

"Bu.. but why!?" Shippo asked, staring at her weak figure on the floor.

The youkai monk chuckled from the door, the spider-heads slowly advancing inside my room. "Nazuna still believes in me, you see." He explained. "She was deceived so easily.. such a trusting girl.. like you are Kaori." My eyes narrowed and I noticed something hanging from one of the strands of web in his mouth.. my necklace..

"The Shikon Shards!" Inuyasha shouted. I growled and yanked the swords from Nazuna's hands, but as I was about to toss the Tetsusaiga aside.. seeing as it's not mine, a heavy weight appearing in my hand I was sent crashing to the floor.

A huge shinny white fang sword was grasped in my hand, and I stared gaping at it.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha shouted. "Why did it transform for her!?"

I struggled to my feet as he shouted, the sword making it extremely difficult to move. "This thing weights a million pounds! How the hell do you manage to throw it around like you do!?"

"It does not weight a million pounds you stupid girl! But why did it transform!?" He barked.

"How am I supposed to know!?" I replied, dropping the stupid sword from my hand. "I can't even pick it up so shut up, and never mind!"

I sprinted toward the youkai monk, slashing through his feeble body, while listening to Meoga explanations behind me.

"The only reason why Tetsusaiga transforms for Kaori, is because she is a hanyou." Meoga explained. "It will change for any hanyou out there.. but as you, Inuyasha-sama, use that sword to protect Kaori, or someone other then yourself it is lightweight for that is easy for one such as you.. But for Kaori on the other hand it would be like her protecting herself.. which we all know is a heavy burden to bare..she cannot hold up that responsibility of protecting herself and so she cannot hold up the sword.. It makes perfect sense."

I growled at him and he quickly threw an apology in my direction. Stupid jerk! Saying that protecting me is such a heavy burden to bare on everyone. It's not that hard! I've managed to stay alive for a whole month on my own! What's the big deal!? Suddenly my feet hit something and I am crashing down to the floor. Oh yeah.. I'm accident-prone.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha shouted. At the tone of his voice, I knew I was moments away from being injured by something. I tried to get up but pain shot through my leg. I looked back to see my foot was stuck through a broken board in the floor. More deja vu..

I felt someone grab me and pull my feet from the wood. A second later I was being held on the other side of the room, the farthest away from the youkai. I glanced behind me. Inuyasha stood behind me glaring at the youkai. He was.. back to normal. Silver hair.. golden eyes.. doggie ears. I left out a breath that I seemed to be holding and turned toward the youkai.

It was easier now.. Easier then it had ever been before. It was easier to fight now that I could think straight. It was easier to live now that I knew I wouldn't be running away anymore. It was easier to be myself now that I had realized how much of an idiot I had been in the past..but still it would be hard.. It would be harder because now.. I had his strange confessions permanently burned into my mind.. and now I wouldn't be able to forget it.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 20  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Okay!!! All I did was add two lines. :] I like it this way better because before when Inuyasha says "I was thinking" it leaves one to wonder what in the world could he be thinking about. So I made him lie! Hurray for lying!


	21. The Next Day

01-12-10: :D - All i have to say.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

21. The Next Day

I stared across the village, watching as Inuyasha helped the village repair some of the damage from the last youkai attack which had taken place on my.. er.. vacation. I didn't understand him. What he said the other day.. he didn't seem to remember it at all. Just like before.. his intimate actions seemed to have been wiped from his mind. It was like those words had never left his lips. Like it had never happened.

I stared at my left hand, and flexed and relaxed my fingers. Maybe.. it had been a dream? I let my hand fall to my side and searched the village for him again. It was possible it had been a dream. It did seem as though I was the only one who remembered. But.. something inside me wanted it to be real.. that he really did mean what he said. I didn't understand why any part of me would want that though..

"Kaori! Come down here!" My sister called from the ground below.

"Kay!" I called back, jumping from the roof of our small wooden hut to land gracefully beside her. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my vibrant red mini kimono, with the shimmering gold cherry blossom pattern, and tightened the black sash around my waist. Kaede-onee-chan smiled upon perfection and I beamed back.

I followed her across the village, re-tying my pigtails with black and red ribbons and shivering as my naked feet touched the cool autumn ground. The shikon shards hung around my neck, still attached to my silver chain, and a matching silver charm anklet, jingled around my ankle as I walked.

My mind was still distracted with the words of Inuyasha, as my sister spoke softly beside me. I couldn't tell whether she was speaking to me or to the passing villagers, but it didn't seem to matter. I nodded when the tone of her voice made it seem appropriate, and continued not to pay attention.

It wasn't until the scent of wolves hit my nose, did I stop and look around. Everything seemed normal.. Maybe it was just lingering scents from the youkai attack.. maybe a clan of wolf youkai had attacked. "Hey, Kaede.. Was the youkai that attacked.. Was it a wolf youkai clan?" I asked.

"Why no Kaori. It was a centipede.. you know that." She replied, looking at me suspiciously.

"Ah.. right." I mumbled, my face burning with embarrassment. Of course.. Kaede had told me that earlier. I looked to my right, toward the forest. What was that..? A.. A whirlwind? What the- Suddenly the cocky, raven haired, and blue eyed Koga appeared a few feet from me. He stared at me unblinking for a second, then glanced around him. I watched him confused, as his gaze passed me numerous times. What the hell was he doing?

Then abruptly, Inuyasha landed in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here, flea bag!?" He growled, placing himself between Koga and I.

"What does it look like, mutt face!" Koga snapped back. "I'm looking for Kaori! Her scent's all over this place."

Inuyasha's eye brows knotted together in confusion as he looked at me then back to Koga. Then a smirk appeared on his face, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Kaori isn't here stupid, can't you tell!?"

What the hell was he talking about? I was right here.. Why didn't Koga recognize me? The gentle breeze played with my blue hair, blowing it across my face. Oh.. I had changed. I didn't look the same way as I did when I was human.. That's why he didn't realize..

"She has to be here!" Koga growled. "Her scent's still fresh! She was here not even two seconds ago!!"

"Well why don't you go fucking look for her then, because you won't find her here!" Inuyasha shouted. I watched them bicker about me as if I were invisible. But they were talking about the human me and that was who Koga was looking for.. Inuyasha was right in that sense.. Koga wouldn't find the Kaori he wanted here.. not now anyway.

I looked around. Kaede seemed to have disappeared. I spotted her talking to some of the village children. She must have felt me staring at her, for she looked up and smiled at me.. She knew something.. She knew something that I didn't know. She has to know.. whatever it is she knows.. or.. there wouldn't be a reason for her to look to amused when she watches Inuyasha and Koga fight. She knew something about them that I was oblivious to!

I started to walk off in her direction, but a hand grabbed hold of my tail and pull me back. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled and inappropriate shivers ran down my spine.

"Kaede knows something." I answered, trying to shake off the redness in my face. "She knows something suspicious.. something that I don't even know.. I want to find out."

"What do you mean 'something that you don't even know'? You don't know anything, you're a mental case, remember?"

I growled, and yanked my tail from his grasp. "Osuwari!" I turned away from him, my arms folded across my chest. What a jerk! Any time.. any chance he gets, he'll tease me! What the hell is his problem!? You'd think he'd be nicer to me now that I'm back, but no!! He just teases me more now!

"Kaori?"

Damn.. Koga figured it out..

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I whisked about the kitchen, only slightly listening to my mother's rants. Kaede had taken it upon herself to inform Koga about my change, as it seems I am no good with explanations.. Also I barely remembered anything from that time.. only the pain. So as Kaede explained, I had gone home, to relax and to live up to my end of the bargain. Koga knew where I was and was okay with it but I didn't tell Inuyasha I was leaving. I hadn't known where Inuyasha had gone off to, so informing him of my departure was impossible. He had disappeared when Koga found out who I was..

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, a bowl of ramen in my hand. He was always doing this. Disappearing in to mid air, then popping up out of no where a few hours later. When he'll be back, he'll act like he didn't just take off for hours and go on with annoying me about things that were totally irrelevant.

I quickly finished my lunch and ran upstairs to have a bath, jumping out the door before my mother noticed me leaving. The bath helped my body relax and let me think about things without distractions. Koga apparently loved me.. and that was why he wanted me to marry him. Inuyasha.. I have no idea how he feels about this, me or anything and anybody, which makes my life even more confusing and complicated then it already is. I hadn't see much of Shippo since the other day, but that was because he was enjoying his childhood like every little kid should.. and then there was my sisters.

I don't know what happened to Kikyou since my transformation. I didn't have the nerve to ask.. and if I did then they'd probably turn their backs on me and refuse to tell me anything. Kaede.. she knew something.. Something about Inuyasha and Koga.. Now if she hadn't been the type of woman who understands everything, and understand why people act the way they do, then I wouldn't care. But since she is like that.. and since she had inspected Inuyasha's behaviour all this time, since I'd left, I have to care.

I drained the water, and wrapped the towel around me. It was then that I noticed I'd forgotten to bring my new clothes in with me. I sighed and slowly opened the door, the freezing cold dry air sending goosebumps up my arm.

"Oi! Who said you could go home when ever you felt like it!?"

I screamed and held the towel tighter around my body. Inuyasha was standing in front of me.. watching me with a murderous expression. I guess he didn't realize my situation right now..

"Uhm.. I'm kinda busy at the moment.." I stammered, stepping toward my door, keeping my eyes on him. "Uh.. I'll t-talk to you later, okay!?" I took off into a sprint, trying to reach my room as soon as possible. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back and glared.

"I'm not finished talking." He hissed. I stared at him nervously, keeping a tight hold on the towel.. He was so stupid.. He didn't notice anything..

"Kaori-chan?"

I felt my heart lurch, and I slowly looked toward the stairs. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stood on the top stair, gaping at me. I stared back at them trying to see this situation from their point of view. Me.. Still with my blue hair, but now with black inu ears, and a black fluffy tail.. Soaking wet.. only in a towel.. Being held back.. inches from.. a silver haired, dog eared.. guy..

"Hey.. isn't that-"

I screamed, my face burning with embarrassment. I yanked my arm from his grasp, then ran into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. So embarrassing! They must have all these strange thoughts in their heads now! What am I going to do!? How could I explain this!?

I quickly threw on a pair of black jeans and a big grey sweater, and whipped down the stairs dreading the explanation that I would have to give to my accusing friends. I didn't bother hiding my tail and ears, they already seen it, so what was the use? I'll just have to make up another lie to explain that as well.

When I reached the living room, I first noticed Inuyasha, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch, his shoulders hunched forward, his face red as a tomato. The blush even reached his ears, which were now a slight shade of pink. The disastrous trio stood behind the couch on the other side of the room, staring murderously at him, and Souta stood, looking confused, in front of the t.v, staring back and forth between them.

The room was silent, except for the murmurs from the old t.v, displaying one of Souta's favourite cartoons. A commercial came on for cell phones, and I remembered I had wanted one for my birthday as well. My birthday.. the first day I came through the well.. It seemed so long ago. It was only a month and two weeks.. but to me, it felt like a life time.. Er.. lets not get off track now.

I took in a shaky breath, and took a step forward. I was so quiet, it almost came to me as a shock when Inuyasha's head snapped toward me automatically. I remembered that we had better hearing.. so of course he would hear me. His face grew redder still, if that was even possible, and he looked toward the t.v pretending to watch.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, now turned toward me, staring at me accusingly and upset. I cleared my throat, nervously, and ushered Souta out of the room before I began. He didn't need to be here.. especially when Yuka starts with the accusations.. Once Souta was out, and the door closed behind me with a soft click, did Yuka attack.

"Okay, Kaori! What's going on!?" She demanded, instantly. "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfr-!!"

"AHHH!" I shouted, covering her mouth. "Okay, okay, don't need to say the whole thing.. especially not that word!"

"But, Kaori-chan..." Ayumi said, staring at me pleadingly for an explanation. "You said you didn't.. but this boy came up to you on the street last month too.."

My eyes darted toward Inuyasha. He was still looking away at the T.V, which now showed a commercial for dog food.. But his ears twitching now and then proved he was listening.

"Everything is all a misunderstanding! That guy is someone I've know my whole life, and.. heusedtolovemysister! So there can be nothing.. at all.. Okay!?" I blurted, trying to make the explanation a quick as possible.. They couldn't go on thinking he was my boyfriend..

"He used to love Kagome?" Eri questioned, staring at me curiously.

"Eh..?" I said. What did she mean Kagome? What does Kagome have to do with anything? "What are you talking about? Kagome? I'm talking about Kiky.. Oh! You don't know her! My other sister! My real sister! From my biological family..!?"

"Oh!" They gasped.

"So.. He's the person you've been hanging out with, since he's from your past?" Ayumi asked.

This was easier then I thought. I sighed and started steering them toward the door. "Yes! We haven't seen each other since I was six, so we have some catching up to do, bye!" I slammed the front door quickly behind them and locked it. Good, I didn't have to explain the tail.. or that embarrassing insentient earlier.. They were too distracted, by the fact that I knew this silver haired, anger management freak more then anything. I had avoided that headache, thank god.

I sighed, and walked back into the living room, where Inuyasha now, not only had his head turned away, but now his back was to me as well. I could smell the nervousness and embarrassment radiating off him. This was awkward.. the first time we were alone together since I had left.. since the new moon. I still hadn't apologized for being a jerk and leaving.. Maybe he didn't trust me anymore.. I was.. untrustworthy.

I gasped, slightly, as this hit me. Of course he didn't trust me! I had left it had hurt him and now I'm back.. which meant more pain.. He probably hates me.. but..._"And you're even cuter when you blush..." _Those couldn't be the words of someone who hated me. But then I had been dreaming through that time, hadn't I..? So it wasn't real then, and so I shouldn't be worrying or getting distracted by little things like that..

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha mentally cursed at himself. First he practically almost kissed her on that day before Kikyou was resurrected, then he said strange things to her on the new moon.. after that he was a idiot and ignored her all day, and now he did something without realizing it, and now she was embarrassed. He was such a moron. He was making her feel unconformable and awkward.. embarrassed, and nervous. He was always making her cry, and hurt. She was always confused after he did such stupid things.

After he had just about kissed her without realizing it, he noticed her confusion through out the day. Then the hurt and pain the following weeks, when she thought he'd forgotten. He only pretended to forget so there wouldn't be that awkward tension between them.

"What are you guys watching?" It was that kids voice. He glanced back, finally snapping out of the trance he was in. Kaori was curled up in the small arm char across from him, her aquamarine eyes glued to the strange box with the moving people inside, watching it looking uninterested, and bored. The kid Souta, was standing in the door way, seeming confused.

"Go away, Souta." Kaori growled, grabbing a small box and pushing one of it's small buttons. The people on the magical box changed instantly now displaying a moving animal drawing chasing around a drawing of a person. The picture changed again, but the different pictures flashing across the screen were going to fast for Inuyasha to understand what was happening.

Souta walked up beside Kaori, and leaned on the arm of the chair. "I don't know how you expect to find anything to watch if you keep flipping through the channels, like that. Look! You can't even tell what's going on!"

"I can tell." She replied, the pictures changing faster now. "There's nothing on." She threw the small box behind her as she got up. The bigger picture box now showed two people sitting at a wooden desk, talking in boring monotonous voices. Souta's nose winkled up in disgust, and he quickly grabbed the box and pushed another button. The picture on the box suddenly went black, and the boy dived behind it.

Kaori was on the other side of the room, standing on her tip-toes, reaching for a glass jar filled with small colourful objects. She jumped and grabbed it off the wooden cabinet, opened the red lid, and pulled out three of the small objects. They crinkled as she grasped them in her fist, and she placed the jar back on top of the cabinet.

She opened one of the small packets and pushed whatever it held in her mouth. Her eyes then turned toward Inuyasha, and she sighed. "This place is boring. Let's go.."

"You're going back already?" Souta asked, peeking up from behind the magic box.

"Yes.." She answered, slightly annoyed.

"With your hair wet?"

"Yep."

"But mom's gonna be mad when she finds out, you went out with your hair wet in this weather. It's cold and you could get sick."

"Yeah but mom, won't be able to kill me since I'll be in the past, and I'm not totally human anymore, so there's a lesser chance that I'll get sick."

"Fine, but if you do get sick, and you have to come back here.." The boy sighed.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna get sick!" Kaori snapped.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 21  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

* * *

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Okay here is what I changed. Before Inuyasha had been thinking about kissing her.. but when I wrote this chapter I had no.. no plan for it. Which is why in the future it'll get a big hectic.. and.. retarded. But anyways I changed it to where Kaori thinks she'd been kissed because of what Kagome had said, but Inuyasha doesn't consider it a kiss, just an almost one.


	22. The Ill And The Uninformed

01-12-10: Blek honestly I really dislike chapter 22-25.. :l This is where I started getting my plan together but it makes things kinda stupid.. anyways I hope you enjoy it anyways!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

22. The Ill and the Uninformed

I sneezed into my Kleenex that I seemed to have been holding to my nose all day. That stupid Souta! He jinxed me! I probably would have been fine if he hadn't mentioned me getting sick. My nose was runny, and I felt dizzy and hot. I was trying my best to hide it from everyone.. If I was sick then we would have to post-pone the search for the jewel shards, but I wasn't sick.. Just a little under the weather.. nothing huge.. I'll be better by tomorrow.. I know it.

"Kaori, are you sure you're okay? You've been sneezing a lot." Shippo asked, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Mm! I'm okay, really. It's just a little cold, nothing I can't handle!" I shooed him off my shoulder, and ran ahead of them, trying to sniff out any new scents. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I could smell so many things at once.. Although since I was currently ill, half of those scents were cut off, it was like being a human again. Ugh.

I felt someone's hand grasp around my tail and I was pulled back. My back was brought up against someone, and they let go of my tail and placed their hand on my forehead. Shivers, inappropriateness, blushing. Inuyasha...really needed to stop touching my tail.. it's.. kinda.. a personal area I've noticed. I felt the sudden urge to sneeze and I pulled away as that urge became unbearable.

"Achoo!!!" I stared groggily at the ground, I hated being sick. I noticed Inuyasha staring at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?"

"You're sick."

"NO!" I shouted. I flinched from the sound of my own voice. I was too loud.. My ears hurt, too.. I rubbed them trying to make them feel better, and groaned. I felt awful.

"Yes, you are." He replied calmly.

"No.." I felt weak.. and tired. It's too hot.. Suddenly my legs gave away, and I was sent crashing toward the ground. Inuyasha caught me before I hit the dirt, but then I was sent into a violent coughing fit. "I.. I thought you.. said hanyous couldn't.. co-couldn't get sick.."

"Everyone can get ill, Kaori-sama." Meoga said, from Inuyasha's shoulder. "But youkai and part youkai have better immune systems, but-"

"But I'm a freak so I got left out!" I hissed, sneezing again. "It's not fair."

"Doesn't matter what's fair." Inuyasha hissed back, feeling my forehead again. "You have a fever, so you're sick."

I pushed him again and got up. "It's nothing! It'll go away..soon.." Then everything was dark.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the sleeping girl. Once she had fainted they'd taken her to a near by village, who weren't to happy to have taken in a group of youkai, but a suspicious monk had calmed down the villagers and let them stay. Kaori's face was pale and her cheeks flushed. Her hair clung to her face, and she seemed to be in pain. But there was nothing he could do.. She was sick and they had to wait until she was awake to give her any medicine.

She opened her eyes weakly, and sat up. "So.. Hot.." She whispered, loosening her kimono. Sweat trickled down her face, and she pushed the blankets off her. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around. "Where..?" Her eyes landed on him. "Inuyasha..?"

"You're in a village." He said, answering her questioning gaze.

"A village.. I told you I was fine!" She yelled.

"How can you say that after you fainted!?"

Kaori flinched, and looked away. "I don't want to be sick.. You want to find the jewel shards and over the past while I've slowed us down. If I'm sick then that's more problems I'm causing."

Inuyasha didn't no how to respond. What she'd pointed out was only partially true. It wasn't as much as a problem as it was unavoidable. There was really nothing they could do about it but help her get better.

"But.. Then it's my fault then, isn't it?" She forced a laugh, and looked back at him. "If I had listened to my little brother then I wouldn't be sick." A small childish smile formed on her lips, and he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. What was his problem!? Why was he blushing!!?

"Maybe.." She murmured, crawling over to her backpack. "Maybe this would be a good time.. to study?" She pulled out a large green book, and started flipping through the pages. She stopped on one of the pages, and her eyes quickly scanned down the paper. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she suddenly closed the book and whipped it across the room.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, and staring suspiciously at the book. Second sticked by, and nothing happened. He looked at the feverish girl, who was huddled up in the corner. "What the hell was that!?" He shouted.

"The book was talking about how dogs became inugami.. it said that the owner would chop their heads off.." She made a sound that half between a cough and a forced sob, and he sat back down sighing.

"That's not true you know." He mumbled never taking his eyes off her.

"How would you know!?" She shouted accusingly, jumping to her feet. They stared at each other for a minute, and he could have sworn he seen everything click in her head as she figured it out.

"Oh.." Kaori mumbled sitting back down. She held up her head with her hand and stared at the wall. "But you're a inugami Daiyhanyō, a half dog demon. Not a _inugami_ inugami."

Inuyasha growled and stared past her at the southern wall. Who was she? Trying to tell him the specifics of being a dog demon when he was practically one himself. Well, she was one too, but she'd spend most of her life as a human and in a whole different world where people like him were myths and legends, so she really had no say in anything about anything.

The hut was suddenly filled with silence as Kaori lapsed into a dreamless sleep once again. It was better for her to sleep, but Inuyasha wished that she could just stay awake long enough for them to be able to give her some kind of medicine to make everything go by faster. Being sick was something he didn't know of, for he'd never been sick before, but the way she coughed and how her face twisted into expressions of pain and discomfort every now and then, he could only want it to be over sooner for her.

Soft footsteps echoed outside the door getting closer and closer with each humanly pace. Inuyasha looked away form the girl and toward the door, catching the scent of the young monk that had persuade the villagers to let them stay here. The sliding door opened silently seconds later, and the figure of a Buddhist monk was silhouetted against the moon.

"What do you want, monk?" Inuyasha growled. He was a stranger and he didn't want her near the sickly girl. Inuyasha suspected that this could be a trick from the very start to get the group of them killed, but Kaori's condition was so bad that he'd take anything. But he was also ready for anything too.

The monk inspected the hut with his midnight blue eyes throughly, until resting on the edgy hanyou, and smiled. "I was just coming to see if your friend was awake yet, I thought I heard talking but I guess I was wrong."

The monk didn't leave and instead walked further into the hut and stopped near the sleeping girl. He bent down to get a closer look, and brushed the back of his hand against her forehead. Inuyasha suddenly felt hatred and fury toward this guy. How dare he touch her! A low growl escaped his lips, and the monk turned his gaze back to him, an amused expression on his face.

"Do not worry." The monk assured him. "I will not harm her in anyway."

Inuyasha didn't buy it and growled at him again. The monk stood up and raised his hands palms facing toward the angry hanyou. His expression was nervous, only the slightly amount of amusement stayed with his handsome features. He chuckled nervously. "My name is Miroku, I'm.. the monk around here."

"Don't care." Inuyasha growled. "Get out."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not-!" Inuyasha was ready to get violent and was already on his feet, but Kaori's sudden gasps for air and her heart beat increasing rapidly interrupted and forced his anger else where. She was getting worse.

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant. He lifted her shoulders and tried to wake her up, to at least give her something to help but she would wake. He'd been wrong before. She wasn't sleeping, she was totally unconscious. Her gasps became laboured and her heart was beating was to fast.

Shippo was up. He looked around groggily and confused for a moment, until his emerald eyes latched onto the gasping girl. He yelped was also at her side instantly. "Oh no!" He chocked, hold back tears.

"Get lost Shippo!" Inuyasha demanded. "You being here isn't going to help! You'll just be in the way!"

"But I know this!" Shippo shouted as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I know what's happening!"

"What is it then!?" Inuyasha shouted, he didn't believe anything this child could say would help at all, but he was to desperate. Kaori was burning under his hands, and she couldn't breath.

"I knew someone who had this-"

"Spit it out already!"

"Inuyasha-sama, calm down please!" Meoga insisted. "Kaori is not in any real danger, yet."

"What..?" Inuyasha gasped, suddenly frozen.

"Kaori has a disease that effects only hanyou. It is not contagious by being near someone so you are okay." Meoga explained. He looked at Inuyasha's panicked face, and continued. "It's rare to catch this illness, and usually only hanyou's with weak immune systems catch it."

"What is it!? And where did she get it from!!!?" Inuyasha shouted, making the flea cower in fear.

"They do not have a name for it." Miroku said, catching everyone off guard. Everyone had either forgotten he was there or they hadn't known in the first place. "By she could have gotten it anywhere."

"And how you know anything about this, monk?" Inuyasha hissed through clench teeth. This madding. This stranger and everyone around him knew so much more about this thing that was killing Kaori than he did.

"I am just well informed." Miroku replied.

"Are you informed enough to know you are not welcome here!?" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha-sama control your temper. He could be useful in saving Kaori-sama's life." Meoga informed him, shutting the boy up.

"Yes, I do know the cure for this." said the monk.

"Well hand it over!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I know how to make it but I do not have it. You need special plant for this and sadly I do not know where to find it."

"Well that's not very helpful!"

"I know where to find it." Shippo shouted, trying to catch their attention. Inuyasha was suddenly on it. He grabbed the fox by the tail and started shaking him violently.

"What do you mean you know where to find it!? You shoulda said something earlier!!"

"Inuyasha that not anyway to treat a child." Miroku said, surprised by his violence.

"Shut up, monk." Inuyasha snapped and dropped the kitsune to the floor.

Shippo rubbed his head where it hit the floor, but quickly got to business. "The flower is on a mountain. High up around the place I used to live with my father. It's a long journey but I know the flower will cure Kaori instantly.."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 22  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_

* * *

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ And so begins.. the crazyness!


	23. It's Nothing I Can't Handle, Trust Me

01-12-10: my reviewing is actually making me fix what i hate bout this :D

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

23. It's Nothing I Can't Handle, Trust Me

Inuyasha ran swiftly through the forest, not caring about the monk and kitsune youkai falling behind him. He had wanted to go alone. It would be faster this way, but the monk had insisted, and Shippo had whined, and Meoga had convinced him to let them tag along for they where the people with the information. Not him.

He growled at the thought. Kaori was dying, and yet he could do nothing. The strangers and the annoyances knew more about this then he did, and it angered him. He should be the one who knew all this. He should be the one who knew how to save her life. Not them.

But abandoning the village also meant abandoning Kaori, which was another of the reasons he wished he could have gone alone. Kaori burned his skin through his shirt as he held her. She felt like she was on fire, and even the cool air that whipped by wasn't enough to cool her down. He would have thought moving her would have been the wrong thing to do, but every time he stopped running, she'd gasp for air. It was like she need help to breathe.

So that's what they were doing. Helping her breath. Inuyasha never rested. The others did, but he didn't. The monk was fast enough so after an hour of rest they'd catch up. Inuyasha didn't feel tired, and even if he did he doubted he could sleep, not with this girl crying and gasping in pain. They'd been doing this for two weeks now.. and she was only getting worse.

But right now she seemed totally healthy, except for her volcano fever and speeding heart. She slept easily and peacefully as if it were any other day. No pain, no gasping, no crying. She was silent and peaceful. And that's how Inuyasha wanted it to stay. But it was hard to carrier her and run at the same time. Not when she unconscious and limp like this. At this point he worried about dropping her other then anything else.

"Inuyasha-sama. Are you sure you do not want to sleep?" Meoga asked, from his shoulder an hour later.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha replied, staring straight ahead.

The flea sighed. "Inuyasha-sama she is okay. The way her body reacts when you stop moving is just her brain over-reacting. You know how Kaori is such a drama queen. Honestly, nothing is wrong. She can't feel anything. You must be tired, go find the others. Kaori's okay."

Inuyasha didn't reply. Up until Meoga had mentioned it, he didn't feel the exhaustion. Suddenly he felt as though he weighted a million pounds, and he couldn't keep up the same pace as before. The flea nodded vigorously as if doing that would help prove his point, and directed the tired hanyou back to the cave.

The monk and kitsune child sat around a small fire, talking in low voices.

"So Kaori-sama's known the hanyou since she was a child then?" Miroku asked, taking a bite of his fish. "If that's the case then Inuyasha must be very old."

Inuyasha growled, taking about his age wasn't something to be aloud. The monk looked up surprised, then his dark blue eyes became nervous and almost frightened as he took in the angry face of the hanyou towering over him. "Oh, hello Inuyasha-ah-!"

The monk fell over unconscious due to Inuyasha's fist, and the hanyou glared at him. "Kaori was human for 9 years idiot."

"I don't think he can hear you." Shippo informed him, crawling up the monks unconscious body. "I think you killed him."

"Don't worry, Shippo." Meoga sighed. "Miroku-sama is not dead.." He looked over to the fuming hanyou who lay the sickly girl on a patch of soft ground not to close to the fir. "Yet.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

The crickets chirped happily through the night, keeping sleep from taking him. It was impossible. How could Meoga possibly think that it would be possible for him to sleep with Kaori in such a critical condition. Inuyasha glanced toward her, sleeping peacefully. Well, she wasn't bad_ now_. But that was only because tonight was her night to become human. And to a human what she had was just a bad cold.

But her human transformation only made it that much more harder for him to fall asleep. She couldn't protect herself so she was in danger if he fell asleep and couldn't watch over her.

The brunette rolled over and sighed. Her hazel green eyes suddenly fluttered open, and he was at her side in an instant. She looked up at him. "I.. Inuyasha?"

Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she snapped up. "What!? Where am--" She swayed, as the blood rushed from her head, and Inuyasha's hands shot out to steady her. "Thanks.."

She leaned against his chest, and looked around. "So now you've brought me to a little camp sight? If the next time I wake up and I'm in a tree or on the edge of a cliff, I'm pushing you off it." She giggled, but winced as it brought pain to her throat. Her rubbed her neck, and looked back to him.

She looked suddenly sympathetic, and worried and she raised her hand to his face. "You looked tired.." She whispers, tracing the dark circles under his eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Inuyasha looked away, his bangs falling over his eyes. This was harder then he thought. He thought it would be easy to see her better, but knowing that tomorrow she'd be suffering again.. it was almost too much.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice broke at the end, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha, I.. I know you're worried about me like all the time because I'm so danger prone, and weak. But I'm fine really. Like I said before, it's nothing I can't handle, trust me. You've got to believe that."

"Kaori."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 23  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_

* * *

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Omg :x it's so short :x_ "So Kaori-sama's known the hanyou since she was a child then?" Miroku asked, taking a bite of his fish. "If that's the case then Inuyasha must be very old._" I re-read it and it made me laugh :D kudos to me!!!


	24. What Would've Been

~ Hiya! Well that was a very nice seven day vacation! Very, very relaxing. It was more of a weekend during the week really...Well anyway, I'm back! Although not totally. I'll be continuing with my stories but, I'll be taking longer to write them...I have enthusiasm I guess but I'm too lazy to get back to my super fast typing things.. Mostly I'll just be re-editing the stories I already have, until they are free of mistakes, so if you see any please tell me so I can go back and fix them! Thank you.

Now for this chapter I thought of this idea before my vacation. I don't really know why I felt like I had to put it in since this goes completely off the plan that I had made then lost, but oh well. I never had stuck to that plan anyway. When Kaori left.. I wasn't planing on that happening. It was a shock to me as it must have been for you. Now last chapter you guys said.. well actually only one person reviewed -crys- but anyway, I hoped you liked it, I don't know because only one person reviewed and they liked it.. but. yeah.. whatever just review.

Oh by the way, I'm posting a thingy on my profile that'll tell you how to pronounce my character's names properly if you don't know how to. So be sure to check that out.. You might have to search a bit because I really have super-sized my profile page since I first started fanfic heheh..

01-12-10: I wish I could add a date to that :( but I can't. Fuuu~

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

24. What Would've Been

I heard it all. Every heart beat, every breath. Every foot step, and every leap Inuyasha made. I was more awake then I had ever been before, but I was locked deep inside myself. I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't find my body. Every time I would search, I would only find the suffering boy who was determined to save me. I had been locked inside myself since the new moon.

Yes, I was hurting. Yes, I was burning. But this was nothing compared to my transformation. Nothing like the acid in my veins. Nothing like the razors around my wrists. This was like a tap on the hand, after you just broke your wrist. Absolutely nothing. But the memory of my transformation wouldn't leave my mind. It was there and it wouldn't go away. My heart pounded at the memory, and I hyperventilated frequently. The only time my hyperventilation would stop, would be when he was running, because, if we were moving, then there was no way that I was in the acid water.

Last night.. My human form let me be conscious again. It was such a relief that I could breath again, I was happy that I could banish the memory away, but my mood had been short lived. He had looked so tired.. He looked like he was about to cry. And I wanted to cry because I knew it was my fault. It was because I was sick, and he was worried, and crazy from sleep deprivation.

I was messing up his sleeping patterns, eating patterns. Every thing he was supposed to be doing for himself, I was messing that up because I was sick. He was practically killing himself because of me.. Now I know that was a little extreme but if this continued for much longer..

I heard voices then, and knew these words that they spoke. But I couldn't understand the words. I couldn't remember which voice belonged to who.

"How much farther!"

"Oh jeez, Inuyasha. Be patient. Meoga said Kaori is fine, and I know Kaori is fine until a few more days, and Miroku knows how to make the medicine. It's not too much further.."

"How much is not too much!?"

"Um.. Maybe.. a day or two-? Ow! What did you do that for!?"

"Shoulda known not to follow a stupid fox around.."

"Hey! You take that back- You know Kaori would sit you if she were awake!"

"Shut up."

I tired to sigh, but it was impossible when you're so lost inside yourself. I wanted to listen more.. at least I could tell I was alive by the noise, but the noise faded. And even now I couldn't hear or feel anything. Everything was gone.. everything was dark. I felt like I was floating on a cloud up in the sky, or submerged under water in the sea. Had I died? Was I still there somewhere? Was.. Was I.. ? I suddenly feel into unconsciousness, and couldn't think of anything anymore.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

When I found myself, everything felt different. Inuyasha's arms where hard and much to big. My kimono didn't feel like silk anymore, and I could feel fabric against my legs down to my ankles. I couldn't heard his heart beat, I couldn't hear his breathing nor feel the steps he took. I was still.. and not hurting. I couldn't feel my hyperventilation anymore. I couldn't feel my heart racing. But there was something else. I didn't feel like a hanyou anymore. I couldn't make out the scents that I should have been able to. I didn't feel as strong as I should.

My eyes fluttered open at that moment, and I found my self staring up at a wooden roof. I frowned. I couldn't see the grains in the wood. I couldn't see the dust partials floating around.

I sat up, looking around me. I would demand to know what the hell was going on. Human changes were unforgivable unless it was the full moon, which I was sure it wasn't. But the room was empty, and I was alone. Strange.. With my sickness Inuyasha had never left my side for a moment before..

I kicked off the thin sheet over my human body, and looked down at my form. No fluffy black tail. No claws.. Nothing. My red kimono was gone too. Instead I was in miko clothing, except the pants were a navy blue instead of red. A lock of hair fell over my shoulder into my face from the wind coming from an open window, and again I was taken by surprise.

Instead of my copper colour, my hair was a raven black. It wasn't slightly curly or wavy like it should be either, it was perfectly straight. I jumped to my feet and grabbed a bucket of water that sat by a small fire in the centre of the room. I stared at my reflection in the water and bit my lip. My eyes weren't green either, they were the same shade of pretty brown as Kikyou's. My face was still the same as when I was human, but the girl I saw in the water wasn't me.

I set the bucket back on the floor, and I fell back onto my bottom. What was going on? Why was I so different? Was this a side effect from any meds Inuyasha or Meoga had given me? I gasped at this realization. I had changed again! Surely this time Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take it!

I covered my face with my hands. No! I had just got back! I wasn't going to leave again but. .if Inuyasha couldn't take it, then I wouldn't make him stay but.. It had only been two weeks! I wasn't ready to be alone again just yet!

I heard the mat covering the door move and I looked up, trying to make my tears disappear before they went to the dark side and fell down my face. But the person standing in the door way forced those tears away instantly, for I was too shocked to cry.

My sister.. Kikyou, stood in the doorway, full of colour and not ghostly pale as I remembered. She was absolutely glowing, and the smile on her face was one I had never seen before. I sat gaping at her, until two little figures moved and forced me to look away.

Two children stood by her legs. One a boy. Perfectly straight raven hair, and large chocolate brown eyes. He looked to be maybe 2.. or 3. His index finger was in his mouth, and the other hand was holding the hand of the other child.

The other child, I was much more interested in at this moment. Even though the boy was a beautiful baby, and the splitting image of my sister and the girl I had seen in the water, this other child was.. just the splitting image of someone else.

Her sparkling silver eyes stared at me from across the room, shimmering like diamonds. Her devilish raven hair was long and reached her knees, and was left untied. Although her hair wasn't perfectly straight like the boy's, although her skin wasn't ivory either.. she was just far more enchanting though it took me a moment to figure out why I thought so.

This little girl, who looked maybe 6 or 7, who stared at me, with a mischievous little grin on her face, was the splitting image.. the younger female twin, of my human Inuyasha.

"Kaori-chan!" The girl shouted, letting go of the boy's hand and running into my lap. She wrapped her little arms around my neck, and buried her face into the raven hair that fell over my shoulders. I was to shocked to move. This little girl maybe Inuyasha's human twin, but.. her personality wasn't exactly the same.

The little girl pulled away, and smiled at me, showing off perfectly white sparkling teeth. "Kao-chan! Kao-chan! Kao-chan!" The girl chanted. "Ruu-chan and Chichi-ue left wif out me!!!! You beat them up for me, okay?!"

Chichi-ue...? It took me a moment to recover from my shock and remember that this child as well as all children do have parents. I looked to Kikyou, and she held the little boy in her arms now, her glow shinning brighter then before. Was that her child then? If so, who was the guy that Kikyou really had married? But then again I thought mikos couldn't marry at all..

A gust of wind blew through the window and instinctively I started sniffing for the delicious scents that should be there. I frowned again when I couldn't catch anything, but was satisfied with my reaction. At least I still had some sort of inu hanyou instincts and reflexes.

"Kao-chan...What are you doing?"

I back to the girl. She stared at me curiously, as if trying to figure out something she couldn't explain. But her silver eyes were intense and my mind shot back to the night Inuyasha had turned human and stole my ribbon. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I ducked under the raven bangs falling over my face. I was_ supposed_ to forget that night!

Kikyou laugh filled the room, and the little girl crawled out of my lap. "Come on, Airi-chan." Kikyou called. "Kao-chan must want to leave soon."

"Awhhh!" The little girl whined following Kikyou out the door. Leave? When was it decided that I would leave? When did _I_ decide to leave!? I got to my feet, and scrambled out the door a little dizzy as the blood rushed from my head.

"Wait! Er.. Onee-san!" I called, reaching out to Kikyou. She froze, and turned around to face me. Her brows knotted together in confusion, shock, and she wasn't smiling anymore.

"What?" I asked, taken a back by her reaction.

"You haven't called me 'Onee-san' in a long time, Kaori." She stated, staring me down. I felt suddenly frightened almost, and quickly back tracked.

"Uh.. I can't call you something else if you want! I mean.. I.. If you don't want me to I'll-"

"No.. It's fine." She said, turning around again and walking to the village. "It was just a surprise to me." She disappeared into a crowd of women, towing the two children along behind her.

I stared after them, frozen in shock. What was going on? Was I delusional, because I was ill? If so I shouldn't be up and Inuyasha should be here yelling at me to go to bed, so.. Why wasn't he here yelling at me? I stepped back and took in my surroundings.

I was in our village. But.. it looked different. The people were different.. some people I did recognized but they seemed much younger now. Instead of sixty they looked twenty maybe. I bit my lip as I studied most of the faces. I knew almost everyone, even the children.. but everyone was too little. Everyone was at least twenty-thirty years too young.

"Oi, Kaori!"

I looked around, surprised that anyone would know me as I was now. How could I be recognizable without my proper hair and eye colour? I noticed a girl running toward me, an annoyed look on her pretty face. I knew her from somewhere.. her face was familiar but there was something.. and I didn't know what that was, that was shocking to me. Maybe it was the patch around her eye that was surprising.

The girl stopped a about a few feet from me, her arms wrapped around a large basket of clothes. Only two pieces in there I was familiar with. My red, gold print kimono I'd been wearing since after the new moon -I blushed crimson at the thought- and a light blue kimono that faded to white at the bottom; with pink sakura petals embroidered on the bottom. That was my favourite kimono to wear from when I was a little girl.

I looked back to the woman, whose one pretty brown eye stared at me intensely-like she was waiting for me to say something. I knew this look from somewhere.. I tried to think back. Back into all the complicated chapters of my intensely confusing life. The first thing that came to my mind what the little girl, and her shocking resemblance to Inuyasha.

Suddenly I wanted to steal that little girl away and hug her and hold her and squish her, and make her my -and not Kikyou's- daughter. A wave of envy and jealousy shot through me as my mind started repeating the same words over and over again: 'She should've been my daughter.' I wanted her to be mine. I wanted that little child, that looked like Inuyasha, belong to me. I took a step in the direction that they disappeared in, my body ready to run and take the little girl away.

But I stopped. I shook my head violently. What was I doing? Why was I thinking about stealing my own sister's child away? That was.. unforgivable. Why would I.. How could I even think about doing such a thing to her. She would be devastated.. But again, my mind forced more words into my head. No.. Kikyou wouldn't be devastated because Airi was mine. Not Kikyou's..

This time I had to pinch myself to stop me. What the hell was I doing!?!!?!?!? I closed my eyes, and turned back to the young woman -only opening them again when I was sure I couldn't see anything but her face. The woman looked at me, slightly sympathetic and tired as if she was used to this. That made my mind forget about Airi for a while. Why did this woman look at me like that?

She sighed, and propped the basket onto her hip, looking out into the crowd as I had. I made sure to keep my eyes on her face, so I wouldn't end up running away.

"I know." She sighed, still staring out into the dust village. "I know you're upset about Airi and all. But you and I both know Kikyou would be heart-broken if she knew so.." She looked back to me, her eyes pleading and apologetic. "Please, please, your 21, don't do anything unreasonable. It would ruin them, you know that."

She then sighed, and walked past me into the hut. I was to shocked to move. What.. I was 21? What did she mean? Don't do anything unreasonable? It would break them? Break who? Why was I upset about Airi in the first place? Why was I 21?

I bit my lip again. What had I done? What did I do in the past that made that woman act like that? Nothing made sense about Kikyou, so I'm sure whatever the reason behind all this didn't make sense either but..

I turned and looked back out into the village. Whatever I had done.. probably wasn't something good.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I sat on the wooden fence, staring out into the meadow. I watched as Airi played with the other kids, and a sudden longing struck my heart. I didn't understand why, but it was there. I wanted to run, take her, and tell her I was her real Mom; that Kikyou had been fake from the very start. But I knew that wasn't true, and I'd never turn on Kikyou.

I sighed, and ran my fingers through the raven hair on my head. I didn't like this. I didn't like being human, I didn't like not being me. If I had been human because a part of Kikyou's soul had been suppressing mine, did that mean that was still happening? And if so, why did my hair and eye colour change?

I took in a deep breath, and clutched the fabric of my pants in my hands. I hadn't realized it before, after I had turned hanyou, how absolutely free I had felt. Now.. now with a part of Kikyou's soul still suppressing mine, I felt like I was locked up in a stuffy room. I felt like invisible chains were holding me in and I couldn't move or get out. How had I lived for 15 years like this without realizing it?

"Kaori?"

My heart stopped for a moment, and I turned to look behind me. Human Inuyasha stood just a few feet away, staring at me curiously, and wonderingly. I blushed scarlet and ducked under my hair again. _"And you're even cuter when you blush.."_

I bent down lower, trying to make my bangs cover my whole blushing face, but it didn't work. If what he said had been true.. then I must look uber adorable right now. That made me blush even harder.

I listened as he stepped toward me, and lent on the fence beside me, and I frowned. That wasn't right. He supposed to be so quiet and graceful that I couldn't hear him, even as a hanyou. But I heard every step he took. Wrong.

I looked up, the blush no longer on my face, and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. Ugh, wrong! He should be. I was accident prone, and Kikyou's younger sister who magically turned into a hanyou then back to a human but now with raven hair and chocolate eyes. So.. Why didn't he watch me 24/7 like he should be. Why was he so relaxed that it was okay to look away and trust that I could go 5 seconds with out injuring myself.

Everything, I now noticed, was wrong. It was day time, and still two weeks until the new moon, so why didn't he have his silver hair? Where had the piercing golden eyes gone? Where was the suspicious questions? There was that worried gaze? Where was the name calling? Where was Shippo, and Meoga? Where was Tetsusaiga, it never left his side. Where was.. was my Inuyasha? This wasn't my Inuyasha.. This was.. this was Kikyou's Inuyasha.

This was.. the man that Kikyou.. had wanted Inuyasha to be.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and stared confidently out into the field, away from the playing children. "Hello."

The wood moved and creaked under me as he stopped leaning on it. Wrong. He stared at me with a look that matched Kikyou's. Wrong again. I groundd my teeth together, and clamped my hands around the wood beside me, digging my nails into the old grey wood. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong! Why!?! Why was it wrong!? Why was he changed!? He wasn't supposed to change!

"You're mad." He stated, staring at me, thoughtfully. I wanted to cry.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed my own anger. Thanks for informing me." I growled sarcastically, folding my arms over my chest and turning to look at Airi. Big mistake. I bit my lip hard trying to draw blood, as I resisted the urge to run away again. What the hell was my problem?

"Oh. I see. You're still upset about that. Even after 6 years?"

I blinked and looked back to him. His weird understanding of this strange feeling inside me had distracted me, just like before with that woman. He looked worried, apologetic, and completely torn. Well.. that was an expression I knew but it looked wrong with him being human. He should have said 'what the hell is your problem?' instead of that.

I stayed silent, not quite sure what to do at this point. He kicked the ground and looked away. "I know that doing that was wrong.. and we both know none of that never meant to happen but Kikyou's happy and that's all that matters right now."

_'I know that doing that was wrong...and we both know none of that never meant to happen' _I felt sick. How many times had I ever heard that on t.v? How many freaking times had that been a movie line? And why did that line have to come from his mouth, while it applied to me and him?

I looked away, and covered my face with my hands. Ugh, why? Why? Why? Why? What the hell had I done six years ago in this time? Why did I do that!?!?! How could I? Black and white images flashed before my mind, and I wanted to cry as this unknown story played itself out in my head.

In this world where they had married, he had used the shikon no tama to become human.. In this world, where Airi was my child. In this world.. I'd betrayed Kikyou and done something stupid behind her back. In this world, Kikyou's real baby had been stillborn and since both of us had delivered on the same day, it was only reasonable to give up mine and make her believe mine was dead.. give up mine so she wouldn't suspect. So she wouldn't see the similarities of Inuyasha in my baby.

What the hell, was I thinking? I jumped off the fence, and grabbed a huge rock off the ground and whipped it into the forest behind me. I screamed so mad at myself, and fell to my knees, silently begging God to kill me. Someone like me doesn't deserve to live.

"Kaori..."

"No!" I shouted as he went to grab my hands. I pulled them again and glared at him through my tears. "Shut up! I hate you! It's all your fault!" I got to my feet, and suddenly wished I was hanyou so I could injure him or something. How could he do that to Kikyou? How could I do that to Kikyou?

"And you know it's your fault!" I shouted, not caring if the tears ran down my face. "And yet you do nothing! You should have done something, or have done nothing in the very beginning!" I knew what happened, even though I didn't remember it. In the beginning.. when he still wasn't used to being human and all the emotions.. I said I had loved him cause apparently I did.. even though he married Kikyou. So.. of course it was my fault really.. I should have stayed silent.. but.. it was so much easier to blame this on him.. he should have loved Kikyou enough to reject me.

I spun around and started to run. I was going to kill myself. I'd find someway to. I had to. I couldn't live knowing I did such a thing. But I felt his hand clamp around my wrist, and I couldn't move.

"Don't.. If you tried to kill yourself again then I don't think she could handle it." He whispered.

I snorted, and pulled my hand from his grasp. "Why didn't you think of what she couldn't handle six years ago?" I growled. I loathed him. I hated him. And I wanted to die. All the feelings were to much for myself.. as I cried, black spots appeared before my eyes, and I welcomed it. Maybe God had granted me my wish. Hopefully I was dying.

Everything went dark, and I lost myself again.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

This time when I found myself, everything felt the same as when I'd awoken in that place and I was scared. I was scared to live through that again. Scared of Kikyou. Scared of him. Scared of everyone. They all must have known. Many women must have known for they were there when the switch had taken place. I couldn't live with that shame hanging over me. I'd have to try and leave this world forever.

But as I deliberated on how to kill myself, voices filled the space around me.

"What the hell! What happened! Why isn't she waking up, you bastard!? If I find out you put poison in there I'll-"

"Inuyasha?" I opened my eyes, and found him, with this hand on Tetsusaiga, glaring at a handsome young monk. He was hanyou.. and his attitude was right. But I didn't know if I still loathed him. My dream had been so real.. it could have been real.. That place might've been in another demention where things had gone according to plan in the beginning..

I couldn't look at him.. my eyes had only ran past him to see if he had silver hair, and now I looked into a small fire in the middle of the hut.

"Kaori!" He practically shouted, coming up to me, as I sat up. "Are you okay!?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and stared at the ground to the left. "Yes.. I'm fine." I mumbled. I sounded sad.. and I was. But I was also upset and I hated myself. His face grew shocked, I seen it from the corner of my eye, and I got to my feet, heading to the door. "Just.." I said, not really caring if he was worried or not. "Just..leave me alone for a little bit."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 24  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

  
_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~Oh well psh! I just ruined a totally good part of this story. I was planing on it being a nice part where they have a nice conv and Airi wasn't.. well you know. Ugh oh well. Theres some drama for you. I have something to work up from now for next chapters to come. If it's confusing.. well bare with it or ask me what the hell just happened. lol. Gosh that was so dramaish... So much drama! ! I was totally into it too. I forgot that I was me for a second there. Sigh.. but whatever. I don't even know if it's good or not. So review and tell me if it was. Well it's late. 12:40am to be exact. I have to sleep. Good-nite.


	25. Her Emotional BreakDown

01-12-10: Okay I lied.. I don't hate these chapters.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

25. Her Emotional Breakdown.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My vivid blue hair lay around me, and my tail lay limp beside me. My ears hurt and my head pounded from the blasting music coming from my stereo, but that was to keep them from hearing me destroy my room. I turned my head to look at my room. Everything that had been on my dresser I had pushed off and red, blue, pink and purple nail polish soaked into the carpet filling the room with it's nauseating smell.

I had re-nailed my window shut and pushed the bookshelf in front of it, and my dresser, desk and various chairs and books blocked the door. Light brown packing paper was tapped across the walls so I wouldn't have to stare at all my paintings of Inuyasha and myself with my sister. The only thing that was okay was my bed frame and mattress. My blankets were currently working on soaking up the hair spray and various liquid hair things I had never used, from the carpet. And in my rage all my pillows had been ripped to shreds, now leaving a blanket of fluffy white feathers across the room.

I stared at my claws. Mom had forcibly cut them after she could see some claw marks on my arm from every time I had to pinch myself, but they've where already half back. My swords were gone too, after Souta and Jii-chan had caught me looking at them unsheathed, and waving them pointed up toward my neck back and forth. I didn't see the reason for this.. I wasn't going to kill myself.. If I tried here it would be impossible, I healed too quickly.

I looked to my closet doors then. I wonder why they didn't take my mirrors out of my room. I could always break the mirror..

I rolled off the bed and crawled over to my closet, slowly opening the doors. I ran my little finger along the glass, barely scrapping the reflective window. It would be so easy.. I placed my palm against the glass and applied a little pressure. It would be so simple..

"KAORI!" Inuyasha shouted from the hallway, pounding on my blocked door. I bit the inside of my cheek, and pulled my hand away from the mirror, and stared at the large barrier of furniture blocking the door. I had hoped that they would be able to break through the furniture before I could do anything which is why I didn't put up a real barrier, but they weren't strong enough. And while Inuyasha was.. he wouldn't break down the door anyway.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR, YOU IDIOT!" He hollered, the door shaking with numerous beatings.

"I can't.." I whispered almost silently. I knew he could hear me so I didn't bother speaking any louder.

"YES YOU CAN, YOU BIG STUPID-"

I turned up the stereo on the floor beside me and I couldn't hear him anymore. But seconds later a loud bang shook the house. He was getting mad. The door shook again and I heard the sound of wood breaking. Fear shot through me and I dived back onto my bed, burying my face into the feathers and covered my head with my hands.

Seconds later, pieces of wood flew through the air, missing my head by inches, as my furniture and door became victim to Inuyasha's strength and claws. He grabbed onto the back of my shirt and pulled be back, forcing me onto my knees. For a moment I thought he was gonna kill me, and at that moment I wanted him to.

But all he did was glare at me. But that changed after another moment. He suddenly looked scared and he let go. I wondered what he saw in my face that scared him and I looked behind me to the mirror I had been ready to break. I looked horrible. My face was completely emotionless.. but tears streaked down my face, and my cream completion was tinted with a shade of green. I looked down at my hands. They were cut in many places, from the wood I had been throwing around.

I pressed my lips together slightly and looked up at the silver haired boy. He, too, was looking a little green, and he turned to the window, smashing through the glass when he couldn't pry it open.

Fresh air breezed through the window, and I fell back as my nausea slowly left. That felt nice.. Inuyasha grabbed onto my wrist more gently this time and pulled me back up to look at him. He looked worried. Well.. that was obvious. I had finally gotten better and as soon as I did I'm practically try to kill myself.

"Jeez, what are you doing to yourself?" He muttered. I swayed a bit but kept myself steady.

"I feel sick." I mumbled.

He scoffed but it sounded like half a laugh. "Pfft, that's your fault for not cleaning up that nasty smelling crap. Why do you even have it anyway?"

I bit the inside of my cheek again and looked to the carpet stains and broken bottles. "It's.. for girls. Here we colour our nails to look nicer." I muttered, rubbing the red nail on my middle finger. When the vials broke some of the polish fell on my hands..

"You idiots put that nasty smelling crap on your nails for something as stupid as that?"

"I didn't really mind the smell when I was human.. it was tolerable then." I pursed my lips together and looked to him. "Did you take my katanas back from them?"

I knew someone had taken them. Jii-chan had put them back in the well house once I locked myself in my room, but a few days ago I had heard him accuse me of taking them out again.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he folded his arms over his chest, looking at the paper covered walls. "Yes."

"Can I have them ba-"

"Why? So you can go haywire and try to hurt yourself again?" He shouted. I flinched, and bit my lip, turning away and laid down on my stomach on my sheet-less bed. I hadn't been trying to hurt myself.. at least not consciously. But they didn't understand.. If they'd seen what I seen then they would want to die too.

"Okay.. go away now." I whispered. I curled myself into a ball facing the other way and closed my eyes. I was hoping to hear him leave before I fell asleep, but my body had shut down as soon as all I could see was darkness.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

This time I didn't dream of anything and when I awoke it was dark outside my window. I sat up and looked around. My room was back to normal. Everything was as it should be before I went insane. There were only a few differences. One, all of the liquid beauty products I never used weren't on my dresser anymore, and two, the feathers from my pillows still floated about. Other then those things everything was normal.

Inuyasha stood by the wall, staring at the pictures I'd painted on when I first came here. He didn't seem to notice me waking up, so I stayed silent and watched as he stared at them in wonder. One clawed hand lifted up to a small picture of a little crying girl kneeling in front of a boy in red pinned to a large tree. The hand pressed against the picture and fell limp back to his side.

His silver ears twitched and he turned his head to me. I tensed and carefully pulled myself up into an upright position. My breathing heavy, and my heart pounding in my chest, my toes touched the carpet floor and I stood to face him. The silk black dress caressed my skin as I moved silently and carefully.

He'd seen my pictures. My secrets. My heart and soul. They all shone brighting through the paintings from childhood. What did he see from them? Had he'd seen far enough, looked deep enough to see the true meanings behind everything, or did he just think they were mere paintings of events that had happened.

He opened his mouth to speak and I waiting for accusations and suspicious questions. But what he said took me by surprise. "You hate me don't you?"

I swayed. Where was this coming from? What about the pictures? My eyes glanced to the drawing he'd been looking at. It was the same as before.. but it had been so long since I'd looked at it I'd forgotten one figure in it. My sister, Kikyou, was in the picture as well.. dead but looking as though she'd been sleeping. The little girl in that picture was more faced toward her than the boy on the tree.

I looked back to him. Did he think I hated him cause he thought I believed he had killed my sister? My heart gave a painful lurch. Did the think so badly of me? Did he think that I was one to believe such.. such things so easily? Course I didn't think he killed my sister. The situation then had been confusing but I had believed in him. I knew he didn't kill her.

But.. did I hate him? I remembered back to the few days before I had left, one month ago. Did I hate him then? Inuyasha was staring at the floor, his ears drooping slightly. He was taking my silence as a confirmation that I did hate him.

I clenched my hands into fists. "Baka!" I growled. "I don't hate you. Why would you even think of such a thing!? After all this time! With be being a hanyou like you, if I did hate you, hate you so much as you probably think, then.. then I would've killed you a long time ago!"

He didn't stop being sulky. My words had no effect. I sounded to angry. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. But I was angry. But not at him. "Look." I said, trying as hard as I could to keep my voice normal. "I'm not upset at you. I don't hate you. I'm more upset with myself.."

I trailed off remembering the dream. "While I was unconscious I had this.. dream. It seemed real.. and.. and in that dream I had done things I wasn't proud of." Like betraying my sister. Lying to her. Making him hurt her as well.. How long could that have gone on for if it hadn't been just a dream. Would I had really done that..? If she had never died. If he had never been pinned to the tree. If I hadn't been thrown down the well. Would that have been..our real future?

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha seemed to have recovered from the she hates me thing. But after, instead of recovering, my brain was sent into a frantic thinking storm. I had never seen him get so.. so depressed. Had he thought that my emotional breakdown been his fault? I glance up from my ramen to see Souta teaching him how to play a fighting game on the x-box.. well it would have been teaching if Souta wasn't shouting frantically at Inuyasha as the silver hanyou smashed apart a controller in anger.

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME LOSE!!!?!??!" He was shouting.

"Inuyasha-onii-san!! Inuyasha! S-ss-s-stopit! We only h-have two controllers!!!!" Souta was shouting back, from behind the couch.

I rolled my eyes, and groaned. Yep. Back to normal all right.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU! YOU HUNK OF JUN-"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 25  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	26. Miroku's Story

01-12-10: Enjoy?? O:

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

26. Miroku's Story

He held my hands in his own, and pulled me close. His warm breath washed over my face and a heated rush came to my cheeks. His dark eyes stared into mine and I was locked in his intense gaze.

"Kaori-sama.." He whispered. "Would you.. do me the honour of bearing my children?"

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL!!!"

Miroku let go of my hands and I frowned in disappointment. Inuyasha had managed to kick the young monk in the head, and now they were battling it out.. well actually it was Inuyasha who had the sword out, Miroku was just calmly talking it over as if he wasn't in any real intimidate danger.

"Fuuu, Inuyasha!!" I whined, letting my ears droop. "You ruined it, right at the best part too."

Inuyasha lowered the sword and stared at me. "You.. YOU WERE GONNA SAY YES!!!?"

I laughed and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "No. I just wanted to reject him. It would have been amusing."

"Ahh you say that but you do not mean it." said Miroku, getting up close with me again. This time one hand held the small of my back, slowly easing downwards..

I screamed and again the monk was kicked in the head. At that moment Shippo and Kaede came through the door. Shippo was gleaming, holding a bucket of water and Kaede held a huge variety of monster veggies in her arms. I quickly jumped back to the day when me and Inuyasha were under the tree with my monster veggies and lost myself in the memory.

"So Miroku how come you have joined up with Kaori? I'm sure ye has not yet known the facts for their travels." Kaede asked.

"It is true that I do not know why they are travelling. I had only met up with them while Kaori was ill. But I have noticed that she holds a couple of shikon shard fragments."

I blinked then I grasped the little chain necklace with the shard fragments around my neck. I felt disappointment wash over me as I counted. After all this time we only had two? After so many months? So many fights and youkai? But as I thought this my skills for sensing the shards came rushing back. It seems as though the more I forgot the more the skill left me. But as it came I sensed a shard somewhere else in the room. In fact two places.

Miroku and Inuyasha.

I jumped to my feet. "OSUWARI!!!" I screamed. Inuyasha came crashing down and I jumped over to him grabbing him by the shirt. "WHERE DID YOU GET THE SHARD!!?"

"I.. I.. I don't know that the hell you're talking about!" Inuyasha stuttered. I growled and reached my hand into his kimono and pulled out the little thing I was looking for.

"Where did you get it?" I hissed.

"He got it from the Birds Of Paradise.." Kaede stated. "I thought you knew so I didn't say anything."

I blinked. "No he didn't. I remember that day. Koga gave the shard to me."

Inuyasha's ears twiched.

"You lied to her." I growled, placing a hand on my swords. "Tell me now or I lop off your head."

"Kaori!" Shippo sqeaked. "While you were sick, he was around you a lot. He might have taken one then.."

"YOU TOOK JEWEL SHARDS FROM ME WHEN I WAS SICK!?!? OUSWARI!!"

Inuyasha pulled himself off the floor and growled up at me. "Yes! Because if a stupid youkai had come an attacked us while you were unconscious I needed to make sure that I was fucking strong enough to take him down without you getting hurt!"

I placed the third shard on my necklace along with the others. "Yeah whatever." I turned to the monk. "You have one too."

He nodded and pulled out a slightly bigger shard for a moment then put it back inside his kimono. "Yes, I am collecting them as well."

"Why?" Shippo asked curiously, hopping onto my shoulder.

"The reason I am collecting the jewel shards is to seek out and destroy a particular youkai.. That youkai is known as Naraku."

"Naraku.." I whispered. The name sent chills down my spine and I didn't even know what it meant.

"There is a curse placed on my right hand.. that was given to me by Naraku." Miroku explained holding up his right arm. "It is a Kazaana."

"What kind of youkai is this 'Naraku'?" Kaede asked, carefully pouring stew into a number of bowls.

"It has a strong evil energy, and it consumes people.." He said, and I felt myself starting to get lost in this little story. "Beyond that..I don't know."

The trance was broken.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Inuyasha shouted. It seems he got sucked in as well.

"Inuyasha shut up." I said. He scoffed and looked away from me.

"Because, " Miroku started up again. "the person who fought with Naraku was actually my grandfather, when he was young. It's an old story from around 50 years ago.. Over the course of several years, there were many fights between them. I am told that every time, Naraku's appearance was borrowed from a different human."

At the last battle, Naraku appeared in the body of a beautiful young woman. My grandfather boasted an enormous amount of houriki but unfortunately.."

I remembered earlier today. "He was a lecher."

"Quite right." Miroku nodded. "Naraku pierced through all the sealing charms, along with my grandfather's right hand, so that he could run away. 'Now that I've put that Kazaana in your right hand..someday, it'll swallow you whole. Even if you have children..unless you succeed in killing me, that curse will be passed on through the generations and will one day eradicate you family..' Is the last thing he said before disappearing."

He sighed. "The kazaana grows larger every year. And its power has increased as well. Unless I vanquish Naraku in several years time.. I, myself, will be swallowed up as well."

"So.. that means you'll die?" Shippo asked timidly.

"Yes." Miroku nodded once more. "Should it happen, I don't mind. If that is to be my destiny.. However.. there's no way I'm going to leave Naraku alone. The shikon no tama should've been taken from this world fifty years ago. But as we know it has appeared again in this time, scattered all over.. Naraku will definitely be collecting the shards and seeking its power.. The reason I know this.. is that fifty years ago Naraku nearly got his hands on the shikon no tama.. when he killed the miko who protected it."

_"I did not intend to wake again.." The human breathed. "I did not intend for you to be plagued with the thirst for death as you are now.." _

_"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!?" _

_"There's no way I'm gonna let you kill me when I haven't done anything wrong!"  
_

_"Haven't... done anything..? Don't play innocent.. that was you.. You were the one whose claws tore into me! You snatched away the Shikon No Tama.. you deceived me!_"

The words I heard the last time I seen my sister flashed in my head. The memories.. the hatred and pain on her face..

_"..every time, Naraku's appearance was borrowed from a different human."_

Suddenly it all made sense. I quickly looked around to Inuyasha and Kaede.. they too seemed to be having this same reaction. 50 years ago.. when I was 6.. Naraku dressed up as Inuyasha and hurt Kikyou.. making her believe he betrayed her.. making them hate each other.. ending her life..

_"I know that doing that was wrong...and we both know none of that never meant to happen but Kikyou's happy and that's all that matters right now."_

I couldn't tell whether I was happy with Naraku's interference..or not..

"Oi, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing the monk and shaking him. "You say this Naraku or whatever, it can borrow any form, right!? What about now!? What disguise is it using now!?"

"Of course.. If I knew that.. I would have found him out and done away with him already." Miroku stated as if that were the most obviously thing on this planet.

Inuyasha let go of him and glared at the floor. He was angry and upset. He was having the obvious reaction.. but me.. I was just sitting here.. happy with my sister's death. Why am I happier that she's dead.. instead of being happy that if everything had gone according to plan she would be alive and happy with children.. Maybe one of them would have been mine but why was I so selfish and horrible?

"I.. If ye continues to collect the jewel shards." Kaede said. "Ye shall definitely come across Naraku won't ye? So why not collect them together?"

"Hmm.. I find that I dislike getting deeply involved with other people.._ But_ if Kaori wants me to join in.."

Everyone glanced my way. "Okay.." I said weakly, not exactly sure what I was supposed to be feeling.

"Well if that's the case then, Kaori.." He came up to me and once again held my hands in his. "Please wont you bear my child."

Inuyasha choked, finally distracted from the floor. "Wha..."

"If by chance I cannot complete my revende against Naraku, when I die.. it is essential I entrust that duty onto a child. And Miss. Kaori-sama having a child with your youkai abilities and beauty and my holy spirital powers must be capable of doing the deed I may not be able to fufill."

"DIDN'T WE ALREADY GO THROUGH THIS!?" Inuyasha shouted, jumping between me and Miroku. "GIVE ME A BREAK YOU LECHEROUS BOUZU!!"

"I'm a Houshi." Miroku corrected.

"If you continue to bother Kaori with your weird perverted requests again.." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, sorry to intrude." Miroku said, his face full of some sort of understanding. "She appeared to be a companion. I knew you had known each other since Kaori was just a little girl but as you have fallen in love with Kaori-sama.."

Inuyasha choked again. "Whaa.."

"I am wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Why you.. You.. you stupid fool!" Inuyasha shouted, his face slight red. "I'm only using her as a jewel detector!"

Suddenly anger pulsed through me. "Oh reallly?" I hissed. Inuyasha yelped and spun around. "I'm just a jewel detector, eh?"

"K.. Kaori.." He sputtered.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW KISSING AND FLIRTING WITH YOUR JEWEL DETECTOR WILL MAKE IT WORK BETTER!!!"

I turned on the spot and ran out the door, leaving everyone in their state of shock.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 26  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading _


	27. The Stench of Ink

01-27-10: I changed nothing :]

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

27. The Stench of Ink

"'Jewel Detector'!? Keh! I am not anyone's jewel detector! I'm not anyone's anything! If he thinks I'm giving him the jewel once it's put back together then he's wrong!" I splashed my face with water and ran my wet fingers through my hair. How stupid. I ran away after saying such embarrassing things. I shouldn't have. Now things were going to be awkward now that everyone knew. But he should have known better to either have not done those things to me or he shouldn't have called me nothing but a jewel detector. I was more then that.. wasn't I?

I sighed and stood up. Now really wasn't the time to start stupidness again. First he didn't trust me, then he thought I was weak, then I transformed, then I ran away, got sick, had that dream, and now this? I should stop it before it becomes something even worse.. stop this idiotic cycle of stress and pain.

I turned back towards the village mumbling a little song to myself. I let my mind wander through the past few months. I was so conflicted. I wanted to make life peaceful and yet it's always me who over-reacts. I'm always the one who runs away. The one who is quiet, never really speaks my mind. Why was Inuyasha's strange affectionate behaviour such a problem for me? Well of course it was strange but.. why did it have to keep bothering me.. and in my dream.. why the hell did I end up falling for him and betrayed my sister?

I rested my hand on one of the hilts of my swords. After so much time.. how come I never used these either? Why on the new moon didn't I just take Inuyasha's words as an effect from the poison and just fight off the youkai myself? I let my hands drop to my sides. Why was I still so.. human?

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"This is atrocious."

We looked upon a gruesome battle scene. Bloody and dissembled corpses lay everywhere in a lake of their own blood. There seemed to be at least 200 of them, and the rustic sent of their blood mixed with ink made me sick to my stomach.

"Their bowels were torn out without exception.. wasn't a battle was it?" Miroku mumbled to himself.

"Was it a youkai..?" Shippo squeaked holding his nose.

"Probably." I replied.

Miroku held a hand close to his face and bowed slightly. "Rest in peace." He looked toward us. "This was not the work of a low level youkai. Looks like they had a shikon fragment, doesn't it..?"

The small shard around my neck seemed to grow heavier at these words. If we could catch this demon.. then we'd get another shard.. Finally we were making some progress.

"Oi, Miroku!" Inuyasha barked. "I'll tell you this now.. I don't feel like cooperating with you. So I'm not gonna hand over the fragments."

"'First come, first serve' is what you're saying, right?" Miroku asked with a sly grin.

Inuyasha growled.

We parted shortly after. It seems the monk wasn't comfortable with the commitment of being in a group, or maybe it was because this group consisted of youkais of some sort. But whatever the reason I was sad to see him go. It was thanks to him after all that I recovered from my illness. And even if he was perverted, he provided that small distraction I needed from thinking about the situation between me and Inuyasha.

So now we ran as fast as we could, Shippo sitting comfortably in my backpack, following the scent of ink. We didn't speak.. well except for the one time we had to stop because Inuyasha had gotten too excited and attacked an innocent man carrying rolls of parchment. It turned out the man was just delivering a message, a feudal era mailman. After being sat.. a few times.. Inuyasha gave up on harassing the poor man and we went back on our way.

I didn't know what to say to him. He acted like what I said earlier never happened and really I was happy for this.. but still I wondered what he was thinking.. now and during those times. But at the same time I didn't want to know. It could turn out to be another disastrous situation and I was trying my best to avoid those.

But suddenly Inuyasha jumped off course. I growled under my breath and ran after him. He was probably at it again. Going to harass another innocent human. But I smelt the ink as well and of course I was just as curious and suspicious so really I couldn't complain.

We reached a road where a short, balding, bug eyed man was grumbling to himself, staring at a piece of parchment with a drawing of a beautiful girl on it. "Ahh.. soon she will become mine.." I heard him sigh.

Inuyasha grabbed the man by the collar, giving him his best dirty look. The man yelped and stuffed the page in his kimono.

"Hey there." Inuyasha growled. "Let's step aside and have a talk, okay?"

"Wha.. What do you want!? I.. I'm just an artist!" The man stuttered.

I walked towards him and the old artist's eyes watched me the whole time. As I got closer I noticed a familiar stench mixed in with the ink. "He reeks of human blood." I stated staring carefully at the man. Was such a human this weak capable of the murder of 200 samurai? It didn't seem likely.

"Le.. let go of me!" He shouted pulling away.

"You wont get away!" Inuyasha called after him.

The artist swung around with an evil smile and ripped his kimono shirt apart revealing a large three fingered youkai arm. The arm shot out towards us and we jumped out of the way just before we were struck. As I looked up again, the arm had emerged fully from the artist and was now a giant of a creature, dark green, with large fangs and bright yellow eyes.

"Oni..!?" Inuyasha gasped. The artist scurried into a boat at the river a few feet off. The oni was just a distraction.

I growled and ran towards the river. He wasn't going to get away. Human, youkai, oni, what ever he was, he was obviously the man we were looking for. But just as I had reached the river bank, a large golden staff came down in front of me, missing my legs by inches. I yelped in surprise and I heard Inuyasha swear behind me.

I whipped around with my hands on my swords, but Inuyasha was faster. By the time I had turned fully around the oni was destroyed with Tetsusaiga. I huffed with frustration, but it was a bad idea. The oni bled black blood and since Inuyasha had rushed right in he was now completely drenched in it.

Shippo gasped just as the scent hit me and suddenly his little fingers were covering my nose. The scent was of ink and blood, but it was fresh and very strong. I swayed dangerously on the spot but thanks to Shippo I had only gotten a small whiff and soon later the dizziness passed.. But Inuyasha unfortunately didn't have a Shippo to save him from the scent. He passed out 3 seconds later.

It was a huge annoyance and took a long time before Inuyasha was well enough to stand up again, and what else was an annoyance was carrying him a large distance to where the scent wasn't that strong anymore.. but some how little me and Shippo had managed. We were now in a village making our way to the lords house.. or was it the princess's? I wasn't really paying attention to anything but the familiar voice I heard amongst the few very unfamiliar.

"As an expression of gratitude.. Would you please bear my child?"

I sighed. "You're a disgusting man, Miroku."

The monk turned around. He was holding the princesses pale hands in his own as they knelt upon the floor. "Oh! Kaori-sama!"

"Kaori! Are you really gonna rely on this lecherous bastard, you bitch!?!?" Inuyasha shouted.

I growled and kicked him in the head. "Shut up, dog."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"A suspicious painter, you say?"Miroku asked sipping soup from a dark red bowl.

"Well.." I replied, laying on my stomach dangling my long tail over the top of my head so I could see the snow white tip. "It wasn't like he was a youkai or anything.. but he was controlling a pretty big oni.. which came from his stomach, by the way."

"Hm.. I see.. That painter could be borrowing the power of a shikon fragment." Miroku said, thinking aloud to himself.

"Inuyasha aren't you gonna join in on the conversation?" Shippo asked from Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou scoffed. He had his back turned to us, sitting on the far end of the room. He'd been glaring out into the dark forest for the whole conversation, wallowing in jealousy. It was obvious it was jealousy.. the boy was practically dripping in its sent.

I sighed. "How stupid.."

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped.

"He's just jealous." I sang.

"I di.. I'm not jealous of anything!" Inuyasha shouted, turning fully around to face me.

"Is that so?" Miroku grinned. He took my hands once more, and I groaned inwardly to myself. "Then that means you, Kaori-sama, must have been searching desperately for me."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hands from his grasp. "Well not really. You remember I knew you had a jewel shard? Well my senses were still weak after having not been used for so long and as we were passing through I sensed two more on you."

"Eh."

"Wha.." Inuyasha jumped up and stalked towards us, cracking his knuckles.

"Osuwari." I sighed.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha hissed. "Why have you kept quiet until now?!"

"I collected these on my own." Miroku stated. "Taking them would make you a thief."

"So!?"

"Uhmm.. Hoshi-dono.." A well dressed man peeked into the room, looking sweaty and nervous. I noticed his dark eyes flickered toward Inuyasha, Shippo and I, before he gulped nervously. Pssh scared of a few youkai? "About your plan to protect the princess.. have you forgotten?" The same girl from before stood beside the sweaty human looking shy and worried.

"Ah! Please don't worry!" Miroku said, a little too enthusiastically. "We'll help. We'll help."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Night after night, the messenger youkai appear. The princess is taken to a place she doesn't know of.." Miroku explained keeping his eyes on the pale beautiful woman before us. "So then the youkai's master, who we should defeat, is in that place. And for that purpose, the princess must be taken there again tonight."

The princess sighed.

"We'll defiantly save you, don't worry." Miroku reassured.

"Okay.."

So now we sat in a large bush staring out, waiting for something to happen. For some reason.. I felt like we were really waiting for nothing.. Miroku looked over my shoulder and noticed Inuyasha glaring into the darkness.

"Hn? Inuyasha you're going to assist in this job as well?" The monk asked.

"Keh! It's not that." Inuyasha growled back.

"The scent we picked up from the oni and the artist is here.. and it's getting stronger." I informed him. "That's really the only reason we're here.. sorry."

Miroku sighed in disappointment but said no more.

But then at that moment a large dark mass crossed the moon. I noticed the size of it.. the moon I mean. It was full.. or so it seemed to be. I guess I missed my transformation during my illness.. I hadn't really noticed it..

Something flicked the side of my head, and I glared at Inuyasha.

"You're dazing off.." He stated not looking at me. I growled silently but said nothing, and went back to the dark mass over the moon. It was a large group of oni, in the middle of the group was a large wooden carriage, much like the one Inuyasha's fake mother had been in. The group of oni stopped at the princess room and pulled her from it and into the carriage.

"Hime.." They whispered. "Come, come, tonight as well.."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 27**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	28. Battle of the Oni Drawings

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

28. Battle of the Oni Drawings

We followed the dark mass of youkai to a small hut. The hut was made of dark wood and beside it, a large tree grew strong. The tree was bare, but that might have been because of the large amount of youki surrounding it. The wind howled and pulled at my hair as it rushed past. I had tied my hair into a pony-tail so it didn't get in my face but the tugging from the wind was still annoying, especially since my hair was so long and heavy.

Although I didn't show it, I was freaking out inside for Shippo. Instead of using the real princess, at the last minute Shippo had insisted on helping so we let him transform into the pale beauty and take her place. This was overall safer for the princess...but completely life threatening to the little kitsune.

But before I could continue on worrying, I felt a evil force grow stronger behind the barrier of youki. Dark thick smoke shot from it at an alarming speed into the sky, but then transformed into a group of oni and youkai, similar to the ones carrying the carriage before but still different...They looked like..

"Drawings..!?" Miroku gasped, staring up at them.

"That guy has a spell controlling those oni he's drawn..." Inuyasha said roughly. "However, these oni aren't a bluff."

"Heheh, devour them for me!" The painter's voice hissed from somewhere behind the barrier.

Inuyasha and I shot forward, him taking out Tetsusaiga, and I taking out the long double katanas. They pulsed in my hands as if they held a heart beat and I smiled inwardly to myself. It felt nice to have these back. I'd only used them once before and as a human, but as a hanyou...I felt more in control...

"Miroku if you're scared you can go back." Inuyasha called.

Miroku scoffed. "Not a chance! This is my job!"

We crashed into the group of oni and the fight started. Inuyasha slashed through them roughly, and I couldn't see what Miroku was doing, but as for me...well I as I was more inexperienced I was a bit more messy and clumsy. But as we fought and as their dark blood stained my clothes, I started to feel dizzy...I remembered Shippo and how he saved me from passing out...

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and dizzy as hell. In a second I was on my knees holding my head and covering my nose. I was close to passing out I could tell the smell too strong for my acute senses...I glanced toward Inuyasha he was in the same situation...I didn't know why I had hoped for anything different, but I had.

I looked around my searching for Miroku but as I did an oni on a wicked horse ran toward me, it's sword unsheathed. I yelped and closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never arrived. I cracked them open a bit. Miroku was standing in front of me fighting of the oni on his own with his staff. But it was to hard of a job for just one person...

"Kaori get over to Inuyasha and stay behind me!" He demanded. I did as I was told and weakly but quickly ran to the hanyou's side. Miroku followed. "I'm going to use the Kazaana!"

Suddenly a harsh sucking wind came from no where, just as Miroku had pulled the dark beads around his arm off. My hair whipped around my face and I clutched the grass below. The oni all around us were pulled into the monk's right hand like it was a vacuum cleaner.

"Amazing..." I breathed watching. I felt Inuyasha tense at my side and glanced toward him. He was staring as well in shock but he still seemed slightly aggravated...like he didn't want to be saved by such a guy.

I heard Miroku groan and whipped around to look at him again. As I did he threw the beads over his arm again and collapsed to the ground. "This is the first time I've sucked up so much evil at once.." He panted. "It's somewhat tiring.."

The hut groaned, and our attention was drawn back to it. Now what was going to happen? A three headed snake burst from the roof with the artist on the middle and longest of them. The coward was running.

I felt a heat inside myself grow and suddenly I was on my feet racing toward the oni drawing. I heard the guys behind me call my name but I didn't pause. The jewel shard...where was it? I had to get it... I scanned the creature quickly then locked my vision on a small bottle of ink which glowed. There...

I leaped up and latched myself onto the snake's large body. I inched myself up refusing to lose. I had to do this...This was my chance...The painter noticed me. He tossed a few sheets of drawn on parchment at me which grew into the oni drawings. I panicked. I couldn't cut them, kill them..if I did the blood would knock me out. Ugh maybe if I had a club or something...

My katanas pulsed in my hands and as they had once before transformed into the weapon I wish I had. They had merged and became one heavy onyx black club. I smirked. Well that's convenient. I started whacking and pounding the oni with it, pushing my way through the crowd. It was just like playing whack-a-mole at the carnival.

I reached the artist, all the oni behind unconscious and knocked to the ground many feet below. The man yelped. I smiled and let the club fall back into their original form. "Awe all out of your little drawings?" I cooed sarcastically. He gulped. "Just hand over the shikon shard..."

"Heh you idiot!" He crackled. "You've just stepped into another of my drawings!"

One of the snake's heads closes to me twisted around, it's mouth growing with fire. Before I could think the fire was upon me.I screamed as it burnt my skin but I didn't let go. At my scream pieced the air something inside me pulsed, maybe it was my heart beating it's last, but suddenly a single ring of bright blue flashed from me, just like when I sang. Except this was much stronger and faster and it pushed the fire from me, and destroyed it in the same moment.

I growled and wiped the tear that had been trickling down my face. "You bastard..."

"Why...Why won't you die!?" The painter stuttered nervously. He was all out of tricks now.

"I don't plan on dying because of you." I hissed. My hands still holding the katanas twitched as I fought with my anger and desire to kill this man.

He noticed for he started crying. "Please! D-don't kill me! Anything but my life!" He held out the glowing bottle. "T-take this! Without it I can not longer control the oni and am nothing but a lowly human."

The corner of my mouth twitched and suddenly my anger was extinguished. There was no way I'd kill this man.. I put my katanas back in their sheath and muttered curses to myself. How irritating.

But as I did this the artist laughed and at that moment I was rushing towards the ground the tow shorter snake heads rushing toward me..Their fangs ripped through my skin. I wanted to scream again but my voice wouldn't come. Then suddenly I was falling once more and the fangs were no longer there. Warm arms grabbed onto me and set me on the hard ground.

"Damnit Kaori!" I heard Inuyasha growl. "Wait up you bastard!" I heard retreating footsteps and opened my eyes which had closed on their own due to the pain. I saw Inuyasha sprinting toward the artist, his claws flexed. I looked past the hanyou and to the man. He clutched the bottle close to his chest but something was happening...Ink was gushing out from the top on it's own accord...

"Wait!" I shouted. "Let go of the bottle!!" But as the words left my lips the ink burst from it's container and the spit slashed through the man's arm like a blade. He dropped the bottle and fell into the puddle of ink. It travelled over his body, quickly dissolving or eating every part of him. He was gone before Inuyasha could reach him.

I stood up despite the pain and rushed towards him. Miroku followed.

"Devoured by ink.." Miroku muttered to himself. Was it just me or did he talk to himself a lot?

"Why though?" I asked.

"It's the blood." Inuyasha explained, not looking at me. "The ink was made from people's blood..It came out to absorb the artist's."

A small piece of parchment fell to the ground and I caught it in my hands. It was a drawing of the princess.

"What a fool." Said Miroku looking at it from over my shoulder. "It mustn't be possible to draw beautiful things with such tainted ink."

I sighed and let the drawing go, and reached into the pool of ink to take the shard from it. "Who do you think should have this?" I looked up to the monk but he stared at me like I was of another planet. "What?"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 28**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	29. A Temporary Arm

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

29. A Temporary Arm

I opened my mouth and chomped down greedily on the yummy homemade California roll. "Kyaa!!!" I squealed. "These are so good!! I had forgotten how good they were!"

Inuyasha scoffed as he carefully re-bandaged my arms. I couldn't tell what he was angry about. Obviously he was sour about me running away and almost getting myself killed but he hadn't yelled at me or lectured...which was bizarre..

"What?" I asked innocently, forgetting about it. "Don't you think so?" I shoved a California roll into his mouth. "Isn't it great to be inside again?"

He swallowed the sushi and growled at me. "Well I'm soooo sorry we had to stay outside all the time."

"It's not that outside is bad..but look at all the yummy fooddd!!!" I pushed another sushi into his mouth and managed to stuff two of them into my own.

"You sound like a fatass, talking about food like that." He informed me after swallowing.

"So?" I said, my mouth still full. "What's your point?"

The sliding door opened before Inuyasha could argue and Miroku stepped into the room looking fatigued.

"Thank you for putting up those sutras!" A aged man exclaimed from outside.

"Now then." Miroku sighed and closed the door. "Shall we have a good rest?"

I shook my head, my cheeks still full. "No...Eating..."

Miroku smiled at me as if I were a young child. "Of course."

"Oi, Miroku." Inuyasha called, leaning back against the wall now that my arms were re-bandaged, and my minor burns were treated. "I really can't make sense of it..."

"Yes?" Miroku asked.

"When it's time to look for a place to sleep, why do we always end up at the best looking mansion in the area, which just so happens to have ominous clouds above it?"

Miroku sighed. "Haven't you ever heard of a 'convenient life'"?

"What a liar." I sang, devouring more cali rolls.

"Can't you stop eating?!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No." I said simply. His ears turned to the sides and he glared at me like he was just gonna give up on life. I grinned, but as I did my head started to pound. It felt like a heart was beating inside my skull.

I looked around. I felt another shikon shard. But this migraine... oh god. "Inuyasha, my shiky senses are thingling.." I said, trying to shrugg off the pain.. must be from too much candy.

Inuyasha stared at me with a mixed reaction, still half on the giving up on the world mode, half annoyed and half serious. "What?"

"Shikon shard, doggie boy! Keep up with the program." I lectured snapping my fingers quickly. Heh I'm a pretty good actor. "There's one but it's coming up fast!!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and I finished off the last 5 pieces of sushi, rubbing my temples. He growled, as I reacted into my bag and pulled out a advil pill and took he. He must have thought it was more candy. I hopped up and followed him as he stomped to the door carrying a bowl of little candies with me.. So what if they caused my headache? Right outside the mansion was a large youkai. It was a shade of dark mossy green and bigger then any house. On the youkai's shoulder sat a very familiar man.

"Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha gasped.

In a second Sesshoumaru was inches from Inuyasha's face and the hanyou jumped back. Shippo ran away bawling and I raced after him, abandoning my bowl of sweets. We sat in a near by bush crouching low to the ground. This guy...had to be a zombie...and zombies were at the very top of my list of things THAT WERE NOT COOL!!! Also my head.. MY HEEADD HUURTTTEEDDD!!

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Your reflexes are as slow as ever, Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hollered. "What the hell are you here for!?"

"Enough with the pathetic questions." The elder brother demanded. "My business is with the Tetsusaiga you carry."

"..Still haven't learned your lesson, huh." Inuyasha growled.

"An acquaintance of yours?" questioned Miroku, popping up beside me in the bush.

"That's Inuyasha's older brother." I informed him quietly.

"Unlike Inuyasha who is hanyou..."

"Sesshoumaru is a youkai, yeah." I nodded. "He's after the Tetsusaiga again, ugh how stupid. He can't even touch the sword so why the hell is he still trying?"

"Draw, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru demanded. "I'll allow you, at least, a mockery of resistance."

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha growled pulling his father's fang from the sheath. "This time, you'll get more than just your arm lopped off!" He swung the sword at his brother, but Sesshoumaru was to fast and leaped from it's path.

"Hmph. As I thought.." Said the silver haired youkai as he landed. "Inuyasha you haven't mastered the Tetsusaiga, have you?"

"What did you just say!?" Inuyasha spat, dashing towards him again. "Don't mock me, bastard!" He went to swing the sword down upon his brother with one hand, but Sesshoumaru caught his arm and he was locked in place.

"Your sword form is completely open...The sword is throwing you around." A sock crackling sound filled the air and Inuyasha hissed in pain. Sesshoumaru was using his poison claws to dissolve his arm. "If you don't let go of the sword, I'll met your arm off."

"Ugh...before that happens..." Inuyasha growled grabbing the handle with his other hand. "I'll slice you in two!"

Again Sesshoumaru avoided his assault. "Annoying guy.." Suddenly the large fluffy boa around his neck shot out and knocked Tetsusaiga our from Inuyasha's hands.

"Damnit!" The hanyou swore, running toward the he obviously was no match for Sesshoumaru's speed and the elder brother got their first. The youkai grasped the hilt and swung the sword in the hanyou's direction.

"Let me show you, little brother..." Sesshoumaru hissed. "The destructive power of the Tetsusaiga."

I didn't understand. How could he hold it?

"Jaken!"A little toad now made himself visible on the large green youkai's shoulder. I smirked at him, remembering how I kicked his butt!

"Certainly, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked. The large youkai moved it's arm toward the large mountainous hill. "In a moment thousands of youkai will be dawn out." The youkai raised it's arm then smacked the hill hard, causing a deep rumble to echo around in the earth.

Then at that moment, thousands upon thousands of youkai came rushing from the trees all reaching towards the sky.

"Look now, Inuyasha.." Sesshoumaru mumbled. "One swing..." He waved the sword at the youkai, "destroy a thousand youkai!" In a flash everything was destroyed.

"Not only the youkai but even the mountain has disappeared." Miroku gasped.

"You've waiting long enough Inuyasha, now it's your turn." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Your blood will be rust on Tetsusaiga's blade."

I jumped from the bush to land between the two brothers. I went to say something but I was so mad that when I opened my lips the only thing that came from them was a low and vicious growl. I could feel my ears pin themselves back and my claws were flexed. There was no way I was gonna let him kill Inuyasha.

"Hnn? You.. You're that girl from last time." Sesshoumaru muttered, pointing the sword at me. My head throbbed. "You want to die together? Isn't that lovely."

I felt a hand clamp over my tail and pull me back. Inuyasha put his arm in front of me, and glared at his older brother, as the blush creeped into my face.. "Get back, Kaori. This bastard wouldn't even hesitate before killing a girl."

But then suddenly Miroku was beside us as well. "I cannot keep silent any longer."

"Stay out of this, Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped. I flinched. His voice was too loud.

"Inuyasha, it's impossible to do it alone."

"Shut up! What the hell!? Don't stand in front of me!"

"Jaken will deal with the rest!" The little toad squeaked. "Sesshoumaru-sama shouldn't have to trouble himself."

"Perhaps so. Let's see what happens." Said Sesshoumaru in an amused tone.

"I'm going to smash you into mince meat!" Jaken shouted. The youkai brought his hand down upon us as if to squish us like bugs.

"I'll take care of this!" Said Miroku quickly removing the beads around his arm.

"Keh! I'll leave the small fry to you." Inuyasha agreed. Small fry? This youkai was complete huge and enormous!

"Face judgment!" Miroku shouted as he unleashed the kazaana. I saw Sesshoumaru's yellow eyes widen in shock and he plunged the Tetsusaiga into the ground. The kazaana quickly started sucking up the youkai and I hopped it would take the little toad along as well.

"Yay! Yay!" I shouted, excitedly. "Go Miroku! Get that stupid little ugly toad face!" I heard Inuyasha growl beside me. "Oh and go Inuyasha too!"

"Thanks for the off-hand encouragement." He hissed. I smiled and laughed nervously.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sesshoumaru throw something into the air. From it burst hundreds of large bees. They flew into the kazaana along with the youkai and I heard Miroku yelp. He threw the beads over his arm and gasped for Inuyasha to take over, as he fell to the ground.

As Inuyasha quickly slashed through the remaining bugs, I ran over to Miroku. "What's wrong!?"

"It seems as though the insects poison got to me.." The monk muttered. I glanced at his arm then quickly pulled my bag off my back and started digging it for anything that could help.

"That was a quite interesting show..." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "But enough...Die!" He raised the sword and it that instant a new battle had begun. I growled as the area we sat became more and more dangerous every second. Ugh, why did fighting have to be so messy?! I quickly threw an arm around Miroku and ran toward somewhere more safe and secluded but still near.

"Shippo watch him for me!" I demanded.

I then took off and watched the battle from the sides carefully moving in silent trying to find a way to get in and help. Inuyasha was now using the scabbard to fight but it wouldn't last long. I pulled my katanas from their sheath and thought of a bow and arrow. They transformed into the same silver bow and diamond arrow as with Yura, except now a bunch of arrows now retested upon my back. I smiled and leaped into the air. The only way to get him was from an aerial attack. I shot the arrow mid-jump and on it's own accord struck the Tetsusaiga.

At first I was scared since that's not what I had intended, but there must be a reason for the arrows having a mind of their own... The arrow that struck dissolved as it hit but it's effect was still there. The arrow had undone the transformation on Tetsusaiga. The brother's looked towards me as I landed upon a small cliff and I swiftly reloaded my bow.

Upon Sesshoumaru's left arm..I could see a fragment and as my eyes landed on it the heart in my head beat harder and harder. There must be something about that arm..which made him able to wield Tetsusaiga.. but why was my head hurting.. was it because of the shard? But.. Never before had my head hurt when one was near..

"Hit his left arm." I whispered and shot another arrow. But even for my moving arrows he was to fast and stepped out of the way before it had hit him. I grabbed another arrow, my hand shaking from the pain in my skull.

"Don't Kaori! Run!" Inuyasha shouted.

But as he said it Sesshoumaru was already on top of me. I gasped and faltered dropping my arrow which disappeared once it made contact with the ground. I leaped out of the way but he was still much to fast. He got me cornered once more. His fingers glowed sickly green and he just said one word. "Die."

"Your opponent is me you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, his claws making contact with the brother's skin just seconds before I was about to be killed. Sesshoumaru leaped back his cheek bleeding as Inuyasha landed in front of me. "Damnit, missed."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You're faster when that girl is involved."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Cut the useless chatter! That's enough Kaori. Go."

"But!" I whined. He glared at me and I sighed. "Finee.." I leaped of the small cliff and landed by Miroku who seemed to be beating the hell out of Jaken. For that I was happy and I grabbed another Advil from my bag.. I really couldn't take this much longer.

"I've got it now, Sesshoumaru." I heard Inuyasha say. "A youkai like you shouldn't be able to hold the Tetsusaiga. But, you are holding it now...That left arm...it's a human's isn't it? That arm is.. bound with a shikon fragment. In other words," The cracking of knuckles. "if I rip off that arm, you won't be able to touch the Tetsusaiga at all. It'll come with the fragment as well! Killing two birds with one stone!"

"Heh that is if you can even touch my left arm." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Once more the battle continued and this time I really was stuck on the side lines. I twitched in frustration. I wanted to help so bad.. my youkai nature neeeeddedd to fight.. and.. I had to get rid of that Shikon shard..

"Come on spit it out!" Miroku growled shaking Jaken by the shoulders. "Who did you get that nest of insects from!?"

"I really don't know!" Jaken whimpered. "He was wearing a baboon skin, hiding his face. He called himself Naraku!"

The name of my sister's killer turned my blood cold. Naraku?!

"Where has he gone!" Miroku was shouting now.

"Heh, I don't know." Jaken sneered. "And anyway, it'll be of no use even if you find out. Because you've absorbed so much of the poison, you'll be dead before long!"

I snarled and kicked the little imp as hard as I could. He hit the cliff face a few yards off and then slid down to the ground painfully. Then I turned back to Miroku and grabbed some medication from my bag. "Here Miroku this should help, do you think you can drink it?"

"I can if.. you do it mouth to mouth.." He gasped.

"Okay, Shippo you know what to do!" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Er..on second thought I'd better do it myself." Mirkou said quickly turning away from the kissy faced kitsune. I whipped around with my bow and arrow and watched the fight once more. I couldn't just sit here... I shot another arrow which because of the quick movements of the fighting, has only pierced Sesshoumaru's armour.

I growled. This was really unacceptable. But Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru's minor distraction and managed to land a successful attack on him.

"What a pain. You and that girl together." Sesshoumaru growled. He grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and threw him. But in my direction.. As he crashed into me I felt the wind get pushed from my body and as we hit the ground everything started to get dark. I struggled against it.. but I must've hit my head.. I couldn't see anything and my eyes closed instinctively but even though I couldn't see, I could still hear.. faintly. It was like listening while someone put ear muffs over your head.

I felt a warm hand touch my cheek and hold it there for 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5 seconds. Then the hand was gone and I heard a growl.

"This is as far as you go." I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle. "Go to hell along with that girl."

But I wasn't dead...

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha spat. "How dare you do this to Kaori.."

I heard more talking but the ear muffs power were getting to strong. I just heard who was saying what. I tried to move my arms to take away the ear muffs but my arms wouldn't move.. Trapped inside my own body.. again..

I heard yelling, commands, protesting voices then finally the noises of battle again. Someone warm grabbed me and went to pick me up but a loud bang and the sound of falling rocks forced that person to let go and shield me with their own body. I heard Inuyasha shout something again and then I heard Miroku respond. The monk then picked me up and started moving.

The sounds of the battle grew fainter.. Why? They were taking me away? No! I had to stay! I struggled to move struggled to bring myself back into conscious.. free myself from my own body but I couldn't..

All of a sudden the strong scent of Inuyasha's blood hit my nose and in a flash I had control of my own body. My eyes snapped open and the first thing they landed on was the two brothers at the top of the hill. Sesshoumaru's hand was through Inuyasha's body...My heart raced in fear and I pushed Miroku away. I had to hel-

"No Kaori!" Miroku shouted grabbing my arm. "I can't let you go back!"

"But-"

"If you do, you'll be ignoring Inuyasha's wishes!"

I felt a heavy weight fall upon me making me weak. He was sending me away...Still he didn't think I was capable...

"He doesn't want you to die." Miroku added seeing the look on my face. I glanced to him then away, and watched the fight once more. Inuyasha had control of Tetsusaiga again..and Sesshoumaru was without his left arm.. As they glared, Inuyasha suddenly fell to his knees. The Tetsusaiga was held but dug into the ground in front of him, acting as a shield. I wanted to jump between them again, but my feet stayed put. I suddenly realized my head no longer hurt.. and I couldn't see the shikon shard anymore.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! That damn Inuyasha is loosing consciousness."Jaken cried, excitedly. Grr...Did that thing ever die?

"Don't come any closer." Sesshoumaru said, back into his usual monotone.

"Huh?" As the toad said it he stepped toward Inuyasha and as he did the Tetsusaiga reacted and shot a bright yellow light which looked much like a thick lightning bolt toward the toad. Jaken screamed and jumped out of the way.

"Ho...How? He didn't even swing his sword.." Jaken panted, sweating nervously.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment staring at Inuyasha with a blank stare. Then he blinked turned on his heel and walked away. "Come on Jaken we're leaving. As I can not touch the Tetsusaiga there is no point in staying here any longer."

Jaken nodded in agreement a bit to enthusiastically then scurried off after the youkai. They were gone moments later.

All of a sudden I found myself running toward Inuyasha. I felt something warm and wet attack my face but I ignored it, the scent of his blood..and too much of it distracting me from anything else.

His amber eyes turned to me for a moment...then he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. More tears fell down my face and I fell to my knees beside him wrapping my arms around his injured body. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 29**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	30. It's Over?

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

30. It's Over?

I lay on the roof of Kaede's hut, staring up into the sky. Inuyasha was inside getting his wounds treated. They must have been worse then I had thought, since he wanted to come back to the village. It shocked me and it had worried me but we still went along. Miroku had called his Takuni friend and he'd transformed into a large yellow monster blimp thing. When we arrived Miroku payed him in leaves...Some friend.

But there was something else that worried me. Inuyasha seemed distant. He wasn't speaking or even looking at me. I was scared. What was he thinking? Did he hate me for hugging him before? Well that was dumb...since he's kissed me but...maybe he didn't want to give me the wrong idea?

I sighed and sat up. Or maybe I'm just reading to far into this. Maybe it's just because he's hurt...Yeah that's probably it.

"Kaori..." I looked down. Inuyasha was standing on the ground looking up at me. See I was wrong. "Come here for a sec.."

"You know you really shouldn't be walking..." I reminded him landing in front of him.

"Never mind that, just come." He growled turning away and walking from the village. I huffed and followed after him. Really..you worry about the guy and he's just a jerk back. He lead me through the forest, all the way to the well. I felt my heart leap as I looked upon it. Just one jump..and I could be back at home. It hadn't been that long since I'd been there last...it seemed too early to go back now. Mom had only said a couple of times a month...not a million times a week...

Inuyasha sat down by it, leaning up against the edge and sighed. "Kaori...how are you feeling? You're...injured aren't you?"

I fell to my knees at his side. "What's wrong with me isn't as important as your injuries."

"But you are hurt..."

I looked at him trying to see through his weird behaviour but I couldn't. "Yeah...I am but it's nothing.. I've had worse before. Like the ink oni.."

"Sorry about that...I was careless and got you into a awful situation...twice."

My head tilted to the side. "Are you alright? "Do you have a fever?" I leaned forward, placing my hand over his and the other on his forehead. He tensed and pulled away from my hand but he couldn't go far back since he was up against the well. I noticed a slight pink tinge appear on his cheeks but acted like I hadn't seen anything.

"You've heard it too...fifty years ago me and Kikyou were caught in a trap by Naraku..the same guy pulling Sesshoumaru's strings." He explained shrugging off my hands. "That's why from now on, things will get even more dangerous..."

"That's understandable..." I mumbled staring at the same patch of grass he was, trying to see what made it so interesting.

"Kaori, you...aren't you scared?" He asked, finally looking at me. "Even though you only just escaped death this time!?"

"I'm not scared!" I exclaimed, a little annoyed with him. "I fought you off alone when you tried to attack me for the jewel shard," I saw an expression of guilt flash across his face. "I killed Yura, those bandits I survived! Koga kidnapping me, all when I was human! Then again we fought when I transformed, then when we got Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru was there, then your mother, the spiderheads, the ink oni and again Sesshoumaru! In my opinion your brother is the worst thing, so why should I be scared? I survived him both times."

"But it could get worse!"

"You don't know that, but I'm not scared and I'm not arguing, right now your injuries are the most important thin-"

Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist and I was pulled toward him. His arms wrapped around my waist and held my head against his shoulder. My face was suddenly burning and my stomach flip-flopped. "I...Inuyasha..?"

"I...was scared." He whispered. "When I thought you were going to die...I was scared."

I forced a chuckle and blinked back tears from my eyes. "Heh...Inuyasha...It's alright, I'm not going to die..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder desperate not to cry. Why was I crying for? There was no reason...I took in a shaky breath and I was suddenly bombarded with his intoxicating scent. I could barely remember the last time I could actually smell him this strongly...it was freaking great and I mentally cursed at myself for not enjoying it more often. My mind flashed to a Gain laundry detergent commercial and I suddenly thought of myself as a very sad being. That commercial would explain this very situation..maybe my future life?

I was brought back into the moment by Inuyasha slightly pulling back and my sad exsistance as a living Gain commercial was forgotten. Inuyasha had one of his hands on my cheek and was staring at me like it was gonna be the last time he ever set eyes on me our faces so close our noses were almost touching. My face heated up even more. So for...not...giving me the wrong i..idea...heh...He inched closer and I felt his hot breath on my slightly parted lips...

Then..abruptly I was thrown to the ground, and Inuyasha jumped back away from me, glaring at me now. I turned so I was on my back and raised myself with my arms staring back at him. I was so shocked to be angry..too scared... What the hell had just happened? My heart was still racing and my face was still hot...

"I'll..take this..." He growled, holding up the small jewel shard attached to my necklace. I gasped in surprise and stared wide-eyed up at him. No..

"Don't you...ever come here again!" He half shouted. He grabbed the front of my shirt and suddenly I was falling down the well...farther and father...into the darkness...No!

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Ahh! Kaori! You're back!"

I looked up, and saw Eri, Yuka and Ayumi racing towards me from across the school yard. I tried to smile at them, but I couldn't it was too hard.

After Inuyasha had pushed me I had lay there at the bottom of the well my eyes open but not seeing. I hadn't know how I felt..all that I could repeat in my head was 'no'. I had lay there for what seemed like hours...months..years even...and I wished it had been years but of course I had no such luck. It had only been a few minutes. I had made it to the house without thinking feeling numb..but as soon as I had walked through the door and Souta greeting me asking how Inuyasha and I had been doing, I broke down and burst into tears...

"Hi.." I said weakly.

"Oh..so your still not recovered then?" Yuka asked.

"Well...you could say that.." I mumbled. I continued on walking toward the school and they followed quickly behind asking many annoying questions. I didn't want to have to put up with this today...I wanted silence...

As I sat in class..well more like had my head down against the desk, staring out the window, I played the scene out over and over in my head. I had felt so...I didn't even know the words to describe it. It felt like...I'd been waiting for something like that for my whole life...It didn't make sense.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I lay across my bed stroking Buyo resting on my stomach, trying not to think of much except for the pattern that I pet him. It's been a week... I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His scent was completely gone... having been washed away with all the baths Mom had forced me to take. It's not like I didn't enjoy being clean but if it were possible to be clean and still have that scent near by then...I'd enjoy that so much more.

I heard someone knock on the door. "Kaori, are you getting ready? You know Houjo-kun will be here soon!" Kagome called.

I groaned and sat up. Houjo had asked me out a few days ago...and since I hadn't been paying attention I had said yes...So now he taking me to some Halloween thing. The Halloween thing I didn't mind. At least today was the only night that I could walk around with ears and tail exposed and nobody would stare at me strangely.

I slid off my bed and opened the door to let my sister in. She beamed and held up an armful of clothes and makeup...oh god..

An hour later I had fluffy fur black leg warmers on with matching arm warmers as well. I was wearing a light lavender dress which was cut a few inches above the knee that shimmered a darker purple and a blue in the light. A purpley pink bow was hand sewn on by Kagome an inch below the neck line and the same colour ribbon was also sewn on as trim an inch below the neckline. My hair was now covered in highlights of darker blue, and purple that even the aqua colour of my natural hair seemed like highlights. Kagome had worked some strange magic over my ears and tail and now they, in the light seemed to have a darkish purple tinge...this purple tinge also seemed to apply to the leg and arm warmers. A heavy black belt with a silver buckle was fastened around my waist and small silver hoop earrings in my ears and suddenly I was finished.

I gaped at myself in the mirror as Kagome smiled so bright I thought her pride was going to swallow me whole. "Wow..Kagome!" I breathed. "You. Are. Amazing!" I ran my fingers through a lock of my hair. "Is this permanent?"

She nodded. "Yeah..it is...I hope you don't mind!"

I shook my head and hugged her tight. "I don't mind at all in fact I'm over-joyed! I'm so happy!! If I was a guy I'd marry you right now!!"

"Just because I gave you a makeover?"

"YES!!!...Does that make me a bad person?"

She laughed and shook her head. I smiled back and turned to look at myself in the mirror once more. "I can't wait to show Inu-" I stopped short and stared down at the floor where my nail polish still stained the carpet.

Kagome patted my head. "It's okay, I'm sure you guys will never see each other again."

I nodded slowly and fixed my face into a small smile. "Yeah.."

I head out the door a few minutes later Houjo still hadn't arrived but I just wanted to take a little walk to get some fresh air. I stared up into the sky. Was I really never going to see him again? I remembered when I ran away and cursed mentally at myself. Why...what was my problem? The times when he did want me around I pushed him away and took off..and now it's too late...

I fell to my knees fighting back tears. All those times...all those fights... So long I tried to prove to him I was strong enough.. but still it did nothing... I tried to show I was sorry... but still nothing...

"Higurashi?"

I looked up. Houjo was walking towards me a look of concern on his face. I got up and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Hi.."

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head and put on a smile. "I'm fine. Let's go, kay?"

He paused, then smiled. "Kay."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 30  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	31. Drunk

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

31. Drunk

The room was dark but coloured lights flashed everywhere. A giant disco ball twirled around from the ceiling and a familiar song blared. The punch was probably spiked. I thought this because after a few glasses of the fruity drink I was suddenly more giddy and clumsy then before...also..everything seemed really funny.

I wrapped my arms and legs around Kagome. "Kagome-onii-chan!!!" I cried. "I LOOOVVEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I can't believe someone spiked the punch." Yuka sighed.

"I can't believe Kaori drank 10 glasses at once.." Eri said staring at me.

"I DID NOT!!" I shouted. I held up a few fingers, I don't remember how many though. "I only had...this many!"

"You had more then 3 Kaori-chan." Ayumi laughed.

"Nu uh!" I shook my head roughly. Suddenly I was on the floor. I stared around me and up at Kagome. She turned around fell to her knees beside me.

"Kaori are you okay?" She asked.

I stared at her. "Kagome...you look different from before...Did you get a hair cut?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm not Kagome... It's Houjo, Kaori."

I gasped and shook my finger at her. "Thattt makess sense!!" 'Kagome' and Yuka helped me to my feet and I swayed, almost falling over again. "Woah!!!" I pulled Yuka close to me and breathed in her ear. "I..I think I'm drunk, Yuka.."

"That's an understatement..." She muttered pulling away from me.

I suddenly realized the song playing and I squealed. "I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" I tried dancing then but...I fell over.

"Houjo...I think you better take Kaori-chan home. She's a little too drunk." Eri said helping me up again.

"I am not drunk!" I shouted but then fell over. "Oh..okay maybe I am. But I don't want Houjo I want Inuyasha! Get him!"

"Who's that?" Ayumi asked.

"He's...a person who I know." I looked around me. "He should be here you know...but I can't see him.. INUYASHA!?"

Ayumi's hand flew over my mouth. "Stop yelling, Kaori...!"

"But...I can't see him." I whined as once more they pulled me to my feet.

They all looked at each other but didn't say a word. I blew a stand of hair out of my face and sniffed the air. He really should be here, he never leaves me alone. But then out of no where I felt the presence of a jewel shard. I gasped and spun around toward the door. "SHIKY!!?"

I ran toward the door leaping over a few people, and flung it open. Nothing. I growled and looked around frantically. Where was it coming from? I heard the others calling my name coming up behind me but I didn't look at them.

"Kaori! How did you get over here so fast!?"

"Do you sense that? Eri?" I asked, sniffing the air once more. Before she could answer I ran off again, leaping into the trees and running through the branches. It was coming from...my house?

In a few seconds I landed in front of the well house. I grabbed my katana's leaning on the side of the door and tied them to my belt. Shikon...shards.. I opened the door and poked my head in. I sniffed the air. Ew stale. I took a step inside then leaped down the stairs and into the well. It was here...just below this dirt..

I fell to my knees and dug into the cool earth. Haha! Shiky come to missy Kaori-chan!! Suddenly the ground dissappeared and I felt like I was falling. But just as It had come the ground reappeared and now the air wasn't as stale. My hand grasped around the Shiky shard and I laughed. "Ha! Found youu!!"

"Kaori!?"

I looked to my left and noticed Shippo sitting beside me.

"Hiya!" I shouted.I looked around and noticed a tree had been thrown down the well just about destroying it. "That's not supposed to be here.."

"Kaori!" Shippo exclaimed jumping onto my lap. "Inuyasha's wounds haven't healed up yet and we're being attacked!"

"Oh well then, " I said standing up. "We'll just have to give him a helping hand now wont we?"

A large three eyed wolf came creeping down the tree and I smiled. "Hi Hi, wolfy wolf." I greeted then in a second my claws slashed through it and he was dead. But just as I finished the tree came rushing out of the well and bright sunlight flooded the well."GASP! WE'RE FREE!!"

I jumped out, landing shakily on the edge of the well. "Woah..don't wanna fall back in.." I laughed watching my feet.

"Kaori..!"

I sniffed the air still staring down at my feet. "I smell..." I looked up. "INUYASHA!"

"You..." He growled. "You damn fool why did you come back?"

I suddenly remembered why I hadn't seen him at the dance at school. I rushed forward towards him, tears streaking down my face. "Inuyasha..!" I pressed my lips against his, and we fell over. After a couple of seconds I pulled away and started hitting him in the chest with my fists. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKKAA!! OSUWARI!"

"K-K-ka-kaori!!!?" Inuyasha stuttered, his face glowing red.

I fell forwards and buried my face into his chest. "Why...? Why didn't you come back for me? I thought it was all over... I thought I was never going to see you again! Why!?" I kept crying and repeating the word why. I didn't know what else to say...

"Y...You reak of a-achocol..." Inuyasha sat up, which forced me to sit on his lap. He was tense and his face still glowed red. Why? Did he have a fever or something?

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" I shouted, shaking him back and forth, forgetting about his fever. "I'M NOT, I TELLS YOU, I'M NOT!!!" I started crying harder now, my sobs no longer silent. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN ALCOHOLIC!!"

"I-I didn't!" Inuyasha protested.

"YOU WERE THINKING IT!" I cried.

"No I wasn't!"

"YES YOU WERE, SHIPPO TOLD ME!"

"Shippo can't read minds!!!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE EVEN IS!"

"I KNOW WHO SHIPPO IS!"

"LIAR! NOW YOUR A LIAR! YOUR LYING TO ME! WHY INUYASHA!? WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!!?"

"I'M SORRY!! IM SORRY OKAY NOW STOP CRYING, DAMNIT!"

"NO YOUR NOT SORRY AND I'M NOT EVEN CRYING! I'M LEAKING THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

"They're fighting again..." Shippo muttered.

"Oh they're getting along fine. Even more so since Kaori is a bit tipsy." Miroku asnwered.

"I'M NOT DRUNK, MONK!" I shouted at him.

"Of course your not, Kaori-sama."

"Hoshi-dono, don't you think it's strange?" Kaede asked, staring out into the forest. When did she get here?

"Yes?" Asked Miroku.

"All the poisonous insects from that swarm have disappeared."

"Now that you mention it..." Muttered Miroku.

I looked around. "What poisonous insects?" I asked Inuyasha. When I looked at him the redness of his cheeks reappeared and he looked away.

"N..Nothing." He mumbled.

I tilted my head and I felt my tail wagging from side to side behind me. "What's wrong Inu-chann?" I asked sweetly, getting so close to him that our noses touched.

"N-N-N-N-N-Nooth-thing..." He stuttered crawling backwards away from me.

I giggled and crawled towards him. "Your acting reallly strange, Inu-chan..." I cooed.

"No..I-I'm not.."

I laughed again and looked over his shoulder. I noticed a man hiding behind some bushes in a white baboon suit. I felt my tail wag even faster now. "HI!!!" I shouted to him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A SHIKY SHARD?!"

I noticed Miroku and Inuyasha spin around to the direction I was looking. The baboon man growled and started running back into the forest but Inuyasha was faster and landed on the other side of him. What was going on?

"I knew you'd be close by." Inuyasha growled. "You're that bastard Naraku arn't you?"

The baboon man chuckled. Narrrakkku? Now where have I heard that name before? Miroku was now standing behind the baboon man preventing him from running either way.

"Before I kill you, there's something I need to know..." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "Just what kind of grudge do you have against me, bastard?"

"Grudge...huh," Baboon man muttered. "I'll tell you...Regarding fifty years ago..on the day when I, Naraku, was born..."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 31  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Gasp!! I made Kaori drunk!!! :] Isn't she just fun and adorable when she's intoxicated with alcohol?


	32. Forever

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

32. Forever

"Hehehe Inuyasha...you want to know the reason why I hate you, huh..." Baboon man sneered, chuckling. "Can't you die without knowing it...?"

"...What the hell do you mean, bastard?!" Inuyasha growled.

Baboon Man chuckled again and eyed my elder sister. "Kaede...you've really aged haven't you?"

"Do you know me!?" Her words were strong, and clear. I couldn't detect a trace of fear in her tone. "Damn you...you really are..."

"Onigumo, aren't you!?" Inuyasha finished for her. I was confused. Onigumo? Who was he? Was he the funny baboon man? Oh! So they already know each other! That's good, then at least we're all acquainted and we can safely get the jewel shard. Hmm...but Baboon man doesn't know me...

I jumped to my feet and threw my arms up over my head. "AND I'M KAORI~!!"

"Kaori!" Kaede hissed grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the ground. I whined in protest but sat down and kept my mouth shut. How unfair..

Baboon man laughed darkly again. "Yes, Inuyasha...It's certainly the case that...fifty years ago, this Naraku was born in Onigumo's cave. Or, one could say, it was thanks to Kikyou... "

I gasped and tugged on Kaede's sleeve. "Hey I know her!" I whispered. "She's my sister!...And your's too!"

Kaede nodded and took my hand off her sleeve. "Yes, yes Kaori. Please don't ye speak right now." She whispered back.

"Kikyou's holy powers were weakening every day.." Baboon man spoke, explaining some unknown story about my sister. "..and she could no longer hold back the youkai of this world... Why do you think that is, Inuyasha?....It's because Kikyou fell in love with a worthless hanyou..." My ears pinned themselves back and a low growl rippled from the back of my throat. "..and degraded herself into a powerless woman...and Onigumo..that man filled with evil, harboured despicable desires for Kikyou. Unable to move, Onigumo's dreadfully evil thoughts filled the inside of the cave..and that evil drew in youkai...He traded his body to the youkai in exchange for one that could move freely...and take the Shikon no tama...which would give him the power to make Kikyou his...and then, the youkai came together, and one was born..this Naraku."

"Then, Onigumo was..." Kaede started.

"Hehe...both his tainted soul and body...were devoured on the spot, and he was no more. That idiot gave me a good bargain." Baboon man replied.

"...Why lay a trap for Kikyou and I?" Inuyasha asked, darkly, the pain, hatred and understanding in his face so very visible to me now.

"It's obvious..." Baboon man answered. "To soil Kikyou's heart with hatred...and let the Shikon No Tama suck up malicious blood. The ones who trusted one another killed one another... Is there anything as hopelessly tragic as this? And the more these feelings are strengthened.. the more the hatred increases, and the jewel grows corrupted. Inuyasha.... You should have hated Kikyou as well..hehehe. The rest would have gone fine..had Kikyou used the Shikon no tama to save herself. She should have shamefully pleaded to God... so that she could survive by herself.. I waited for that, to tear Kikyou limb from limb and to claim the tainted jewel as my own.. however that woman died with the Shikon No Tama in her hands... "

I remembered back to that day when my life had changed forever... When I had payed more attention to the hanyou standing in front of the baboon man now.. instead of the woman who had been my older sister... Images of my dream invaded my mind again for the thousandth time since I'd seen it and I shook my head. It's better this way... Then I remembered when I transformed and the hatred in Kikyou's eyes as she had looked at Inuyasha and how she commanded me to kill him... and as I fell unconscious.. her retreating figure..as Inuyasha followed her... What happened after that? I looked to my sister and then to Inuyasha, what happened? Why hadn't I been told?

"Because of that I failed to take the Shikon No Tama..." Baboon Man continued on. He seemed to be talking more to his self then to us now. "And what is worse, all because of a stupid hanyou like you... What a worthless...stupid woman.."

"Ugh..." The scent of fresh blood hit my nose and I looked toward Inuyasha. He was bitting his bottom lip so hard he's broken thought the skin and it was now bleeding. His silver bangs covered his eyes and his hands were clenched tightly into fists."You bastard...How dare you do that to Kikyou...I WONT FORGIVE YOU!"

Suddenly he dashed forwards, his claws bared, crazed anger flashing behind his amber eyes. He slashed through the baboon man, cutting a few trees in the same swipe. Naraku...He leaped up into the air the baboon pelt cut into pieces trailing out behind him.

"You wont get away!" Miroku shouted, throwing his staff at the retreating man. It struck and the scent of burning flesh hit my nose. Naraku landed on the ground and turned towards the monk, covering his face with his sleeve.

"Hehehe, you moron.." Naraku chuckled. "You have the face of a girl-chaser, just like you Jii-san."

"My face has nothing to do with it!" Miroku shouted, getting red in the face. This comment sent waves of laughter through me and I was on the ground clutching my stomach a few seconds later.

"Cut the stupid jokes! Bastard..." Inuyasha shouted over my hysterical giggles. "I'll kill you!"

He ran towards the man once more but once he got close Naraku exploded into a dark purple substance which quickly dissolved everything in it's path.

"Look out!" Miroku shouted pushing my still laughing body out of the way of a falling tree. I really couldn't help it... it was so funny. "Wha..what an incredible miasma..." He muttered.

"Where's Inu-chan?" I asked looking around finally recovered from laughing. I saw him running into the thick miasma and I growled. "IDIOT DON'T GO THEREE!!"

"Naraku! You won't get away!" He shouted.

"Come back Inuyasha! Your body will melt!" Kaede shouted. But the boy ignored my sister's warnings. I huffed and went to run after him but both Miroku and Kaede grabbed my arms to hold me back. "Kaori! No!"

"Heeheh, you moron.." Naraku's voice echoed around us from the inside of the miasma. "Did you actually believe you could escape my miasma once inside?"

I saw Inuyasha's form vaguely through the poison, as he cut through it with his sword. His kimono was already dissolving, but he was focused on the youkai before him.

"You bastard!" Naraku hissed. He then spun around and ran deeper into the miasma.

"STOP, DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, cutting through the purple air again. He paused his eyes landing on something, then the purpleness spun upwards toward the sky with Naraku sneering.

"Damn you...if only I had finished my transformation..damn you..."

And then...he was gone.

Inuyasha walked towards us and spoke to Miroku and Kaede about some spider scar on Naraku's back, but I wasn't paying attention. My tail was wagging slightly as I watched a large bug eyed brown furry youkai pull a large tree from his mouth and cry about his head hurting. His face was covered in roots and leaves and amongst the green mass was a shiky shard.

I laughed and ran towards him smiling. I'd help him! But then Inuyasha appeared in front of me. "You idiot! You wanna die, huh?" He turned on his heel and pulled me behind up one hand on his sword. I huffed, grabbed onto his shoulders, and leaped over him like he was a frog.

"Can I take it?" I asked, tilting my head slightly as I watched the creature wither in pain.

"It's futile, only Naraku ca-"

I reached my hand into the mass of green and gently pulled out the shiky shard. The leaves and roots then abruptly died and fell off him, and he smiled and stared at me, his wide yellow eyes admiring. "Ahh I'm saved! Sorry about everything! See ya!" And with that he whipped around and ran away.

"BAIII!!!!" I called after him, my tail wagging fast behind me, throwing my hands up into the air again and waving them. I spun on my heel and smiled at the others. "Well that was fun!" But at that moment my stomach turned and I felt sick... oh god...

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Here take this..." Kaede said handing me some kind of medication and water.

I groaned but took it eagerly. I guess the effects of alcohol wear off quicker in hanyous then in humans. I swallowed the medicine and a few minutes later I felt better... my headache was gone. I smiled at my sister. "Thanks, I feel better now."

She smiled back and nodded. I left the hut and walked around the village looking for Inuyasha. He'd disappeared once we got to the village. I thought back over my drunkenness and all the things I've learnt in the past few minutes. One, Naraku really was the one who set my sister and Inuyasha against each other. Two, I was actually happy about that. If it hadn't been for him then I'd never have turned into a hanyou. And possibly I would end up betraying Kikyou in ways I hoped never to do. Three, they never told me what happened to Kikyou after I transformed, and four, I..kissed Inuyasha.

My face grew hot and I held my hands up to my cheeks. Gah, why did I do that? I knew I was drunk then but still!? Maybe I was just finishing off what never happened... getting back at him for teasing me like that... Yeah that had to be it! I looked up and all of a sudden my face collided with bark. I fell backwards and rubbed my nose. "Oww...Who put that there!?"

I groaned and fell on my back. I noticed Inuyasha up on one of the branches. He was looking at me, a sort of distant look in his eyes. What had he been thinking about? Kikyou maybe? I got to my feet and jumped onto the branch he was sitting on. "Hey.."

He didn't reply. He looked at me with a weird expression...and yet one I was all to familiar with. The same look of when he'd first transformed and I thought he was going to die...

I felt myself blush slightly and I looked at my feet hanging off the branch. "I...I just wanted to tell you that...I'm gonna go back home." I lied. I didn't wanna go home... but if he wanted me to...

"Are you coming back?" This question startled me and I looked up at him. His face went red and he averted his eyes away from me. "You see... I thought it was okay no matter how far away you were... but..it was when I saw your face that for some reason... my strength returned..."

My heart hammered inside my chest and I smiled tentatively at him. "Because..." I breathed. I took my hand and placed it on his cheek making him look at me. "You need me... and I need you, too..."

We were both blushing and both smiling although it was small, as a silent understanding, and agreement was being made between us. We'd stay together...at each other's side....forever...

* * *

**End Of Chapter 32  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Well to make up for the lack of "Kaori Inu action" in the last group of chapters with the ink oni, I MADE A BARRAGE OF MUSHYNESS O_O Now enjoy it...or DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

naw i'm joking... but srsly.. enjoy it...or else...


	33. Sexual Harassment

~Okay I just realized that to actually continue on the story like I have done now, it'll prolly take me YEARS to finish xO. So...unless...I can find a way to take it off the track and make it my own but still follow the story line and edit out useless parts in the story, this story will end up being hundreds of chapters long or it'll end up being unfinished... I just felt like saying that.

Also while I was typing this I started thinking about something. Naraku said that since Kikyou fell in love with Inuyasha she became weak and lost most of her powers... Now...Why didn't Kagome ever lose her powers? O_O Like she fell in love with him from just about he very beginning so..shouldn't see have just been made back into a normal girl just about instantly? THE AUTHOR DIDN'T THINK OF THAT 8D!!! I found a error hahahahaha!!

(If you do know the answer as to why that is then please destroy my victory and mood and tell me why she's never lost her powers x] )

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

33. Sexual Harassment

I lay down floating in the cool water looking up at the autumn sky. Earlier today I'd gone back home, just like I had said I was going to, and it turned out it was necessary to do so. Houjo had stopped by at my house after I'd ran away, along with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi looking for me. Once they noticed I wasn't at home the told my Mother that the punch at the dance had been spiked and I had gotten drunk then took off. Upon hearing this Mom got really worried and was up all night waiting for would have been simpler to assume that I'd gone back to the fedual era like I had but she had said there was that chance that I hadn't gone back which made her worry.

So while I was back I'd taken another bath, had my new outfit cleaned, and restocked my backpack. Now inside was many cleaning and cooking necessities, a few changed of clothes, and a over-stocked first aid kit. I was still planning on wearing that purple dress along with everything else, I'd fallen in love with it, but right now I was in my bathing suit relaxing in the huge cool lake somewhere by a cliff, far away from the village and the well.

"Oi! Don't you think it's a little too cold to be swimming!?" Inuyasha called from the bank. He was a bit cranky since I was wasting time doing nothing, and dragging Shippo and Miroku on my side to over-rule him. The monk sat on the bank as well, the water being too cold for a human but Shippo sat on my exposed stomach as I peacefully floated above the water. He was dressed in one of Souta's old bathing suits that didn't fit him anymore. It was blue with green camo patterns on it, and I thought it looked real good on the little kitsune.

"When the lake freezes over then yes it'll be too cold to be swimming, but seeing as the lake is still liquid, it is still warm enough to be in it." I called back. I heard a faint growl and smiled. Haha, I win.

A cool autumn wind blew past and I felt a shiver run down my back, goosebumps popping up all over my body. Maybe it was a bit too cold to be swimming...

"Okay Shippo we're gonna get out now." I said quietly, not wanting the boy on the bank to hear me giving in. Shippo nodded having a sucker in his mouth and crawled up onto my head. I turned over and swam back to shore, trying to be as quiet as possible. Grr.. How dare Inuyasha be right for once. We reached the sandy beach and Shippo jumped off my head and ran into my bag searching for a towel. I sighed as I stepped onto the sand, I really wish it was warmer.

I walked over to Inuyasha, hugging myself trying to keep warm. "Towel please..." I mumbled, trying to keep my teeth from chattering. The boy opened his eyes. His face went beet red as his eyes landed on me and he quickly looked away, shoving a towel into my arms.

I felt my own face redden as I realized the reason for his blush and I quickly wrapped the towel around myself. Really... bikini in the fedual era? Where people aren't really permitted to show that much skin? But then I laughed, as I realized Inuyasha was still blushing scarlet. What an amazing effect a simple show of skin can do to some guys.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"A youkai who steals the souls of girls who have passed on...?"

"Yes...it happens before the soul can ascend to heaven...Many people have seen it with their own eyes. It's sad enough that the princess passed away.." Said the lord, a tear travelling down his aged cheek. "If her soul was taken as well..."

"Please do not worry." Miroku assured the hurting father. "We shall protect the princess's soul without fail."

So..that's how Inuyasha and I were left alone in a dark candle lit room. Now if we had been in any other situation I would have thought the setting romantic...but the fact that a dead princess's body lay dead centre in front of us, killed any possible mood.

"I'm really not convinced about this.." Inuyasha said breaking the silence. He sounded crabby again.

"About what..?" I asked looking up at him from the corner of my eye.

"Where did Miroku go?" He asked. "And why do _we_ have to watch over the dead body?"

"That's kind of disrespectful.." I mumbled, trying not to look at the princess.

"Oh bite me, you were thinking it too." Ahh he got me. "He's such an indecent guy."

I assumed we were still talking about Miroku so I said, "Maybe half of it is because he's paying attention to our needs..."

"Hah? What are you talking about?" He half turned towards me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Maybe..." I started again, blushing so hard my nose felt like it was on fire. "He's deliberately letting us be alone..?"

"E-eh...?" I leaned up against him, my eyes glued to the princess. "Wha...?" I felt him go ridge, and I heard his heart beat quicken. "What are you...?"

"The dead body kills any kind of mood! I'm scared!" I cried. "Miroku, you baka!!! I don't wanna be in the same room as a dead person!"

"....Is that all?" He finally said. I noticed he wasn't tense anymore and his heart beat had returned back to normal.

"Yes...Why? What were you thinking?" I got up on all fours and looked at him moving really close. My tail was wagging slowly and I smiled. "Did you want to make out with me or something?"

His face went beet red once more and once more just like the other day he crawled backwards away from me. "YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS MIROKU!!! ARE YOU STILL DRUNK??!?!!?"

I sat back down and grinned. "Maybe I am but it wasn't me who was thinking it, it was you."

"I was not!"

"Surreee."

"Hey! You know I don't have to take your sexual harassment! I can just leave you here!"

"Wahh no, don't!" I leaped on top of him and wrapped my arms around his head. "Don't leave me alone with the dead bod- KYAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed as the princess body suddenly rose up into the air. A grey green snake like floating youkai came in through the open window and pulled a silvery whimsy substance out from the girl's mouth. Her soul?

Inuyasha jumped up, pushing me off his lap, and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He cut through the youkai and the soul floated back inside the girl who at once fell back down onto the ground.

"That's it? That was too easy.." Inuyasha muttered.

I looked past him out of the window from where the youkai had come. "There's more!"

About a dozen of the youkai were flying through the air, silhouetted against the three-quarter moon, each of them holding a soul. We ran from the room to get a better look, where we met up with Miroku. His robes had been pulled off one shoulder and a round faced girl was latched onto him, crying into the dark blue material.

"Let's go after it, RIGHT NOW!!" Miroku shouted, sounding a bit panicked.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the girl and the monk's exposed shoulder.

"Seems like there have been two cases of sexual harassment today." I giggled. Inuyasha spun around and glared at me, his face tinged with pink once more.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 33  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~Yay go smexual harassment 8D!!!!!


	34. Kikyou

~BAM! okay another thought I had.. I think i'm going to make these into like nonsense ramblings because.. that's all I really think about all day. But make sure you read them because they might have something important in it!!!

Okay. So..like... is it just me.. or does the sequels to disney movies.. like the classics, such as little mermaid and Cinderella etc., does it seem like the second, third movie.. is like a really badly written fanfic O_O; In the second movies the personalities are all off, and it always continues a story that didn't really need to be continued... Like.. in little mermaid 2 Ariel is all.. like stiff and not fun ._. and in the lion king 2 simba is like evil and banishes his daughters bf away. Like come on, they ruined simba for me FOREVER becuz of the sequel!!! T_T it makes me so sad sometimes...

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

34. Kikyou

I picked at a hole in my jeans as the others feasted on the junk food that had been hidden deep in my backpack. I was sulking, and it was obvious but no one seemed to notice, or they just didn't care. I was upset for two reasons. One, that was my food! And two, they didn't seem to want to continue with the expedition. Lazy bums they were... I wanted to save the souls of the deceased women. But they really didn't seem to understand why. Neither did I, really, but maybe, I thought, it was because I've had problems with my own soul... Having it had been repressed and all by Kikyou's. I guess I was just sensitive to the subject and that was why I wanted to help.

"Ugh, can we please go?" I asked once more for the hundredth time.

"Go where?" Inuyasha replied lethargically.

"To save the girl's souls!" I said, my voice getting higher as my irritation grew. "I've only told you at least a million times!"

"Yeah so..?"

I huffed and spun around, turning my back to them. They were no help at all! Stupid men..

"We brilliantly lost sight of them.." Shippo reminded me as he licked a huge lollipop as big as his head.

I pressed my lips together and turned back to Inuyasha. "Just come on! With our sense of smell and speed we can find them in no time! Pleasseee!!"

He sniffed the air, his eyes half closed. "Can't smell a thing."

"Ugh, what? Why are you being so uncooperative? You can't tell me that your already tired of this!"

"Well if you think about it.." He exhaled looking away from me. "What's in it for us? It's not like there's any jewel shards to go after."

I growled and grabbed his ears, making him yelp in pain. "You listen here, you stupid! I want to go-"

"Hey, what's that over there?" I sighed loudly and looked over to where Miroku was pointing, letting go of the boy's ears in the process. A dark figure floated along the river, large and lifeless.

"What is it?"

"An octopus?" Shippo guessed.

"Shippo, octopuses don't live in rivers. It's a person isn't it?" Miroku questioned.

I groaned. Now we were getting pulled into something else when we haven't even finished the soul quest yet. Greaattt.

Miroku and Inuyasha pulled the body out of the river and onto the rocky shore. I stood half turned toward them, my arms crossed, and my tail flicking in irritation. How stupid.

"Good, he's just unconscious." Miroku said as the man groaned. I scoffed and sniffed the air. Come on... give me a whiff of those soul-eaters. I caught something... but not something I had been expecting. The scent of graveyard soil, roses and death. I felt my heart skip and I whipped around. My eyes snapped towards Inuyasha but he didn't seem to notice it. Maybe he really couldn't smell anything right now? I shook my head and ran up to the unconscious man. I dropped to my knees and grabbed the wet fabric covering him. I pressed my face against the cloth and the scent was stronger. I heard Inuyasha and Miroku yell at me in surprise telling me how rude this way but I didn't care. Could it be....her?

But sadly the human awoke in the middle of my sniffings. He screamed, and a sharp pain was suddenly against my face as I was pushed back onto the ground. He..slapped me?!

"Y..Youkai!" He stuttered, crawling backwards until he reached the river.

"Muuuuhh, how rude. Your not supposed to hit a girl." I whined rubbing the red spot on my cheek.

"Kaori, you were all over him! What did you expect!?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You'd like it if I did that to you though wouldn't you?" I cooed. He shut up then. I giggled darkly, and moved back over to the human. "How did you end up in the river?"

He blinked at me, then around at the others. His eyes stopped at Miroku and he sighed once he realized the monk was in fact human like himself.

"Don't worry." I said, noticing this. "That monk has conquered and taken us all as prisoners. He's our owner and tamer, we're completely harmless."

He looked at me again and I heard Inuyasha growl in protest but I ignored it. The human seemed to wonder about whether or not I was joking but then decided it really didn't matter anymore. "There was a youkai... It had the appearance of a pale human beauty, but.. it was a terrible monster.. That miko..."

Miko.. pale and human, beautiful... the scent of death and roses...

"That miko.." He breathed. "...reflected back his houriki... and killed my master..If I remember correctly.. her name was Kikyou."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, abruptly jumping to his feet and grabbing the man. "If your screwing me around...!"

"I..I'm not lying!" He stuttered, frightened even more that now it seemed like both canine hanyous have now attacked him. "That woman was calling in people's souls!"

I felt my blood run cold. Kikyou was doing that? Why? She had her own soul... the part taken from me...She wouldn't need to steal souls from dead women if she had her own... unless... "She died again... didn't she.."

Everyone froze and looked toward me. Inuyasha looked torn.

"At that time.. when I changed..." I looked up, and glared at the hanyou. "Why?! What did you do!? Did you kill her!!? WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?" I was yelling now, slowly advancing on him. I was mad.. and it was stupid... to be that way. I was happy about her death.. the first time, thinking that it was better this way... and I really had honestly never thought much about whether or not Kikyou was actually living after my transformation... but... I deserve to know...

"I didn't kill her!" Inuyasha retorted, not as harsh as I was speaking. "After you passed out she ran away and I went after her! She slipped and fell down a cliff. I tried to save her but she wouldn't let me, okay!?"

I clenched my teeth together and I balled my hands into fists. "Why didn't you tell me before...?"

"You never cared."

The words hit me as hard as rock...or even harder maybe... That wasn't true. I cared.. she was my sister! But it was true.. that I never thought about it... I never asked... or gave it a second thought until a few days ago...

"Do you think we should check it out?" Miroku asked, breaking through the silence.

"You guys...turn back from here...I want to go alone."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Do you think it's better that Inuyasha went alone?" Miroku asked.

"Do you think it's better to talk about it?" I replied shortly. We walked through a field of tall grass and dying wild flowers. Shippo sat quietly on Miroku's shoulder, and they both stared at me. The silence continued making me uneasy so I sighed and said, "I think it's better that he went alone because he still loves her. Kikyou, I mean. It's obvious."

"Not really..." Miroku admitted.

"Why?" I quizzed, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Well upon first impression...You remember what I said when I first met you both?"

I thought back, staring up at the sky as I did so._ "She appeared to be a companion. I knew you had known each other since Kaori was just a little girl but as you have fallen in love with Kaori-sama..."_ My face reddened and Miroku seemed to notice for he continued on.

"Also there is the fact that a couple days ago you kissed him-"

"Because I was drunk!"

"and also you always seem to be flirting, he's completely over-protective, and gets jealous easily over you... While you were ill he was very worried and stayed up every night. He tried to push you away for your own safety...So yes, on first impression and based on everything leading up till now, it is not obvious that Inuyasha loves Kikyou more then you."

"He doesn't love me like that."

"I never said he did, I'm just saying based on what's obvious not what's fact."

"........shut up." I quickened my pace, my body tense and hot. What did he know? I didn't... he didn't either! We just have a special bond since we've known each other for a long time...nothing more...

_"What the hell did you do to her!?" _

_"Your hanyou girlfriend is quite amusing Inuyasha."_

_"You protect her, indulge her, and even seem to love her..."_

_"You look better with your hair down...And you're even cuter when you blush..."_

_"Inuyasha, I...I know you're worried about me like all the time because I'm so danger prone, and weak. But I'm fine really. Like I said before, it's nothing I can't handle, trust me. You've got to believe that."_

_"You need me... and I need you, too..."_

I sighed. Maybe... on first impression.. it does seem like something more but... "IT'S NOT!"

"What's not Kaori-sama?" Miroku asked coming up behind me.

"...er....nothing.."

"You know... we could go after him, if you like."

Wow what a sad attempt to make me feel better. Hey, I know your upset but why don't we go stalk you childhood friend and older sister. How swell.

"I don't think that would be the best of idea-" I looked past one the trees. Glowing silver orbs and snake-bug like youkai floated through the air. The soul collectors...I sprinted forwards after them. Why so close? Why so near? Why now? I was in the middle of something!! SELF EMOTIONAL DRAMA!!!? I thought all these crazy things to myself, hoping that in a moment they'd disappear. I so wanted to kill these soul collectors but.. I didn't want to face Kikyou... she could always tell what I was thinking... and her eyes seemed to pierce my soul.. I couldn't face her.. not now... so then why was I running?

I stopped and looked around. I lost Shippo and Miroku...damnit, why at this very moment do I have to end up all alon-

My eyes landed on a woman laying down between low branches of a tree. Her raven hair was left down and fell down across her body, stretching towards the ground. Silver orbs floated around her and the soul collectors twisted themselves through the leaves and thick limps of the tree holding her. "Onee-chan.."

I edged closer, my heart racing. She was sleeping... I was safe from judgment... I looked around. But where was Inuyasha? He wasn't here? But.. he left hours before....

All of a sudden Kikyou's large brown eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "You!"

I jumped in uprise and landed on my butt on the ground. I tried to say something, but I couldn't find my voice. I was too...scared..

"You got through my kekkai, huh..." She mumbled, looking me over. She looked different from before... not as... angry.. more calmer. She sighed and looked away. "But of course.. Why couldn't the kidnapper of part of my soul, and a descendant of Midoriko be able to?"

"Mi..Midoriko?" I asked, stumbling to my feet.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, ignoring my question. "Your with him aren't you?"

I pressed my lips together and looked down. She laughed. "But of course you are... You're Kaori. What a silly question!"

"He went looking for you..." I muttered, getting slightly annoyed by these taunts. She wasn't exactly... acting as mature as I remembered..

"What are you to Inuyasha?" She asked, after a moment's silence.

My ears tilted to the sides in aggravation. "Silly question."

"No, Kaori, not what is he to you." She corrected. "What are you to him?"

I looked down again. I wanted to say the sister of her... because... before that's all I thought I was but... the first impression thing, Miroku had said...

"You are an obstruction."

My heart lurched and my eyes snapped up to her. She was standing now looking coldly down at me. This...this couldn't be Kikyou...She touched her middle and index fingers to my forehead and suddenly I was frozen. I felt my heart race and panic shot up and down my body. Locked inside myself again... no... I felt like crying...

More soul collecting youkai floated closer and one of them landed on her out-stretched hand. "It seems like Inuyasha has come back." She said, her voice monotonous. "He's not coming to save you though, little sister. He's coming to meet me."

I felt the tears spill and trickle down my froze body. Inuyasha...!

* * *

**End Of Chapter 34  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	35. Kikyou's Confession

~ DON'T HATE KIKYOU!!! (I say that and yet I make her even more evil than normal -.-;) I don't hate her :] I think of her as... a human form of what every girl feels when she sees her ex with another girl for the first time. The one she never got over... Kikyou is just a human form of our very human emotion jealousy and pain so we must not hate her for then we'd just be hating that little piece of ourselves that EVERYONE HAS SO DONT LIE ABOUT IT D:

(wow that was not a very well spoken speech -makes a note- "no more speeches" )

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

35. Kikyou's Confession

I was bound to the tree in which Kikyou had slept. Several Soul Collectors wrapped themselves around my body and glided around my face. It was revolting. I was able to move now, fortunately. But there was still a spell... something that prevented me from unleashing my power on these flying snakes and getting free.

The woman standing before me couldn't be Kikyou. She was too hateful. She wasn't the mature, kind woman I one remembered. She wasn't my sister... I figured it was Naraku.. pretending to be my sister. But I wasn't going to fall for it, oh no. My sister was dead, just like Inuyasha had said. She'd never be back in this world...

"You cannot move." She stated. "Even if you scream you won't be heard. You won't be visible to Inuyasha's eyes when he arrives. I won't let you interfere...."

I wrinkled my nose up in disgust but said nothing.

"But.. while we wait...I'll tell you a little story." The fake Kikyou smiled coldly at me and hid her hands in the large sleeves of her kimono. "I'm aware of a dream you've had. One that's been haunting you for weeks."

I stared back at her, matching the same harsh stare as she was giving me. "How do you know about that?"

She laughed. "I gave you that dream."

Suddenly my body went numb and my gaze dropped to the floor. As I let her words wash over me. She...did? Why? What kind of sick torture was this!? It was all just a spell!? A dream!? I felt like an idiot. How long had I agonized over it!? Cried over it?Over that stupid, non-existent, stupid, idiot dream!? She was my sister! Why? "So it was fake?"

"No."

I looked up at her. "What..?"

"When I died... I had a choice to see what would have happened if everything had gone on like it should had, and I got that. Betrayed by you and Inuyasha. But I should have known. The way you used to cling to him..." She trailed off glaring at the forest floor. "The way..."

"Why!?" I shouted, struggling against the snakes that bound me. "Why!? Why did you have to show me! I was so upset! I got so depressed! I could have killed myself! Why are you only thinking of yourself!? Only about your revenge!? What happened to you before!? What happened to my sister-!?"

"We were never sisters." She snapped. My heart thumped hard against my chest as her chocolate brown eyes stared at me with such an intense gaze of loathing I could barely take it. "When you were young before you can remember, your desperate and delicate mother stumbled into our village carrying you along with her. Descendant of Midoriko she was, but weak since her daughter caused her beloved village and father to turn against her in fear that the child would one day kill them all. In our village she abandoned you, along with the Shikon No Tama. I was ill at the time and we were placed inside the same room for reasons still unknown to me. There you stole apart of my soul and the next day I was no longer ill and the sacred jewel was in my care. You lived with us from there on after, as a weak little human girl."

I fell to my knees as the tears slipped down my face... No.. She had to be lying... She had to be! It couldn't be true. I was her sister... I was just.. cursed... Cursed with a hanyou form... I...It... I couldn't think anymore. She was being too cruel, feeding me all these lies. Why? What was her problem!?

"Your behaviour so far these past few months is inexcusable." Her voice was low and harsh. I tried to block the voice that would ruin my sisters memory for me forever. This wasn't her... I reminded myself. It's...It's Naraku!

A new scent abruptly appeared in the clearing and my head snapped up, my vision blurry with tears. "Inuyasha.."

He walked right past me, deaf to my cries, and stared straight at my demonic sister. "Kikyou..."

She looked up at him then, her eyes no longer dark and evil, but wide and innocent. More tears ran down my face. No...

"So it really was you collecting the dead women's souls!" He stated stepping towards her. She stepped back. "Why..?"

"This imitation body made with bones and earth.. cannot move without dead souls.." She replied. Suddenly her eyes were dark with crazed anger. A half insane smile twisted her beauty into something painful to look at. It was horrible to see her this way.. "Inuyasha...You find me repulsive don't you. My hatred for you drives me, and I continue to live in this world wearing the souls of the dead."

Inuyasha growled, his face getting red with anger. "You...YOU MAY HATE ME BUT I....There hasn't been one since day where I've forgotten you!"

I blinked. My tears suddenly stopped flowing, and I stared at him, my heart beating painfully fast. A dull ache appeared somewhere deep in my chest and I leaned forwards, against the soul collector snakes. I knew it... I told Miroku.. I was right... I remembered all the false leads, the fake impressions and the stupid lies. When he said.. all those stupid things.. like when I looked better with my hair down... cutter when I blushed... he must've just been hallucinating her! I felt a anger boil up inside me. As I watched them... Jealousy..

"No matter what sort of appearance you have..." He said looking down at the ground. I bit the inside of my cheek and stuck my foot right out under his gaze. He looked right through it as if it were never there... But I noticed Kikyou's eyes flash to me for a second and I smiled back at her. I didn't know what I was doing.. but I knew I was going to ruin this for her, I was going to distract her... make it so she can't hear what he's saying... everything. "I don't think I could ever hate you, or be repulsed by you."

"Oh excuse me while I BARF!" I yelled making a dramatic and loud gagging noise. My tears were long gone now. I was going to have fun with this.

"Do you... really mean that?" Kikyou said. Once more her eyes flickered and glared at me. This was very amusing. She stepped closer... closer...her hand reached out and touched his cheek.

I remembered the other day...and growled. "NO HE DOESN'T MEAN THAT!!!"

She ignored me but I felt the soul stealers tighten their grasp around me. Oh so it was gonna be like that, huh? "Don't you find it dreadful.. that I could, right now, kill you with this hand...?" I felt like that was directed more towards me then to Inuyasha.

I blinked trying to think of something to distract her and then suddenly her lips were on his. My face burned, my heart lurched...and suddenly the shrill screams only she could hear were escaping my lips. I screamed like an upset child, who as spoiled as she already was, still wanted that teddy bear. Every time I ran out of breath I screamed again, and again.. and again. I could sense my sister's irritation and screamed louder.

"When I was alive I wanted to do this.." She whispered as she pulled away and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Kikyou..." He hugged her back.. and my screams died down. My shouts and annoying remarks could do nothing to him.. and Kikyou was already ignoring me... well in fact it seemed like the more I tried to ruin it the more she advanced.. Jealousy boiled up in my stomach again.

"Hey! You know! I've already kissed him twice!" I shouted at her. If I was jealous.. then she should be too. "And! He's complimented me and practically just about flirted!!!" I kicked the air and struggled violently against the Soul Collectors. "I CAN MAKE HIM BLUSH TEN FOLD!!"

"Kikyou what should I do?" Inuyasha asked.. I growled and continued shouting all the things that's already happened.

"It's too late..." She replied. "..for us to return for how we were...So.. let's stay like this a little longer..."

Now I felt bad.. I really was acting like a spoiled brat... He belonged to her...

All of a sudden the ground opened, and a harsh wind was dragging them under. Yeah screw that idea... "STOP IT, ONEE-SAN!" I shouted. "You have no right to do this! It's this idiot guy Naraku that put you against each other! Inuyasha didn't do anything! You loved him, so why are you so quick to accept that he supposedly killed you! What kind of love is that!!?"

She raised her finger at me and flicked it. "Shut up."

The Soul Collectors hold around me suddenly tighter and I felt it hard to breath. Pain rippled up and down my back, and tears sprang up in my eyes, and I looked at her pleadingly. "Onee-sann..."

"Even if I could get my revenge." She hissed. "This body wont come back to life." She turned back toward Inuyasha who had been unconscious the whole time. "This is better for you too. It's better for us to go together now, than for you to go on living without being able to forget me, isn't it?"

I growled anger pulsing like a drug through my veins. "STOP YOUR NON-SENSE AND GET YOUR STUPID HANDS OFF HIM!" A crack rippled through the air and souls were pouring out from her body, as my voice echoed through the forest. The soul collectors loosened their hold, and I fell to my knees. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! WAKE UP!"

The hanyou boy opened his eyes and looked around him in a daze. "Kaori...?" His tawny eyes landed on my aquamarine and panic masked his features. "Kaori!" He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and cut through the binding youkai and the spell. "Are you alright? What the hell are you doing here, in a place like this?"

"What am I doing!?" I repeated a hint of hysteria in my voice. He looked at the soul collectors hovering over me then watched as the glided over to the dead priestess behind him.

"Kikyou...you..."

"Is she.. my little sister..." I exhaled sharply at those words, "more precious to you then I?" Kikyou asked, putting sorrow in her words. The soul collectors wrapped themselves around her and lifted her up off the ground.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted, as he watched her glide away.

"Inuyasha... don't forget that my feelings for you when we kissed were not a lie.."

Irked by this stupid comment, I growled and turned on my heel stalking away. What a big fat stupid joke! It was obvious she was Kikyou, there was no way Naraku would kiss Inuyasha but she could certainly be just as annoying and manipulative as him. She confesses to me all the dementia of her mind then tells him she truly does love him. That's bull!

"Oi..." Inuyasha called, keeping up with me. He NOW of course would have his attention on me, since my sister was gone.

"Fuck off." I snapped.

"Why are you angry for!?" He asked, irritation in his words.

I exhaled sharply once more and looked over my shoulder at him. He yelped and jumped back. "I saw everything and even more before you arrived too."

"'Everything'?"

"EVVERRRYYYTTHINNGGGGGGG!!!!"I sighed and turned my back to him. "Just what...in the world am I to you?" Silence filled the air, and the dull ache in my heart returned. "Never mind, I don't wanna know." I took off then, running as fast as my legs could take me. I was going home... There was no reason to stay.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 35  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	36. Never Just Her Little Sister

~ Okay it's short, and not a lot of stuff happens but, I'm stuck at something. I don't know if I should keep going with the manga... the next chapter would be Inuyasha's next transformation or just skip it and make sango come in. I'm stuck because when the princess was having her soul taken it was only a three quarter moon ._. and it think it's just... WRONG to skip all those weeks and make it new moon. But tell me what you think?

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

36. Never Just Her Little Sister

The tormented girl sat on the cliff, her legs dangling over the edge. Her large eyes were closed and her nose was pointed upwards toward the sky. She exhaled through her mouth as the crisp autumn breeze danced with the bright orange leaves, whirling her loose, bright blue, curls around her. Short puppy ears, a darkish grey, pointed back, but relaxed, upon her head. A matching coloured tail with a lily-white tip curled around her body, draped over the cliff. A melodic voice sang through slightly parted lips, saying nothing but illegible hums. A monk and a kitsune youkai sat on the rocks a few feet away.

The monk sighed. "Why didn't anyone tell me Kaori-sama was such a good singer?"

"I don't know. It didn't seem important enough?" The kitsune replied placing one of his small hands upon a skewered garden snake, roasting quickly in a bon fire. "Ah they're done!"

"Yes but if someone had told me then I wouldn't have to waste my sutras on fake exorcisms." The monk whined, leaning his head against a golden staff. "We could've just used her singing abilities and put on a show for the Lord or something."

"I don't know if she would enjoy that... " The kitsune wondered, taking a bite of his roasted snake. "Also, Kaori-chan's singing is capable of killing hostile enemies, but skipping the friendly. She did it while we were fighting the birds of paradise... Although that was when she was human."

They glanced towards the singing girl then back to each other.

"I wonder if because she's a hanyou now she's lost that ability?" The monk questioned.

"Maybe, because if it was doing anything they're be ripples of light and there isn't." The kitsune explained.

White dog ears appeared behind a boulder, and the monk looked behind him. "Inuyasha, I doubt she's going to kill you."

"Shut up, Miroku! She barely yelled at me last night! She's way too calm!" A silver haired hanyou, clad in red, snapped. He hunched back behind the boulder and stared at her. "She's going to explode any second..."

Miroku sighed and shock his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you really do know Kaori-sama at all."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Inuyasha hissed.

"What I mean is, even though you've known her since she was a child, you still don't seem to realize when she's really hurting she's silent... I've only been here for a short time and even I know that."

"Shut up, Monk!" Inuyasha demanded. "You don't know anything." But then the hanyou had leaped over the large beige coloured rock and was running toward the blue haired girl. "Oi, Kaori!" As he ran closer he got a whiff of salty tears and he froze. She was crying? Was there something really upsetting her after all!? Was it his fault? The boy's heart beat frantically in his chest, panicking at the thought and he retreated back to his boulder.

Meanwhile the girl rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the sand that had been picked up and blown into her face by the wind.

Inuyasha changed his mind once he reached his haven. Who was she to be scaring him away? It was just a girl, just some stupid tears! He ran back and this time actually made it all the way. "Hey, stupid! Listen to me at least!"

"What do you want?" She replied shortly.

"If you don't like it then I'll apologize! It's my fault!"

"..."

Moments later they sat in a meadow now on the other side of the monk and kitsune. They faced away from each other back to back. Both of them huffing in aggravation.

"Jeez I've been pushed this freakin' far!" Inuyasha complained aloud.

"Oh well gee I'm sorry for pushing you, maybe next time I'll get it right and push you off the cliff!" Kaori snapped back. The comment forced them into an uncomfortable silence.

"There is something isn't there?" Inuyasha asked, more tentative and quieter this time. "Ugh, you're angry about the kiss aren't you?"

Kaori tensed then relaxed again, squishing an ant between her fingers. Well there's the kiss as well as other things... She thought. "Baka! You don't know anything!" She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "It just feels like... Your leading me on.. into thinking these strange things. Then you say you can't forget about my sister.."

"Leading you on?" He turned around to face her. He was honestly confused.

She turned as well, and he saw an expression he'd never seen before from her. Helplessness. She always put up a strong front. She was direct with her emotions with her body language. Either happy, angry, or sad... or something of all three. But never helpless. Her eyes were full of pain, resentment, confusion and plead. Her face was flushed and she stared past him not really focusing on anything but air.

"You tease me, at that time before I changed you kissed me, what you said on the new moon, then pushing me away, calling me a jewel detector, the jealousy, the over-protectiveness." She hung her head and hugged her stomach. "I... I have no idea what I am to you. I don't know how to act or be...I can understand the part with Kikyou, about not being able to forget her... but.."

Inuyasha looked down at her trembling body, unable to think of something to say. He hadn't realized this whole time she'd been in pain, confused about how things were... He never really thought it mattered. Some of the things... were embarrassing to think back on... but he never knew how much she actually thought about it.

Kaori forced a laugh and uncurled herself...but only to then wrap herself around the boy in front of her. Her hands were clutching his kimono and her face was buried in his chest. "Maybe.. it would just be better if you thought of me just as Kikyou's little sister again."

He frowned at the thought and wrapped his arms around her. She... came to him. She always did, always came back, always forgave. She put her own life in danger just to help him. He couldn't... lose her again by being over-baring and thinking of her as a child.. He sighed, breathing in her sweet scent. Sakura, roses, the sea, honey, strawberries...and then her own unique smell on top of that.

"Kaori...I...like seeing you smile..." He confessed. "Somehow..when I'm with you.. I feel relived...like the world is at peace...it's always been like that." He heard her breathing change. It was short quick breaths in tune to a speeding heart. "You were the first person to accept me, love me for who I am. You were never... just Kikyou's little sister..."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 36  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

Thanks 4 Reading


	37. The Sennin

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

37. The Sennin

A roaring crowd was lost in the darkness, but I could still hear there cries. Blinding white lights shone in my eyes, the intense heat accelerating yet uncomfortable. The floor beneath me shook from the force of the bass, and drums crashed behind me. A guitar ripped through the cheers and sent hundreds of screams through the darkness. I glanced behind me, my heart racing and smiled at the guys behind me. Green, blue and, silver shined back at me. I turned back to the darkness, as the fans cheered... and the bass, guitar and drums kicked into a melody I could sing to. The beats and music raced through my body, my heart drumming along to the beat. It touched every part of me, sending waves of a pleasure unknown and better then anything else I had ever ever experienced through my blood. I grasped the microphone with my hands and pulled it close to my lips. I took a breath...and..

"OI WAKE UP!"

My eyes snapped open and and met gold. "Ugh you bastard!" I shoved Inuyasha out of my face and sat up. "YOU RUINED MY DREAM!!"

"IT'S ALMOST NOON!" He argued. "HOW LONG WERE YOU PLANNING ON SLEEPING FOR!?"

I growled but said nothing. I didn't feel like arguing, but he seemed to take it as a victory. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, watching me with a victorious smirk on his face. I huffed and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out my cordless stereo (why the hell was that in there??) and slammed it on the ground in front of him. I checked the cd player inside, and quickly turned the volume up high before turning it on. Anna Tsuchiya's Zero blasted through the speakers and I felt that same wave of unknown pleasure shoot through me, the song from my dream.

Inuyasha yelped and covered his ears. Yes, the volume was slightly painful but I loved it. He shouted something over the bass but I couldn't hear him. I gave him a dark smirk and he glowered back at me. I jumped over to the fire and grabbed something that was cooking from it, gulfed it down, then as the chores line exploded from the stereos speakers I jumped up on a rock and sang along. Ha, loud pay back for waking me up.

_"I'm going my way. I believe in my way/ I'm better than you guys/ I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!/ I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love/ I'm not stupid like you/All that I need is, I only need is selfless love/All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love."_

Again Inuyasha shouted something and I laughed and threw a rock at him. He caught it (jerk) And threw it back at me. Things went like that for the rest of the song, until the guitar solo. I threw my shoes at his face and played air guitar through the whole thing. But half way through, the music was suddenly off. I opened my eyes to see my stereo smashed underneath a boulder. Inuyasha's hands were still on that rock.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! MY STEREO!!!" I shouted running over to him, then tackling him to the ground.

"IT WAS TOO LOUD, YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL FOR ANYWAY!"

"IT WASN'T TOO LOUD, I JUST COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW AWESOME I AM!!"

"THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Our shouts and wrestling lasted until Miroku decided it was enough.

"If you both are done." He said, clearing his throat. By this time I was pinned to the ground, Inuyasha's hands grasped around my wrists as I struggled to get up. "I something in the water."

Ew again?

We got up and leaped over to the river. I scanned it with my eyes carefully searching for what it was that had interrupted us. I saw it, and stifled a gasp.

"These are.." Miroku trailed off as his dark eyes landed on them. "Heads?!"

He wadded into the river and held one of them with his hands. "I wonder if there was a battle up river.. We should hold a memo-"

"What is it!?" Inuyasha barked, shoving past me.

"I wonder if their even human.." Miroku explained. "There isn't even a trace of a mark from a cut"

"So they're fake?" Shippo asked timidly.

"No.. I don't think so."

I sniffed them just as Inuyasha had. "There's no mistaking it," He started.

"It defiantly has a human scent." I finished off, interrupting him. He growled and muttered, "bitch" under his breath. But I just turned my head away and smirked at the sky.

I noticed the kitsune and monk watching us strangely. Ugh, I wonder what they're thinking.. I sighed and got to my feet. "Let's go investigate. We might even get a shiky fragment out of it."

"Why do you sense one!?" Inuyasha asked, leaping to his feet and stalking after me.

"Mmm, I wonder.." I replied, much to his aggravation.

"BITCH ANSWER ME!"

"Sorry nobody by the name 'bitch' lives here."

"DAMMIT KAORI!"

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

We walked along a foggy path way along the river, Miroku and Shippo further ahead. Inuyasha walked beside me, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed. His nose was pointed slightly downwards, and he seemed to be in a sour mood... as usual.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, looking onto the cliff face to my right. How come one day we'll be like, closer then fries stuck together and others we'd be biting each other's heads off. One day, true-heart-beating-blushie-dying-of-anticipation-and-joy confessions and the other is all, to hell with you. This is so stupid..

"By the way...Sorry about calling you a bitch."

I stopped, frozen in my own shock, and stared at him. He continued on walking like nothing happened. But then suddenly I was pointing and shouting. "YOU ACTUALLY SAID SORRY FOR ONCE!!"

He stopped and turned around, his face slightly annoyed. "Yeah I did, so what?"

I caught up with him and the pace continued. "That's... slightly freaky.."

He growled. "CAN'T I BE NICE AND NOT FREAK PEOPLE OUT!?"

I looked at him. He looked slightly embarrassed and irritated all at once. I shook my head. "With you... probably not. But what's wrong with doing both? Scaring people is fuuun."

He looked at me, with an expression I couldn't comprehend, and I smiled mischievously back. This caused a small smile of his own to break out on his face and we looked away from each other. It didn't matter what happened before there still was always gonna be this awkwardness between us I know it.

"Oi..."

I looked around, finally noticing something I probably could have noticed long before. Inuyasha did the same. There were voices in the wind.. weak and tired voices... My ears pointed forward toward the source of the noise and I turned my head in that direction. A tree was just up ahead, close to the river bank. As we got closer, I noticed heads growing from it's branches.

"I..It's got heads!" Shippo squeaked, leaping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ehh!? What is this!!?" I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and threw it around my shoulder. I felt a force pull me closer to him, which I knew was him, but when I looked up he was watching the tree as if the kitsune and I were invisible to him at the moment.

"I'll find out their story." Miroku decided, walking ahead closer to them. Was it just me or did I detect a slight trace of rejection coming from him...? He reached the Head Tree and looked up at the faces. "Hello..What on earth happened to you?"

"We were eaten.." An old face replied. "By the Sennin..."

"A Sennin...?"

"So it wasn't a youkai?" I wondered aloud, then sighed. "How disappointing."

"All of us, tired of this world." The old face continued. "..gave up on the village and came here. For this mountain, where the sennin lives, was said to be paradise. And so we were eaten.. by the Sennin called Toukajin."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "You all are a bunch of idiots, to think we'd fall for such a lame story!"

"Inuyasha!" I hissed. "Don't be mean!"

In turn Miroku whacked him on the head with his staff as I untangled myself from his arm. "Is that anyway to talk to these unfortunate people!?" He lectured.

"Please never mind his rudeness." I said, wording it strangely. I noticed it right away and stared confused at my feet. What the hell?

"Not at all." The old face replied.

I shook my head and looked back up at him. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"It's to late for us.." He sighed. I felt sorry for him. All he wanted was a better life and he was tricked and let down... In some weird way this reminded me of Kikyou, and the other fate she had shown me through a dream. "However...there should be more of us who have not been eaten...At least you can save them."

I heard a clattering above and searched above me. Bones fell from the cliffs above and landed by the roots of the tree. I wanted to leap up into it, but.. something about human heads caused that instinct out the door.

"It... It's human bones!?" Shippo said, a little shaky.

"They're still fresh." Miroku added.

I growled and let my hands fall to my stomach. "Okay, nauseate the girl with your details isn't fun anymore."

I noticed a new head grow onto a branch above me and I looked away. Really.. this was freaking gross man.

"That's the owner of the bones." The old one explained. "Our heads are called 'Ninmenka' or 'Human-Head Fruit'... We are the medicine of eternal youth for Toukajin."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, then abruptly leaped up the cliff. "Call him what you want, he's a nasty youkai, isn't he!?"

"Wait we'll come with you!"

"If I have to take you all the day will be over by then!" He then disappeared over the rocks above.

I growled and I felt my ears pin themselves back. "Does he not realize I'm perfectly capable of taking Shippo if he takes you, Miroku.. Erg again, mistaken for a human!"

"But don't you also want to finish this by night fall?" Shippo whispered in my ear. "Tonights the first of the month.."

My heart lurched... First of the month... He's gonna become human soon.. and he's up there alone. "THAT IDIOT!" I leaped up after him, Shippo falling off my shoulder in the sharpness of my movements. That stupid, stupid idiot ball of IDIOTNESS!

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Upon a cliff surrounded by a thick and damp mist, sat a large palace shrine. It was very grand and large, with many rooms, most of them unused. A large round body munched greedily upon a fruit in one of the rooms facing off the cliff, surrounded by small brown weasel-like creatures, dressed in brightly coloured kimonos.

The large mass of body fat was something inhuman. It's hair was a sea-weed green colour that was messy and fell down to his shoulders. He had large eyes with no real colour just large black pupils. There was no nose, us two snake like slits in the centre of his face for nostrils and large lips covered a set of razor sharp teeth.

"Hmph." Toukajin said to himself. "If I don't eat the fruit now and then, I get heartburn."

The sound of heavy footsteps, then the sound of breaking wood sounded through the room before a boy with silver hair, dressed in a bright red kimono, kicked down the thin door leading to the unclear outside world. A few of the weasel girls squealed in fear and ran for cover behind various large vases and bones.

"Hn? Looks like a stubborn and distasteful guy has appeared." Toukajin mumbled.

The boy cracked his knuckles, glaring at the inhuman mass. "So your that Sennin...? I'm here to exterminate you."

"Inuyasha!" A blue haired maiden came in after the boy, her eyes glistening with anger. "You idiot! WHO SAID YOU COULD GO ALONE!?" Her dark ears were pinned back against her brightly coloured head, but they soon were alert and moving to ever source of noise in the room. A dark grey almost black tail flicked in aggravation. Her eyes scanned the room and as they landed on the Sennin they narrowed and she braced herself, both hands on silver thin katanas at her hips.

Inuyasha turned back to the Sennin, having tried to ignore the loud girl the whole time, and pulled out a large sword that in no way could have fit into the small black scabbard it came from. "So this is why you're fat?" He asked, sniffing the air. "You pretend to be a Sennin then stuff yourself full of people."

Suddenly the girl was no longer at his side.

"You wont escape Toukajin!" The boy shouted, running forward thrusting his sword toward the man. The girl flashed in front of him then away, obviously much faster, and they were both upon the stone faced man, in a matter of seconds. But with a loud clang, they were forced back, the weapons having done nothing to the man.

"Ouch.." Toukajin whined, getting to his feet. The hanyou's faces flashed with panic as they took in the situation. Weapons did nothing to this guy.. they just bounded right off his flesh. "Stupids. I don't know what kind of youkai's you are, but did you really think you could defeat a Sennin?" He waved a wooden staff and in a panic Inuyasha shoved the girl out of the way and from the room. She growled, as she landed on her bottom in the bushes outside.

The thing Inuyasha had panicked over were only mere flowers. He scoffed. "Flowers!? Are you gonna use your pathetic flower power to kill me!?"

"Why don't you take a good look at those flowers." Toukajin growled. As he said it, suddenly to Inuyasha the flowers were 100 times bigger then they had been only seconds before. The girl outside watched wide eyed as the silver haired boy was now as small as her thumb, and was picked up then eaten by the youkai Sennin.

She growled, and braced to run, but as the man turned and glared to glare at her, she was gone.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Kaori ran from roof top to roof top searching for something to help her. There had to be some kind of weakness right? She landed on what seemed like solid ground, but as her feet touched, she fell through the bushes and down numerous stone steps. She hissed and got up, rubbing her cheek where the stone had cut. "Stupid..Hidden.. Rooms."

She looked around, her tail flicking from side to side. It was dark, and musty in there, with more vases and pots then the last room, but what made this different was a large wooden box in the centre. She stepped towards it, sniffing the air as if expecting some kind of youkai to jump out of it at her. She peered inside. It was just a box garden, a pretty one at that...She noticed a person walking lazily along one of the paths. Then a few more under trees... near rivers... every where. People captured by Toukajin??

But as Kaori looked the garden quickly became bigger.. and bigger.. and bigger... until just as it was too late to look away, she found herself inside. The air was sweet and warm, filled with the delicious scents of wild flowers and berries. She placed her hand on her chest to calm a beating heart, but then realized something even worse. Her shikon shard was gone!

* * *

**End Of Chapter 37  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	38. Weakness of a Human

IMPORTANT FUN FACCTTSS~~~~~

Okay 1.) The song Kaori sang in the last chapter was... well heh I just remembered I already told you but it's Zero by Anna Tsuchiya and they way she feels about that song is how I feel about it ^-^ very strange right?

And 2.) That whole "CAN'T I BE NICE AND NOT FREAK PEOPLE OUT!" thing.. actually happened the night before I wrote the last chapter with me and my guy friend... Yeah. :] (like everything even the whole bitch thing too..grr)

Also sorry for the delay, but if sed child ^^^^ hadn't gotten me mad by saying since I'm bad at grammar I should just give up on writing stories, I would have finished sooner.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

38. Weakness of a Human

"Kaori!"

I looked around, my hand frozen upon my chest. Who could know me here? I saw many people, and the scenery of the box garden was more beautiful then I would have thought but I still couldn't see who could have called me. I looked the other way. There I noticed Miroku and Shippo running up towards me, and I got up to greet them.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked once they were close enough.

"Shippo has unknown but very useful powers." Miroku informed me, panting slightly. His raven hair was loose and messy full of branches and leaves. Had they found this place just as I had? "...but unfortunately, as they are unknown, they are rarely used and therefore unpractised. Half way through the flight Shippo lost the transformation and we fell down those steps."

Ahh, I was right.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, scrambling onto my shoulder.

I felt a wave of guilt rush through me, and I dropped my gaze to the ground below. "While we were fighting, nothing, not even our swords could wound him. Then he made this spell using flowers and made Inuyasha shrink to about the size of my finger.. then Toukajin swallowed him.. I didn't know what to do so I ran to find some sort of weakness the Sennin could be hiding.. like a weapon of some sort or some weird spell scroll, anything...I don't know... but then I ended up here."

I felt a gentle hand land on my shoulder. "It's okay Kaori. Inuyasha would probably have wanted you to do so." Miroku reassured.

"But-!"

"Anyways, now we must find a way to escape this box garden. We can't be of much use from in here."

I pressed my lips together and nodded. Miroku was right. I looked at the sleeping or lazing people around me. They were all going to be eaten if they don't escape... I leaped over to them, my legs feeling like large springs, and looked down upon them.

"Oi... We're going to escape, and unless you do the same you're going to be eaten by the Sennin."

I was ignored.

"It's no use, Kaori-sama. We have already tried reaching out to everyone." said Miroku. "But they all seem to be under some sort of spell, caused from consuming the fruit or water here."

I glanced towards the people who were picking fruit or bent over by the stream. Each set of eyes were unfocused and cloudy. They were like living zombies.

"So if we don't eat or drink we'll survive, right?!" Shippo asked slight hysteria to his voice. His small claws dug into my shoulder and the scent of panic leaked from him. Poor guy.

Miroku turned and started walking away. "If we don't eat or drink we'll die eventually anyway."

"Oh noooo!!" Shippo cried. I sighed and craddled the kitsune in my arms.

"It's alright. We've gotten out of tougher situations. We'll be fine." I cooed.

"Kaori! The sky!" Shippo yelped. My head snapped up. Dark clouds were forming in shape of a small twister, and from that twister came a large fatty arm reaching down toward us.

"Let's grab it!" I said, not realizing what I had said until after.

"Right! It's now or never." Miroku agreed.

We ran toward the hand scoping up the zombified men and grabbed onto the flesh. The hand pulled up and I felt like I was being sucked into a large vacuum. It took all my strength not to fall off. But then it stopped and I heard the deep voice of Toukajin gasp in delighted surprise.

"It's that girl!" He cried. I felt something large pinch my tail and I felt a pleasurable yet uncomfortable tingling shoot through me at that moment. Ugh, this is why we don't like having our tails toucchhedd!! I was lifted up into the air and I was suddenly very thankful for wearing jeans today, but being lifted up by your tail isn't exactly the most pain-free thing to do... I growled up at the large ugly face of the Sennin and he just smiled greedily down at me.

"Today is a good day." He said to himself. "First I get the rare meat of that hanyou brat, and now a young maiden." He moved his hand which made me swing back and forth slightly, and another finger tapped my head just about crushing my ears. "This girl looks like a hanyou as well.. Well obviously she would be, what else would be together with a hanyou besides another hanyou?"

I growled at him and struggled to scratch him with my claws. "I'll kill you! You stupid cannibal monster! Where is Inuyasha?!!"

Toukajin chuckled. "You're sure a feisty one. Eating you this small would be a waste."

His other hand grabbed me around the waist...squeezed.. and suddenly I was thrust into complete darkness..

When I woke up the strong scent of Sake hit me like a title wave and my eyes snapped open. I was what looked to be inside of a dark kitchen, full of the weasel and even a few baboon women, all cooking and bustling away... some were staring at me their black eyes watching reproachfully yet.. jealously? I looked down at myself and yelped, covering up anything that I could. I was.. naked.. in a shallow bath of sake that only reached my waist sitting down..... what was this? Marination process? I twisted my tail around my lower half and now I was glad I had one. It's perfect as a make-shift last minute skirt..but still kinda uncomfortablee...ugh. I couldn't see my clothes anywhere...

But I saw a door. Yes! I splashed towards it, but as I placed my hands on the stone edge of the bath, a baboon girl swung around, her hand grasping onto a sharp axe.. My ears pinned themselves back and I let my hands fall back into the water, moving away from her.

But as I did the door suddenly burst apart, throwing the baboon into the air. The scent of blood hit my sharp nose and as the dust cleared I saw Inuyasha...human form...panting in the doorway.

"Kaori!" He shouted, just before his eyes landed on me.

"I-Inuyasha!" Oh thank god.. he was okay.. well.. at least living..

For some reason he stood there, gaping at me his mouth hanging wide... for who knows how long. My tail twitched uncertainly and suddenly I remembered my bare state. I screamed and dropped down into the water until only chin and above were visible. My face burned, burned so hot and hard in embarrassment. Oh goddd...

I peaked over the stone. He was sitting on the ground.. well more like had just collapsed. His silver eyes were wide, just staring unfocused at the ground, his face as red as his kimono. I re-noticed the scent of blood and finally looked at him properly. He was sweaty and covered in blood. Injuries adorned almost every part of him.. and his kimono was torn or dissolved in a few places... I wasn't worried about that really.. it regenerated but...

I hopped out of the bath, carefully covering everything and stepped towards him. "Inuyasha.. Are you okay?"

He jumped in surprise and seemed to snap back to his old self. "Keh! It's just a scratch!" He took off the fire rat shirt and thrust it into my arms, careful not to look anywhere near me. "Put that on. Though it may feel strange, it being covered in blood and all.."

I didn't know what to say.. I wanted to say something but.. I threw it on and tied it around my waist tightly. Then as if by instinct I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "If it's your blood I don't care.." The words escaped my lips and sent another wave of blushes through him. I smiled. I sniffed the air and listened hard. There had to be a way out right?

"Can you walk?" I asked. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping. I pressed my lips together and brushed away a strand of raven hair from his face. Had it already been two months? Two months since I reentered this world? One month since those... confessions.. I shook my head, now wasn't the time to get lost in the past. I knew already I meant something to him, I should just leave it as that and not think about it to much... To prevent more drama.

"Kaori, I would think it would be better to not have Inuyasha move around to much."

I looked down. Standing on Inuyasha's arm was Miroku and Shippo, still in their miniature size...

"But Miroku, we can't exactly stay here! The Sennin could be anywhere! Even at the top of those steps!" I argued.

"When's sun rise..?" Inuyasha's voice was low and it startled me at first. He looked like he was in a lot of pain..

"I.. I don't know I haven't been able to look." I replied.

He growled lightly and raised one of his hands to come down on my head, then rest there. "Use your nose, stupid."

My eyes closed and I took in a deep breath. "Now what do you smell."

"Your blood."

He growled. "Other then that!"

I exhaled sharply then took another breath. "Cool crisp and fresh air... nicer then usual actually.." My ears twitched and I picked up a soft chirping sound. "...Crickets.. It's still night."

He sighed and looked away from me, letting his hand fall from the top of my head. I never really knew night actually had a scent..... I didn't even know that my scenes even though it was sharper then a human's could pick it up from this far... I looked at Inuyasha in a different way then before. Ugh where the hell would I be if I didn't have him to teach me these things?

"Okay here's what we're gonna do." He started.

An instinct told me he was gonna tell me to escape on my own. "No!"

He paused, then glared at me. "You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"You're going to tell me to run off on my own, with the mini-mes here! I know it, so don't deny! One, at the moment, I am the strongest person in this group. And two, if you think you can take down that guy by yourself when he now most likely has found my jewel shards that I lost, yes I lost them, you're wrong and he will kill you!"

"Is someone there?"

A whisper echoed through the tunnel, and I was distracted from the argument. Who in the world could that be? It didn't sound like Toukajin.. In curiosity we struggled up the steps...Inuyasha being barely able to walk and supporting a unstable grown boy is not exactly the easiest thing to do.. even if you're a hanyou.

We followed the whispering calls to a small room, much like the others. The only difference was a small pot in the middle of the room. In it grew a white flower and in the middle of the petals was a old man's ancient face. The face was full of wrinkles and very pale. Long snowy locks covered his head, and a large white moustache and bear covered most of his face. I stiffed a gasp and Inuyasha leaned off of me, as his silver eyes locked onto the strange flower.

"How many years has it been..since I've head another's voice?" The plant sighed to itself.

I stepped cautiously over to him. "Were you eaten too?"

"It was my mistake.." He replied, gazing up at me with dark chocolate eyes. I felt a ache sympathy for this old guy in my heart. "..teaching a person like that my wizardry.."

"You're a Sennin as well?" I drew back. Had he been a cannibal too?!!?

"While it shames me to say." He confessed. "I was Toukajin's master."

Inuyasha's hands were around the plant's stem in an instant. "You bastard!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm amazed to hear you're a Sennin!" He spat. " Why did you teach that man-eating youkai your wizardry!?"

"That guy...Toukajin.." The old man whispered. "Is not a youkai. In fact, he was just an ordinary human...."

But before the plant sennin could continue the doors we'd come through only moments before burst open. Toukajin, grey as his body was now stone, stood in the door way. Inuyasha and I jumped to our feet, and I pulled out my katanas in a second.

"Hehehehe! You bastards!" Toukajin laughed. "You came to this damn place.."

I blinked. Ugh, why hadn't I noticed it before? The feeling of Jewel shards had always been near, and I'd seen them in him when we first fought him. He did have my jewel shards just as I had guessed, but I should really learn to notice these things sooner.

"Keh! This guy was once human!?" Inuyasha shouted. "Don't make me laugh!"

"I've heard that humans can transform into youkai." Miroku said, from Inuyasha's injured shoulder. "In his case, the evil of his mind was very strong."

Toukajin laughed. "Quit your blabbering." He raised that wooden staff once more. "I just wanted to be stronger!" He swung it, and a bright golden flash shot like lighting toward Inuyasha. My legs moved on it's own and I pushed him out of the way. Pain rippled through my back as we landed on the ground, and the scent of my own blood flooded my nose. Damnit..

"Kaori!" Inuyasha gasped, grabbing my arms and helping me to my knees.

"S'nothing I can't handle." I mumbled. Which was true. But, damn, it still hurt.

"Human's are just too pathetic." Toukajin explained as he watched us. I growled and tightened my grip on the katanas. "They're weak and cunning...They slave away in filth from morning to night, only to grow old and die. Both my mother and my father wasted away like that. I wasn't going to live in such a pathetic way... Which is why I became an apprentice to that stupid Sennin. After I had trained for a couple of years and mastered some of the spells... I studied the scrolls in secret while the master was away... I learned that the quickest way to become a Sennin was to understand the spells and eat the Sennin's meat..."

I cringed inside and rolled my eyes. Why did just about every guy we have to fight, wants to tell us his life story!? Like damn I don't really careee!! You would really think they would just want to kill us and never mind the narration.

"However, for the final spell, the medicine of eternal youth, seems that the only way to make it was in the old man's head, which is why I let his head continue on living like that."

A snarl vibrated from the back of my throat and I got to my feet. My hands twitched as they held my swords, wanting so desperately to destroy this pathetic being before me... "You're disgusting. Eating others just for your own personal gain..."

"What's wrong with the strong eating the weak? Just as a snake eats a frog." Toukajin retorted.

I laughed darkly. The sickness of this situation.. fuelled the darkness inside. I was pleased to know this guy was going to die. This feeling scared me... but I loved it so terribly. "But what's the point of telling you what you do is sickening?" I mused. "You'll never understand. You're too corrupted in your own mindset that what you do is right and okay. I'm a hanyou. But haven't been all my life. As a child I was suppressed into human form by some freak spell or incident. And I was sickened and disappointed in the body I held, so I can understand this thirst for strength."

I felt eyes burning a hold through my back. But ignored them. He can ask his questions about my sanity later.

"But..." Katanas started twirling around in my hands, faster until they blurred. "Guys like you make me sick.."

"Hmm? Are you trying to lecture me? A dirty, injured hanyou girl?"

I chuckled darkly. Fighting really wasn't healthy for me was it..? I grabbed a pot full of bones to my left, the pain in my back all but forgotten. "Oh.. I'll do more then just that."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 38  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	39. Their Sacrifice

I wish this was longer but I can't bring myself to write more. My hands are like "THISIS THE BEST PLACE TO STOP!! SO STOP!! NAO!! -refuses to type more-" yeah.. but enjoy xD

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

39. Their Sacrifice

Inuyasha gazed at Kaori, dark energy churning around her body from head to toe. This wasn't good. He'd noticed this corruption over the past few times. Every time she fought, around the time with the oni drawings he first realized it...She enjoyed this way too much. Her pleasure off bloodshed wasn't normal. But he couldn't say anything now. She was their only hope.. he as was no disposition to fight and nor Miroku..

Kaori grabbed a maroon clay pot filled to the rim with the bones of humans eaten before. "Oh.. I'll do more then just that."

As the worlds fled her lips, the pot blurred and shattered against Toukajin's body. Then she was running, her body blurring with every step. Katanas flew out, gleaming gold. The reason? Inuyasha had no idea. Kaori reached the 'humans' belly and reached for the shikon shards stuffed between the folds of his stone flesh. But as she stretched, her dark corruption slowly trickling away as she inched closer to the scared slivers of the jewel, Toukajin's arms clamped around her neck. He flipped her over his shoulder, hurling her toward the wall.

But wickedness grew. She twisted around and absorbed the shock of the throw with her feed. The wood barely creaked. A dark toothy grin was plastered against her face before she launched herself from the wall. She blurred around him, the sound of clanging metal and the flashes of gold slowly seeping into red, made her attempts clear.

Again she was thrown back. This time she thrust a red sparkling katana into the floor as she slid, until she came to a complete stop. Another clay pot, green this time, was standing unsteadily behind her, and as her tail flicked, it knocked it over, forcing its contents all over the floor.

Heads and.. water?

As the moisture splashed and spilt, Kaori snapped from her trance and looked down at the puddle she was kneeling in.

"Drink a bit of that medicine." The flower Sennin instructed.

"You want me to drink head juice!? That's just disgusting!" The girl exclaimed.. Yeah.. she was defiantly snapped out of it.

"Toukajin made it... It's an imitation of the secret eternal youth medicine." The flower sighed. "However...despite being a mere imitation it can still heal wounds instantly and temporarily increase strength."

She gazed at the Sennin for a moment, her eyes wide and blinking guiltlessly. "Why would I need it? Sure I maybe injured but I'm stronger then I appear. Besides..." She looked away. " I'd rather die right now then drink something made from human flesh.."

She got to her feet and cleaned the sweat from her brow. "I wont lost to someone like him."

Toukajin beamed. "Sounds like fun."

Kaori jerked forward in an astonishing burst of speed. Toukajin's lower body converted into thorny vines and lashed out toward her, wounding her in numerous places. She didn't scream out in pain like Inuyasha'd expected her to, but instead grabbed onto Toukajin's wooden staff, which seemed to be the core of all this man's powers. Blood was soaking through the fabric of Inuyasha's kimono but she ignored the pain. Bright blue eyes flashed crimson, and she threw back the stone man.

Kaori crushed the staff in her fists, then resumed battle positions. It wasn't over yet. In a rage Toukajin lunged toward her, and this time she wasn't quick enough. Her arm cracked and a hiss of pain flooded the room. It was broken.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha shouted, rushing over to her. She shook her head, but was silent.

"Girl, you wont win with mere brute force..." The Sennin whispered. His pot had been knocked over, and the plant was laying limp upon the floor "You have sacred powers even though you are part youkai, I can sense them.. So please... please do everything in your power, I beg you somehow.. for me and all those who have been eaten..."

In a soft glow of light, which glided forward and dissolved into the hanyou girl's arm, the flower was gone. Kaori flexed and stretched the once broken limp. "It's mended...my back is healed too...He sacrificed his last remaining power to heal me...." She turned her back to the raven haired Inuyasha and toward the stone youkai once more. She blinked and forced herself into tunnel vision to see the shards. Sleek katanas glowed once more, transforming into a silver bow and diamond arrow. She aimed. Fired.

The arrow pierced the stone body and forced it to crack, letting the shards fall from it's strong hold. Toukajin snarled, anger now burning in his veins. "Girl.. I'll kill you!"

He lunged toward her, but the human boy pushed in front.

"Foolish human!" The stone man laughed shoving Inuyasha from his way, breaking a few bones in the process.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori shouted, concern for him over-powering her will to run.

"Kaori get down!"

And suddenly... Toukajin was falling from the window... into a deep cavern..

Kaori's heart quickened and she spun around leaning her body out of the shattered wall. The last thing she saw was raven head falling along side the stone youkai. "INUYASHA!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 39  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	40. No More Secrets

12-4-09: Okay Chapter 1-5, have been revised again by me the perfectionist. Not much has changed but I have changed Kaori's eye colour from dark blue to hazelish green. So until I can get everything else caught up things will be kind of all over the place!! Like one chapter her eyes are green, another they're blue, small things that annoy people greatly like that. Ugh 40 chapters to revise, not fun. Sorry this chapter is so short, but there is school and I haven't put one up in a while so I just wanted to throw one out there to say I'm not dead yet.. also then I started rereading the twilight books.. I might make a story on that.. but with an oc of course. One Idea for Jacob and another for Edward.. But I dunno, I don't want to abandon my Inu stories.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

40. No More Secrets

I rushed down the cliff face, leaping head first into the darkness. No.. No.. No.. This couldn't be happening. Why was he so stupid?! Why did he have to do that!? If I had been thrown from the top I would have survived.. I wasn't human. He was. I hoped that by some miracle he survived this fall.. Please.. God.. Who ever is up there.. Don't take him from me.

I reached the bottom. It was cool and damp, the sun only just barely rising above the trees. Ugh, if only he had waited a few more seconds to launch himself from the cliff.. I saw Toukajin's large body laying lifelessly on the ground. My ears perked as I listened for a heart beat.. Nothing. I could smell his blood, and the blood of Inuyasha. But my eyes couldn't detect a slight figure or sign that he was around.

"Crushed beneath Toukajin..?" Miroku muttered from beside me. Because of Toukajin's death the spell had broken and both the monk and Shippo returned to normal size. A cold chill shot through my body and I dropped to my knees. I reached under the heavy corpse and rolled it over. Nothing.

"I can't believe you just did that.." said the monk, a slight hint of disgust in his voice. My hands were now covered in the cannibal's blood but that didn't matter to me. We had to find him. I could smell him, all around, but I couldn't see him at all...

"Waahh!!! Inuyasha's dead!!" Shippo cried. I flinched. "He had horrible wounds..! And then he fell from that height in a human body.. There's no way he could have survived!!"

"Don't cry Shippo." Miroku sighed, patting the kitsune's orange head. "We'll hold a memorial service.. Inuyasha had achieved his goal, surely. Even if it meant exchanging his life.. he wanted to save Kaori-sama."

"Shut up.." My voice came out barely over a whisper and I sounded so vulnerable. The boys looked at me with minor shock plastered across their faces. "That idiot.. I could have survived this fall.. maybe barely but still.. he didn't need to save me.. Saying he died to save my life just makes me feel guilty.." I pulled a katana from it's sheath and stared at it.. turning blade over every time my unfamiliar light blue eyes shone back at me.. I missed my green...

"Kaori!" Miroku's hands grabbed my arms and held them back. "Killing yourself is not the answer! He died to save you, why would you put those efforts to waste!?"

I growled and pulled free. "Who said I was going to suicide!!" I ran toward the fruit head bearing tree and in a fit of anger whipped the katana at the trunk. It hit and cut right through. My breath came out heavy and laboured as I glared at the bobbing hilt. Damnit do something.. worse.. violent! Abruptly a flash of red exploded from the centre of the trunk and the tree fell over, cut clean from the place my sword had hit.

I felt a little better.

"Kaori you bitch! Are you trying to kill me!?" Inuyasha's aggravated shout came from behind. I didn't turn around.

"Inuyasha your alive!" Shippo cheered.

"Keh! Sorry to disappoint you."

"And what are you so sour about?" Miroku asked.

"There's no way I'd drop dead that easily. Worrying over me is pointless."

My hand grasped my other katana and pulled it out. The sound of the metal sliding against the hilt shutting up the boys behind me. I sensed the hostile curiosity.. Wet trails ran down my face but I laughed. "Heh, pointless huh..?"

I whipped around. "I'll give you something to worry about!!" And I was fighting, purposely missing, but relief and aggravation was running through my veins. His hysterical protests and questions of my sudden outburst shot from his mouth but I ignored them.. Saying it was pointless.. That idiot!

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Corruption you say?"

We were back in the village, Inuyasha had insisted we go. If I had knew it would have been about this I wouldn't have agreed.

"Oh so what?!" I growled. "I get a little bloodlusty when I fight. Big deal.."

"It's not just a little." Inuyasha growled back.

"Inuyasha is right, Kaori-sama." Miroku piped in. "I sensed the dark energy as well."

I huffed and turned my back to them. How stupid...

"Kaori is there something wrong?" Kaede asked. "Ye seem more easily agitated then before."

"It's nothing." I growled.

"By your tone I cannot agree." She said.

I rolled my eyes and growled again.

"Maybe she's having one of those girl month things..?" I heard Inuyasha mutter. Miroku muttered back in agreement.

I looked up at them, and I saw their bodies tense and their eyes flood with fear. I got to my feet and snarled. "HOW COME EVERY TIME A GIRL IS EVER MAD STUPID BOYS THINK IT'S BECAUSE OF HORMONES!!!?!"

"We weren't saying it was because of that, Kaori-sama!!" Miroku sputtered. "It was merely a suggestion.."

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Alright."

My eyes swept over them and I left the hut. I really didn't know my problem but.. numerous things were bugging me. First what happened this morning. Second, that nobody even mentioned to Kaede that Kikyou was around.. I stopped walking and turned around, running back into the hut and ripping the paper door off the frame as I did so.

"Oh! And by the way!" I said in a sarcastically cheerful tone. "I just learned from Kikyou, a few days ago actually, THAT I'M A NOTHING!" Now I left for real this time.

"Wait! Kaori!" Kaede called. She ran after me and grabbed onto my sleeve. I sighed loudly.

"What?"

"What did Onee-sama say to ye?"

"Ohh nothing really. Just that I'm a descendant of some person named Midoriko, and that my real mother never wanted me and dumped me off here with the Shikon No Tama because I was a hanyou.. Oh yeah and apparently I'm a soul stealer now."

Kaede sighed. "This was not how I wanted ye to find out.."

I laughed, and blinked away angry tears. "Yeah, because you were planning on never letting me find out at all right? You always keep things from me. You and Inuyasha. I hate it. I deserve to know things too, I'm apart of this as much as you are."

Her wise chocolate eyes looked up at me, and held my gaze for who knows how long. Finally she signed and took my hand, leading me back to the hut. "Alright Kaori, no more secrets."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 40  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	41. The Fate Of The Taijiya's Village

12-16-09: Woooohooooooo Christmas in nine dayyss!!!! Soo excitedd!! x3

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

41. The Fate Of The Taijiya's Village

I was told everything I already knew. The words Kaede spoke were of the same context as Kikyou's, but said with less anger and malice. My mother abandoned me. I was a true born hanyou. The shikon no tama belonged to me. A priestess Midoriko was my ancestor, creator of the jewel. Everything I already heard before. Well except for one thing..

"What about my father?" I asked.

Kaede looked at me for a moment, and I sensed Inuyasha's eyes burning holes into my back. I didn't know why.. but the sensation was killing me. It made me feel anxious yet exhilarated at the same time.

"I do not know anything of ye's father, Kaori." Kaede admitted. I felt my last strand of hope disappear. Not even my real father wanted me. "But I do know of a place where you can find out more of Midoriko."

My ears perked up at these words.

"There is a village of taijiya to the north. That village is where the shikon no tama originated and where the body of Midoriko rests. Also.." She gazed at me appraisingly. "They may be able to help ye control ye's demonic instincts and teach ye better swordsmanship."

"Are you sure about that, Kaede-sama?" Miroku challenged. "They are youkai taijiya, I've heard of them as well. But since they make a living out of killing youkais how can we be so sure that they will be willing to help us?"

"I'm sure they will have no problem with dealing with the long lost great granddaughter of Midoriko. Also, rumour has it that they might have a few shikon fragments as well."

The following day we set off. But today was different. There wasn't much, but a soft dust of snow covered everything. It was like faeries had come to play sprinkling all their dust over the village. I let out a small childish laugh as Shippo and I spun with the small spirals of fluff the wind produced. It was beautiful and to make everything better I wasn't even cold!

But the snow did not last long. Of course once the sun had made it's way higher into the sky the white fluff had disappeared to water. I sighed. I wished it had snowed more. Now I was at the back of the group, watching at the ground trying to collect my thoughts.

I knew who I was.. or wasn't. I knew that I was Midoriko's great granddaughter or something, maybe even more far back then just one great. I knew that neither my father nor my mother had come back for me. I grimaced. I wasn't that young when she had left.. It seems.. So why didn't I remember her? I closed my eyes and tried to think of a older brunette woman with sparking green eyes. Maybe an older version of me.. but no maternal face appeared.

I sighed again and turned my gaze to the boy at the head of the group. I knew more now. I already knew that supposedly Kikyou and Inuyasha had deceived each other. They were fooled. However if they were misled.. that would mean he can now let go of all the bitterness towards her. right? _"There hasn't been one since day where I've forgotten you!"_ Ugh, who am I kidding? He doesn't hate her ever.

I shook my head. Why was I thinking about this again? That day in the meadow should be enough. I knew that I wasn't just Kikyou's little sister to him anymore.. or was ever just that. But then what exactly? I stared at him again, as if the back of his head would give me the answer. Of course it didn't. But just before I could look away, Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. Our eyes met and instantly he was at my side. The monk and kitsune payed no concern to this abrupt movement. I guess they were used to it by now.

"Why were you staring at me?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Er.. no reason I was just thinking." I admitted.

He gazed at me suspiciously, and my face grew red. Damnit! Why do I have to blush?! "About?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about?" He repeated, slightly aggravated.

"Why do you care?" I challenged.

"Just tell me, damnit!"

"Fine! I was just thinking about who I am and where exactly we stand."

He was silent for a moment and I looked away. He must think it was pitiful of me to always have my mind on that subject. I let my head hang and shut my eyes. I didn't wanna have to talk about this again. "Nevermind. Sorry for always bothering you with this."

He didn't reply. I exhaled and peeked up at him from under my lashes. He wasn't looking at me either. I scowled and quickened my pace, leaving him behind at the back of the group.

"Kaori..." Shippo whined.

"Hm?" I took him in my arms and let him crawl to my shoulder.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I might have to agree with Shippo." Miroku looked at me with a strange expression. I wondered if he heard our conversation. "Everyone we've passed by and asked for directions have said they didn't know."

"Yes they did!" I protested. "They said 'somewhere in the mountains' so that's where we're going! Somewhere in the mountains."

"Inuyasha, do you intend to steal the shikon fragments from the taijiya's village?" Shippo asked. I hadn't realized he had caught up with me.

"Of course I do." Inuyasha scoffed, brushing past us. I shivered.. but in the good way.

"Hopefully he wont be exterminated in the process." Miroku muttered.

"He better not." I replied. "Or else I'll miss my chance to learn about my family." But just to learn about my family wasn't all of it. I also wanted to know why the jewel was created.. I'm sure Inuyasha wanted to know too.

We continued on for a moment but then a feeling of something evil rushing towards us made me stop in my tracks. Was was this? It felt horrible.. like something bad was about to happen.

"What's this?" Miroku watched the sky. "This wind feels bad.."

I heard a rumbling in the distance. It felt like something was coming.. and a lot of them. All of a sudden a dark black cloud appeared, spreading youki as it flew past.

"A swarm of youkai!?" Inuyasha gasped as he noticed it too. I looked closer focusing more on the large dark mass. My eyes picked out many different kinds of youkai, most of them were low class, but some of them were more powerful.

I shuddered. "This doesn't feel like ordinary youki either.."

"It certainly feels like something awful is about to happen." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and I followed, catching and feeling the same scents he did. "They're out to kill."

"Let's go!" We pursued the mass deeper and deeper inside the forest. Branches scratched at my face as Inuyasha and I took the lead, Miroku not following too far behind. He was able to run fast, faster than any ordinary human. I guess his monkish powers helped him to do so. I don't know how long we ran for, tracking the dark mass as it flew across the sky but it was dark before we finally reached a break in the trees. We stumbled onto a large wooden wall, having lost the youkai hours ago, but the youki still lingered and the scent of fresh blood coated the area.

"A fortress?" Shippo questioned, as we stepped closer. The wall was made of tall logs pointing upright to the moon. A few sentry towers stood out along it, but I could see no archers within.

I glanced toward Inuyasha. He for sure smelt the fresh blood just as I, the look on his face made it clear. "This was the location of the attack." I informed the others as we advanced to a neatly broken part in the wall -which could only been seen as a door.

Inuyasha nodded. "The scent of blood is everywhere, fresh at that."

We leaped ahead, rushing into the fortress at the same moment. It was gruesome. Blood soaked into the earth making it black. Arrows and spears stuck out from every surface. The place was full of dead corpses. I felt like crying.

"They fought.. with the youkai.. huh?" Miroku mumbled. I didn't look at him to read his expression.. My eyes lingered on the lifeless bodies of countless people.

"Most of them died fighting their enemies." Said Inuyasha, keeping a hand on Tetsusaiga. "There's no mistake this fortress is.."

"The taijiya's village." I finished. I felt everyone's gaze on me, but I kept my eyes on the village. I didn't know how I felt.. I just, I don't know, felt empty.. like all the life had just been sucked right out of me. I felt like I had nothing to live for.

A twig snapped. My katanas and Tetsusaiga flew out before Miroku even had registered that there was someone there.

A large cat stood before us, a youkai carcass clutched within her large fanged mouth. She was bigger than a horse, with two tails and cream coloured fur. Her bright scarlet eyes glared at us from where she stood and she let out a low growl.

"A surviving youkai, huh!?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"That voice is.. Inuyasha-sama!" Meoga-jii-chan's voice came from the neko's fur. "Calm down, Kirara. These people aren't the enemy."

The neko youkai closed her eyes. All of a sudden she was engulfed in flame. The flames dwindled then dissolved, only to reveal a small cat, slightly larger than your average neko. My heart thudded against my chest. She was so adorable..

"Inuyasha-sama!" Meoga leaped from the kitten's back and straight towards Inuyasha's face. "Long time no see!" The flea latched onto his nose and Inuyasha growled, slapping his own face to swish him.

"Meoga-jijii.." He muttered as Meoga dropped to his palm.

"Where have you been?" I probed. When was the last time I'd seen him? He seemed to just magically disappear, I hadn't even noticed up till now.

"An acquaintance?" Miroku questioned.

"He's Inuyasha's retainer.. sort of." Shippo explained.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"That's right. This is the hidden village of the youkai taijiya." Meoga explained as we slowly cleaned up the village. Miroku dug graves, Inuyasha gathered the corpses and Shippo and I would gather flowers and take arrows out of the surrounding area. It was tiring. "The people of this village have been here for many generations, and the youkai taijiya came to make a living."

"I can see why the youkai would resent them.." Inuyasha replied as he and Miroku covered dirt over another villager.

"However.." Meoga scratched his head. "It's surprising that they happen to attack now.."

"Hn?"

"Several of the fighters were called to Saru castle, so the village was left vulnerable when it was attacked. I have a bad feeling about this. I wonder if the people over at the castle are alright." He then sighed and we lasped into an uncomfortable silence.

"It's a tragedy." Miroku finally said after a few moments of praying for the buried villagers. I silently placed a bunch of yellow flowers on top of the graves as he spoke. "There was so much I wanted to ask these people."

I felt more looks of sympathy on my back.

"Meoga-Jijii.." Inuyasha said after a moment. "You know something, don't you?"

My tail twitched and my ears turned themselves back to catch this conversation more easily. Damn animal parts giving away my interest..

"About the Shikon no tama?" Meoga asked.

"Well you _did_ come here to investigate the jewel, right?" Shippo said.

"That's right." Meoga admitted. "I've been wondering for a long time. Just what are the origins of the Shikon No Tama..? At any rate, all who are influenced by the jewel meet a tragic fate in the end. I have been worrying about what would happen to Inuyasha-sama.."

"What the.." I heard Inuyasha say. "I always thought you'd run away, because of all the danger we were getting into."

"I.. Inuyasha-sama!!" Meoga gasped. "How can you say that, when we've finally been so fatefully reunited!?"

"Sorry about that. So.. Why didn't you ever come back on your own?"

"You didn't think about looking for us?" Shippo asked. "Couldn't be bothered to?"

The flea was silent.

"That hit the mark, huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh, and I lay down my last flower to join the rest. Inuyasha gave me a mischievous little grin as I placed myself beside him and I beamed up at him in return. What would I do without them?

* * *

**End Of Chapter 41  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	42. Nemesis

12-16-09: Hurraayy for two chapters in one day :3 I got my obsession back.. but with revising I've noticed that I've forgotten some things.. people.. yeaah.. hopefully this chapter will clear up some of the confusion. Also sorry for posting this then taking it down.. I wanted to add more to the end.. also yeah action scenes are really not my area xP or at least i've forgotten how to do them properly.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

42. Nemesis

I sat on a broken roof top staring up at the moon. The stars glittered against the black sky and the cold bit at my ears and nose but I tried my best to ignore it. The effect caused by the humorous antics of the boys wore of just as everyone had fallen asleep and I was left alone once more. This village had been my last chance. How in the world was I going to find out who I was now? I guess I could just live my life, go with the flow, and just not worry about this any longer, but the idea seemed hard to accomplish. But I guess knowing who I am was just something I needed to learn how to live without.

I thought back over the last few months as I lowered myself onto my back and closed my eyes. I remembered when I first came here. When I first saw Inuyasha again, pinned to that tree. I had done a good job of burning that image into my mind. I still remember every bit of that. I still remembered how careful I was, how slowly I moved, and how my fingers tingled where it touched. I'd do anything just to be able to get that close innocently and do it all over again. We've been arguing so much, and then Kikyou coming back into the picture.. also me getting drunk and us.. k.. kissing.. seemed to have torn away all the innocent.

Maybe.. maybe I think the last time I had been able to get close to him innocently was when I was sick. Maybe I should get sick again..

I shook my head. Ugh, what was I thinking? What was my problem? Why did all these things matter to me so much? It was irritating! I wanted to go back to that innocent love and worship of something greater than I.. but going back to that seemed impossible. I sighed. I really wish life wasn't so complicated.

I ran my fingers over the shards around my neck. How many had we collected so far? I started off with one.. then we got Yura's shard.. But then after we got Yura's shard Naraku stole the two I had.. Koga has three but we never got any of those off him.. Hm, I wonder what happened to him.. but anyway we got one of the turkeys.. the spider heads didn't have one I don't think, Miroku had one... Ink boy had one, Toukajin.. yeah so we have collected about four.. Ugh so sad. Only four? Well we knew Koga had three and Naraku had two. But where the hell was Koga anyway? Didn't he say I was his woman or something? If this is how he treats his women then damn, I've lost so much respect for him now.. not that I had any to begin with.

I sighed and my thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha. I growled at myself, banishing them away. Stop thinking about it, Kaori! Ugh, why was I plagued with such miserable thoughts!? Why can't I just let things be?

His voice rang in my ears. _"There hasn't been one since day where I've forgotten you!"_ Was he tormented with constant thoughts of her as I was of him? But that was acceptable.. He loved her, so it's only natural. The way I love him is different.. isn't it? I thought back over the shivers, the jealousy, the guilt, the tears.. fearing his death, blushing when our eyes met.. The constant need to know what we mean to each other...

"What are you doing?"

I yelped and my eyes snapped open. Inuyasha was bent over my head, watching me with the most curious expression on his face. His amber eyes seemed to be glowing and his silver hair reflected off the moon beams. Several strands fell over his shoulder and down to my face, tickling my nose. I blushed and sat up. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Er.. well, think of him anyway.

"I was thinking." I admitted. He lowered himself down beside me, and I made sure that our eyes didn't meet. Why did he have to pop up right when I had been thinking something embarrassing? Why couldn't he have shown up before? "Err.. how long had you been watching me?"

He shrugged and I frowned. Well that's helpful.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked after a moment.

"Why are you asking this question again?" I sighed. Really? Why was this so important?

"You looked all frustrated and then your face went red. Anyone would be curious about that!"

"Why the hell have you been watching me!? No wait! How often do you do this!?"

He shrugged again. I growled and he looked down at me. "Your stupid sleep talking keeps me up all night!"

"I do not talk in my sleep!" I protested.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Okay fine!" I snapped. "Just for the sake of this argument, what exactly do I say in my sleep!?"

His eyes darked and he looked away grudgingly. I felt a smirk grow on my face. So he admits he's lying?

"You say that you love people a lot."

My smirk disappeared. "What?"

He exhaled sharply. "Ever since that night when we trained together, you've been saying 'aishiteru' a lot! It's almost every night! It's god damn annoying!"

"Saying it to who..?" I mumbled, my face growing red. Oh god this can't be good.. Usually my dreams are of him.. Damnit, damnit, damnit!!

"I don't know! You've never said any names!"

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Thank god!

"But if you've been dreaming about that stupid wolf, I swear I'll kill him." He threatened.

"Oh yeah that reminds me.. Where has Koga been?" I asked, changing the subject. He seemed slightly relived but still aggravated. "He claims I'm his woman then takes off and never comes back! What kind of behaviour is that!?"

Inuyasha looked away from me again, glaring at the horizon. I looked where he was and saw nothing. "Helloo, I did ask a question.. It's helpful if you at least responded."

"That stupid mangy wolf can go burn in hell for all I care." He growled. There was something about this behaviour.. Something that seemed suspicious..

I gasped. "Oh god, wait! After I left to go home when we met up with him at the village, when you disappeared! You came back and did something didn't you?!"

He didn't respond.

"You did! What did you do!? Don't tell me you killed him!" I shouted.

"I didn't kill him!" He yelled back. "While you were gone and doing whatever, I did go back! I told him you ran away again because you weren't in 'your world'.. I haven't seen him since then! But damnit why do you care?! You haven't even noticed until now!"

"Oh so that's why? Damnit Inuyasha why did you have to go do that? He could be in Russia searching for me!"

"So!? The farther the way that bastard is the better!"

"Ugh, you may think that but I for one don't agree!"

"Why the fuck not!?"

"Because it's mean for one!"

"Who cares!?"

"I do!"

Our faces were inches apart. I flushed as I realized and pulled away. I remembered Kikyou's words. _"Your behaviour so far these past few months is inexcusable."_ She must have meant things like this. Things like the awkward, affectionate, meaningless moments Inuyasha and I sometimes shared.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, the anger no longer in his tone.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." I got to my feet and leaped from the roof. Inuyasha didn't follow.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I pretty much hoped last night wouldn't have any effect on today's actions and I was pretty much right. Just as usual Inuyasha ignored the fact that anything had happened the day previous. For once I was thankful. We walked around the village toward a large limestone cave as Meoga explained to us as much as he knew about this place.

"This fort also served as a workshop." He said, tweaking my curiosity.

"Workshop?" I asked.

"The bones and shells of exterminated youkai were made into weapons and armor. Then their remains were taken to the edge of the village.."

We stopped in front at the mouth of the cavern.

"..and left inside this limestone cave.."

"This was where the Shikon No Tama was born?" I looked into the dark tunnel full of stalagmites and wetness.. Somehow it didn't feel right, I didn't want to go in.

"Come on, Kaori!" Inuyasha called his voice echoing around inside the cave.

"Wait a sec!" I shouted running in after them. "You _want_ to go in!?"

"If your scared Kaori-sama, then cuddle up to me.." Miroku suggested, smirking at me from over his shoulder.

"Bastard, you're thinking dirty stuff again, aren't you?" Inuyasha growled, as he grabbed my hand and kept me close. My blush reached all the way down to my toes and my heart was racing, as I quickly became hyper aware of my own body next to his. Why was I reacting like this, it only just started happening a while ago!!!!

But my silent torments were quickly interrupted as we came upon a large dark figure. As we got closer I realized it was a corpse.. a mummy of some sort, merged into the bodies of surrounding dead youkai. A large hole was in the mummy's chest right where the heart should've been.

"What is this..?" Inuyasha asked has he and everyone else gazed upon it. "Tell me Myouga-jijii, this is.."

"..Just what it appears to be." The flea answered.

"I'm asking because I can't figure it out!" He glowered.

"You don't know do you?" Shippo questioned.

"A youkai mummy..?" I peeped, stepping out from behind Inuyasha to get a closer look.

"You think.. it's a youkai?" Miroku didn't look at me, his eyes were latched upon the womanly figure just as I. "It's become one with the youkai, but.. this is.. a human, I believe."

My eyes gazed over the hole in her chest as the words sunk in. A human, huh..

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Hey, I'm talking to you Inuyasha!" Miroku said sternly as we stumbled through the forest. "Why don't we stop and take a rest, huh?"

"Hnnn?" Inuyasha stopped midstep and turned around to face us. "You're the one who wanted to go to the castle and talk to the guys there."

"I'm saying if we continue to walk like this, Kaori-sama wont be able to take it!"

At the mention of my name I pulled my head away from the tree and suppressed a yawn. No.. no I was alright..

"You tired, Kaori?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of concern in his tone. Well.. I guess that was to be expected, he _did_ know that I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Well kinda.. I guess." I admitted, staring at the ground. Kinda was an understatement. I hadn't been sleeping well at all since I'd seen Kikyou.. "Also I'm kinda-" My stomach growled and I blushed, "hungry too."

"Wha..." Inuyasha stared at me for a moment then huffed. "Hmph you're such a selfish girl!"

"What the hell!? I've been putting up with it up till now! I haven't eaten in forever, and how can I sleep when I'm constantly bothered with Kikyou's voice saying over and over again how horrible of a sister I am!? While your off in your in your own little world, being all la-de-da, eating what ever it is your eating while you run off on your own in the middle of the night, yes I know!"

"Pay a little attention to other's needs." Miroku said, his voice firm as if scolding a child. "Don't try anything fancy, just say, 'I love you' or 'I'm in love with you'."

"Eh!?" Meoga gasped. "Inuyasha-sama! When did you say that!?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks.

I giggled nervously. Miroku's remark was embarrassing to me as well. Why as everyone so focused on forcing that upon us?

Kirara twitched in my arms and brought my attention back to reality. All of a sudden a large boomerang cut through the trees. Inuyasha grabbed the top of my head and pushed me to the ground, ducking just as everyone else had at the last second. The boomerang made a narrow U-turn and flew back the way it came.

A tall dark haired girl caught it with one hand. The thing was twice her size and I was amazing by her strength for just a human. Dark, almost black, brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail, and black and pink armour covered her body. Although a dark grey mask covered half of her face, and she had an enraged look in her brown eyes, I could tell that she was pretty but the scent of blood haunted her.

"So you're that bastard Inuyasha, huh!?" She hollered. "I'll exterminate you!"

"What the..!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Sa.. Sango!" Meoga yelped.

"She's someone from the town?!" I asked, looking to him then back to her.

"Hiraikotsu!" The girl shouted, throwing her boomerang at us once more.

"Inuyasha-sama don't fight with Sango!" Meoga pleaded as Inuyasha whipped out Tetsusaiga.

"This ain't the time for that!" Inuyasha snapped. Fang met boomerang with a loud clang and Inuyasha was forced back as the large weapon flew off in another direction.

"Doesn't look like we can talk things over, does it?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Hey bitch, why are you attacking me!"

"Shut up, hanyou!" Sango snapped viciously. My ears pinned themselves against my head, and a low growl escaped my lips. Her eyes flickered to me but only for a moment before she whipped the boomerang at him once more. "This is revenge for all the villagers!"

"Hn!? Meoga-jijii what's she talking about!?" Inuyasha demanded, dodging the large bone weapon again by mere inches.

"I don't know! I have no clue!" Meoga squeaked.

"We've got to do something about that weapon!" I pulled out my katanas and gripped them firmly in my fists.

Miroku nodded and started pulling the beads from his arm. "Got it!" But just as the words were let out into the air, large yellow bees rose from the bushes. That only meant one thing.

"Naraku!" A vicious snarl escaped through my clenched teeth. The baboon clad man was standing behind Sango, the saimyoushou flying above protecting him. The last time I had seen him was when I was drunk and stupid, I should have helped with the attempt to kill him.. His pelt was a light grey and the face of the baboon was a pale blue. I took in a deep breath, forcing myself to memorize this scent. I could not forget it.

"Kukukuku. Inuyasha..." Naraku chuckled darkly. A shiver ran down my spine and I tightened my grip on the swords. "Resign yourself, and take your punishment from the taijiya."

"You bastard.." Inuyasha growled. "This ends here and now!" He swung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and leaped toward the monkey menace.

"Finish him quickly, Sango." Naraku instructed. "The effect won't last much longer.."

"I know that." She snapped, and tossed her boomerang. Inuyasha dodged. But she was faster. A chain wrapped itself around his ankle and he came crashing down. It came from Sango. "Your opponent is me!"

"You bitch!" Inuyasha shouted. "Get out of the damn way or I'll kill you first!!"

"I.. Inuyasha-sama!" Meoga cried.

"Just you try!" Sango challenged catching her weapon again with one hand.

"She thinks Inuyasha attacked the village." Shippo said from my shoulder.

"Naraku's deceiving her." I muttered grudgingly. As Sango turned I noticed something glowing in the centre of her back. Shikon shard. I smirked and shook Shippo off, sprinting between the distance of Inuyasha and the advancing Sango.

She threw her weapon and I leaped right in front, crossing my katanas in an X. I was pushed back a little but it stopped the weapon. Her face changed from anger to shock and Inuyasha took this opportunity to chase after Naraku.

"Nice boomerang you go there." I smirked. Her face twisted back into fury. "Do you think you could make me one?"

She pulled back then tossed something I couldn't see. Suddenly they exploded with a miasma, at my feet and I leaped backwards covering my nose. The smell was almost worse than the demonic ink.

"Heh." Sango laughed from withing the giant cloud. "People with ears like yours are generally weak against scent attacks.."

"Damnit." I cursed. I looked at my swords. Hmm.. Change into a giant fan!? Nothing. Erg!

"Kaori-sama!" Miroku shouted. I spun around sensing danger. A bodiless hand wielding a thin sword was racing towards me. My wrist twitched and I shifted my weight to leap, but a flash of red and silver appeared before me and the hand was hacked to bits. I looked up. Boomerang.

"Shit!" Inuyasha grabbed me by the waist and leaped a few feet away. The bone had just grazed the bottom of my foot. Another hunk of flesh flew at me and grabbed the chain necklace right off my neck.

"NO!" I cried and watched as it flew then attached onto Naraku's body.

"Kukuku..." Naraku chuckled again, clutching my shikon shards in his hand. "This isn't something for the likes of you idiots. Now that the shikon fragments is in my hands, staying longer would be pointless."

"Naraku, you bastard!!" I hollered trying to struggle out of Inuyasha's iron hold.

"Farewell, Kaori." An explosion of miasma sent us fleeing in the opposite direction a couple of feet and he was already in the sky. "Sango.. I'll be waiting at the castle. Be sure to destroy Inuyasha."

Sango stared after him, silent and momentarily distracted. The cream coloured kitten took this as an opportunity and ran into her open lap.

"Kirara..You're.. alive.." Her voice was kind and gentle now.. Much prettier now that malice no longer coated her words. But she glanced swiftly over her shoulder and lowered her covered mouth to the neko's large black ear. "Kirara, follow that guy. If he does anything odd.. kill him."

Kirara blinked and hopped out of her arms. Once the onyx paws hit the ground flames engulfed her once more and she grew back into the monstrous beast we had first met her as. She ran off into the direction that Naraku had gone, and Miroku was hot on her heels.

Inuyasha finally let go of me, to join this hunting party. "Just you wait, Naraku!" But as he got across the rocky clearing Sango attacked again. Her boomerang crashed into the ground before him then spun around back into her waiting hands. That was starting to get annoying.

"I will exterminate you here!" Sango shouted, her voice no longer gentle and pretty as before.

"Bitch! Still going on about that!" Inuyasha growled turned around to face her. She lunched forward adding more power to this throw. I exhaled sharply and once more threw myself into it's path. I remembered the flash of crimson with the head tree and hopped it happened again as the weapon came speeding toward me. As bone hit metal my bright red light exploded and the 8 foot long bone was tossed into the dirt several yards away.

Sango radiated panic now.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaped over me. "Now that you've lost your weapon it's my turn!"

She threw more of the invisible scent bombs but just as she did his claws reached out and snapped the dark grey mask right off her face. Her dark eyes widened in surprise and her hands shot to her face, covering her nose. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and jumped out of the other side of the gas cloud.

As their feet touched the ground I started running towards them. Surely the fight would be over now that he'd saved her, right? Nope. Wrong. The scent of his blood hit my nose and my legs started moving faster. She'd thrust a katana right threw his arm and out the other side. He didn't seem the least bit fazed by it.. well except the irritated look.

"You bitch.." He spat. He grabbed her by the forearm and pulled the katana out of his own. "You've been deceived by Naraku, but you still don't get it? Besides.. Can't you tell me why you're covered with blood?"

"Wha..at!?" Sango looked down on her self, finally noticing the dark red puddle she was in. I stopped at Inuyasha's side and carefully grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled, holding the wound.

At that moment Sango decided to collapse.

"Ahh! She died!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 42  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	43. History

01-08-10: Happy belated new year!!!! Sorry this chapter would have been out earlier but I do like waiting for reviews. If I get reviews I'll keep writing non-stop but if I don't, I'll wait a couple of days to see if I'll get any later.. Obviously I hadn't gotten any last time.. So if you want the story to get updated sooner make sure you review!! Not saying you have to, but the reviews help me make this story a lot more enjoyable for you, my readers, and even for myself.

Okay now for the chapter. I decided to get rid of the puppets.. they seemed kind of stupid. I think, at least this early in the story, Naraku should still have enough confidence in his own powers where he doesn't need to hide behind a fake version of himself. What kind of villain is THAT much of a coward? So anyways, the jewel shard status is as followed.. they have none.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

43. History

"Dammit all!" Inuyasha cursed, throwing down a blackened piece of wood on top of a slowly growing pile. I wasn't quite sure if this was the firewood pile or if he was collecting all the pieces of a broken hut in hopes of fixing it, but that really wasn't the point right now. I sat on a stone foundation beside it and the aggravated boy looked from me to Miroku, obviously searching for some kind of agreement.

"What's with that 'Sango' girl!?" He continued, ignoring our lack of interest. "She couldn't even remember the face of that suspicious 'young master' at the castle!"

"Stop jabbering and tidy up." Miroku responded with his back turned to us.

We were back at the Taijiya's village. Sango was now in our care. We'd been treating her wounds for the past ten days, but since she was in such a weak state, mentally as well as physically, she couldn't recall the face of the master at the castle where she was supposed to have returned.. or even the way back. I didn't blame her. I knew what it was like to be left all alone. Her family, village, her whole life had just been ripped from her in just a few short days. Just by living through the horrible wounds that had been inflected upon her, she had already passed my expectations.

"This is Naraku we're talking about." The monk spoke up again. I glanced at his back then to Inuyasha. He looked more aggravated at the name of our nemesis. "Until all of his crimes are detected, unless you have any other ideas, we can't go back, can we? Besides.. even if she did remember she still has those wounds. For the moment she shouldn't be moving about."

Inuyasha gave an irritated grunt and swiftly crouched down beside the other man. "Whatever, but you're not going to let her stay in bed for ten days are you? If it was me, I'd be up in three."

"If it was me, I'd stay in bed for a month."

I looked away from them and across the graves. New flowers had been placed upon them, red this time, and the amount of debris in the area had decreased incredibly. As I continued to inspect I saw a dark haired figure sitting in front of the farthest rows by the wall. I quickly rose from my seat to join the girl.

I got there seconds later but made my approach silent. I didn't want to frighten her and I wondered if my presence would make things awkward. We've never just been together by ourselves. I remembered last week and my snide comments during the fight. Ugh, what if she doesn't even like me? I don't wanna force myself on her..

"The graves.." Sango said. Her voice was sad and pretty again. I tensed a bit as her brown eyes gazed over me. I was sure I had been completely silent.. how did she hear me coming? I stepped to her side and sat down. "You made graves for everyone."

I looked at the mounts of dirt. "Of course." I mumbled. She looked older than me but she was pretty nonetheless. Her eyes weren't as deep a brown as most people I've seen around here and a dark pink colour was put on her lids. Her hair wasn't black either, it was a very dark brown. I remembered my own natural hair colour and suddenly felt less abnormal. Her's was pulled back at the ends with a white ribbon in a very similar version to Kikyou's.

I looked over her again as I realized the similarities. She didn't really look the same. But the sadness in her eyes and the loneliness flowing from her body gave me the impression that they were. I felt a deep sorrow then.. the same as I felt as I watched Kikyou. Erg, was am I developing some sort of mild sister complex toward this stranger? It's not like it's her or anything..

But then suddenly I wanted this girl to be with us always. "Why don't you join us?" I heard myself say. "When you're healed of course.. Inuyasha isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him. I should know, we've been together since I.." I paused, remembering how we'd actually been separated for most of my life."..was a little girl. Miroku can be a bit of a pervert sometimes but it's not that difficult to ignore."

"You can see Shikon fragments, can't you?" She asked, resting her chin on her knees. Her head was tilted and her eyes gazed at me curiously.

"Yes." I nodded.

"But you're a hanyou."

"Yes."

"That means you cannot be a miko.."

"No." I shook my head.

"So therefore you shouldn't be able to."

"But I can." I protested.

She looked away from me now, down at the graves once more. "If you can sense them.. that means you are able to find the castle just from following that?"

"Yes, if we're close enough to the shards, it's possible. But me and Inuyasha's know the scent of Naraku, not very well but you still have a faint trace of it on your clothes. We can always follow that as well."

Sango looked at me again, her eyes cold and hard. She stared at me for a moment and in that moment I felt like she was about to tell me that my behaviour was inexcusable.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

I blinked and a strange emotion filled me. One I couldn't explain. "We will help you avenge everyone here at the village."

The hostility drained from her eyes . "Thank you.. but also.. the shikon no tama.."

"It was born here, wasn't it?" I said. " Yeah, we heard about that.. "

"Was that the reason why you came here?"

Now it was my turn to look away. "Maybe one of the reasons.. maybe the reason for Miroku. But not for me."

"What was your's then?"

"I.." Would she believe me if I told her? I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. I had no choice.. She was waiting. "The reason.. I can see Shikon shards even though I am not a miko.. is because.. according to my... according to Kaede the Miko from my village Midoriko was my ancestor. I came to learn about my heritage.. I came to train and get stronger and control the demonic urges within.. My story is complicated.. but basically those were the reasons.."

She rose to her feet at that moment and took a staggering step away.

"Sango-san?" I followed her wondering cautiously if she was going to collapse. As I matched my pace with her I noticed the height difference. She was taller than me.. about the same height as Kikyou.

"Just Sango is fine." She mumbled. "Since you held a funeral for everyone... Since I believe you.. I'll tell you about it. Why the shikon no tama was born."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

We walked deeper into the limestone cave. Flashlight in hand, I carefully placed my steps to make sure I was always at Inuyasha's side. He carried Sango on his back, so this time there was no way he could hold me. This made me slightly jealous but I knew Sango couldn't walk so I tried to repress the negative feelings.

"Have any of you been inside this cave.. and seen _it_?" Sango asked, her voice echoing across the stone.

"Yeah those mummified youkai, right?" Inuyasha answered, his voice joining hers in the reverberations.

"Right, and also.." Streams of light rained down upon us from above, creeping through the small cracks in the stone. I watched as the dust danced around the mummy. Shivers ran down my spine as I looked upon her decayed face.. as if any moment she'd come alive. "Countless numbers of youkai merged into one, and increased their power. Dragons, ground spiders, oni, and so on.. just to destroy one single human. "

Inuyasha placed Sango on her feet and she carefully lowered herself to her bottom, using a stalagmite for back support. "And.. the youkai then ate the human."

"Then.. this is a human as I thought." Miroku muttered, staring up at the mummy. "Wearing old armour.. an ancient general, huh."

Ancient general? I glanced toward Miroku as if he were crazy. Could his human eyes not detect it? This was defiantly a woman. Even though the bottom half of her body was not seen the curves in the upper made it quite clear.

"No you are wrong." Sango said, conforming my thoughts. "That is a woman. Several hundred years ago.. she was a miko."

"I see." Inuyasha said. "If youkai are your opponents then a miko is about as strong as 100 samurais."

"It was a time when the nobility were still in control of Japan." Sango explained, her eyes never straying from the body. "There were piles of people who had died in war and hunger.. As the corpses and exhausted humans were eaten, in no time, the numbers of youkai increased. All sorts of Buddhist priests and generals exterminated the youkai it appears but, above all was the miko Midoriko, who used an attack that drove out the youkai's souls and purified them. She had enough spiritual power to destroy 10 youkai at once."

My heart pounded in my ears and I saw Inuyasha's eyes flicker to me. He heard it, I know he did.. He stepped to my side and placed a hand on my head, forcing my nose to point to the ground. It calmed me. I didn't know how or why but it did. Maybe it was some sort of dog thing.. but I felt comforted.

"In this world there are humans, animals, trees, and rocks.." I glanced up, hearing Sango's voice again. No one had noticed Inuyasha and I.. or maybe they did but they were pretending that they didn't.. "Midoriko could purify all four of those souls."

"In shinto there is one way of thinking," Miroku said. His dark blue eyes shifted away as I looked at him and I wondered if he'd been watching us."Namely that 'shikon' is Ara-mitama, Nigi-mitama, Kushi-mitama, and Saki-mitama. All together these become one spirit, and in the flesh they live inside the heart. Ara-mitama is courage, Nigi-mitama is kinship, Kushi-mitama is wisdom, and Saki-mitama is to be in charge of love. Human nature is correctly maintained between them."

Inuyasha's grip on my head became slightly stronger and I returned my gaze back to him. He looked like he was struggling.. "And then..?" He asked.

"If you do evil, the shikon's actions fall down to evil." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha stared at the monk for a moment, the silence quickly became an annoying ringing in my ears. "S-stop changing things around!!"

"Shall I start again?" Miroku sighed.

"In other words, souls can become good or evil." Sango cut in.

Miroku nodded. "Right."

"It's still kinda confusing." Shippo confessed.

I sighed. "They mean that when all of those qualities, such as wisdom and courage, love and friendship, are found in one person, namely Midoriko, they unite to form a balance within the soul. That balance is powerful and that power can be used for good or evil.. Does that make more sense?"

Shippo nodded, but I wasn't totally convinced.

"Anyway.." Sango said before I could think of a even simpler way to explain what I had understood almost instantly. "The miko called Midoriko exorcised shikon, and had much experience in using the spell to transform a youkai's power to nothing. That's why the youkai were afraid of Midoriko, and started trying to take her life. But even if they attacked her suddenly, they were all exorcised, which is why, to overcome Midoriko's spiritual powers, a soul with massive evil was needed.. so the youkai became one."

"How?" Shippo questioned.

Sango pointed toward the bottom of the giant corpses. "Take a look over there. There's one more.."

My eyes followed her finger and then locked onto the face of a man. "Another human.." I mumbled.

"Midoriko.. hadn't always been a miko." Sango confessed. "There was a time when she had been a normal noble woman and this normal woman, free from the limitations of following a spiritual path, was arranged to be married. This was the man whom she married. He loved her so much that it became something of an obsession but unfortunately Midoriko was never able to return these feelings. A few years later, Midoriko, worried for her people, wanted to peruse what she'd always dreamed. To become a miko and protect those around her. To do this she could not be married. The man's heart never mended but his love for her also never faded. As the years went by and Midoriko's powers grew, the youkai took advantage of the man's weakness and malice toward the woman who left him, and possessed him. Many youkai merged into one as using a human with an evil heart to anchor with was the easiest."

I sense of deja vu ran over me.. I felt like I'd heard this story.. but.. from where..?

_"..and Onigumo..that man filled with evil, harboured despicable desires for Kikyou. Unable to move, Onigumo's dreadfully evil thoughts filled the inside of the cave..and that evil drew in youkai...He traded his body to the youkai in exchange for one that could move freely.."_

Oh.. that's where.. Naraku's monologue while I was drunk.. Why was everything in my life always leading up to.. always so similar to Kikyou..?

"This story.." Miroku's voice snapped me back to reality. I realized now that in my thoughts I had sub-consciously leaned my head against Inuyasha's chest. His hand was still on top of my head, but now it felt more protective than comforting. "This story is like it's about Naraku. Isn't it the same as when the wild thief Onigumo submitted his body to the youkai, and was reborn as Naraku?"

I heard Sango gasp. "Naraku was..!?"

"Continue the story, Sango." Inuyasha said, tickling my ears with his breath. "Did this miko.. beat the youkai, or did she lose?"

"The battle continued to 7 days and 7 nights and finally, Midoriko exhausted her power, and he body was eaten. It seems her soul was absorbed. But at that moment, with the last of her power, Midoriko seized the youkai's soul.. and her own soul was taken in and forced out of her body. There both the youkai and Midoriko died.. The cluster of souls remained and that's the Shikon No Tama.

"But even though their body had been destroyed, inside the jewel Midoriko's and the youkai's souls still continue to fight. In truth depending upon the soul of the person who holds the Shikon no tama, they become better or worse it seems. If a youkai or evil person holds it, their corruption increases. If a person with a pure soul holds it, then they are cleansed.

"In the hundreds of years since various youkai and humans have gotten hold of the Shikon No Tama on occasion, and in my grandfather's time, he brought it back to this town. He'd gotten it from a youkai he exterminated. Soon afterwards grandfather also died from the wounds he got at the time..But by that time, the Shikon No Tama had already been, corrupted badly."

"But Sango.." I mumbled, sensing that her story had come to an end. I pulled away from Inuyasha and he let me go easily. "The story I know.. was that my mother had the jewel and that my mother was a daughter of Midoriko.."

"Yes.." Sango gazed at me and nodded once. "I forgot to mention that while being married Midoriko had given birth to a child. After the deaths of his parents the was taken care of by the servants at the mansion. He knew the story of his parents well and with each generation the story was retold. Until again my grandfather's time.. when a young artist claiming to be the last descendant of the miko appeared in our village. Few people believed her, since she was infatuated with a inu youkai lord at the time. Most believed she was lying to get the jewel for him but nonetheless she stayed here, learning about Midoriko as much as she could. Until shikon no tama was brought back. The night after my grandfather died, she disappeared with the shikon no tama and that was the last they heard of her. Her actions conformed their suspicions but there was also the fact that a simple artist had the powers of a miko without ever practising, while being in love which had forced some to believe she was genuine."

"Do you know her name..?" I asked.

"She went by 'Itami Mika'.."

"Mika.." I dropped my gaze. My mother's name..

"Kaori.." I looked up at Sango again. "You remember, what I said. I said she was an artist."

I stared at her blankly. So..? My mother was an artist, who stole things, abandoned her children, and was in love with a youkai..

The taijiya got to her feet and stumbled towards me. She grabbed my hand and forced me to point the forgotten flashlight to the wall behind the giant corpses. The wall none of us had ever paid any attention to.

I forgot how to breathe.

The cave wall was covered with colour. Vibrant blues, greens, browns, pinks, the blackest of blacks, reds golds, purples. Everything was colour. Everything was painted. Not a hint of the dull grey stone was visible. The colours still shined, almost as if laced with magic.. paints mixed with glitter and life.

It was a mural. A picture of a large glowing neon pink ball with white mist and sparkles floated in frozen clouds around it. Inside the ball was the almost transparent face of a beautiful pale raven haired woman. Her eyes were closed. Her red lips were pressed together. Serious, strong and elegant.. What Midoriko would have looked like.

On the right of the jewel was a man. Tan complexion, red jagged lines across his cheeks, long aquamarine blue hair.. fangs.. bright baby blue eyes with tints of gold. Onyx black ears were pined back against his head and a black-violet little ball was clenched in his clawed fist. He looked serious as well.. but.. almost evil.. well not so much evil as.. maybe angry, as his eyes were narrowed and looked out as if he were staring right into your soul. But either way he was godlike.

On the left of the jewel was a woman. She was pale. She was facing away from the youkai but their free hands were still entwined together. She was holding a pale pink almost white little sphere close to her chest. Long light brown locks fell past her shoulders down to her waist and vivid green eyes, contrasting against a pale beautiful face, were pointed towards the sky.

My vision blurred with tears. My father.. My mother.. My history.. My story.. Everything I had ever wanted.. All that was in this room.. I could not reach.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 43  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

Was that dramatic enough? Because I don't feel as though it is.. but I tried like four different endings and this is the best one.. Please don't throw lids at me for sucking.. :(


	44. Sango's Betrayal

01-11-10: Okay!! I got some reviews!! Yay!! So thanks to those who did, aannnd here we go!

gnksfnskfnskfs I was just rereading some things.. it seems I have forgotten about Kaori meeting up with Koga after the new moon :l and in chapter 42 I said they hadn't met up since before the new moon. Mleh I'll have to fix that..

Uhm I skipped a few chapters. The chapter with the water god just seemed more as a filler annd the one with Miroku's wind tunnel being cut seemed also more as a filler as well. In the end of that chapter, yes, Inuyasha did use the Tetsusaiga properly and stuff but... adding all of that chapter in just for the sword still seems kinda unnecessary.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

44. Sango's Betrayal

I leaped into the hot spring, dipping my head under as soon as possible. The air was cold. Snow now covered every surface freezing the ground rock solid. Winter had come early considering it was still half way through November but I was glad. I'd been yearning for snow for the longest time. There had been so much teasing.. the night I met Koga for the first time and the morning before we set off to Sango's village there had been frost or a little bit of snow. But now, finally, we get a real snow fall. I was satisfied.

But the snow did cause a problem. For one, shelter was harder to find. Inuyasha and I, maybe even Shippo, could stand this cold as our body temperatures were higher but Sango and Miroku would most likely struggle. We would either have to figure out ways to build a better shelter instead of just sleeping on the ground, or we would have to travel to villages every night until spring. Another problem was that the snow had washed away any faint scents that could have been left by Naraku. Sango still couldn't remember the location of the castle and now Inuyasha and I tracking him down was out of the question.. so we were all depending on my ability to sense jewel shards.. but I couldn't even feel a trace of anything nearby.

"Erm.. They wont peek will they?" Sango asked timidly as I brought my head above the water. I had loaned her my spare one piece bathing suit so the boys peering wouldn't even be an issue, but she didn't seem too assured. I didn't blame her.. this was the feudal era after all.

I snapped the strap on my own swim suit. "Miroku might, which is why we're wearing these to cover up what he wants to see. As for Inuyasha he probably wont. He acts like he doesn't care."

She gave me a strange look. "Do you want him to?"

I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and I sank deeper into the water. "Defiantly not." I mumbled.

A small smile played on her lips. I fanned my hair out around me as I let the red in my cheeks creep away. My hair was a dark blue when wet.. I never noticed this before.

"What exactly.. is your relationship with Inuyasha?"

I looked up. She was watching me, her dark eyes careful. Instantly I was reminded of Kikyou again.. "What are you to Inuyasha?" I sighed. "It's complicated. He and my.. well I guess, my older sister, were in love at some point. But technically Kikyou wasn't my older sister. Mika just dumped me off in their village when I was little and they, Kikyou her mother and Kaede, the miko I told you about, raised me. Kikyou died a few years later.. and I was sent away when she did. A couple of months ago I came back and I guess you could say Inuyasha and I's relationship kind of flourished. But Kikyou recently has been resurrected. Everything was confusing even without her and now that she's back it's even more of a headache.."

"Oh.." She muttered.

"Er don't get me wrong!" I added quickly. "I love Kikyou very much but.."

"Don't worry, I understand completely."

I wondered how she could and we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. "Why the sudden question..?" I asked finally.

She shrugged. "How you guys were acting in the cave the other day got me curious. Also youkai usually tend to mate with their own kind, and you both being inu hanyou.."

"But us being hanyou means our parents stepped away from the usual." I informed her.

"Yeah, I know that." She replied. "But it's just, you could say, human nature to mate within our own kind. Doesn't mean it's impossible to be with anyone else. It's just what we're drawn to, especially with youkai and part youkai."

I scratched an itch behind my ear as I thought this over. I understood that.. I guess I was just thinking too much with my human brain. It was very possible that being part youkai those 'animal' instincts could lead me and Inuyasha being drawn towards each other.. but I highly doubt anything would even happen.. even though things already have.. but those were due more to being intoxicated in some way.. and besides I want to be in a relationship where it's not just because we're similar so we're just supposed to be together.. Some sort of emotional connection has to go along with that as well.

"Nevermind." Sango said, turning away. "It was just from plain observations. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No! It's okay, I've heard all this before.." I I noticed a giant scar in the middle of her back, and trailed off swallowing nervously.

"Oh.. my scar. It's still there.." Sango mumbled as she looked over her shoulder.

"From a youkai?" I asked.

Sango looked away from me again, staring off between the trees. "No.. the one who made that wound.. was my younger brother before dying.. He was controlled by a youkai at Naraku's castle.. and even killed my father and our friends in the end.."

A strange feeling washed over me.. as if a rock had just dropped into my stomach.

"He was a timid and kind child." She continued. "But.. before he died.. he returned to being Kohaku.. to being my brother again."

I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, really." She assured me. "Everybody here, has a similarly painful relationship with Naraku, don't they? Besides.."

I heard a rustle of leaves and her eyes narrowed back into that dangerous glare.

"YOU DID COME TO BLOODY PEEK!" She snarled, launching a rock through the bushes. An animal like 'eek' replied and I leaped over back into the cold air to see.

A monkey lay unconscious in the snow, a large pink bump forming on his little head. I laughed silently under my breath and Sango stared at the animal, her face blank.

But then Inuyasha's and Miroku's head popped up between the trees in front of us. Of course!

"Hey, what's all the commotion.." Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." I replied. But Sango freaked and jumped back into the spring.. well after giving each of them a punch in the head..

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

The cold wind tossed my hair around my face and I furiously pulled it all back into a braid.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked, as his own silver locks whirled around blocking his eyes.

I quickly snapped a hair elastic around it and trudged off into the snow after the others. "Nothing really." I replied as he kept at my heels. "But just because you enjoy frosty hair in your face, doesn't mean we all do."

"Who said I enjoyed it?!" He snapped as we came up to the others.

"I did. But if I'm wrong why don't you just let me tie it back!?"

"No way! I'm not a freaking girl!"

I exhaled sharply. "Just because it's tied back doesn't mean you're a girl! Look at Miroku his hair is tied back!"

"Who cares about Miroku?!"

"I take that offensively." Miroku butted in.

"Shut up, monk!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, fine." Miroku sighed and took his place back beside Sango.

"Just let me tie it up if you don't like it in your face." I said, avoiding Sango's curious and amused gaze. I had the feeling she was questioning if really there wasn't anything going on between me and this boy.

"No!"

"Just let me!!"

"Why should I!?"

I let out a low growl and he replied with an aggressive one. The wind blew once more and his silver hair was whipped around his head and even into my face. That's it! I snatched the ends and pulled. He yelped loudly, grabbing onto my shoulders resisting.

"Kaori that hurts! Let go of me, damnit!" He shouted.

"No!" I shouted back. I managed to scramble onto his back and he fell face forward into the snow. Quickly I pulled everything back and tied a dull red tie around his hair. Just as I had finished he leaped up, causing me to fall to the frozen floor. A shiver ran up my spine, and I looked at him, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the glaring sunlight.

His golden eyes were dark and angry.. even his face was red. Ears back against his head. Hands clenched into tight fists. I smiled. "See you look nice with your hair back."

"I'll kill you!"

I squeaked as he lunged for me. I tried to dodge him but I slipped on the ice beneath the snow. His arms wrapped around my waist and I fell back.. But the falling never stopped and I felt my stomach leap as I watched the sky fly past me over and over and over.. and as the snow was pushed down my shirt.

My head hit the ground and I lay on my back staring up at the sky, Inuyasha still attached to me. Why was the sky spinning? Why did I suddenly feel like puking..? Inuyasha lifted himself up and he stared at the ground, his eyes unfocused and his face a little green. I looked up at the two human figures standing on top of a giant snow bank.. We'd just summersalted down that hill.

I laughed and pushed Inuyasha off me. I stumbled to my feet and kicked snow over him and ran. I heard him growl and listened to the soft crunching of snow behind me. Suddenly a snow bomb exploded on the back of my head and more icy chills slipped down my black long sleeve shirt and some even into my jeans.

I squirmed uncomfortably, forgetting all about Inuyasha. Snow down your shirt was never enjoyable. But suddenly I felt two large things grab my waist and the ground disappeared from under my feet. A small scream escaped my lips as the two things holding me swayed dangerously. Inuyasha snickered and I realized he was holding me above his head.

I felt self conscious about my weight as he started walking but he acted as if I weighed nothing more than a small apple. I squirmed and tried to see where he was going.. I notice a giant sparking bank of snow quickly becoming larger and larger as Inuyasha stalked towards it..

"No!" I screamed, flailing my arms and legs. "Let me down!! I'll kick your but to high heaven if you do it!!"

"Hah! Yeah right!" Inuyasha scoffed as his grasp on my body became tighter.

"Wanna bet!?" I threatened.

Silence was my reply.

"Ouswari!"

Both of us fell and snow flew up around us like fluff off a dandelion. I shivered. It felt like more snow was in my pants than in the north pole!! That defiantly wasn't one of my best ideas.

"Kaori-sama! Inuyasha!" I heard Miroku call from some distance. "Stop fooling around and come look at this!"

He was kneeling beside a dead man when we arrived. Balding, cold, and fresh blood soaking his clothes.. What a buzz kill. I sniffed the air. The scent of fresh blood was everywhere, and not only from this villager.

"I smell blood from others." I said as Miroku checked the mans pulse. " And a lot of it.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

We arrived at a village moments later. It was gruesome.. much like what we had seen at Sango's village. Bodies of women, men, and children littered the ground, the white now splattered with pools of red. Some eyes didn't close and just stared blankly ahead at nothing.. dull and glazed over. I shut my own eyes and tried to keep the rustic scent from getting to me.

"Everyone's been killed.." The taijiya murmured darkly from my side.

I heard the sound of crunching snow under sandals and the jangling of Miroku's staff. "Everyone was felled by one blow."

"The wounds aren't from a sword.." Sango whispered.

"Who in the world would.."

A creak of wood in the hut closest to us sent my body into defencive mode and I was more aware of my body than since that day I became what I am. Before the thought even entered my mind my katanas were out and air was rippling up my throat in a low but menacing growl. I heard a deeper growl came I sensed Inuyasha's presence at my side. He sprinted forward, Tetsusaiga already in hand, and sliced through the wooden hut a second later.

The roof tumbled down a few feet away and the rocks broke through the wood with a loud crash. Dust particles were thrown into the air blocking anything beyond the hut. A child sized silhouette steeped out into the air born earth. Miroku and Sango gasped behind me.

The silhouette leaped into the air and with a small flick of the wrist a sharp curved bone attached to a silver chain was hurtling toward me and then deflected with a loud clang moments later by my katanas. Silhouette snapped the chain back and caught the weapon in it's small palm as the dust cleared.

Silhouette was a boy of maybe 12. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a short but high ponytail and he was dressed in similar armour to Sango except in green. Bloody chain blade grasped firmly in his fist, he glared viscously back at us with familiar brown eyes.

One name entered my mind. Kohaku. Sango's younger brother.

The boy ten abruptly spun around and dashed off into the opposite direction. Sango was the first one on her feet to follow. "Kirara!" She called and the tiny cream colour neko ran between her legs and transformed. We ran after them. But I was stopped when a painful throbbing entered my head. This throbbing was familiar.. but why did the throbbing of shikon shards only affect me sometimes???

I glanced ahead. Kohaku had a shard in the back of his neck.. Throbbing continued, getting louder and louder. Harder and harder. Black spots appeared before my eyes although I blinked to force them away they multiplied. I heard Inuyasha yelling at me to hurry up.. but his voice sounded like he was talking from another room.. house.. I couldn't hear anything.. and suddenly my mind went black.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Voices.. I heard them.. soft murmurs.. but I couldn't understand them, nor tell who they belonged to. I felt an itchy dry fluffiness underneath my body, prickling me in certain places, and I felt a heavy.. thing.. over me. It was warm. So were the prickles.. but I dared not to move to get more comfortable. Something about the tone of the voices kept my body frozen.

They grew louder and I could understand what they were saying.

"..after your brother and failed to get him? I didn't think you made mistakes like that. Just what are you hiding? What happened when you went after your brother earlier?"

"Nothing happened.. besides I already told you. Kohaku.. my brother, is not someone who could do such a cruel thing. He'd never kill people like that.. He is no longer.. my brother."

"Do you really think it's that simple?"

I recognized the people speaking..

"No matter how much he changed," Inuyasha said. "He's still your brother isn't he? He should not.. be able to forget, and hate you so easily."

"What would you understand about it!?" Sango snapped.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Shippo's little tail. I knew what Inuyasha was talking about.. I knew what he was thinking of just then. Kikyou.

"Inuyasha don't be careless." Miroku's voice came out barely any louder than a whisper. "We're surrounded."

The painful throbbing came back to me and I gasped in pain.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha's hands were on my head and I clenched my teeth together trying to keep myself from fainting again.

"Kill them!" The ground started to shake. I felt a large amount of dark energy fast approaching.

"Damn!!" Inuyasha's hands disappeared. "Miroku, watch Kaori!"

"No!" I hissed. I pushed myself up and ran past the approaching monk. The earth spun and I leaned up against the door frame. "Ugh, why does this stuff always happen to me..?"

"Kaori, go back and lay down." Miroku said, his voice hard and serious. "We can take care of this."

I took in a deep breath and shook my head. "I will not let this take over me." I pushed myself out the door and scoured the scene for Inuyasha. I found him, off to the side, with the silver chain around the Tetsusaiga. About a hundred youkai corpses littered the earth, and Kohaku thrust down the chain blade on top of the demonic sword.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! With this level of strength.. Don't think you can fight against me!!" He grabbed the chain and whipped it in the opposite direction taking Kohaku with it.

"Inuyasha don't kill him!" I shouted. He looked over his shoulder his face angry yet slight panicked. Panic must be for me.

"I know that!" He snapped.

Kohaku finally landed in the snow. He picked himself up into a crouch, his face expressing no pain. My head pounded.

"I'll grab you and make you wake up!" Inuyasha shouted.

The scent of blood suddenly filled the area. Kohaku had stabbed himself in the back, and Inuyasha froze mid-step. An icy chill ran down my spin, and the boy lifted his hand to his back and started digging his fingers into the bloody wound..

"He's trying to take away the shikon shard!" I shouted.. half in pain.

Sango gasped and suddenly her large boomerang flew over our heads, knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's fist, and brought it back to her.

"Sango!" Inuyasha hollered, furious.

The boy stopped digging. His eyes met with Sango's for a moment and I felt an odd feeling form in the pit of my stomach. Yes, she was defiantly hiding something from us. From the corner of my eye I saw snake like whips of light float through the trees. As they neared I saw that they were giant glowing flying snakes, who at that moment, picked up the boy on their back.

The air grew tense as the boy disappeared into the dark night sky.

"Sango.." Inuyasha said. "You.."

Her eyes narrowed. "Kirara!" Once more the neko transformed. Sango grabbed snatched the Tetsusaiga out from the snow and in a matter of moments they were chasing off after the young taijiya..

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**End Of Chapter 44.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~Ergg I also just reread the time when Sesshoumaru had a jewel shardd.. Kaori's head never hurt then.. hmm.. I'm gonna need an idea to work in her head hurting only on certain times.. If someone has an idea for it then can you help please??


	45. Naraku's Castle

01-13-10: Kay, I fixed the error in chapter 42. It's not much, but I thought that I should just tell you guys so you know. Also! I changed how Kaori's head hurts when she was with Koga and I made it hurt first when she's with Sesshoumaru . I have an idea now about how I'm gonna work this in.

ALSO!! I drew a picture of Kaori :D

http:// chichikuu . deviantart . com /art/Kaori-150178754 - there's the link (without the spaces) o.o'

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

45. Naraku's Castle

"Damnit! That bitch Sango!" Inuyasha cursed, leaping into the air. I lifted my aching head off his shoulder and gazed at him.

"Don't be angry Inuyasha. There must be some reason." I whispered.

"Cut that out!" He snapped.

"You cut out your yelling! It makes my head hurt more!" I hissed in reply.

"Sango is most likely being blackmailed by Naraku." Miroku cut in, running up beside us. "Naraku probably holds her brother's life, and so she stole Tetsusaiga. It's exactly the sort of thing Naraku would think of."

"I know that!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Stop yelling!!" I whined. My head was pounding.. I didn't know why. It seemed to do this only when the Shikon Shards were near.. but.. I didn't hurt when Yura had one, or when Miroku, Koga.. had them. None of those people. Why only Kohaku and Sesshoumaru?

A branch snapped against my cheek and I ducked my head into Inuyasha's shoulder. I was in no situation to be running with them. It was already taking a lot out of me to stay conscious. I glanced toward the sky and my breath caught in my throat at what I saw. Full moon. I stared down at my hands and watched my blue hair fly up around my face as Inuyasha jumped into the sky again. I was still normal.. I looked up again and noticed now the moon wasn't 100% complete just yet. I must have at least.. about.. maybe two or three more days left. I exhaled. I'd have to make sure we don't get into anything too big after this.

I clenched my teeth together as the pain suddenly intensified, and I felt Inuyasha skid to a stop. A loud annoying buzz fulled my mind.

"Saimyoushou!?" Miroku gasped.

"Naraku must be close then..!" Shippo squeaked.

The buzzing started to fade. I felt Miroku tense beside me. "They're inviting us."

"It could be a trap.." I managed to say, and watched as the yellow and purple bees turned around to watch us.

"Heh, interesting." Inuyasha mused. "That damn Naraku.. it seems he really intends to kill us all off."

"I see.." Miroku murmured. "I can't open the Kazanna without getting poisoned."

"He must have heard from that brat about Kaori." Inuyasha continued. "He had my Tetsusaiga stolen. Also with great precision.. he made reliable use of Sango.."

They decided to go for it.. even though it was most likely a trap. But.. Inuyasha did the most peculiar thing.. He didn't send me away. I was practically unconscious but he took me with them. I watched him the whole way there. I couldn't understand him.. I really couldn't.. Did he no longer worry for me anymore?

The pain in my skull intensified as we got closer and closer, and the scent of Sango's blood filled the air.

Seconds later we arrived in a giant castle. The wood was darker than anything I'd ever seen and red paper doors stood out against the snow.

Sango knelt, in a pool of her own blood, in the middle of the courtyard. Her back to us, and her arms wrapped around her little brother.. who stood still yet unemotional as she cried. A dark long haired man with glowing red eyes sat on some steps a few feet away, watching them cynically and extremely amused.

My heart thudded painfully against my ribs, forcing the pain in my forehead to just about disappear completely. "SANGO!"

"Kaori..?" The taijiya turned her head toward me and I pushed myself off of Inuyasha's back. Her face was sweaty and flushed red. A small trickle of blood ran down her chin from the corner of her mouth.. Suddenly she slid off Kohaku and collapsed to the ground at his feet.

"S..Sango.. Warm droplets of water ran down my cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Her own brother was forced to do it.." The monk mumbled. I looked at the child. He hadn't moved from his position.. But his round freckled face was confused as he stared upon the young woman at his feet.. I knew that somewhere deep in his subconscious he knew Sango was his sister. He still loved her. He hadn't completely forgotten..

"Naraku..!" A low canine growl more hostile and angry than I'd ever heard, even from the most viscous of dogs, erupted from the boy in front of me. "You bastard.."

Naraku chuckled. "Kukukuku. Such a foolish lot. You came even though you knew it was a trap, huh."

"Get stuffed!" Inuyasha raced forward, his claws digging onto his own skin as he clenched his fists. He was more angry then I'd ever seen him before.

Naraku's dark hair grew and reached out toward the hanyou, blocking his body from view. Inuyasha growled again, slashing through the weak strands in an instant.

The hair fell limp, and Naraku was no longer in his seat.

"Ugh.. He's freaking legged it, huh?" Inuyasha muttered, grudgingly.

"I wont run." Naraku's sinister voice floated about the castle.. almost as if it were from the sky. "Because I wanted you to come here."

The limp hair began to tremble and suddenly they were long black snakes. They slither quickly along the ground towards me. I growled, the pain in my now just a dull ache, and slashed through them, my claws glowing yellow. They turned to liquid upon contact and I hissed as the skin on my arm burned. Miasma.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha leaped to my side pulling me behind him. "Idiot don't kill them!"

"Yeah well thanks for that update. I'll sure to put it to good use." I scowled, at his indifference, struggling to pull my sleeve over the burns as they raged upon my arm like wild fire. It hurt.. but.. it was manageable..

"If you want a fight, then you will have one.." Naraku laughed, as more black snakes slithered towards us from every direction. "This place is full of miasma. You'll be covered with it and die."

The dull ache started to grow back into a violent throb and I knelt down beside Sango's unconscious body, letting my hair fall over her. I glanced towards Inuyasha and out eyes met for a second before he looked away.

"Show your effing self, Naraku!" He cursed. I'd been wrong before. He was worried. Way more extremely worried than he let show. The expression in his eyes at that moment made it clear.

"Kukuku.. Inuyasha.. You low-lifes have no where left to run to."

A group of snakes lunged towards Inuyasha, and he slashed through them, showering himself with miasma. He cursed and stepped back as he revived similar burns as I on his cheek and arms.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "If you're covered with the miasma each time you destroy one, your body won't be able to take it!"

"I know that!" The hanyou hissed.

I felt Sango stirr under me and my eyes snapped to her. "Sango-chan."

"I'm.. sorry.." She gasped, her heart beating dangerously slow. "I.."

I shook my head. "It's alright. We understand."

"Thank goodness," Miroku sighed in relief. "Sango's still alive.'

"Bah!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Do you think she'll drop dead so easily?"

An inappropriately wave of jealousy hit me. He has full confidence in her abilities but not my own? Ugh, jerk.

"Sango! I'm going to really harass you about this later!" The Jerk snapped. "So, don't you die!!"

Naraku's sinister laugh filled the air once more. "So you think you can return alive, huh. This is where your lowlifes die. All of this is.. because of Sango's betrayal. Instead of your lives, Sango chose to save her brother's. If you're going to hate someone.. then hate Sango for her shallowness."

The whole crowd of snakes cam rushing towards us at that moment. I heard Inuyasha curse and suddenly the bright red kimono fell over my head.

I growled. No. I wouldn't be the useless one here. I tossed the fire red fabric over Sango, and closed my eyes. I wished for something, a barrier. I couldn't remember how I used to put them up before..

I felt like a balloon was being pulled away from my skin, and was being blown up bigger and bigger.. but it was happening in a faction of a second. I felt something like a hundred knives were just thrown toward my bubble and it flexed and shook where it was hit but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes.

My bubble was red.. a glossy almost transparent red. I wondered why it wasn't the usual pink or purple.. but that didn't seem to change anything. I watched and felt as the snakes lunged into my bubble but then bursting into liquid as they came in contact with it. The dark purple mist seeped over the dome, searching for an entrance.. but it failed and quickly dissolved away into the air.

"Kaori are you doing this?" Miroku asked.

I looked up at him, they were both looking at me in awe, and felt the bubble retract slightly. Ugh.. little beads of sweat appeared on my forehead, and the pounding in my head intensified ten fold. I nodded. This wasn't as easy as I remembered.

"Kukuku.. fool." Naraku hissed..

The ground shook and rumbled, louder and louder.. I felt my body being lifted from the earth.. Suddenly the snow flew up into the air in the centre and inside of my barrier and a cloud of giant black snakes burst from below. My bubble popped and I felt the ground disappear below me. My body twisted and my back hit wood, breaking through upon contact. More pain scorched through my body, and I slid to the ground clenching my teeth together so I wouldn't cry out.

I heard Inuyasha call for me, but I dare not unclench in fear of the tears that threatened to fall. I had to get stronger. The scent of Inuyasha's blood caught me and I opened my eyes.

"Kukuku, how pathetic, eh, Inuyasha?" I looked around, I was in an abandoned room. "Along with your friends you will die in pain. For a failure of a half-youkai, it is an appropriate way to die."

I blinked. My vision went red, my blood boiling in my veins. My thirst for bloodshed returning with a vengeance. I smiled. I didn't care what Inuyasha said. I knew the difference between friend and foe. I knew what I wanted. I sensed the danger. It would not take over my life. I needed this.

I was on my feet, running. Following the disgusting scent of that evil demonic sick bastard. My head throbbed and I stopped. I was halfway through the door. My vision clicked from reality to some find of ex-ray vision and I saw through the wall ahead of me. Tainted jewel shard. I unsheathed my sword. The sound of iron sliding against the scabbard pleasing my thirst.

I gripped them tight in my hands.. and with a flick of the wrist one twisted through the air. It spun in tight spirals throwing crimson blades of light into the air. It cracked through the stone wall which my tainted shards were hiding behind.. and a familiar flash of red exploded through the stone. As soon as my ears picked up on it the second sword transformed into a bow and diamond arrow erupted into a florescent white light bursting through the miasma, demon and out the stone through the back before disappearing into bright orbs once it touched the snow.

I smiled again digging my toes into the frozen wood beneath them.

"The miasma is dissipating!" I heard Shippo gasp.

"This is.. because of Kaori-sama?" Miroku wondered.

"Kaori.." My eyes flashed toward Inuyasha and then the red in my eyes intensified. He was bleeding, and burned all over. Sweating and weak..

"Naraku, you bastard." I hissed.

The demon stumbled. Half his body had been blown away and he held a missing shoulder with the only arm he had left. "Girl.. you.." He growled. "Who are you.. A long time ago.. there was a girl with the same powers as you.."

I scoffed, my tail twitching occasionally. "You know who I am. You tricked my sister into a trap which got her killed. You tried to kill me a few months go. Let's consider this, as revenge shall we?"

"You're.. Itami Kaori..?"

The my unfamiliar full name made my heart thud against my chest. The red blur started to dissappear from my eyes.. but I hid my reaction and smirked. "Mhmn." Another arrow appeared in my silver bow and I pulled the string. The familiar 'twang' and blinding white light sent a pleasurable shiver up my spine as it shot through the air faster than any bullet and hit Naraku square in the chest bursting his body apart, leaving just his head.

A wave of panic stuck me and my bow turned back into a katana. I had to finish everything. I raced forward and the head grinned.

"Kaori, watch out!" An arm wrapped around my body and I was pulled back, shielded by a cloud of miasma as the head practically exploded. Inuyasha pulled my head into his chest, and the sound of rumbling was all that was heard for a moment..

The pain in my head disappeared and I opened my eyes. We were all sitting in a giant field.. not even a trace of the castle left behind.

"The castle's gone.." Shippo exclaimed from Miroku's shoulder.

"It was a fake castle, huh.." Miroku replied, eyeing the area.

I blinked. Naraku is dead..? I looked around and my eyes landed on something. Tetsusaiga and my second katana were trust into a mound of snow together, forming a careful X. I pulled away from Inuyasha and got to my feet. He followed. I pulled my katana from the dirt as he did Tetsusaiga, and bent down to scour the ground.

"Did he escape?" Miroku asked.

I frowned and searched the area with my eyes. "He must have.. the shikon fragment is gone." I sighed and dropped to my knees. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to finish him off.."

"If you hadn't been there, Kaori-sama, all of us would have died." Miroku exclaimed.

"It seems you.." Inuyasha murmured. "Were the most amazing of all of us."

I blushed and closed my eyes. "Thank you.."

"Ehh!! Don't move about Sango!" Shippo shouted. I opened my eyes and turned around. Sango was stuggling to her feet, Shippo tugging on the bottom of her long green skirt.

"Sango-chan!" I gasped, running even before I got to my feet.. which caused me to stumble and hold the ground.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Sorry.." She breathed. "I can't go with you anymore.."

"Sango.. about your brother, and Naraku threatening you, everybody accepts that."

"That's why!" She shouted, turning on the monk. "I'd betray you all again! Naraku has Kohaku completely under his thumb..."

"Sango you.. intent to slay Naraku by yourself, don't you?"

"That's the only way.."

"You can't do it alone!" I came up to her and carefully grabbed on her arm preventing her from moving.

"Right." Miroku agreed. "Alone, you can't match him."

"Why.. are all of you.." Sango mumbled.

Inuyasha growled. "STOP GABBLING! IT'S BETTER THAT WE'RE ALL TOGETHER! BECAUSE YOU'RE A STRONG FIGHTER!!"

My ears flattened themselves against my head from the volume. "Inuyasha.."

"While you had stolen Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha had said there wasn't a problem with it" Miroku informed her.

"You saying I'm an idiot or something?" Inuyasha scowled.

"I'm saying you have a big heart."

"Do you hate us, Sango?" Shippo asked, his green eyes watering.

"...Is it okay.. for me to come with you?" Sango whispered.

"Hey, we've already said so!" Inuyasha snapped.

The girl trembled and then collapsed into my arms. Her loud uneven sobs shook me.. I bit my lip as tears then welled up in my own eyes. I buried my face into her hair as the the tears escaped down my face and she cried into my chest.

"..Why are they crying..?" I heard Inuyasha mumble.

"You really don't understand girls, do you?" Miroku sighed.

Sango had been hurting this whole time. She'd been scared.. that she would be alone. Heartbroken over the loss of everything she held dear..

"It's okay now.." I whispered. "because we'll all be together from now on.."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 45.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ :D hurraayyyy now some good chapters can finally happen!! Yes!! I'm so happy!! But.. this chapter's end really got to me. I feel like hugging Sango too and just start bawling. I'm such a girl xP

But I realized that in this chapter in the original.. Kagome says some pretty stupid stuff O_o which made me embarrassed for her.. yeah.. I hope you liked my drawing :3


	46. Jinenji

01-13-10: Okay now this chapter could be considered as another filler.. but.. come on it's Jeninji!! It's a whole chapter of just Kaori and Inuyasha and I think this chapter in the original was very sweet.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

46. Jinenji

The little cream colour neko trembled, as she curled herself tighter into a ball. She was in pain. Before we had arrived, Kirara had tried to best to protect Sango from harm, but Naraku's poison had gotten to her and still coursed through her veins. Sango pulled her hand from under the covers and stroked the small fluffy tail.

"Does it hurt, Kirara?" She whispered.

I frowned, and quietly left the hut to join the others. I.. couldn't be in there.. It was too sad. I sighed mournfully and plopped myself into the snow beside Inuyasha.

"What's _your_ problem?" He asked, his voice loud and harsh.

"I have nothing that can cure Kirara." I explained. "And I feel horrible because of it."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Kaori-sama." A tiny voice exclaimed. I looked down at Inuyasha's shoulder. Sure enough Meoga was there, sitting calmly as if he'd been there forever. I frowned.

"And where have _you_ been?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Er.." The flea trailed off glancing around nervously. "That's not the point right now. You want to save Kirara don't you?"

"Yes.. of course."

"Well I know a place where you can find antidote herbs that will cure her almost instantly. However, I heard the field of herbs is protected by a youkai.. so maybe they won't be so easy to get a hold of.."

"Well I think Inuyasha and I can manage." I replied, glancing up at the silver haired boy.

Shippo nodded in agreement. "They can just beat up the demon and get the whole field of herbs!"

Inuyasha smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kirara actually took a bite out of Naraku. Unlike Meoga, Kirara has spunk! It's the least we can do for her."

"Unlike Meoga, we can count on Kirara's strength in battle." Shippo added, folding his arms over his chest as well. "She must make a full recovery!"

They both nodded twice.

I blinked and looked back and forth between the two. Change the size, hair colour, eye colour, and species and we got ourselves two Inuyasha's on our hands. I smirked as I watched the two continue to rant about the flea and wondered how much Shippo actually looked up to the hanyou before me. It was obviously a lot.

"H-hey!" Meoga squeaked. "I let you guys do the talking and all you do is decide that I'm useless and weak! Physical proness isn't the only criteria for achievement! Give me some credit for having intelligence!"

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. "I think it would have been faster if I went by myself."

I pressed my lips together. "And you bring this up now?"

We trudged through the snow. I refused to run. I refused to go any faster.. I knew we needed the herbs for Kirara, but.. well.. I wanted some alone time with him.. It's been so long.. call me selfish.. but it's how I felt.. besides.. Kirara could last a few more hours couldn't she..?

"Besides," I added, looking up at the cloudy grey sky. "I'm the one who grew up with priestess. I was taught how to decider the good from the bad. You need me for this."

"Oh well then.." He trailed off. "I'm counting on ya."

I wasn't convinced. "And.. It's been so long since it was just the two of us.. In fact we've just about never really been alone since right after.. I broke the jewel. Remember..? We met Shippo right after that. That was.. almost three months ago."

"Really..?" His paced slowed and he ended up behind me.

"Mhmn."

"Well.. why can't we go faster?" He whined. I felt his head rest on my shoulder from behind and I stopped my face burning red.

"Because.. your.. tired?" Wow.. that was kinda pathetic..

"Mmm..." He groaned. I stood there waiting for him to get off me, so we could 'go faster'. But he didn't. I waited 5 minutes.. still nothing. What the hell? I heard a soft snore.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T SLEEP ON ME!!" I shouted, pulling myself out from under him.

That seemed to wake him up. He fell into the snow with a loud thud and glared up at me. "What the hell!!?"

"What!!? _You_ were the one sleeping on me!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure it wasn't you who was snoring either. If you were tired why didn't you go to sleep before we left?"

"I don't snore." He growled. His face resembled that of a pouting child and I laughed, walking away from him.

"Hey you stupid bitch don't leave!"

"Why should I stick around someone who is upset with me over nothing?" I called back.

He appeared beside me. "I'm not angry!

"Hmm.. your tone says differently."

"I said I'm not!" He snapped!

I pressed my lips together again and looked up at him. He blinked, any sign of irritation gone. "What?"

"You don't enjoy being around me do you?" I asked. I felt my ears droop and my tail fall limp. I was probably right.

"Eh..? What are you going on about?" Inuyasha's face grew confused and panicky and I stepped ahead of him.

"Well.. you seem all irritated." I sighed.

"You idiot! I was born like this!" He snapped. "...Er.. wait..."

I felt a smile grow on my face as he quickly backtracked, realizing being born irritated might not have been the best thing. A small laugh escaped my lips and he came up beside me looking all confused again.

"Jeez and now you're happy again. I don't get you."

"I don't get you either." I replied. I looked ahead and stopped instantly. A group of village men were walking towards us, each carrying the weight of a long wooden board. I smelt human blood and noticed a limp hand fall from under the straw mat placed over it.

"That makes the third one." One of the men sighed. "The bowels were eaten out again."

"Maybe it's Jinenji after all." The oldest one said. He was almost bald except for a small silver pony tail at the back of his head.

"It's obviously him, isn't it?" The first one replied.

"That monster, we won't forgive him for this!" Another growled.

"Bu, but what'll we do?" A thin faced man stuttered. "Even if everyone in the village attacked as a group.."

"Yeah.." A rounder man agreed at his side.

"Well." I chirped. "You obviously have a problem."

The men stopped muttering amongst themselves and looked at us.

"This 'Jinenji' guy, is a youkai?" Inuyasha asked, stepping in front of me as if these old villagers were dangerous. So much for me being the most amazing of them all.

"Wh.. Who're you?" One squeaked.

"Youkais..?"

"Er..." I pulled on the end of my tail. "Sort of.."

The flinched, slowly backing away.

"But we wont hurt you!" I quickly added. "We came to get some medicinal herbs."

"From Jinenji's field?"

"Eh..?" I blinked. Wasn't Jinenji the monster?

"Jinenji, lives with his mother, at the edge of the village." They explained. "They have a field of herbs that work well.. Well, even we use those herbs on occasion, but.. but it seems that these days, that Jinenji.. has gone back to remembering the taste of human flesh."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

The field was large. Larger than the small home garden I'd been imagining this whole time. Small bitter smelling leafy green plants grew in long thin rows around a small wooden shack. In the middle of the field a giant worked, pulling out small weeds with his hands.

"That's Jinenji." The villager whispered.

"Dreadful isn't he?"

"Bah!" Inuyasha scoffed.

I looked over this Jinenji over once more. "I wouldn't say dreadful." He wasn't. His skin was kissed by the sun but covered in many dark scars all over his legs and arms. Bulging eyes, that were one of the most beautiful shades of blue I had ever seen, watched where his steps carefully. Shoulder length slightly curly black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a kimono of dark blue and grey covered his enormous body. An average person would only reach maybe to the height of his knees. He wasn't dreadful. Just big..

"Will you really be able to exterminate this demon for us?" One of them asked. I took notice to the kimono patterns. This one was a sun pattern.

"We just came to take the herbs." Inuyasha said, his tone uninterested and bored. "Kaori wait here, this'll be easy."

"Alright then."I watched as he hopped over the bush we'd been hiding behind and stalked up to the youkai, pulling Tetsusaiga out as he went.

"I wonder if that brat is strong enough.." Thin face whispered to sun pattern.

"Well who cares?" Sun pattered replied.

"It's a fight between youkai." The oldest explained crouching down beside me as if I weren't there.

"Which ever dies it's okay.." Sun pattern added.

My tail twitched in irritation. Hmph.

"So you're the cannibalistic youkai bastard." Inuyasha called, as he approached Jinenji. "Prepare to die!"

I sniffed the air for a sign of any immediate danger as the giant turned around. Hmm.. that was strange. If he was the youkai to attack he'd reak of human blood.. but he didn't.

Suddenly rocks started flying over my head and I ducked to the ground, out of the range of fire. "Hey Jinenji!" The men were shouting. "Prepare to die!! Quickly!! Kill him!!"

The giant's blue eyes flashed red for a second, and his body started to tremble. Inuyasha braced himself.

"Maaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jinenji cried, tears streaming down his face. "Maa!! Sa-a-ave me-e!!" He spun around and dissappared into the small wooden shack.

"Wa..Wait!" Inuyasha shouted. His face was confused, just as maybe mine was, and I leaped towards him. "Wait I said! Damn you!"

"You bastards!" An elderly, sickly thin woman raced from the cabin, holding a large wooden plank over her shoulders. "I've said it again and again, stop coming after our damn field!"

She raised and then thrust the log over Inuyasha's head. A loud crack pierced my hears and the wood splintered into a hundred pieces. Inuyasha just stood there, his face just as confused as a few moments ago. He seemed unharmed.

"Whaa!! Those brats are done for!" The oldest man cried.

"He's weak!" Sun pattern gasped.

A moment later they were on their feet, racing back into the forest toward their village.

"Woooow" I said rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. "They're soooo brave."

Inuyasha looked at me, his face unamused. "What's with them?"

"Hey you," The woman's said between laboured breaths. "I don't know what rubbish those damn villagers have you told. But this child could never eat someone's bowels. Don't let them fool you, he's just a hanyou!"

I blinked. Hanyou?

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"You're called.. Inuyasha and Kaori right?"

We were now sitting in the shack. It had looked smaller from the outside. Inside the walls were a dark ocean blue, and green herbs were strung along the walls. But these were not bitter smelling as the ones outside. They smelled sweet, filling the room with their intoxicating scent.

The old woman sat in front of us, carefully poking a small fire, and the hanyou Jinenji was curled up on the side watching me with those piercing blue eyes.

"Now that I look , you're both hanyou too, aren't you?" The woman muttered.

"Mm.."

"You got that right, babaa." Inuyasha and I nodded.

"I thought so.. because while you may have a pretty face for a half-youkai.." Her dark beady eyes stared us down. "Your shape, however you look at is, it's half transformed."

"'Half transformed'?" I echoed. I pinched one of Inuyasha's silver ears and tugged gently. "You mean these things, right?"

He growled, and grabbed mine. But pulled harder than I had. I yelped. "Let go!"

"No you let go!"

I growled and our small bickering some how became more pshycial. By the time the woman cut in his hand was on my tail, the other holding back my arm, and one of my hands were grasping his ears, while the other was being held up in the air.

"That would be a good guess with you." She said as I started to lean back from his obvious physical dominance. We froze and turned our attention back to her. "Just because Jinenji here is called 'half-youkai, you can see how those villagers have come to treat us.."

"Bullied right?" I asked.

"Humph.. More like they seemed to be trying to kill him several times."

"I'm sorry, Ma.." Jinenji whispered. His voice was deep, slow, and soothing the ears. "It's my fault you get picked on."

The woman looked up at him her eyes worried and sad. "What are you saying Jinenji? We haven't done anything wrong. Your Oyaji-dono was, such a magnificent and find youkai.."

She sighed and closed her eyes, losing herself in a memory. Her face resembled that of a young woman just newly wed.. without a care in the world. "Now nostalgic. This was all.." Her eyes opened and she looked at me. "Maybe when I was about your age.. A time when I was in difficulty with a sprained ankle on the mountain, and it was your oyaji-dono who saved me. He had the appearance of a beautiful man, but I soon realized he was a youkai. The glowing light around him have it away."

She touched her hand to her cheek and stared at nothing in particular, the soft wrinkles slowly turning into a light shade of pink. "And the two of us.. shard a burning love together."

My face burned and I stared at the floor. I felt as thought I had just walking in on a couple.. sharing a more than merely intimate moment..

"Just a sec, Babaa." Inuyasha said, his eyes falling to an accusing glare. "That means that _you _are the human parent?"

I gasped shoved him onto the floor. "Inuyasha that's mean!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 46.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Hm.. I had at first decided to make this part in the story just one full chapter but.. I think I'll make it two :]


	47. Home

01-14-10: Wow seriously, this story is gonna be like at least 50 thousand chapters. :l I mean like in the original at this point it's at 113 chapters, this one is at 47. Considering that I do think that I've cut down pretty well on quite a lot of things but honestly I have no idea about the whole other 500 hundred something original ones O_O I might end up with 250 some odd chapters for this story O:

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

47. Home

"Inuyasha, I really don't think we should be leaving just yet." I called as he trudged ahead, the wind blowing his silver hair so far back some of it tickled my cheek.

"What do you mean?" He muttered, keeping his face down.

"Well.." I quickened my pace to catch up with him. "Those idiot men think Jinenji is the one attacking the village. He may be different but you know he's kind enough not to do something like that."

"But that's what it does mean when you're different. Nobody trusts you, you're always the first to be blamed, and it is always, always your fault!" Silver bangs fell over amber eyes and he pushed ahead.

I pulled myself ahead of him and ducked my head down to see the face he tried to hide so carefully. "Hey.."

"We've brought every single sword and spear we have." I stopped and turned around. The cowardly men from before all knelt down beside a pile of weapons, eyeing them approvingly. "Now that have these, we'll be able to beat that Jinenji!"

"We gotta kill him before he gets us." Said Sun pattern.

"Hey! You can't kill him!" I shouted.

The men raised their heads. "Oh it's you two again."

"Yes it's us two again!" I snapped. "What are you talking about? Attacking Jinenji?!"

"Of course we are." Sun patterns eyes narrowed as he looked upon me, and my tail twitched again. His dark eyes moved from it and then up to my ears and his frown deepened.

"There's no evidence it's him." I scowled.

"Of course it's him!" He shouted. I growled, letting my lips curl up to expose the fangs. They stepped back.

Inuyasha pushed a head of me, blocking them from my view and I sighed. I was getting too aggressive again. "You bastards. It seems you've really been picking on Jinenji a lot."

"Hmm? What's that?" Thin face gulped.

"Well, what ever's been going on.. we have to get the real culprit, else this place wont ever be at peace."

"A low murmur erupted through the crowd. "Are you saying you're going to capture whoever it is?"

"I'll go back to the field then." I said.

"Kaori?" Inuyasha's eyes finally attached to mine, and they were confused. He must wonder why I wouldn't want to be on the fighting lines as usual.

"I'm going to stay there and protect Jinenji if you decide to go through with this." I explained. "If I end up hurt in anyway.. Inuyasha will come and wreak havoc on your village and terrorize the children and drink all your water. Yep."

"Wait! What!" Inuyasha yelped, his face glowing pink.

"Why not!?" I snapped turning on him. "You better terrorize those children! You have to! If you don't and I die, I'm coming back as a ghost to haunt you for the rest of your life! Do you want that Inuyasha? Do you want me to irritate you at the worst random times?"

"No!"

"Well then you're going to go rampant right!?"

"W..well.. I guess I can go rampant.."

"Okay good!" I turned back to the villagers. "He's gonna go rampant."

"What's with these two.." They murmured. "The guy seems rather unreliable.. The girl.. just plain crazy.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"So the villager's said that did they?"

"Mm. So until everything is okay again, I'll stick around here to help." Kaori rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet as my tail wagged back and forth only slightly so it seemed like it was a constant wiggly line. It was odd to her She barely paid attention to the thing, and yet it was always doing something. Maybe, she thought, she needed to watch it more often.

The old woman watched her with a curious eye. "As you wish."

A smile appeared on the hanyou girl's face and she nodded. Turning around to run to Jineinji she came to a skidding halt at his feet, almost tripping several times from the slipperiness of the snow.

"So I just pull the weeds right?" She asked, her black ears twitching now and then to capture the minuscule sounds around her.

"Y.. yes.." As Kaori bent to attack a pack of weeds, the giant boy shifted over a few rows. He didn't want to scare her away.

Kaori noticed and raised her head. She noticed the amount of lighter coloured scars along his body, almost everywhere that was visible had them. She wondered, how many of them were inflicted by the villagers? She felt sad for him.. not sorry, but sad. "How come you don't leave this place?" She asked. "Find some where better where your not treated so poorly. There are people who accept us now.. not many, but I'm sure you'll be able to find them if you tried."

"This place is best." Jinenji replied, in his deep yet soft voice. "Because my Pa left us this farm."

"Oh..I see."

His blue eyes watched as a delicate hand trailed along the snow, leaving many lines which soon turned into a small picture. A youkai man, a human woman, and a giant crystal ball between them.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"It's a picture of a painting I once saw.." She replied.

His heart pounded in his chest. He.. Jinenji.. was having a conversation. For the first time in his life.. he was talking to a girl..

A loud rumbling echoed through out the forest, shaking the ground with it's constant beats. Kaori yelped, tail jumping between her knees, and her ears falling to the side. She trembled, digging her claws into the fabric of her sweater. "W..Was t-that.. thunder?"

"No." Jinenji reached out a finger and touched the top of her head. It fit perfectly between her ears. "It's just the ceremonial drums from the village. They beat them, sometimes, to wish luck when they're about to go into battle, but sometimes for other things."

Her face went pink. "Oh.."

The old woman stood watching their backs. Her dark eyes confused, and her hands just barely held onto the small wicker basket of herbs. This girl was afraid of something as non-threatening as thunder or drums, just a noise, instead of Jinenji?

The sky turned a rose pink as the sun slowly fell to the ground. Birds chirped and fluttered into the sky as Jinenji threw seeds to the clouds. The birds flew to it, catching them in their tiny beaks. Kaori's childish laugh rang through the field, and a giant smile light up her features. She held out a finger to the birds, a black onyx tail wagging back and forth in an adorable delight. A few sparrows flew to her, landing on the top of her head, shoulder and outstretched finger.

She giggled and beamed up at the gentle hanyou beside her. "Heh, look Jinenji!"

A shy smile formed on his face and he nodded. So this is what they mean by 'happiness'.

As the birds flew away and the sky was now a light purple Kaori sat on top of the roof. The cool air welcomed her and she watched as the small winter night birds now descended from their hiding places. Jinenji and his mother were inside cooking up some dinner for them to eat. So as of right now she was alone..

_"Some people live in a house on the hill  
And wish they were some place else_"

A crystal voice rang through the forest, stealing Inuyasha's attention away from his mission. Kaori was singing. Singing for real this time. When was the last time he had heard her? With Koga.. or that time before the new moon.

_"There's nobody there  
When the evening is still_"

Oh well, it didn't matter. As long as he could hear her. He knew she was alright.

_"Secrets with no one to tell"_

Inuyasha went back to run, following his nose through the dark icy forest. That girl from before had the scent of a youkai on her. He could just follow that and.. He stopped. The ground below..?

_"Some I have known have a ship where they sleep with sounds of rocks on the coast  
__They sail over oceans five fathoms deep  
But can't find what they want the most"_

The hanyou dropped to all fours, digging and then sniffing the wet leaves. This was it!

_"Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known with you  
I am home"_

He punched the ground as hard as he could. It quivered and then fell apart, sending him tumbling down into a dark hit the ground with a loud 'thump' and looked around.

_"Some live in towns  
Cardboard shack on concrete"_

Human bones littered the rocky cave, the scent of stale blood and the youkai blanketing everything.

_"All bluster and bustling life  
They search for the colour you can never quite see  
Cause it's all white on white"_

A bright green glowing substance told Inuyasha he was right. This was the youkai's nest._  
_

_"Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known with you  
I am home"_

"This is.." He wondered aloud to himself, crouching down beside it. Tiny white circular objects were embedded in the goop each broken and shattered.

Inuyasha stretched out a finger into the oozing green. These were eggs. But.. they all hatched out recently.. He got to his feet and looked around. But there wasn't even anyone here.. Were they thrown out of the nest? He wondered.

_"Even now when I'm alone  
I've always known with you  
I am home.."_

Kaori's voice echoed away and panic struck him. He was wrong. The youkai had led it's children out of the nest. He leaped out of the cave, rushing towards the village. Kaori was in danger.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

The bare tree branches rusted about outside and the wind sent tornado of snow into the air. Kaori stood on her feet, staring down at the villagers. They glowed orange from the fire on their torches, each baring a murderous face. They held swords and spears, and those who didn't came bearing heavy rocks.

"Come out here Jinenji!" They hollered, throwing rocks at the hut. Kaori slunk behind a tall pillar standing high on top of the roof and watched, safe from the range of fire.

"You damn villagers!" The old woman screeched, running at them a garden hoe in hand. They changed their direction of fire, and the scent of blood hit Kaori's nose. Damn.

She leaped into the snow, flexing her claws as they ceased fire. They took a few steps back.. wary of this one. "I told you I'd be here." She growled. She glanced over her shoulder towards the old woman. "Are you alight?" She asked, noticing a small trickle of blood coming from the woman's hairline.

"Get out of the way, wench!" Sun pattern shouted. "Why are you siding with them!?"

"They haven't done anything wrong, you stupids!" Kaori snapped. "You would realize that if you would just open your pathetic little minds and tried to get to know them!"

"Nevermind her!"

"She's one of them! Just look at those ears and tail!"

"Kill them all!"

Flames were tossed into the dark sky and flew to the wooden shack. The flames crackled and danced to the moon and in a matter of seconds the whole thing was on fire. Kaori cursed, tossing her blue hair over her shoulders and grabbing the woman and leaping to a safer place in the area. "Stay here!"

But as the words left her lips a large snake like creature rose up behind the villagers. It's face was almost human, but long spiny legs sprouted from it's skull. It's eyes had no pupil and were just bright crimson. Pink tentacles sprouted from it's mouth and a sharp tongue pulled out of sun patterns lifeless body. Smaller youkai burst from the darkness and mowed down on the man's insides.

"S..see.." The old woman gasped. "They're eating his bowels."

The sharp tongue burst from the giant youkai's mouth and another man went down. "Go ahead.." The youkai hissed. "Get the rest.."

Kaori inhaled sharply and ran into the hut, grabbing Jinenji's cowering body and leading him to his mother. "Stay with your mother. Keep her safe." Without any further instruction Kaori whipped around, slashing through the baby youkai in one swipe. To her relief none of these burst into any kind of poison.

"You little bitch.." The mother youkai hissed as she looked upon her kin,half now lifeless upon the ground. She growled and a scaly spiked tail cracked like a whip as it shot out at the female hanyou.

Kaori gasped and the ground disappeared below her. A sharp pain and fire burst through her body from her stomach, and she chocked. Coughing up blood into her hand. A spike from the youkai's tail had stabbed her through the abdomen.. and was now holding her up in the air. High out of the reach of even Jinenji.

"I'm going to devour your insides." The youkai hissed.

Jinenji's eyes flashed red and an agonizing scream pieced the air. "STOP IT!!"

A giant fist was thrust through the youkai's mouth and out the back, and Kaori came crashing toward the ground. She managed to land safely on her feet, but the snow below her splattered red and she collapsed onto her knees holding her waist. "Jinenji!"

"Please escape.." The boy pleaded, his bright blue eyes filling with tears. "You are the only one who ever treated me like a normal person.. IF I LET YOU DIE HERE I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GO ON LIVING!"

"Jinenji.." His mother whispered.

"Sankon Testusou!" A flash of yellow ripped apart the rest of the child youkai and a blur of red suddenly skid to a stop beside the hanyou girl.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha gasped. "Are you alright!?"

She forced a laugh and winced. "Oh yeah.. couldn't better!"

Inuyasha turned away from her glaring at the villagers. "What the hell are you bastards doing here?"

"Yo.. you! We're saved!" They cried.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori hissed.

"I'm going to eat your arm!" The youkai snapped.

"Save Jinenji!"

"NO!" Kaori spun around staring at the old woman, her face full of mortified shock. "Don't help him! Jinenji must fight alone."

"Why!" She shouted.

Inuyasha stopped watching the mother with steady amber eyes. So that's why.. He heard the sound of shuffling snow and turned around. The village men were sneaking away. The boy growled and jumped in front of them, folding his arms over his chest. "You bastards are watching till the end."

"Inuyasha!" Kaori ran up to him, with tears threatening to fall. Her wasit and left arm were covered in blood but she now moved as if she could feel no pain. "Jinenji is going to-!"

"Don't worry, Kaori." Inuyasha stated simply, watching as the tall hanyou strained against the youkai. "Jinenji won't lose."

The old woman bowed her head. "Jinenji because you are kind.." She whispered. "You've endured being made fun of by the villagers.. however.. SHOW THESE VILLAGERS WHAT YOUR TRUE POWER IS!!"

Jinenji's eyes flashed crimson once more and he thrust his arm further into the youkai's head. His body glowed a bright blue and suddenly the youkai exploded into a thousand pieces and then dissolved into the bright white light that surrounded him.

Kaori stumbled and grasped onto Inuyasha's arm for support. "Am..amazing.."

"Well at least now those villagers will also be a bit quieter.." Inuyasha mumbled, his face dark and cynical.

Jinenji turned around, and walked towards them, wipping away the sweat on his face.

The villagers yelped, pressing their faces to the ground. "We, we're sorry we doubted you!" They cried. "P, Please don't kill us!"

"W.. wait they're scare of him now!" Kaori yelped.

"That's why, things'll be okay!" Inuyasha replied. "It really looks like they can't be friends. In which case they should find out just who is the stronger of them."

Kaori growled. "You just don't know anything."

"What was that!?"

Jinenji reached out an open hand. "Uhm.. everyone's also.. injured. These herbs.. are good at healing wounds." He explained shyly.

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT! IF YOU DO THAT NOTHING WILL CHANGE!"

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kaori snapped and the boy was sent crashing toward the ground.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kaori asked, rubbing the fresh bandaged around her waist.

"Sure. You've got your herbs now. Go home." The woman replied.

The girl pursed her lips together. "Well.. alright. Jinenji-san! We'll be leaving then."

"Ahh.. sure.." The giant mumbled.

"Goodbye. Thanks for everything." She said. She reached out for his giant hand and brought it to her face, carefully nuzzling it affectionately. "I hope we meet again some day."

His face went crimson and he watched silently as she walked away. He hoped they'd met again too.

"Inuyasha.."

"Hm?"

"Did.. that happen to you too?" Kaori asked timidly.

"What?"

"Mm.. bullying."

"Bah!" He scoffed. "You idiot. If that happened to me, I wouldn't keep quiet about it."

"I guess.." She wasn't convinced.

An awkward silence followed.

"Because I wasn't.. we aren't either." He finally said.

"Hm?" Kaori looked up from her hands.

"We're not youkai, we're not human. You can't go with either." He explained. "That's why.. I thought I could only have a home if I seized it by force.. and so I lived like that, and then I realized I was all alone."

Inuyasha stared down at the ground letting his bangs fall over his face. "It was the only.. way that I knew how.."

Kaori reached out a hand and grabbed the red fabric on his arm. "Inuyasha.. I'm.. really happy."

He pulled his arm away, staring at her as if she might be crazy. "Hey, just what do you think I've been talking about..?"

"Because.. it's the first time you've told me about your past.." She replied, a small smile on her face. "I.. I knew there was something. But.. I always wanted to know exactly what. I'm glad that you trust me enough to let me see this vulnerable side of you."

"That.. makes you happy?"

"Mhmn."

Inuyasha snorted, and pushed ahead. "It's like you're saying I never give in!"

Kaori blinked. "But.. I want to understand you."

He stopped.

"I'm a hanyou too, remember? But.. I was lucky to be human and I missed out on that.. or maybe unlucky. I never lived it. So.. I don't know what it's like. If it would help me understand you more.. then I'd gladly live it over for the rest of my life. But.. it's okay now though isn't it? You're not alone anymore."

She was right. Inuyasha thought, turning to look at her. When had it happened? It seemed to natural.. now that he remembered it.. some how.. from the time when she had been a little child till now.. some where between there, she'd turned into someone to protect to.. his home.

Kaori closed her eyes and skipped ahead, spinning in a circle as her little piano melody filled the air once more.

_"For me it's a glance and the smile on your face the touch of your hands,  
And an honest embrace  
For where I lay it's you I keep,  
This changing world I fall asleep  
With you all I know is I'm coming home,  
Coming home"_

* * *

**End Of Chapter 47.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ BAHAHAHAH :D i made her sing.. and i made it third person pov but that song totally fits doesn't it? at least the last verse :3 u know im right. The song is called Home by Vanessa Carlton if you'd like to search it up. I'll put a link on my profile.


	48. Hole of Evil

01-15-10: Lol after a day of arguing with myself on whether or not I should skip this chapter, I've finally finished it. I've decided it was too important to skip, so all it took was to throw the lazy me into a box and ta da!! We're finished.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

48. Hole of Evil

"The corpses of youkai rained down from the sky?"

"Yes.."

We were in a village, a very small and secluded one. Far from anything but a giant mountain. I sat on the wooden steps leading up to a door as the others stood and listened to the villager's tale. I couldn't sit still. I was fidgeting. We couldn't go off saving people today. Not now. Tonight was it. The full moon. I could feel the oppressive weight of a human's weakness bearing down on me already, and it was only noon.

"By the way how has everyone been feeling?" Miroku asked.

"Horrible." I muttered. I noticed Inuyasha glimpse my way but I avoided his gaze.

"Well.. the old, the children.. and the weak have been keeling over." A certainly well fed man answered. He must have been the chief of the village, no one else could have gotten that pudgy with a common villager's work load.

"Not surprising." Miroku's dark navy eyes were intense as he folded his arms into his sleeves. "It must have originated from some strong evil around here."

"So, we're saving people again. If we have time to do this.." Inuyasha uttered as we now wandered through the dense forest. I found myself unable to keep up with him at the head of the group and kicked myself for not mentioning my transformation. Something was keeping me from saying so. Maybe I expected someone to remember, but no one did.

"Do you have something to do?" I challenged him. Really, it wasn't his night, so what should he have to worry about?

"Look for Naraku!" He snapped.

Miroku sighed. "Naraku probably won't recover for a while. At any rate, because of Kaori-sama he probably wont be doing anything for a while. Besides.." He drew a gold charm bracelet from his kimono and ambled up to me, catching my hand in his own. "In thanks, I would like you to take this. For saving me."

I gazed at it. The small jingling and shimmering gold stealing my attention. "Wow.."

Inuyasha snatched it away and snarled. "You took it, didn't you!"

"Inuyasha can't I give little Kaori-sama a gift without you getting jealous?" Miroku inquired, taking my shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

"Don't touch her!!!"

Sango sighed as I quickly drew away from Miroku. "Sango?"

"Apart from Naraku.." She said turning to look over her shoulder. "I was wondering.. if there are other youkai which radiate such strong evil."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"You foolish, blockhead, MORONIC girl!"

"Hey! Don't call me a moron! I did nothing wrong here!"

"Oh no nothing except NOT mention that tonight was the full moon!"

I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. We were on the mountain side, extremely close to the source of the evil. Silver light from the moon shone down from above, exposing the copper returning to my hair. I stared as my claws decreased down to just ordinary nails, along with my long tail as it completely disappeared. I felt my ears turn to human ones and frowned as my vision dimmed to a regular humans. Ugh, how irritating.

"Well what do we do?" Sango wondered, her eyes never leaving my face. I knew what she thought. I was now the spitting image of the girl in the painting. No matter what she had thought before, there was now no doubt who I was.

"We can't go back.." Shippo observed from my shoulder.

"But Kaori can't be seen." Miroku finished.

An irritated growl rumbled from inside Inuyasha's chest and his fire rat kimono fell over my head. "Wear it."

I quickly shoved my hands through the sleeves and pulled my hair out of the high ponytail. It wasn't very likely that we'd run into anyone we knew where them knowing my night could be a danger to me.. the only one we had to worry about now was Naraku really. But.. it was just better to be safe, and I let my hair fall over my face.

Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder and pulled me so close and held me there, I might as well have been glued to him. "Alright lets go."

We reached a minor's tunnel moments later. A low loud rumbling emitted from the darkness and a shiver ran down my spine. It was from here..

"Kaori stay here." Inuyasha instructed.

"WHY!?" I shouted, as my foot stamped itself onto the ground.

"Because you're a untrained human without her youkai strength to protect her anymore."

"Oh yeah.."

"I see." Miroku came up beside me, snaking a arm around my waist. "In which case I'll stay back and guard Kaori-sama."

"What?"

Inuyasha's face twisted into an expression of controlled fury. "You. Are. Coming. With. Me."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Sango pulled her knees to her chest and burred her face into them.

"Sango are you okay?" I asked, crawling up beside her. "The evil's getting to you isn't it?"

She breathed into her gas mask. "What about you, Kaori? You seem perfectly okay."

I shrugged. "For the moment."

"I feel fine as well." Shippo added, popping up beside me. "Though the evil inside would probably be worse."

I looked toward the entrance to the miner's cave. I wondered if Inuyasha and Miroku were alright..

"Kaori!"

My head snapped up. No.. It couldn't be.. I watched as a giant whirlwind of dust was kicked up into the air, and waited for my head to pound as the feeling of shikon shards came up fast. No headache. A second later, my 'fiancé' was silhouetted against the moon and then landed inches from me, his icy blue eyes glowing in the dark.

He stopped and looked at me, blinking in confusion. He leaned close to me and sniffed. "You're human! AND YOU REAK OF THAT STUPID DOG!!"

I felt the heat rush to my face. Oh god.. Now what? Koga was here. He's seen me human! Inuyasha was definitely going to be upset about this. "Ye.. yes.." I replied, shakily. "Hanyous.. such as myself.. heh.. change from.. hanyou to human once a month.. Inuyasha let me wear his kimono tonight since I'm vulnerable.."

"You're with that stupid mutt again!? _AND _he left you alone!?"

"No!" I ran toward Shippo and Sango bringing the wolf's attention to them. "My friends, Shippo and Sango are here. Sango is a trained youkai exterminator I have full confidence in her capabilities. Also I still have my spiritual powers.. I'm not _completely_ vulnerable.."

Koga glanced towards them, instant recondition shining in his eyes at the sight of the kitsune. But Sango and him glared at each other both wary of each other. I frowned and jumped between them.

"Okay so, Koga this is Sango, Sango this is Koga. Koga is a wolf youkai who we met up with almost three months ago." I explained.

"Also her fiancé" He added grabbing my hand.

I bit my lip and looked at the Taijiya pleadingly. "Yeah.. I almost forgot that part. Erm.. Koga Kaede did explain about me being a hanyou to you right?"

He nodded, looking around. "Something about this miko woman's soul suppressing your own keeping you in the form of a human?"

"Yeah. But I still have all my miko and shard seeing skills.. now along with a few more demonic ones.. I'm actually pretty amazing."

A strange look entered his eyes as I smiled cheerfully. I know this was stupid. This arrogant man had taken me as his 'mate' without any thought of my opinion.. But.. He spent almost three months searching for me. There was something about that.. I just couldn't hate him. I felt two pairs of eyes staring into my back and turned to look at the others. They were both staring at me, with faces that were shouting not to remember the silver haired hanyou in the tunnel behind us.

I pressed my lips together. Of course I couldn't forget about him. But was it wrong to be nice for someone who showed so much commitment? "Anyways, Koga, why are you here?"

"I came looking for you since that day, Inuyasha had told me that you'd ran off. I've been tracking your scent all over this damn country."

"Erm.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "About that.. uh.. I never ran off after that one time. Inuyasha lied.. to get rid of you.."

"WHAT!?" I flinched away from him, a signal in my blood telling me there was danger. Sango leaped between us, and Koga growled.

I looked over his shoulder as I heard the sound of sandals against rock.. and my breath caught in my throat. "Kik.. Kikyou!?"

I leaped out from behind Sango and Koga, half running towards her.

"I see. So Inuyasha has gone inside then."

I froze and all the cruel words she ever spoke to me that night came flooding back. Why was she here? What was she doing?

She stared at me blankly.. and then her brown eyes quickly sweaped over the others. "You shouldn't confide yourself in so many people about your secrets, Kaori." She said gliding past me, her voice even and unemotional. "You may end up dead because of it."

I turned on my heel as she disappeared into the cave and a rush of words came out in that instant. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!? YOUR NOT EVEN ALIVE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

I felt a small electric shock run through my body from my chest and fell to my knees. My breathing came out in short laboured breaths and I cursed. I made her mad.

"Kaori-chan!" Sango gasped running up to me. "Are you alright?"

"Who the hell was that miko!?" Koga growled, watching the space where she'd disappeared.

"Yeah I'm alright. She is my older.. well foster sister. A long time ago.. and.. well even now I guess.. Inuyasha was in love with her. I just made her mad with what I said that's all." I stumbled to my feet and grabbed my backpack, throwing it on my back. "I'm going after her."

"Wait! Kaori-chan!"

"Shippo, Koga stay with her!"

"No." Koga growled, throwing me onto his back. "I'm going with you."

As he ran with me further and further into the blackness a familiar pain grew in my temples and I hissed. Not now! Why? This stupid migraine will be the death of me! I shut my eyes and hid my face. Why was Kikyou here? Was she here to see Inuyasha? To try once more to bring him to hell? My heart beat in my chest and a strong fury fulled me.. much like the one on that night, throwing my migraine almost into non-exsistancy. Jealousy? No it couldn't be.. this feeling felt different than when it had been about Sango.. but.. maybe because I knew it was just nothing feelings and it was just because of my own thoughts.. Kikyou was.. real..

A light shone a head and Koga tensed, and quickly slowed to a stop. I hopped off his back and he trailed behind me. His tail I noticed was almost curled between his legs. I wondered if the evilness in here was getting to him, although it shouldn't.. or.. did he sense a danger I no longer could?

I noticed a small bundle of dark blue huddled to the side and quickened my pace. "Miroku!"

The bundle flinched and rolled over, and a pair of shocked tired blue eyes met my own. "Kaori-sam- is that Koga?"

"Yes it is.. He finally found me." I knelt down beside him, resting my hands on his arm and shoulder. He was sweating and looked painfully weak. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just the evilness is all. You seem quite well."

"Mmm." I looked out into the light as Koga knelt down almost in front of me, blocking me from any immediate danger. I was surprised on how little he'd been speaking.. but.. I didn't pay too much attention to that. We were sitting on the edge of a cliff but the cliff didn't lead out, it lead into a giant bowl.

Inside the giant stone bowl Inuyasha and a giant youkai-oni thing, fought against each other in a littler of youkai corpses and a pool of blood. Off to the side directly beneath us.. Kikyou lay unconscious on the rocks.

The oni chucked. "This woman isn't human.." He reached out a giant clawed hand. "I'll make her part of my own flesh and blood.."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KIKYOU!" Inuyasha hollered. A sharp pain stabbed my chest, as he sliced through the arm that had been reaching for my sister. The arm fell into the pool with a loud splash and Inuyasha whipped around leaping toward the miko. "Kikyou!"

A dark smile appeared on the oni's face and his shoulder started to bubble. Suddenly a centipede youkai's body shot out from it and knocked back the silver haired boy.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Don't get heated up Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, leaning far over the cliff. "If you go and defeat that guy, because of Kodoku, your body will.."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha snarled, snapping his head up to look at the monk. His face fell as he noticed me and then infuriated once more as he caught sight of Koga. The wolf youkai shifted and the rock beneath me rumbled like thunder. I withheld a gasp but my hands grasped onto the fur covering Koga's shoulders. I noticed Inuyasha look away going back to fight the oni monster, his face.. seemed almost hurt.

"Miroku.." I whispered. "Kodoku..?"

"If he continues to fight in this place.." Miroku explained, keeping his eyes on the red figure below. "Whether he wins or loses, because of the kodoku it means his body will be fused with the youkai's."

"Good then" Koga scoffed. "The faster that bastard is taken out of this world the better."

I growled, pulling the collar of Inuyasha's kimono over my head like a hood and shoved past him. "Shut up, Koga."

"Kaori-sama!" Miroku gasped.

Koga grabbed my arm as I leaped down the cliff, preventing me from falling. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

I growled and my headache returned. "For safety reasons, my name is now Nazuna. And I'm going to get my sister's body so Inuyasha wont have to fight anymore!" I yanked my hand out of his gasp and landed on my knees a few feet below. Inuyasha.. would never just watch her die.. and even though.. there's been some hostile feelings between us too.. I couldn't either.

I heard Koga curse and suddenly he was in the fight too. I blocked out any exchange the two boys might have shared and ran toward my sister.

"Onee-san!" I called as I knelt down beside her. She struggled to open her eyes. "You're awake, good. Can you stand?"

A loud crack of shattering rock pierced my ears and I looked to the battle as Kikyou pulled herself up. A giant tail snapped towards us and I flinched, tackling Kikyou's body onto a lower platform. I exhaled sharply as the air was forced from my lungs and slowly thrust myself upright.

"You.. You're such a fool.."

I blinked and gazed toward Kikyou. She was on all fours staring at the ground, her shiny black hair falling over her shoulders into her eyes. "You being down here means that.. Inuyasha will completely lose you.."

I swallowed nervously and whipped away the sweat from my forehead. As my skin made contact with each other a giant pain burst through my temples and I cried out in agony. Why.. why did this hurt more each time...

"Kaori!" Koga and Inuyasha gasped.

"MY NAME IS NAZUNA YOU FREAKS!" I shouted, my eyes blind from the dark spots flickering before them.

"Nazuna..?" Kikyou questioned, casually. I suddenly felt at ease. I heard no malice in her voice. Just.. the same Kikyou I had known from my childhood.

"This girl.. who we met. She hated youkai, because her parents were orphaned by them.. Long story.." I gasped. I was only using this name.. for one reason.. If my suspicions were correct.. and as I had thought back.. my headache was only caused from jewel shards.. that in some way was connected to Naraku.. With Sesshoumaru my head hurt and that arm and shikon shard were given to him by Naraku if I remembered correctly. Kohaku's jewel shard.. from Naraku.. and this giant evil stew. Sango's words had been a huge hint. She wondered if there were any other youkai who could produce as much evil as Naraku. This.. probably some how had to do with him.

"You scum!!" I heard Inuyasha shout.

"Damnit! What where you're swinging that thing, dog turd!"

I heard a giant blast and a bright yellow light burst through my black spots. I blinked as the golden light shone brighter and brighter like lighting through the air.. but then suddenly a light pink shooting star struck the lightning and it was gone. The shooting star flew up and out the top of the bowl into the sky and Kikyou stood in front of me, holding an empty bow. She'd.. cancelled out.. Inuyasha's attack?

But just was that attack..? It looked.. so familiar.._ "Let me show you, little brother..." Sesshoumaru hissed. "The destructive power of the Tetsusaiga." _Tetsusaiga's true power. Inuyasha had finally did it! But then why did Kikyou..? Another throb pierced my skull and all my thoughts were destroyed.

Inuyasha and Koga stood in the centre of the bowl back to back staring up into the sky. Inuyasha was holding a rusty old sword but seemed unharmed. Koga on the other hand.. seemed pretty beat up. A giant rustled around me and then suddenly a strong vacume started sucking everything out..

The youkai corpses and the rocks beneath me flew up into the air and we were all caught in a tangle of mess. Tears were drawn from my eyes as my stomach did flip-flops and as my head now pounded harder.. the mountain bowl rumbled like thunder and the air rushing past scorched my face with it's freezing burns.

"Kaori!!" Inuyasha's voice rang in my ears and a giant warm thing gripped itself around my body. "Are you okay!?"

"My name.. is Nazuna..!" I opened my eyes and found a pair of crimson ones staring back at me. Suddenly sound was gone.. everything was gone.. all I could hear was my heart thundering inside my chest and my frantic thoughts.. hoping.. wishing.. that Naraku had not hear Inuyasha call me Kaori.

His face looked angry but not surprised.. uninterested. I hoped that meant he'd been deaf to Inuyasha's stupidity.

"So it was you!" The undead, injured oni youkai growled as we came closer and closer to the full bodied man.. I didn't understand. Shouldn't he have been blown apart from my arrow? "I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

The youkai swung a giant hand, slashing through the clothes that covered Naraku's body. There'd been nothing under there.. just the head and top half of the torso that had remained from the other day.

I felt Inuyasha's arms grasp tighter around my waist and he leaped away from the tangle of youkai. It flew and then crashed right into Naraku in an explosion of light and then suddenly disappeared.. leaving behind a naked human body.. attached to Naraku's head.

As my feet touched the ground I pulled Inuyasha's kimono further down my face and sensed Koga's presence. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. At least he hadn't turned into Naraku..

"Naraku!" I heard my own voice shout and I glanced over my shoulder. There was me... Miroku and Sango flying toward us on Kirara's back. I panicked when I noticed no Shippo but then.. took a closer look at the hanyou me wearing the same black jeans and bright pink t-shirt as I. Instead of a black tail she had a pale orange one.. but it was carefully hid behind him. I sighed in relief. Shippo was just a god.

Sango tossed the boomerang over her head toward the naked man before us, but a bright red bubble flashed out of invisiblity for a split second and deflected the bone instrument to the ground.

"Heh.. you bastards.." Naraku chuckled. Inuyasha and Koga moved in front of me so close that I wondered if it were even possible to see me.. Shippo ran to my side still transformed into me but trembling slightly and crouched into a more aggressive stance. I blinked.. Wow.. just for the sake of my safety.. Inuyasha didn't attack, Koga stood shoulder to shoulder with him, and Shippo was pretending to be me.. little agressive me, although I could feel how extremely terrified he was on the front lines.

I looked to the sky and a hope filled my system.. the sun.. was almost up..

"It seems you were affected by the evil in the mountain and got mixed up with my seal in the hole."

I noticed Inuyasha glance away then suddenly gasp. "Kikyou!" I noticed he made a move to run, but suddenly my own hand shot out and I grabbed the back of his white shirt preventing him from moving.

"So, this woman broke the seal from inside." Naraku mumbled, his voice sounded extremely amused.

The wind blew and I watched as a bright blue strand of hair floated into my line of sight.

"Meaning that it's thanks to this woman, that I, Naraku, can safely get my hands on a new body."

Shippo and I traded spots so quickly nobody noticed. He was suddenly a brunette girl hiding under Inuyasha's kimono and I was suddenly the one ready to attack. I pulled out of the crouch and pushed past the others, a wave of irritation fuelling my every movement. It was his fault my head pounded. "Idiot! If Onee-san didn't do it for you!" I shouted ignoring the black spots reappearing in my vision. "If she hadn't Inuyasha would have died!"

Naraku's eyes narrowed and from the corner of my own I noticed human me, running to Miroku and Sango, hiding her face carefully with the red fabric. I was relieved when Naraku paid no attention to this as I had. "It seems this woman really is.. the Kikyou who died following Inuyasha fifty years ago.." He mumbled tugging on my sister's hair."

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha burst running past me, his claws flexed. "DON'T TOUCH KIKYOU WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!"

I yelped and my arms reached out around his neck. A cloud of miasma burst from Naraku's body and I yanked him back. He wasn't going to get himself killed.. just because of this..

Naraku disappeared into the sky, his voice still echoing around us. "Kukuku, what a same.. you couldn't get Kikyou's powers for yourself."

"KIKYOU!!"

Inuyasha ran ahead, pushing me back onto my bottom. I slid scraping my hands and lower back against the ground and bit my lip as Koga ran to me, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I felt like crying..

* * *

**End Of Chapter 48.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ I'm disappointed in myself on how little a role Koga plays.. I made him totally out of character.. but I needed to bring him back, I couldn't wait anymore, like jeez, he was gone for 3 months. I'll think of an excuse for why he's so.. quiet :l OR, OR YOU CAN GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS 8D Yay for reader and reviewer interaction!!


	49. Illusionary Death

01-18-10: Pssh I uploaded this and then I realized I hadn't finished yet so.. If you've already read it which I do think you haven't then go to the end and finish it NOW!!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

49. Illusionary Death

We still stood on the same mountain even though it had been hours since Naraku had left with Kikyou. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat a few feet away on a rock that had the snow brushed off, in front of a small fire enjoying a bowl of ramen each and a cup of hot chocolate. Kirara sat beside the kitsune kit, devouring a can of wet cat food. She seemed to enjoy it. I'd been distracted all this time and forgot how much food I had in my backpack from my era, but now, at least, I was glad I could finally share it with them.

"Are you sure, Kaori?" Koga asked me, his bright blue eyes staring at me with great concern.

I nodded as I finished bandaging up his right arm. "Yes. You should go. Naraku isn't one you want to get mixed up with."

"You guys are mixed up with him."

"Yes but that's because he's _done_ thing to us. He hasn't done anything to you and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What about mutt face? I don't think he's able to protect you."

"Mutt face- I mean Inuyasha is fine." I glanced over my shoulder toward the hanyou and suppressed a sigh. He was sitting with his back to us, his ears droopy and miserable. Well.. fine in a sense.. "and I'm able to protect myself, you know. I'm part youkai now."

He thought that over and scratched the back of his head. I pressed my lips together and glanced over at Inuyasha again. Wondering how long he'd sit and mope about Kikyou.. Our eyes met and he snapped his head back to where it was before. I guess that means he's done moping if he's remembered Koga's here.

He got to his feet and I followed. "Well I guess I'll be going then but.." Koga reached into a pocket I never knew existed and pulled out a shiny silver object. He threw the shiny around my neck and I reached up to feel the chain and pendant. It was a pewter ring with a wolf howling up at a full moon in the centre of it. I stared at it. It was so spiny, glistening in the sun. So detailed and carefully crafted.. No one had ever given me anything this nice..

"Wow.." I gasped.. "I love it, thank you."

A slight tinge of pink touched Koga's cheeks and he smiled. "I found the metal and made it myself. It's not much but.. There's an enchantment on it too. So no matter where you are I can find you."

No more tricks from Inuyasha then. I smiled and nodded. I really did love it.

"Oh.. also.." He placed a hand over the shard in his arm and then a he placed it in my hand. "You need this more than I do."

Suddenly I felt another presence behind me and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned around.. and Inuyasha stood, absolutely seething in anger. I could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest and my instincts were telling me to run. Oh dear..

"Who the hell said you could give her stuff!?" Inuyasha growled.

"I did! I'm aloud to give Kaori anything I want to!"

"You bastard.. I'll make it so you wont be able to come wandering after her baring gifts ever again!" Tetsusaiga was out and swung towards the wolf youkai. I dropped to the floor and Koga leaped over the blade easily.

"Heh, what are you so pissed off about, albino." Koga scoffed. "Kaori, you know, would be happier if she came along with me, compared to a weakling like you."

"You think you're stronger than me!? Even after your all banged up and I haven't even gotten a scratch!"

"Either way." Koga continued ignoring Inuyasha's remark. "She'd still be happier._ I'm _not the one who makes her cry or run away."

Inuyasha froze as Koga's remark hit below the belt. Okay, this was getting too out of hand. I jumped between then, pushing against Koga, furthering the distance between them. "Koga I think you should go now. We still have to go save some things and such."

Koga went to protest but I growled. "If you don't leave now I'll never speak to either of you ever again and marry a hermit!"

A few moments later Koga was nothing but a whirlwind on the horizon. I sighed, dropping our only shikon shard into my pocket and turned back to Inuyasha who'd gone back to his moping spot. I sat down beside him, and he turned most of his body away. "Inuyasha.. What's a matter?"

"You're what's 'a matter'." He growled. "You and that flea bag. He says a few sweet words, gives you some lame ass necklace and now your just all over him."

"I am not 'all over him'!" I snapped.

"Are too!" He snapped glaring at me. "I saw what was going on in that cave! I saw you all huddled up to him!"

"That was because of the rubbling!" I sighed. "It sounded like thunder! My gosh you know I'm afraid of thunder!"

"Keh, yeah right."

"What? Are you worried or something that I like him?"

He twitched. "I.. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? OF COURSE I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT IT!" He leaped to his feet, staring down at me. His face was red as a tomato and his breathing was hard and fast. Completely fuming he was.. What a jealous liar.

"I don't have any.. feelings like that toward Koga." I explained calmly. "Sure maybe he's my friend.. I'm just touched that he'd give me such a pretty thing and that he spent all his time, three months Inuyasha, to look for me. I can't ignore it. But it's not like I'm in love with the guy."

"Bah!" He scoffed dropping to the ground once more with his back to me. "Nobody asked you about that!"

"But..."

"Enough!" He snapped. "I'm fed up with this. The conversation stops here!"

"Okay... so.. then lets go save Kikyou." He tensed and I felt the mood around him go from furious to sadness. Erg..

"You lot just stay here." He growled, obviously still aggravated. "I'll go alone."

All of a sudden Miroku's foot came down on Inuyasha's head. "Stop screwing around you jerk."

"It was Naraku who took off with Kikyou." Sango reminded him. I sighed. I didn't know if I was happy that we were back on track or upset that now Inuyasha's head would fill up with thoughts of Kikyou.

"Right, it's not just your problem Inuyasha." Miroku agreed.

I pressed my lips together, forcing back some of my own misery. "Inuyasha don't just run off by yourself because you're upset with me. I care about her too so of course we have to save her. So don't be so.. ugh.. sneaky."

"'Sneaky'?, now just wait a minute what abut you and Koga!? What were you guys doing?! While I wasn't around!? Probably something inapproprat-"

"OSUWARI!"

"That's enough you two!" Miroku cut in, acting like the parent again, just like when we were playing in the snow. "Our guides have arrived."

I turned around and looked to the sky. Saimyoushou.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

They cut through the forest, their feet kicking up snow as they ran. Kirara's powers melted the snow under her and Kaori sighed behind Sango as Inuyasha cursed under his breath once more.

"Kaori-chan.." Sango glanced over her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be running with Inuyasha like normal?"

"No.." Kaori answered. Because.. after that stupid remark she would have gone home.. and besides. She thought. Inuaysha's head was full with thoughts of Kikyou. There was no room for her in there.

Inuyasha ran faster, ignoring the girl's small chat behind him. That didn't matter right now. Nothing did.. Kikyou had died because of Naraku. He especially wouldn't let, Naraku have her.

Suddenly the pale green flying soul collectors joined them at their sides each bearing a silvery wisp.

"She must be close." Kaori murmured, reaching out to touch one of them. It felt smooth and cold beneath her touch. They flew ahead, almost reaching the purple and yellow bees, disappearing in to a thick mist.

"That up ahead id probably Naraku's trap." Miroku shouted. "Don't be careless Inuyasha."

"I know!" Inuyasha snapped. He leaped ahead throwing himself in to the fog. He stopped as all he could see and hear was white. No Miroku, no Sango, Shippo, Kirara. No Kaori. Just whiteness, just the thick mist that clouded his vision.

All of a sudden a soft cracking sound pierced the silence and Inuyasha whipped around to face it. It was fire. He raced forward. Was this where Kikyou was? As he got closer a village set aflame appeared. The heat was almost unbearable as he walked through it searching for some kind of answer. The flames crackled and roared up to the giant full moon burning everything in sight. Something seemed familiar about this..

"There he is!" Someone shouted. "It's Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned at the sound of his name. Wounded villagers stalked toward him, bearing broken spears and swords. "That guy.. stole the shikon no tama and attacked the village!"

Suddenly something small and round jangled in his hand and he looked. In his clawed hand was the jewel in it's original form. Beaded necklace and all.. swirling darker than he'd ever seen it before.

"Inuyasha!"

He whipped around again, instantly recognizing that voice. Kikyou! She stood a few feet away her face full of sweat and blood. He noticed she held an empty bow and listened against the glare of the fire as a sharp arrow came flying towards him. This was fifty years ago. The day he was killed by Kikyou! As he backed up against a tree, as the arrow pierced his heart he listened.. for something that never came. He'd returned to that day.. that time.. but there was something missing..

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou staggered towards him, holding her injured arm and looked down at his own body expecting something to be there that wasn't. He didn't understand.

"Inuyasha.." Kikyou whispered, falling to her knees to take the jewel from the ground. "This shikon no tama.. because of such a thing.. you betrayed me." A single solitary tear ran down her face.

'You're wrong Kikyou.' Inuyasha cried from his thoughts unable to speak anymore. 'Both of us have been caught up in Naraku's trap. I haven't betrayed you!'

"I have been a damn fool to think, for just a moment that I had wanted to be with you." The miko cried. She staggered to her feet and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his slowly dying body.. "I won't.. let you die by yourself."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, remembering how she'd died after him. Accepting as the flames slowly crawled along the ground, devouring the grass and flowers at his feet. They would go together.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Miroku walked through the mist, glancing quickly around him. Where were the others? He wondered.

A soft hiss of wind brought his attention to his right arm. He raised it and stared at the beads keeping back his Kazanna curiously. What was this sound? The hissing grew, worse and worse, louder and louder until.. Suddenly the kazana opened sucking and pulling everything in. Miroku gasped and yanked his hand away from his face trying to throw the beads around it.. but they were already on.

He was going to be sucked in!

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Sango stepped into a clearing as the mist dissipated and gasped. Blood was everywhere, covering and dripping from almost every surface. Kaori lay her eyes closed in a pool of her own blood. Her pale skin glistened with sweat and tears and her strange modern clothng were slashed in many places where bright red gashes exposed them self.

Miroku lay on his back his dark blue eyes half open, blood seeping from a wound in his stomach and wrists. Inuyasha was propped up against a tree a long thick gash creeping from his left shouter right up to the corner of his eye and even along the tree behind him. Shippo and Kirara were no where to be seen.

Tears welled up in Sango's eyes. Everybody.. Suddenly a sharp excruciating pain erupted from the centre of her back, sending flashes of memory over her eyes. This was.. so similar.. She collapsed on all fours and turned around, her breathing coming out in short laboured breaths as blood dribbled down her sides.

Her eyes landed on a short male figure and she gasped. Kohaku!

"Thank you anu-ue." He said, stepping toward her. "You always protected my life, anu-ue. Thanks to that.. As Naraku-sama ordered I could finish everyone off." He raised his chain blade. "Go to the after world soon.. "

The blade made two new gashes across her chest.. and Sango fell to the ground, tears spilling from her eyes. "Kohaku.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Kaori stood on the edge of a cliff, the wind tossing raven tendrils of hair around her face. She would do it now. No more waiting. No one was here to stop her, no one would stop her. If she couldn't have Airi then what was the point of living. Living in this life were she'd been betrayed, where her daughter called another woman 'mother', where the man she loved had changed his entire being for someone else.. It wasn't worth it. No one needed her here..

She stepped off the cliff and welcomed the numbing sensation as she watched the ground come speeding towards her. No one.. no one..

Suddenly a flash of red appeared before her eyes and when she blinked, the ground was white and bright blue hair fell over her shoulders brushing the snow. Kaori tried to move but something had wrapped itself around her body. Thick.. brown vines had raised her above the ground. She looked like she was suspended in a falling position.

She growled as she struggled to pull herself free and her katana's flashed red once more and the vines broke apart. Her hands fell into the snow and sent shivers down her spine. So that was it? The vines..? Naraku's trap. Kaori felt a weakness in her chest as she pulled herself to her feet. What would have happened if her swords hadn't woken her up? Would.. when she had hit the ground in her dream would she have died? Died an illusionary death.. yeah that's exactly how she wanted to go.

Kaori stalked through the trees, pulling out and slashing though any vines with her katanas as she seen them. What a dirty trick. A horrible cowardly trap to have fallen into. Using.. any kinda of weakness in their hearts to capture them and send them to oblivion. Ugh..

She looked up and came face to face with a giant tree. The tree's trunk was short and stumpy but the branches grew out wide and reached high above any other tree in this forest. In the middle of it.. sat Naraku and Kikyou. Kaori ran behind a bush and quietly transformed a bow and arrow. It hadn't looked like he'd noticed her. She'd have to act now.

She leaped out of the bush and let the arrow fly. It struck the youkai once more and his baboon pelt burst into pieces. The head laughed.

"Kukuku, nice to see you again Kaori. I knew you'd be the only one to make it this far."

Kaori blinked. Her arrow.. didn't hurt him like last time.. The ground started to rumble and shake and in a moment it broke apart. Kaori gasped as she fell and reached out for the vines that reached down into the abyss. At the bottom was a sea of miasma. She wouldn't die.. not in a dream death, not by miasma. Never..

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. Kaori kicked off her black sneakers, trying to use the claws on her feet to boost herself back up.. but the wall was impossible to climb.

"Kukuku.." Naraku's head crackled. "He won't come. Inuyasha and the others have their souls caught up in the Illusionary Death and are about to go to their deaths."

Kaori didn't care and screamed his name once more. The sounds of footsteps filled her heart with hope and she raised her head to look up. Kikyou peered down at her.

Kikyou chuckled holding up a little wooden doll. "Heh, using puppets like this... Naraku certainly did not want to get close to you." She broke apart the doll in her fist and Kaori's face flushed.

"You can move?"

"Had I wished to do so," Kikyou explained, making no move to save her. "I could have moved at any time.. however I decided to try to establish what Naraku was up to. At any rate, for Naraku was well.. you, little sister, seem to be the greatest obstacle."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Fire now licked at Inuyasha's cheeks but he made no move to save himself. If he has just trusted Kikyou then.. then maybe none of this would have happened. They could have lived together.. but.. when her arrow had pierced through him.. he'd became alone again.. alone.

"INUYASHA!!" A little girl screamed. "Nii-Chan, wake up! Wake up Inuyasha-Onii-Chan! You can't be.. You've gotta wake up!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a little brown haired girl burring her face into his leg, little tears streaming down her face. The little girl looked up at him with watery green eyes.

"Inuyasha.." Suddenly she turned around and a short young woman with bright blue hair and black dog ears and a fluffy tail walked through the fading flames. She still stared at him, the dark green speckles in her aquamarine eyes revealing the human side of her, and took the hand of the little girl. "You're not alone anymore."

"Kaori.." That was right.. even though Kikyou had killed him.. even though they had betrayed each other.. Kaori had always been there. Ever since she'd first lay those wide curious eyes on him he hadn't been alone..

A loud rumbling shook the ground and the older and little Kaori snapped their heads to the left. The present Kaori reached down and pulled her child equivalent into her arms and leaped into the flames. A wave of panic struck Inuyasha. Wait.. that was impossible. Both Kaori's been here in the same moment.. He blinked and the flamed disappeared into mist. That was right.. this was the middle of Naraku's trap.

Where was Kaori?

"Inuyasha.." Kikyou hissed, gripping onto his kimono with all her strength. "You want to carry on living?"

"Kikyou.." He strained against her, little beads of sweat appearing on his face. When he had first met Kaori he'd gained something he never really thought existed.. love.. and then.. after the betrayal.. She worked hard everyday bring back and then repairing the lost broken heart. Even though there were days when she ran away.. she always came back and filled his life with so much happiness that anything and everything was forgiven.. he never blamed her for leaving that one time.. Never..

"There is no way.. I could let Kaori die here." He grabbed Kikyou's shoulders and yanked her off him "Maybe someday I'll be with you! But now is not that time!"

Her face twisted into a look of pure evil and malice.. and then suddenly her body turned to wood and vines and she was gone. The flames disappeared and faded to mist and there was nothing. It all had just been an illusion. "Damnit!" He cursed ripping through the vines. He searched around him and caught sight of Miroku wrapped up in them as well.

Inuyasha freed Miroku from the vines a second later and the monk fell to the ground screaming. "My arm!"

He grabbed the human's body and shook him. "Miroku wake up!"

Miroku blinked and gasped, sweat dripping down his face. "My.. the kazana was.. sucking up my body.."

"Miroku go find Sango." Inuyasha growled, helping him up. "She should also be tangled up with the illusion vines."

Where was Kaori?

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I stared up at my sister, her long raven locks falling just out of reach. Her indifferent attitude scared me. Why didn't she help? My feet were bare and scratching against the cliff, my shoes already dissolved into the toxic poison below. I would die.. unless she did something. The pale green flying snakes coiled around her then slunk off her figure toward me. I cringed against their cold scaly bodies until I realized they were lifting me up. I watched as the miasma grew distant and my tail and ears flicked as I was suspended in mid air.

Kikyou stood up and watched me, her pale face disapproving. She reached out a hand and I felt her fingers in the pocket with Koga's shikon shard. I gasped and started to struggle. "Hey! That's mine!"

"The shikon no tama was originally purified by me." She said, her voice unemotional yet it sent a chill through my body. "Midoriko's daughter or not, it is not for the likes of hanyou such as yourself."

A pang hit my chest and pain throbbed through my body. Why..? Ebony bangs fell over her eyes and as she whispered the soul collectors glided away from my body. "I've had enough of the lot of you.."

The air rushed past me and any screams I might have held back burst through my lips. I was going to die.. at Kikyou's hand.

"Kaori!" All of a sudden warm arms wrapped around my body and I felt my feet touch solid ground. I collasped to all fours at Inuyasha's feet and tried to hold back the sudden wave of tears.

"Inuyasha.." I gasped. He dropped to his knees and pulled my hands away from my face.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Kik-Kikyou.." I stuttered, staring up at him.. begging for some kind of realization to hit those amber eyes. "Was trying to.."

"I just took the shikon fragment." Kikyou cut in, holding up the small pink shard to her chest.

"Kikyou you.." Inuyasha trailed off, looking from me to her. I could see my own face in the reflection of his eyes. I looked terrified.

"Because she had this thing.. Kaori's life was being targeted." Kikyou lied. The tears became harder to hold back. "Presumably Naraku intended to dissolve Kaori's body.. and get hold of the shikon fragment."

Her pale snake like monsters coiled around her body again and lifted her away. Inuyasha let go of me and jumped to his feet, staring after her again. "Kikyou where are you going!?"

Silence was her reply.

I felt something wet trickle down my face and I wiped it away furiously. How dare you cry Kaori!?

"Kaori.." Inuyasha said turning towards me again. "Something didn't happen between you and Kikyou did it?"

"She.. stole Koga's shard.. I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

"I'm not asking about that!" Inuyasha shouted. "She wasn't.. trying to kill you was she?"

I stared at the ground. Why wasn't I telling..? Would he believe me..? I glanced up at him. His face was flushed and glistened with sweat so silver strands stuck to his face. His gold eyes were searching, looking for truth, looking for answers. I looked away. I couldn't tell him.. even I didn't believe it.

"You.. still love Kikyou don't you?" I asked, trying to change the subject. What was I asking..? It was obvious. I knew the answer to this.. but.. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"What are you saying at a time like this!?" He demanded.

"Why are you getting all emotional about it?" I replied.

"St.. stupid idiot!" He stuttered. "It's because I remembered about you that I came rushing over here like this!"

"So then you forgot about me..?"

He grabbed my hands and held them in his own. Fire rushed to my cheeks and I stared at our hands.. They fit too perfectly.. "Shut up, Kaori. You don't know what you're talking about." He explained. "Have a bit more confidence in me."

I stared up at him, and then down. "I do.. it's just.."

I heard someone clear their throats and Inuyasha dropped my hands in an instant. Miroku stood on the other side of the abyss. Sango, her boomerang, Kirara and Shippo all riding on his back. "Are you finished with you're conversation?" He asked.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 49.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~Okay!! Chapters 121 - 123 covered here O: I think im doing pretty good. It's not even chapter 50 yet. :] hurraayy for meee!!


	50. Tenseiga

01-20-10: yaay!! 50th chapter!! Thanks to you guys who have all reviewed :] I hope I'll be able to keep it interesting enough so it doesn't get boring! Oh also thanks to inuyasha-4-ever01 on DeviantART for commenting on my picture!!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

50. Tenseiga

"Don't worry about it anymore, Kaori. Anyway, everyone was saved. We can find more shikon fragments." Inuyasha promised.

I sighed, kicking a giant puff of snow. That's what he says..

"Not very like Inuyasha." Sango whispered behind us. They also seemed to agree that this behaviour wasn't very much like Inuyasha and had been inspecting him for the last hour. "Since when did he become so understanding?"

"Probably because the shikon fragment was stolen by Kikyou-sama." Miroku replied quietly. Their whispers were useless. We could hear them just as easily as if they were standing right beside us instead of 10 feet back.

"The girl he's in love with did the crime huh." Shippo mumbled.

Inuyasha exhaled sharply, and spun around exposing his fangs. "Hey! What the hell are you guys talking about!? As if I care about Kikyou!!"

I gazed up at him and he tensed as he felt my eyes burning holes into his back. "What?" He growled. "You don't think I'm covering up for Kikyou too?!"

"Yes."

"Why you!!"

A signal in my mind clicked and my legs leaped on their own accord to the right. Inuyasha did the same. Just as my body responded a large white lightning bolt had come blasting from the sky where we had stood only moments before. Now, in our standing spot, stood a three eyed brown cow larger than any normal cow I'd ever seen, and a short skinny old man.

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha snarled.

"My name is Toutousai." The old man's voice was dry as the desert but sweet as aged whine. His large eyes never wandered from Inuyasha and his long white moustache bounced as he spoke. "Draw your sword, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't move, but kept a steady hand on the hilt. I guess he wasn't the type to fight old people.

The man leaped from the cow with a long mallet in his bony hands. "If you won't draw, I'll come to you."

Finally Inuyasha ran forward, pulling out Tetsusaiga. "Kaori stay back!"

"Why!?" I protested, keeping my feet planted. "He's old!"

Toutousai lifted his mallet and thrust it down upon the blade of Tetsusaiga causing a loud pang to pierce my ears. He jumped back and frowned, his long pointy ears wiggling. "Hmph, the sound still hasn't matured yet."

Inuyasha growled, gripping his sword harder in his hands. "What the hell are you after, you bastard!" Toutousai pulled out a long piece of dark leather and caught the sword as the hanyou boy had thrust it down upon him.

"Ah-Ah It's chipped all over. It's been so roughly used." Toutousai sighed again shaking his wearing head as he stared at the ivory blade.

"I see you have arrived, Toutousai." A little bug jumped onto my shoulder, tickling me slightly with his small size.

"Meoga-jiijii."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"So this Jijii was the sword-smith who made Tetsusaiga?"

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama."

We all sat around a large maple tree, it's branches now bare and grey. Everyone else was on the ground facing the old man, but I was in the tree. I was thinking about things that really didn't matter. Like.. why did my grandfather have my katanas in the well house?

"Indeed. The one who made Tetsusaiga from your Oyaji-Dono's tusk, was I, Toutousai. In this world, I'm well known in one place, and unknown in the other."

"Err.. So what does that mean?" Inuyasha asked, staring at him in confusion.

"It means he's not very popular.." Miroku answered.

I pulled a sword from its scabbard and stared at the shimmering metal. It wasn't those dusty old things I had remembered. They seemed to have.. come back to life since then.

"So, what do you want then. I don't think you came to sharpen the sword."

"Kaori." I looked down at the sound of my name. Toutousai was watching me curiously, his wide bug like eyes glued to my blades. "Let me see those."

I pressed my lips together as I hugged my katanas to my chest protectively. "No."

A hand clamped around my tail and I shivered. Suddenly the hand pulled. I yelped in pain, falling into Inuyasha's lap moments later. A light blush touched my cheeks but it didn't last long as the katanas were yanked from my grasp.

"Hey!" I shouted, struggling to get out of Inuyasha's hold. But he kept a firm grip around my waist. "Traitor."

Toutousai held the blades against the sun and inspected them carefully. "Hmm.. henshin no tsurugi.. I remember these."

My ears perked. "What?"

"I made them." He explained, running his fingers along the hilt. "Many years ago.. for Hisao-sama."

"Hisao?" I repeated, leaning forward.

Toutousai stared at the blade, his eyes slowly becoming unfocused. I fidgeted. He was loosing himself in a memory..? Surely.. in a moment.. I'd hear about this Hisao-sama person. Seconds ticked by and silence weighed down upon me like a suffocating barrier. Then he blinked and put the katanas back into their scabbards.

"Well, more on that later." He pointed a scabbard at Inuyasha, tapping his nose. I growled and snatched it from his hands. How dare he just go off and change the subject right in the middle of something interesting. "I came here to help you truly master using Tetsusaiga appropriately."

"But what about Hisao?!" I reminded him.

"Just a while ago," I was ignored. "I investigated the sword." He closed his eyes and raised his head, sticking his long pointy nose into the air. "The person who made that masterpiece was truly a master." His head dropped and he stared miserably at the ground. "However, the person using it doesn't know anything about it and is using it very roughly. It's very sad.."

"You bastard," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over my body. "If you wanna fight then say it already."

Toutousai sighed. "I knew it, it's impossible. Meoga, a punk like him will never master Tetsusaiga."

The little flea jumped from the grass onto the old man's long stick like legs. "So you're saying it's better to just give it up rather than using it with even the smallest amount of luck?"

"Uhmm.." The old man considered that for a moment. "If that's the case then.. Unless you qualify to use it, I'll smash apart Tetsusaiga myself."

Inuyasha let go of me finally and I leaped into the branch above. Stupid jerks. The boy yanked Tetsusaiga from its scabbard and pointed it at the old man's face. The point was so close, Toutousai had to open his mouth to keep from injuring himself.

"What did you say? You old bastard?" Inuyasha snarled. "Once upon a time you might have made this sword, but now Tetsusaiga belongs to me!"

"Ooh I'm so so sorry," Toutousai yelped. "So sorry.."

Inuyasha removed the sword from his mouth.

"What are you going to do?" Meoga whispered.

"I'll definitely be taking it now. Carefully, when night comes." Tetsusaiga's blade was pushed back into his mouth. "No!! I won't steal it! I won't steal it!"

"However, Inuyasha-sama.." Meoga butt in. "At this rate, you'll never master the true strength of Tetsusaiga. You won't learn the secret to master the ability to destroy 100 youkai with one swing. Toutousai knows the secret, so why don't you both just become friends and.. let him teach you!"

Inuyasha scoffed and propped the fang on his shoulder. "It's just a lie. I'll learn that one day anyway. I already did it once, in that Kodoku cave. So who cares?"

"I heard that you are collecting shards of the shikon no tama." Toutousai started. Oh sure he has enough time to talk about useless things like this but not Hisao. "It's spread all over the place and takes time to search for. So that doesn't mean, just one youkai has two or three pieces. It's essential for you to learn the secret of Tetsusaiga to win against a bunch of youkai, isn't that right?"

"Inuyasha.." Miroku mumbled. "He's right."

Sango nodded. "Why don't you just learn from him, at least for now?"

Inuyasha sighed and put his sword away. "Fine. So what do I do?"

"Right." Toutousai nodded. "My life is being targeted."

"What?" Shippo gasped.

"'Make a sword that rivals Tetsusaiga. Otherwise I'll kill you', was really an absurd thing for that idiot to say.. Your mission is to protect me from that idiot."

"Hey, Jijii." Inuyasha stalked over to the old man and grabbed his ancient wrinkled face. "It's 'Pl-ea-se pro-te-ct me' right?"

Meoga gasped. "That's the first time I heard that. So what kind of a person is he?"

"A person with white hair, thick clothes, and armour." Toutousai replied, his voice muffled by Inuyasha's hand.

"Is he an old person?" Inuyasha asked.

"Boooo!!" Toutousai cried. "You're wrong!

Wait.. a silver haired person who isn't old who's asking for a sword better than Tetsusaiga? That.. sounds familiar..

Toutousai tensed and escaped behind his cow, pulling away from Inuyasha's sharp claws. "He's here."

I looked up as that familiar odour assaulted my nose. Sesshoumaru flew down from the sky, his silver hair fanning out behind him in the wind. He rode what seemed to be a small two headed dragon. The youkai's eyes were a pale green and its scales were a darker shade. Dark bluish grey fur adorned the back of its head and down it's back. Over both of its mouths were a black muzzle attached to dark brown reins which Sesshoumaru clutched firmly in his fist. Grey cloud-like gas streamed from its feet as it flew and instantly evaporated as its claw touched the frozen earth.

"Who's that?" Sango asked, reaching for her boomerang.

"It's Inuyasha's older brother." Miroku replied.

As I watched Sesshoumaru descend from the green youkai and bound closer to his brother, I realized I had never paid any attention to the clothes he wore or much else for that matter besides the colour of his hair and eyes.

A Prussian blue crescent moon shape was printed on his forehead and two red markings adorned both of his cheeks. On the sides of his wrists was a matching double stripe and as he blinked I noticed he had one red stripe on each of his eye lids. He wore the same armour as before that included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attaching to the upper section of his cuirass. His Kimono was mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wore a Sashinuki Hakama, which were gathered at his ankles producing a ballooning effect. On his feet were flat pointed ankle-high boots. Around his waist was a bright yellow and navy blue sash, and he still had that giant fluffy thing over his right shoulder. I noticed a sword at his left hip and wondered why he had never drawn it in any of our earlier battles.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha, why are you with Toutousai?" The inu-youkai asked. His amber eyes glanced around and then locked onto me. I shrunk back against the trunk and he looked away.

"It's simple!" Toutousai barked from behind Inuyasha. "He's here to punish you, arsehole!"

"Uh huh.." Sesshoumaru nodded. He brought his claws to his face, cracking them, as a dark smile appeared on his face. "Very well. You seem to be in a rush to die.."

"No, no I was thinking if you beat Inuyasha, I would make you a new sword.." Toutousai squeaked.

I growled and leaped from the tree to land directly in front of the elderly man. "You silly little coward! Changing your mind when he comes and threatens you! Why don't you tell him what you said earlier?"

"What are you talking about, girly?" He asked, pointing a skinny finger at me. "In my old age I can't be trusted with words.. Why I don't even know who you are? Who are you?"

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!" I shouted.

"Toutousai, don't you forget what you have just said." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through our argument and we turned our attention back to him. He rushed forward his claws bared. "As you heard. Die, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaped out of the way, and I grabbed Toutousai's arm and pulled him toward the side lines.

"Bah!" Inuyasha scoffed, grasping Tetsusaiga's hilt in his hand. "I'll just beat you again!"

"My, what short tempered brothers they are." Toutousai muttered.

"Hey man you started it!" I snapped.

"Ehh? What?" He looked at me then around himself. "I don't remember doing such an immoral thing."

I dug my nails into my palms trying to hold back my aggravation. Why the stupid little.. if I was 60 I'd beat him up! Maybe I can teach Meoga how.. I blinked and frisked myself, searching for the tiny little youkai. "Meoga-jijii?"

"Kaori!" Shippo called from the other side of the frosty meadow. "Meoga is sitting on Miroku's shoulder. Come to this side, that side is too dangerous!"

I sighed. "Alright then.." I took a step to run, but then a hand clamped down upon my shoulder. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" I hissed.

Toutousai kept a firm grip on my shoulder as he bent to pick up his mallet.. and then he pushed past me, sprinting towards the others.

"YOU ARE JUST THE WORST TYPE OF PERSON!" I shrieked running after him.

"Eat this!" Inuyasha snarled, swinging Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru.. and missing by a mile. The ground split where the sword had made contact and snow flew up into the air. I sighed. How come in every battle the ground is always the one who gets beat up first?

Sesshoumaru stepped towards his brother, being in his face in an instant and swung his fish against Inuyasha's face. The boy fell and slide against the ground, a small amount of blood trickling from his lips.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked racing forward again. "Aren't you going to punish your brother as Toutousai requested?"

He flexed his claws and swung them at Inuyasha. Bright light escaped his finger tips and Inuyasha cursed barely dodging them all. "Same basic moves as ever."

An aggressive growl rippled from Inuyasha's chest and he grasped Tetsusaiga between his hands. "You bastard!" He swung and missed once more.

"Humph, can't even scratch me." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"No way.." Toutousai murmured. "He's no good at all.. Hey Meoga! Has Inuyasha rea-a-ly mastered Tetsusaiga!!!?"

"I said it was only the one time.." Meoga shouted hoping up and down on his shoulder.

"They weren't lying." I hissed. "Besides, every time they fight Sesshoumaru is defeated in some way or another. Inuyasha's just recently lopped off his right arm."

Toutousai straightened up and watched me from the corner of his eye. "Little girl, are you dreaming?"

I growled and couldn't contain my irritation any longer. My fist came down on his puny little head and he swayed. "Don't treat me like some crazy old woman!"

"Oh well excccuuussse me." Toutousai sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back to me.

"Well, Toutousai.." Sesshoumaru butt in, glaring at me. "Don't you thin it's a pity for Tetsusaiga? All Inuyasha can do is wave about a sword with all his strength.. It's the same whether it's a famous sword or a log."

Toutousai nodded, holding his hand over his ears. "That's exactly what I think."

"WHY ARE U AGREEING!" I shouted grabbing onto his kimono and shaking him roughly, hoping by doing so some sense will fly into him.

"Well it's a fair opinion and one that I agree with.."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't get weak-kneed on me, Jijii! The battle is just beginning!!"

He raised the sword over his head and burst forward. "Say your prayers!!"

"Oh no, he's gone wild again." Meoga muttered.

"The same thing every time." Sesshoumaru sighed. His claws glowed bright green and I shifted nervously in my place. Why was I just standing here? Doing nothing? His hand grasped around Inuyasha's arm and a loud sizzling and the scent of burning flesh filled the air. "Well then, Toutousai. Do you still not feel like making a sword for I, Sesshoumaru?"

"Um.." The old man's cheeks ballooned up as a frogs and everyone jumped back in surprise. "No chance."

All of a sudden flames burst from the Jijii's lips and flew toward the two brothers. Sesshoumaru was out of the way before I could blink but unfortunately Inuyasha was caught in the fire. He stepped out of them and walked calmly toward Toutousai. Although his attitude was peaceful the aura around him was bursting with fury. He stopped in front of the old man and punched him in the face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" He snarled.

"So you're still stubbornly refusing, huh." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Shut up!" Toutousai shouted. "I've already given you a wonderful sword, you selfish idiot!! Tenseiga, which is at your hip! That is also a sword I forged from your Oyaji-Dono's tucks! It's a renounced blade that neither surpasses nor is inferior to Tetsusaiga! Tenseiga is to be given to the older brother, Tetsusaiga to the younger!! That was you Oyaji-Dono's will!!"

I locked my eyes upon the unnamed sword I had only just noticed a few moments ago. So it was.. say the brother sword of Tetsusaiga?

Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes narrowed and a chill ran through my body. "Shut up Toutousai." He spat. "This blunt sword is not in anyway suitable for I, Sesshoumaru."

"Okay he's angry." Toutousai said. "We're outta here."

He thrust his mallet upon the ground and the earth shook.. suddenly red hot lava burst from the dirt, melting the snow in a heart beat, quickly flowing toward the silver haired youkai.

"Yeeek!!" Jaken squealed. I hadn't realized he was here until just then. "Lava!?"

I felt something wrap around my waist and the ground disappeared below me. It was soon replaced with a big soft brown fuzz and the little form of the green kappa youkai quickly dissolved to a speck.

"Amazing Ojii-san!" Shippo cried. I glanced over to him, and saw he was on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Kirara on my right and Inuyasha sat behind me on the giant three eyed cow. Toutousai sat in front of me.. and I leaned away from him. I was still upset with his.. inappropriate behaviour. "You're very powerful!"

"Indeed.." Miroku agreed. "But then I wonder why you need Inuyasha. He's obviously much to weak to protect you from Sesshoumaru."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled.

Toutousai sighed. "Not what I hoped for. Who'd have thought Inuyasha's be _so_ weak? And Sesshoumaru called the blade I made him blunt.." Inuyasha's fist came down upon his head once more. "That hurts you know.."

"I am _not _weak!"

"Umm.." I cut in. "Do you think we can go back to Hisao now?"

"No."

"I hate you."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"A sword that can't cut? How the hell are you supposed to fight with a sword that can't cut?"

I hugged a bright green sweater around my body, hiding my face inside the baggy hood. I wasn't cold, far from it actually.. even though we sat by an icy river. I was kind of hot really, but mad. My knee bounced up and down, a reflect action when I lifted my heel a certain way and even though I faced the fire I made sure my hood covered my eyes. I wanted to know about Hisao.. the name.. meant something to me but I didn't know what exactly.. it was like I had heard it before..

Tenseiga is not a sword for fighting." Toutousai explain, blowing fire into the smoldering fire pit. "It's a sword of healing. Unlike Tetsusaiga which mows down the strong, Tenseiga, is a sword that links life for the weak."

"Just a sec, you don't mean it can restore someone to life?" Sango asked. I looked at her. By the expression on her face I could tell which little dead little boy she was thinking about.

"If you master it." Toutousai replied, thick black smoke coming from his mouth as he spoke. "For someone with a heart that truly cherishes others, with one swing the Tenseiga has the ability to save 100 lives."

"I get it." Inuyasha replied. His voice came from behind me and my body stiffened. He grabbed the back of my hood and pulled it off my head. "So that's why that jerk's been longing for a new sword." I snatched back the hood from his hand and pulled it over my ears again. "Such a helpful sword, would oppose Sesshoumaru, and there's no way he could use it."

"Stop!!" I whined as he yanked my hood down again.

"Why?"

"Maybe giving Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru was no good after all." Toutousai murmured watching us with a curious gaze. Ugh, why did everyone do that?

"Not with the personality that elder brother has." Miroku added. "He wouldn't be pleased even if he could use it."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 50.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ngkngkldfgnjkldfgndkfndsf lmao Toutousai is my favourite guy in this area of the story. He's so great :] and annoying :] and yeah :] i want him to be my pet!! :D Uhmm I didn't bother reading it over because I'm just.. lazy like that :] Soo sorry if it sounds kinda stupid in some places.


	51. The True Master of Tetsusaiga

01-25-10: Wow it's 2:14 in the morning :] I just finished FINALLY D: jesus i'm so lazy.. but anyways here you go! Enjoy!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

51. The True Master of Tetsusaiga

"You're leaving?"

Toutousai jumped onto his giant cow, Mō-Mō, swinging his long mallet over his shoulder. "Yeah, that Inuyasha guy is unreliable. Bye!"

It was the next day. I'd spent the chilly night on my own at the top of a tree. I didn't really.. know why. But I wanted to be left alone. I mean with that painting, my mother, Koga, having the shikon shards stolen, and having Inuyasha's mind still suck on the woman who had just recently tried to kill me.. I had a lot to sort through.

"But what about Hisao?" My voice was high and panicked. I needed to know who was the owner of these katanas. I just needed it. They were made many years ago in this time by Toutousai and had somehow ended up in my grandfather's hands. I didn't know why.. but.. I thought that this could be the missing link to my past.. I mean.. there was Mika but what about my father's name? What was his name..? No one seemed to know.. What if it was Hisao?

"Ignore him, Kaori." Inuyasha barked. I bit my tongue and glanced towards him. "We don't need an old fart like him. We can figure out who Hisao is on our own."

I heard a loud slap of flesh against flesh and the little man leaped off Mō-Mō. He grabbed Tetsusaiga in his fist and pulled. "Give it back."

"Hn?" Inuyasha stared at him, his eyes narrowing.

"You're not able to use Tetsusaiga. I'll smash it apart."

Inuyasha's fist came down upon his head and he fell into the snow. "Don't screw with me you old fart."

Toutousai scrambled to his feet and jumped onto Mō-Mō, kicking his sides, forcing the youkai to take off into a run. "I'll get you for that!" He shouted over his shoulder. His voice echoed eerily around us and Inuyasha sighed.

"Rather simple that guy." said Miroku.

"That Jii-san, was he strong or was he weak?" Sango muttered.

Inuyasha scoffed and started walking off in some random direction. Everyone else shrugged and followed. I strayed behind at the back of the group. I pulled my ipod out from my black bag and put the earphones on. I don't really know why human ear buds would work for dog ears but I managed to make them stick.

I continued to rummage through my bag and pulled out my notebook. The one with the calendar. I wiped off the dead blades of grass and opened it. On the first page was a 12 month calendar which took up at least four pages. I recognized my messy scrawl in the little squares and wondered why I had never bothered to look at this earlier.. I mean it's been in my bag for three months.

I looked at January. New Years, test due, project due, the beginning of final term, Eri's sleepover, Yuka's party, study date with Ayumi, some girl named Takara's -who was that?- birthday party.. Okay.. February. More homework, more study dates, Valentines day dance.. I saw a tiny note beside February 14th under the dance note. 'With Shoji..' Ugh who was Shoji!?!?!? March. Doll Festival, blah bah blah. More things with Shoji, a few things with Hojo's name on it. Almost every little square had something to do with school or the disastrous trio. I tried to remember who Shoji was.. but I couldn't. I guess I'll just ask Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi the next time I see them.. which should be soon.

I flipped through the calendar pages until I came down to the section that was completely blank. September. My birth month, had.. a few things written in it. Like that art project I had saved Jii-chan's gift wrap for. I sighed. I had big dreams for that project. But other than that.. the entire month was blank. Well I suppose with my birthday being on the 12th I hadn't gotten too far into the month to start making plans. But it was weird. According to this I spent almost everyday and hour of my life with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. I had considered them my best friends.. but.. now..

I looked up at the group of five in front of me. In the short time I'd known these weirdos.. I'd become closer to them than I had ever been with the disastrous trio. But technically I'd known Eri, Yuka and Ayumi for a longer period of time. I mean since the start of middle school!! Where as Inuyasha it had only been a year before he was sealed up, and then these past three months. Miroku about two months. Shippo three months. Sango and Kirara.. only a few weeks! Wow. My life was in the hands of these.. strangers and I felt perfectly okay with it. Where as with my friends of many, many years I couldn't even begin to explain to them what 'type' of guy I was into.. as if I knew.

My eyes lingered on Inuyasha's back and my thoughts disappeared for a moment. But then as I stared a small image of a grassy meadow appeared before my eyes, and I was sitting on the wooden fence.. and.. Kikyou's Inuyasha stood in front of me, watching the children play. I blinked and it all disappeared. Erg, why did I have to remember something like that?

I continued to watch Inuyasha walk ahead of me. Would things really have turned out like that if Kikyou had lived? I stared at the floor and for the thousandth time that day sighed. I was forcing myself into an emotional trauma again.

I went back to my notebook and flipped to this month. November. I stared down the pages, searching for today's date. Okay so.. it was around middle November wasn't it? And it's been.. four days since the full moon.. so.. I scoured the middle of November for the little box that would say full moon. It didn't exist. All I saw was a box that said new moon. Well.. that couldn't be right.. I mean.. if I counted the days from the Halloween dance.. that was.. one.. two.. erm.. It's been around eighteen days from Halloween to the full moon.. and now four days later.. would mean it should be the twenty second of November. My calendar was all messed up and totally inaccurate!!

I looked at the top of the page. November 2009. Oh wait.. this was 500 years in the past. Not 2009. Wow don't I feel silly..

A clawed hand suddenly reached out and snatched the book from my grasp. Inuyasha held it in front of his face stiffing with a mild look of curiosity on his face. I gasped and leaped up to steal it back but his other hand was busy pushing me away.

"Hn? What's this? 'Dear Diary,'"

"GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted.

"Why should I!?"

"Because it's mine!!"

He gave me a hard look and then inched the book closer to me. "Well.. fine then if it means that much to yo- Is that my name!?"

"INUYASHA OUSWARI!"

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground with low growl. I growled back, but before I had a chance to say anything a loud clomping sound interrupted me. The scent of a old man and a cow youkai filled the air. I spun around. Toutousai was back.

A bright yellow light of energy flashed before me and Sesshoumaru stood in the place where Toutousai once was. The old man was now upside down in the dirt, his cow in the same position. Great just great.

"Toutousai.." Sesshoumaru purred, flexing his claws. "I thought you might run back to Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha shoved past me and I stuffed everything back inside my bag. "Sesshoumaru!"

"You there, the old fogey. I shall rip you apart along with Inuyasha and the rest."

And the rest..? My tail flicked, brushing against the back of my legs. Some how I had always thought that if Sesshoumaru defeated Inuyasha then he'd just leave. He barely made a move to show he acknowledged Miroku's, Sango's, Kirara's or Shippo's existence and I was only noticed when I forced myself into their battles. So.. maybe it was okay if he killed me but the others did nothing wrong!

"Now that he's said that.. What will you do?" Toutousai asked, scrambling over to Inuyasha. I stumbled as he forced himself between us and I felt my ears point back. How rude.

"Bah!" Inuyasha scoffed, giving the old man a dirty look. "Jijii, you really don't want to make a new sword for Sesshoumaru do you?"

"Nope."

"You see." He pulled out Tetsusaiga and it transformed into the giant ivory fang. "I'm also fed up with him always moping after Tetsusaiga! We'll settle this shortly."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, appearing inches from his brother in a fraction of a second. "Don't worry. It all ends today."

A blast of electric blue light sent us flying into a near by snow bank. Shivers rand down my spine and Inuyasha was up, fighting again before I could brush all the snow from my body. I pulled Toutousai to his feet as I tried to ignore the bright flashing lights from the brothers' attacks, then worked my way toward the youkai cow. It wouldn't be fair if Mō-Mō died just because of the carelessness of his owner.

I wrapped my fingers around one of his long sharp horns and led him carefully toward the others. My legs begged to run and fight, my heart raced as I became hyper aware of how exposed my back was to the battle behind me.. but I pushed away the feelings. As we came up to the others Toutousai snatched his cow away from me in a disgruntled huff. I bit my lip and submerged my hands into the snow, digging my claws into the frozen ground.

Calm yourself, Kaori. I thought. You can't fight..

"Kaori are you alright?" asked Sango. Her dark brown eyes stared into mine and I glared at the ground.

"Yes.. just.. Yes I'm fine." I breathed. I tried to keep my eyes away from the brothers. I was always so.. reckless. I couldn't butt in this time.. Yes.. I needed the fiery power in my blood in a true fight but now.. not now.

Miroku's sharp intake of breath sent a lightning bolt of hysteria through me. "What is that arm!?"

Sango stepped out of her crouch at my face and and I stared at her black armoured shoes. Hm.. Sango wore her armour under her kimono? I hadn't ever noticed that before.

"That's a dragon's arm." She explained. I bit my lip as bright lights flashed and reflected off the snow, and as a loud crackling sound of a flame filled the air. "It's a lot more durable than an everyday youkai's arm.."

"Did you forget, Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha shouted. "You're rejected by Tetsusaiga's barrier!"

The crackling grew viscous. "Humph.." I could hear the smirk in Sesshoumaru's voice. "Don't worry about it."

A scent of poison I had never noticed reached my noise, followed by the scent of Inuyasha's blood. I spun around against my will and my heart raced in my chest. Inuyasha was half in a crouch quickly wiping blood off his face with his sleeve. Sesshoumaru carefully walked closer to his brother, flexing the claws on a bright green scaled dragon's limb.

"This replacement arm.." Sesshoumaru said, his voice still as unemotional as ever. I stared at his face. Silver bangs fell over glaring bright gold eyes and a dark smirk appeared on his face. "catches a barrier, acting as a shield."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Just touching the sword once has really damaged you hasn't it."

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew. "This is enough. In any case.." He raced forward. "It seems you don't even know of the 'Kaze no Kizu'."

Toutousai gasped and I tensed. Mostly because this sudden intake of breath beside me had scared the coco puffs outta me.

I watched as Sesshoumaru swung his crackling dragon arm and as Inuyasha was pushed back by the force again and again..

"When Tetsusaiga is possessed by a worm like you with meager abilities, there's no need for caution!" Sesshoumaru chuckled between attacks.

"He's fending off Tetsusaiga with one hand?" Sango's voice was shocked and it irritated me.

"What incredible strength.." Miroku murmured.

A low growl escaped through my teeth and I turned on them. They stepped back in fear and I clenched my hands into fists. "Shut up. Just SHUT UP!! Saying those things doesn't help at all!! It's just encouraging Sesshou-!"

A shiver ran up my spine. The overwhelming scent of Inuyasha's blood turned my body to ice. I inched my way back to face the brothers. Inuyasha was struggling to sit up in a shallow crater, as blood seeped out from a wound in his chest causing the snow around him to turn crimson. My legs moved on their own accord and I was on my knees in front of him a second later.

"Kaori move." He growled, trying to keep the anger and pain from his voice.

"No." I kept my voice firm and refused to look anywhere but in his eyes. This.. fighting battles alone nonsense had to stop. He stared passed me over my shoulder.. and I suddenly realized and remembered Sesshoumaru's presence behind me.

"Sesshoumaru, you.." Toutousai's voice cut through a slight tremble of fear and I bit my cheek. Why suddenly was I so scared of this man, Sesshoumaru? Never before.. "You are able to read the 'Kaze no Kizu'!?"

I listened as the loud crunching of snow steps stopped and thanked Toutousai for distracting the older brother.

"Of course. I can read it without any trouble." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Ojii-san.. What's this 'Kaze no Kizu'??" Sango asked. Oh thank god for this distraction.

"It is the correct movement which brings out the swords true explosive power.." Toutousai explained. "It is Tetsusaiga's secret principle, so to speak.."

"If the Kaze no Kizu is Tetsusaiga's hidden secret then explain it to Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted.

"It is impossible to explain. Inuyasha must discover it himself." Toutousai answered simply.

Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder and lifted himself to his feet. All of a sudden I felt my heart now beating faster than ever and the place where his hand had touched was tingling. Wha.. what was going on with me today..? He gripped Tetsusaiga with both his hands, and faced Sesshoumaru, giving me a quick hard look over his shoulder. This glance told me to go.. I refused.

"Humph," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "He doesn't have a clue. Just because you have Tetsusaiga.." He lunged. "It doesn't mean a lowlife like you can master it!!"

Inuyasha was thrown back and this time my legs reacted to save myself. I dodged the body that came rushing at me. Inuyasha skid against the ice and dug his claws into the earth. He collapsed. My heart stopped and I fought the urge to run to him. Sesshoumaru would use me as an advantage again.. like last time..

"Heh, It's been a short while since.." Sesshoumaru stretched his fingers and they sizzled a sickly green. "I gave you a full injection with my poison claw. While you moved about, the poison spread." He swung his dragon limb at Inuyasha again and once more he was sent into the ice.

I couldn't take it anymore. My vision flashed red and a loud snarl rippled through my body and out my throat. I didn't bother to take out my katanas. What were they needed for? I'd just waste him with my bare hands.. I leaned forward ready to attack. The youkai stared back at me, with mild amusement dancing in his eyes.

I took a step.

The ground broke apart in front of me and I leaped back, the crimson disappearing from my eyes. Inuyasha's shiny silver sword stuck in the ground where my toes had once been and a loud animalistic growl pierced my ears.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, KAORI!"

My eyes latched onto Inuyasha's furious face. It fuelled the crimson in my heart and I lunged forward trying to take off. Two pairs of hands wrapped around my arms and held me back. I struggled against the two older humans beside me trying to break free.. but it was useless. I couldn't escape.

"With Tetsusaiga, I will defiantly beat Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha vowed.

"But, Inuyasha..!" I cried.

"Keep quiet and watch, Kaori." Miroku ordered. I froze, and slowly slumped to my knees.. my body growing weak. "Even though it's only happened once, Inuyasha has been able to master Tetsusaiga."

"That was just an accident.." I whispered, fighting back tears. If he didn't do it now.. he'd be killed..

"Even if it was by chance," Sango murmured, letting go of my arms and placing a soft hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't mean he's incapable of doing it."

"Yes Kaori." Miroku's voice was gentle now, matching Sango's tone. "Like Inuyasha said the other day. Have a little more confidence in him."

I stared down at my hand prints in the snow. I felt like.. I was being told by older siblings.. not quiet parents but.. the wiser.. authority figurativeness of an elder brother and sister was certainly there.

I listened to Sesshoumaru chuckle. "How touching.. You refused to be saved Inuyasha. You'll regret that."

"Stuff it!" Inuyasha snapped. "I will figure out this 'Kaze no Kizu!' thing!"

I didn't bother to watch them anymore.. but the sounds and voices broke through my attempts to ignore. The loud crackling filled the air once more. "Don't even bother!"

"To the likes of you, I.." Inuyasha growled. "WILL NOT LOSE!"

"Ah! He cut off the dragon arm!!" Sango gasped. I glanced up for a moment and watched as the green scales sparkled as the limb fell to the ground.

"Fool.." Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles, a dark look appearing in his eyes. "Resistance is futile.."

Poison claws against the face.. and I watched as a clouded stare cover Inuyasha's eyes. He was blind.. Sesshoumaru took this chance to punch his brother in the stomach and my body jumped to move.. but the monk and taijiya's arms flew around my body preventing me from protecting he who mattered the most. Inuyasha slid over the snow and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Compared to me.." He hissed as his brother strained to a crouch. "You were never any good.. YOU DAMN FILTHY HALF-YOUKAI!!!"

My blood boiled and the restraints around my arm locked tighter around me. My vision blurred red and I stared into the face of Sesshoumaru. His cheeks were flushed with anger, the whites of his eyes turning red. His fangs grew longer and the bolts across his cheeks grew thicker and more demonic.

"His, his face is..!!" Shippo trembled against my body and it was only then I realized he was there. The crimson drained from my sight once more and I stared into his little face. I couldn't lose myself.. I.. realized now.. the more I gave in the harder it was to hold back.. I'd have to do something about this.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet, not saying a word but a thousand different expressions flashing across his face in that moment until finally.. realization hit. He raced forward, raising Tetsusaiga over his head with both hands.

He thrust it down.

Seven bright golden lighting bolts of demonic energy rushed from Tetsusaiga tearing through the snow and earth. They struck Sesshoumaru and a loud piercing scream of agony filled the air. An electric blue orb shone through the lightning bolts and in a second everything was gone.. Including Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha stood and stared with a hard look of confusion over his face. "Is.. is it over?"

Miroku and Sango let go of me and my legs raked against the snow until I finally got traction. I sprinted toward him and I wrapped my arms around his waist, as traitor tears raced down my face. He was weak so he stumbled and fell over but I didn't bother letting go. "Wha.. What are you crying for!?" His voice was nervous and I could feel his body tense as the water soaked through his kimono.

"I don't know!" I cried, my voice hysterical.

"Don't worry about her." I heard Miroku say. "Look at her tail, it's wagging too fast. She's happy."

"Well now monk I can't see her tail. I'm blind at the moment." Inuyasha growled, fidgeting.

I opened my eyes and glanced behind me. Sure enough my tail was.. doing it's own thing. Inuyasha fidgeted again and I realized that he did it every time my tail brushed against his feet. I held back a laugh. It must tickle him.. I snatched the furry end in my hand and pulled away from the blind boy.

I pulled my bag off my back as Inuyasha sniffed around me curiously and pulled out a water bottle and a cloth.

"I wonder if Sesshoumaru is dead." Shippo sighed as I poured the icy cold liquid onto the fabric.

"Probably.." Miroku replied. I handed the cloth to Inuyasha and he started to wipe the poison, blood and sweat from his face and eyes, cringing slightly from the temperature of the water. "He was dealt a clean blow by the true power of Tetsusaiga.."

"Bah, true power my butt!" Toutousai laughed. "Don't make me laugh!"

"What nonsense!" Inuyasha shouted over my shoulder. "All of you saw what the sword did!!"

"I praise you for figuring out the 'Kaze no Kizu'." said Toutousai. "But it was because of the poison's pain and misting up of your eyes.. wasn't it? However Inuyasha, you.. didn't swing Tetsusaiga as hard as you could, did you?"

I stopped rummaging through my back for bandages and some of the left over herbs from Jinenji and glanced between the two.

"No matter what hate you have for him.. Sesshoumaru is still your older brother." The old man stared at Inuyasha, a look of deep understanding etched through his wrinkles. "You couldn't bring yourself to be ruthless enough to kill your brother, so to speak."

Inuyasha leaped to his feet, dropping the cloth into the snow. "Bah, don't mock me, you old-geezer!!" I grabbed onto his leg, holding him back from attacking the elderly youkai. "It's only because of the numbing poison that I couldn't swing it to the max!!!"

"Still got lots of fight in him, hasn't he?" Shippo commented.

Miroku and Sango nodded.

Toutousai walked over to Inuyasha and held out his hand. "Now then Inuyasha, hand over Tetsusaiga."

"Wha.."

"I'm saying I'll sharpen it up for you."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

We sat on the river bank once more, Inuyasha's vision now fully restored. He sat in front of me with his silver hair tied and tossed over his shoulder, as I sat behind him wrapping white gauze around the wound in his stomach. My heart was still pounding in my ears. Why? Why? Why!!? Erg. I glanced toward the others. They obviously don't hear it but I'm sure he did.. I know did he. He's just mocking me with his.. I stared at his back. He didn't do anything but watch as Toutousai repeated hit his mallet down upon Tetsusaiga.. With his indifference toward this annoying sound in my chest. Jerk.

Miroku's staff jangled and idely I wondered where that charm bracelet he was going to give me went. "In other words Toutousai-sama.. You now accept Inuyasha as Tetsusaiga's true master."

"Well yeah." Toutousai replied as the sword in his hand clanged again. "At any rate, Tetsusaiga is a dangerous sword that can mow down a hundred youkai after all. If it wasn't someone as soft as Inuyasha, I wouldn't let them have it."

"Bah!" Inuyasha scoffed. I tied up the gauze and he threw his arms into his kimono and haori. As he did so I pushed myself up against a rock and noticed as my heart's beating returned back to normal the more I pushed myself back. Hm..

"There's one thing I don't get. How can Sesshoumaru read the 'Kaze no Kizu' so easily..?" Miroku asked.

"That's easy." Inuyasha replied simply. He looked at me and his ears twitched as he noticed how far I had pushed myself back. "It's like he said.. His sense of smell - his is better."

"Does that mean Sesshoumaru is closer to being a dog!?" Shippo whispered loudly, leaping up onto Sango's shoulder.

"Well.." She whispered back. "He is a real youkai after all."

Miroku's eyes sweaped over me and then over Inuyasha. "I guess you can't always judge by appearances."

Inuyasha leaped to his feet. "What's that mean, eh!?"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 51.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~fnsdkfnskdjfns yay!! again didn't bother to read it over :l my apologizes if it makes no sense in some areas.


	52. A Torchered Soul

29-01-10: Okay!! I just saw the movie Leap Year, and I loved it! "Put it in the wash- it'll be grand!" is my new favourite thing to say! I bought the books Dracula (YES REAL VAMPIRES!!!) and Dear John (Just because I saw the movie and I really wanna read the book before go to the theatres again to watch it). I love reading (obviously) but don't know a lot of books, so if you have any suggestions (I am open to any type of novel) send them to me in a review! Thanks!

I would have loved to make this chapter a bit longer but, I can't think of anymore to add to this particular.. moment. Sorry if it's a bit disappointing. You can throw stuff at me if you hate it. :'(

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

52. A Torchered Soul

I stared across the room into my sister's brown eyes. The little wooden hut was silent.. well almost. The only sound came from the howling wind from the outside. We were snowed in from a blizzard. I didn't mind. I used it as a good excuse to talk. I needed someone to whine to, to cry to, someone who will listen to all my useless problems. The only person.. who I could trust completely and who also I was never embarrassed to tell anything.. was Kaede. The others where in a different hut. A larger one beside this one. I would have been nervous of them over hearing us, but the snow and the wind cancelled out all insecurities. Not even Inuyasha could hear us now.

I took in a breath, ready to confess.. but then exhaled again for the tenth time. Why was it so difficult to say? It was just a dream.. "Onee-san.." I mumbled, glancing into the small fire between us. It danced and crackled, hypnotizing me with its mystic powers.

"Yes, Kaori?" Her aged voice brought be back before I could loose myself too much and I looked up at her. The fire cast a dark looming shadow behind her short and large body. The reddish orange glow shimmering through the deep set wrinkles. I remembered the pretty woman of twenty-three and I wondered how she had lived without both of her sisters. She grew up strong and wise.. following in the path of our elder sister. But.. had there ever been a time in which she had loved? Had any man ever stolen her heart?

I wished I had been there.. Been there to witness her transformation.. her ageing. Any pain, any heart break. Maybe if I had watched her mistakes I wouldn't be the idiot I am today.

"You know that I've met Kikyou again." I stated, trying to get the rhythm going. I couldn't keep this to myself anymore.

"Yes, ye have said." She nodded her head and a strand of silver hair fell over her shoulder.

"You know that I've been having problems with controlling myself. You know about Koga. About Naraku."

"Mhmn."

"Well.." I stared down at my hands, twisting my fingers together nervously. "We met up with Kikyou again, and Koga, and Naraku. On the full moon. Naraku was making himself a new body because earlier I had blasted most of it away but he didn't die unfortunately.. and.. Koga appeared after Inuyasha lied to him and sent him running all over the country looking for me. Inuyasha went into the cave where Naraku was making himself a new body and then Kikyou showed up and.." I trailed off. Kaede's face was confused.. and.. somehow.. I don't know. It seemed.. uninterested. "What..?"

"Ye're rambling, child." She answered. Oh well.. I knew that.. "Ye're dancing around what ye really would like to say. I can see it in those eyes. Or else why would ye want to speak with me alone and not with the others if it was just an update on this adventure."

I sighed. She was too good. "I.. When I was sick.. I had a dream. The dream was.. what would have been if Naraku had never gotten between Inuyasha and Kikyou." A dull ache appeared in my chest. "I was twenty-one. I had black hair and my eyes were brown. Kikyou was alive. Inuyasha was human. You were still a young woman."

Kaede stared at me with a look so intense I wanted to stop right there. It all seemed so.. silly when spoken aloud. "Continue.."

"Ahh.. Well.. I was human. I woke up in this hut. Kikyou brought her children inside to see me. A girl and a boy. Airi and.." The ache grew more painful and I looked out the window. The snow raced furiously by.. it was chaos. Just like the chaos in my soul.. my mind.. my heart. "I never knew the boy's name. We talked. They left and-"

"Who was the father of these children?" Her voice brought me back to reality and I stared at her.

"Inuyasha.. of course.. Wouldn't that be obvious?" I replied. She watched me carefully and I had to look away.. her eyes.. the way they stared at me made me feel like someone was peaking into my soul. "Anyways.. I met you outside the hut, and as I had watched Airi go I had all these weird feelings like I wanted to steal her.. but it didn't make sense and you told me, understanding exactly how I felt, not to be unreasonable because it would ruin them."

"Them."

"Inuyasha and Kikyou." I mumbled. The names together.. made me feel.. so.. nostalgic.. I felt like a child. I wished I was a child. "As I continued to dream I kept receiving flashbacks of things.. and it came to a point where.. I realized how I was, or could be, unreasonable. Airi was my child. Inuyasha's and I's.. a-and.. I.. I.. hated her for.. for stealing my child.. because she had lost her child.. we were to give birth on the same day and she lost hers.. and because of her.. finding out would be too.. too horrible they decided to switch.. then she would never know when Airi grew up, and they could all be happy as a family.. I.. was crushed.. I hated him too, Inuyasha.. I hated him for betraying her.. letting me betray her.. changing to a human.. It was so wrong, so horrible.. I was so angry with everything I hated everything, nothing was fair.. I.. I wanted to die.."

I felt hot trickles of water run down my face and I didn't bother to hide them. The pain.. was so unbearable.. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Kaede was there embracing me. "Don't worry, Kaori, my sister. It was just a dream. Ye would never-"

"But that's just the thing!" I cried, my voice loud and hysterical. "It wasn't just a dream! Kikyou sent it to me! When she had died she said she had the opportunity to see what would have been! She saw that! She sent it to me! I would have done it! Me and Inuyasha, we would have.. it.." My sobs captured my voice and I cried endlessly into her chest. I couldn't think.. I couldn't.. breath.

I felt her hand on my head and she rubbed my back slowly and gently until my violent cries turned into silent tears.

"I fell so horrible.." I whispered, hiccoughing. "I'm happy that she died.. I'm happy that.. that didn't happen.. but for selfish reasons.. I mean she would have been alive and happily unaware.. but.. I'm so damn self-centred that.. that.."

"It's okay, Kaori." She cooed. "Ye are.. only human. A torchered soul. Nobody hates you for being hurt."

"When we met up with Naraku.. we had illusionary deaths. In mine.. I was back in that place.. I was going to suicide.." I hiccoughed again, and Kaede pulled me away from her, pulling a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"It's okay now." Was all she said. "It didn't happen. Maybe there may have been a chance that it might have.. but the future is not set in stone. It changes.. maybe if she had lived, you would not have made that choice. I don't think you would have."

"But.."

"Hush." Kaede reached over and with her thumb, wiped away the tears on my face. "Calm down, wash your face and try to forget about this moment. Ye shouldn't taint your mind with ill feelings about what might have been.. of what ye have seen in ye's dreams. That is not what's happening now, Kaori.. In this life ye have done nothing to cry about. Nothing to feel guilty over. The Kikyou in this time.. is not who she used to be.. She is someone different. Don't let her cause you any more pain. Our sister would never want you to be in pain."

"She tried to kill me." I whispered.

Kaede pressed her thin lips together and placed her hand on my cheek. "Ye have friends who protect and love you, child. You will be alright."

I nodded and lifted myself to my feet. She was right. It hadn't happened, and maybe things would have been different than what Kikyou had saw.. there were so many different possibilities in life, so many chances and choices. Things probably would have been different. I walked towards the door.. but hesitated and turned around to face her.

"Onee-san.. how come.. you accept it so easily..?" I asked.

"Hm..?" She went back to poking the fire and stared hard into it's middle.

"The.. the.. affair.." I mumbled. I didn't feel.. pain.. but it was hard to say.

"There's always been something which draws you both toget.." She trailed off, and poked the fire again with the long iron rod.

I was about to ask what she meant by that.. but the wind blew furiously into the hut through the door.. carrying a scent I wished wasn't there. I threw myself out the door, ignoring the stabbing pain of cold shooting up my feet from the snow. I shivered, and my breath rushed from my lungs in a silver mist. "Inuyasha.."

He stared at me. His eyes wide, frozen, locked on the air in front of his face. He didn't move. He didn't twitch. His skin was pale, and flushed red in his cheeks. He took a breath and blinked.. Liquid gold stared down at me, so many expressions changing and appearing beneath them.

A sob forced itself through my tight throat and escaped through my lips. I fell to my knees, the tears quickly taking over. I heard Kaede call my name from inside.. and then watched.. as he spun around.. running away.. farther and father.. until I couldn't see him anymore. Gone.

He had heard everything.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 52.  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	53. Kaori's Confession and the Wind Sorceres

01-03-10: Well hello! This chapter is very long. After reading all of Dear John in six hours I realized that in a real novel one chapter is much longer than how we make them here on fanfiction. So I downloaded OpenOffice and typed this chapter up on there first. I got to ten pages before I finished.. and I might add the last chapter to this as well, just depending on how I feel. I might not though and we'll just move on with life. Valentines day is in 11 days!! Who's excited? Not me that's for sure! :]

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

53. Kaori's Confession and the Wind Sorceress

I ran through the deep virgin snow, the flakes striking at my face like bullets. The wind howled. My body shivered. I sprinted forward, gasping, my breath forming a silver cloud in front of my face. I was almost oblivious to everything around me. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't following him.. Or maybe I was but I just didn't realize it.

I had escaped in the opposite direction, moments before Kaede could reach me. I didn't want her help. I wanted to be alone. To cry. To deal with life by myself. How ever could I learn if I relied on everyone else's advice?

I regretted confessing my petty and unrealistic fears. He had only been a room away. I knew his personality. I should have thought it through. I should have waited. I shouldn't have said anything at all. Idiot.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know what I was going to say. I was running away.. But I couldn't really run away.. I wouldn't.. I promised. I slowed down considerably until I came to a stop, and stared blankly at the air ahead of me.

Inuyasha had only run away because my story had been new to him. It had come to him has much as a shock as it had to me. But I.. I was scared of his opinion. Of what he was going to do now. Would he think of it as just a dream and move on? Or would he hate me and never want to see me again? I was scared of the latter. I couldn't face him. Not now. Not ever. I looked around. But then.. where would I go?

I shivered. I wrapped my arms around my body, the thin white nightgown doing nothing except letting the heat escape. I didn't think transforming my katanas into firewood would provide any sort of help, considering if that were even possible.

I winced as the dropping temperatures caused the ache in my chest to grow, and took off into the wind. I had to find him.. but I was so scared. Either him or shelter.. maybe I'd find shelter and then him.. or him and then shelter.. I chose shelter first.. I wasn't ready to face him.. How long had it been? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? He ran away. He must hate me. I didn't want to hear those words coming from him.. I wasn't ready.. maybe.. maybe tomorrow I would be ready.

I stumbled as I hit a pit of snow that reached my knees and fell forward. I tossed my hands out in front of me so I wouldn't hit my face and I watched as a bright splatter of red soaked the frozen water as I hit the ground. Broken ice.

I crawled toward a tree, and turned over to sit on my bottom. My right hand was cut open. I stared at it. The cold numbed away the pain, but the blood seeped down my palm.. my arm.. all the way to my elbows where it fell in droplets. I felt so satanic.. or.. depressed as I did nothing. I just watched myself bleed. Wondering if hands really could contain that much blood.. But then.. as it stopped.. and it froze on my exposed flesh, I watched as a droplet of water rolled down my nose and then hung there as he waited for more to push him off the edge.

I sniffed, and wiped away the lone tear. How suicidal it was.. just standing there by itself waiting to fall. My thoughts drifted to my death dream. Why was I so stupid? I mean.. Kaede was right it was just a dream.. but it held such an effect on me.. it hurt me..

I wiped away more tears and moved to sit on my knees. I picked up hand fulls of snow and slid it up and down my arm as it melted, to cleanse it of the blood. Once I was clean and the skin had turned to gooseflesh I ripped some fabric off the bottom of my nightgown and tied it around my hand. There. At least now I was normal.

I stood up and looked around. I was in a forest, the trees dense and close together. I spotted my footprints not to far off.. but the falling snow were already forcing them into nonexistence. I sniffed the air, but came up with nothing but scents of cold. Great. I was lost.

I wrapped my tail around my legs and hugged my arms. Then I started walking into the direction I thought I had come from. The wind licked at my exposed skin, and my body was soon reduced to constant shivers. I was a hanyou.. yet I was this cold.. I wondered how cold it really was.. and even if a human could survive this temperature.

I swiped a lose strand of hair away from my face as I carefully stepped over another deep patch of snow. I felt like I was going up hill.. the climb becoming increasingly difficult. I didn't remember any hills coming this way.. I didn't really remember anything.. My hand left my hair and landed on my chest, clutching the pewter pendant hanging between my breasts. Koga.. I could go to him.. maybe.. I shivered. Maybe I should. I mean.. he loved me, didn't he? He searched for me endlessly for three months. He wouldn't run away. He wouldn't leave me.. I thought of everything that might happen if I ended up in his cave.. He might love me but he was a youkai, and a wolf. Wild animals.. I remembered how they lived and how there would be no other females there except for me. Going there might set up more problems.

I swayed and leaned on a tree for support. It was so cold. I felt so tired.. Maybe I should just go there.. just.. just.. just to warm up and then I'd leave.. yeah..

"Inuyasha, why do you think Naraku caught you and I in a trap.. and made us hate each other..?"

My heart thudded against my chest and a shiver ran up my spine that, for once, was not related to the cold.

"That's.."

Inuyasha's voice.. What..? Where was I? I looked around, my heart beating loudly in my ears. I was.. still in the village.. this was the area around the Goshiboku.. I held my breath as my fear grew up inside my stomach.. the urge to throw up suddenly strong.

"..to corrupt the Shikon No Tama. By tainting your heart, which keeps the jewel cleansed, with hatred for me.."

"Humph... That's.. just an excuse. Even without corrupting my heart.. If Naraku just touched the Shikon No Tama, that should have been enough to corrupt the jewel."

Inuyasha said nothing.

"The remains of Onigumo's heart inside Naraku.. wanted us broken up."

"Onigumo's heart..!?"

"That wild-thief.. wanted me for himself."

"'Jealousy'..? What a meaningless reason to-"

"Yes, it's meaningless.. and also very human."

Silence again.

"Inuyasha, you told me that you have overheard my sisters speaking about the dream in which Kaori had, the one I gave her. It wasn't real. That day when my soul inside of Kaori was set free and she was to be her true self.. How she turned on me for you.. It made me jealous.. So I thought of something that might ruin you two.. But she, as much as it has plagued her, was too strong for that.. She wouldn't change.."

"So.. you tried to kill her..?"

This time Kikyou said nothing. I slid to my bottom, my eyes wide and unable to blink. It was all a lie.. Just a big.. horrible.. lie.. A lie had forced me to tears almost every night.. A lie had brought me down to an almost suicidal state. A lie made by my own sister.. just because she was jealous.. I bit my lip as silent tears ran down my cheeks and tried not to listen anymore.. Yet I found this task nearly impossible.

"You must hate me now, don't you? I tried to kill a girl over a silly emotion such as jealousy."

Inuyasha growled. "I've already told you before!! I _can't_ hate you!! No matter what you've done!" The ache in my heart grew.."That someone as disgusting as Naraku loves you, makes me sick. Kikyou, you said that my life was yours! In that case, your life is mine! There's no way I'll hand you over to the likes of Naraku! No matter what you've done!"

"Inuyasha.."

A sob escaped my lips and I wondered if Inuyasha would hear it thus forcing them to break apart.. but they seemed too lost in their own moment to notice much else.

"Kikyou, you.. know where Naraku lives.. where his castle is, don't you?"

"If you knew, then what..?"

"That's obvious. I'd go in and.. rip apart Naraku. Then you won't have to fight anymore."

"I've already told you Inuyasha. I am the only one who can purify Naraku and completely remove him from this world."

"But.. if you're attacked again like just now.. Who will protect you!? I'm the only one who can, aren't I!!"

"Inuyasha.. you're saying that from the heart, aren't you?"

"I can't take it any longer.. I couldn't stand it even if.. That measly Naraku sees you, or hears your voice! To say nothing of how I'd feel if I lost you again.."

"Fear not Inuyasha, I won't suffer something like that again. Besides Naraku won't be able to kill me. Not while Onigumo's heart, his heart that yearns for me, still remains.."

I heard the rustle of snow and fabric. "I should be going.."

"But-"

"Isn't it about time.. that you got back to your friends?" I listened to her footsteps.. then she stopped. "Besides.. a little girl has been waiting for you, patiently crying, behind that tree over there."

"Kaori..?!"

I listened to the footsteps as they ran closer and then as they stopped right in front of me. My heart skipped a beat.. and carefully I pulled my head away from my knees and got to my feet, struggling not to look at him. I glanced behind the trunk and upon noticing that Kikyou had disappeared turned back to him, keeping my gaze toward the ground.

"I'm.. sorry.." I took a shaky breath.. carefully adding something more.. "Inuyasha.. Nii-san. I'll never do it again!"

I took a step to run, tears streaming down my face. A hand shot out and grabbed mine, freezing me in my tracks. "Don't run away.."

My heart leaped and the tears stopped falling. "Why.." My voice was weak.. shaky.. Even to me I sounded in pain. "Why!? All you do is.. is do these weird things and.. and.."

"I know.." He whispered. "Just don't go.."

"Why..? It's not like you need me.. The fact that she tried to kill me means nothing to you! If I had died or not, it wouldn't make a difference. You would still chose her over me!"

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it, Inuyasha?"

"No, you're completely wrong.."

"So.. If I had died.. would you have gotten revenge.. would you hate her.. Would you do anything..?"

Silence. I chocked back a sob and forced a laugh. "Yeah I thought so.."

"You don't understand.. Until I met you, I couldn't trust anybody. But you cried for my sake. You were at my side without a second thought, even if you ran away you'd always came back.. I've done nothing to deserve you, and I continue to prove it.. all the time, everyday. But I enjoy your company, I feel at ease when you are here.. If you had died.. if she had gotten away with it.. then I don't know what I would do.. However.. She didn't go through with it.. so I mustn't laugh and enjoy things."

I was at a lose of what to say. My mind was blank.. all I could do was listen, and concentrate on the places we touched.. "Why..?"

"I have to risk my life for Kikyou in return.."

I shook my head, the tears returning. "That's not what I meant. I meant.. I meant.. I know I can't compete with her. I mean.. She gave up her life to be with you.. I mean.. that.. Why was I making everything so complicated.. What's wrong with me..?"

I pulled away from him and he let me go. I leaned up against the tree, trying to hide the tears I knew he could smell. "But then I keep asking myself.. Why can't your bond be cut.. I don't understand your feelings.. It.. sets a fire inside me, where I almost hate her.. I almost hate you.. Because even though your relationship was so fragile that you ended up turning against each other, even though she lied and hurt me.. even though she's already tried to kill us both.. you.. you.. You don't care that she tried..You still love her.. " I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth together.

Then I felt his arms around me and felt his chest against my cheek. I sighed. "I'm despicable.. "

"No.. you're not.."

"Yes I am. I know everything.. I was there for everything.. through moment of your relationship with her.. I watched every you two fall in love.. and yet.. and yet I'm still jealous.. I still.. want you to belong to me, and me only.." I swallowed.. my face hot and sticky.. My breathing was shaky and a sob escaped my lips and I spoke the impossible words.. "I love you, Inuyasha.."

The tears took over as sudden pain struck my heart for a reason unknown even to myself, and I would have fallen if not for him keeping me up. I hands clutched his haori.. I could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, and he was tense.. but he said nothing.. All was silent besides my constant quiet sobs.

I felt him rest his head on mine and we stood like that for what seemed like ages. Soon my sobs ceased, and the tears ran until my eyes could produce no more. I breathed in deep breaths, full of his intoxicating scent, my mind drifting over ever moment since I had first met him. I tried to pin point the exact moment.. that the innocent admiration turned into this feeling.. but I couldn't.. After a while I came to the conclusion that I always had.. but I had been too young to understand..

Everything made sense to me now.. I had no more questions about what was wrong with me.. The only thing in the world that I was afraid of.. was.. what he was going to say..

I heard him inhale and I held my breath..

Then, suddenly, a female laugh pierced the silence and my eyes snapped open. I felt Inuyasha's head leave mine and his grip tightened around my waist. I stared into the bushes, and a pair of bright red eyes stared back. I sniffed. The scent of Naraku.

I pulled away from Inuyasha and, pulled out my katanas as I did so, he pulled Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath and we faced the red eyed woman. I saw a smile in the shadow, and she slunk away into the darkness.

Inuyasha growled and we took off after her. She smelt of Naraku. There was no second thought to what we were going to do. We raced after the scent, a dark figure always on the horizon, not speaking or looking at each other for miles.

We came upon a clearing a moment later.. the woman no longer to be seen anywhere. My nose filled with the scent of wolves and blood and I gasped, as through the darkness, I saw a scene so familiarly horrifying.

The snow was a dark crimson and about a hundred wolves, and wolf youkai men lay in dark pools of their own blood. The clouds rumbled and rolled over head and for a moment, my heart pounded in my ears.

Inuyasha seemed to hear it for he said: "Don't worry.. It's not that flea bags. The fur on these guys is black.. not brown like Koga's group."

I was disappointed that these would be the first words to me after my.. confession. Also at the fact that he thought I had been worried about Koga straight after as well.. I mean of course I was but.. still..

All of a sudden the youkais trembled, staggering to their feet. A gasp escaped me and I stepped back in fear. Zombies..? They growled, their face menacing and viscous, blood seeping from wounds all over their bodies. Then they lunged.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed. He rushed at them, beating each one back. Blood was soon covering his body and I realized that they were being controlled. I heard one creeping up behind me and spun around. I recognized him as one from Koga's tribe and I froze. What was he doing here..?

Inuyasha cursed again and in a flash Tetsusaiga slashed through the body of a man I had once known. I wimped and held my tail.. What.. What was going on?

A new scent on the wind told me Koga was near by, and all of a sudden the corpses dropped to the ground, once more dead and lifeless. My Fiance leaped over the trees, silhouetted against the moon, an then landed across the clearing. He straighten out of his crouch, his eyes sweeping the area then locked upon Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..!?"

"Koga!!" I shouted, trying to reach him before he got the wrong idea.

"You bastard.." he whispered. He was in shock. "This is so cruel.."

"You probably won't believe me but I'll tell you this anyway." Inuyasha's voice was calm, and his face was guarded. "When I arrived, all your friends had already been killed."

"Don't mess with me! What about the blood on you!?" snarled Koga. He raced forward, his claws flexed. I watched as insane fury danced behind his icy blue eyes and I was scared. As long as he thought it was Inuyasha he wouldn't stop.

Inuyasha growled, gripping Tetsusaiga with both of his hands, and raced forward to met the furious wold youkai.

I felt helpless as I watched, unable to think of something to do. Koga.. was wild with the thirst for revenge.. and Inuyasha would fight, to protect his own life. How.. How could I stop this? It was so obvious it was a trap set by Naraku to have Inuyasha killed..

Koga swung his arm at Inuyasha's body and as he struck the hanyou was thrown back. My heart pounded in my ears. Koga's first hit the ground in the same swipe and the ground was broken in a flash of white energy.

"Koga you bastard." Inuyasha growled. "So you've inserted in another stupid Shikon fragment, huh."

"Heh. My previous fragment was successfully stolen by you lot, but.. this one does seem to work better than the last one."

My eyes ran down his arms, and a moment of confusion struck me. I didn't even sense one, besides the two he had in his legs. In his forearm was a black swirling light.. It wasn't a Shikon fragment.. a good copy.. but.. it was much too evil.

Koga lunged at Inuyasha again and this time he used Tetsusaiga as a shield. Koga's fist struck the fang and after a loud snap Tetsusaiga spun into the ground.

Inuyasha hissed, clutching his right arm. "Dammit.. my arm.. It's broken."

I watched a smirk appear on Koga's face, and he threw another punch, sending Inuyasha into the ground once more.

A snarl rippled from my throat and I threw myself in front of the angered youkai. "Would you knock it off!" I shouted holding back his raised arms. "Inuyasha didn't do anything! I was there! It's a trap!"

"Don't be stupid and cover for a disgusting freak like this Kaori! I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes!!" He pulled his arms out of my grasp and pushed past me.

I fell on all fours, and felt the wound on my palm open. The white bandage quickly was touched with red. I heard Inuyasha growl and I raised myself to my feet. I realized Koga had hesitated and was now staring at me with wide eyes and as Inuyasha glared at him dangerously from where he now stood.

"Kaori.. I.. I didn't mean to.." Koga stuttered. I realized he was staring at my hand and I hid it behind my back. They must think Koga did it..

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled. "You bastard just because you're upset with me, doesn't mean you can go around hurting people who get in your way. For an idiot like you, the only way to quiet you is by force!"

The fight continued and once more I was reduced to a helpless statue on the sidelines. Inuyasha was loosing. With his arm broken and Koga's 'Shikon shard' it was an unfair fight. He kicked him and the hanyou was pushed back into the ground for the tenth time. Koga leaped up, then rushed down upon him, shouting something and then in a cloud of snow the scent of Inuyasha's blood scorched my nose.

"Inuyasha!!"

The clouds rumbled and the snow fell back to the ground. Koga stood, his fist dripping black liquid. "Humph.. So he's dead, eh?"

I raced forward, snatching Tetsusaiga in my hand and shoved Koga out of my way. I dropped to my knees, my hands trembling as I gazed at the lifeless, unconscious boy. A growl escaped my clenched teeth and I whipped around, dropping the sword with a loud clatter. "You bastard, what did you do!?!" I lunged at him, my fist hitting hard against his face.

He stumbled backwards, his face shocked. "Why the hell are you crying over someone like him!?"

"Because he didn't do anything you idiot!" I screamed. My legs gave out from under me and I collapsed to my knees. I covered my face with my hands, and for the third time that night I cried.

"Feeling cheered up? After avenging your friends' death and all." I raised my head to see a familiar pair of red eyes and a pretty face smiling sweetly as she slowly made her way towards us.

I dropped my gaze and crawled back to be at the side of Inuyasha. They were wrong.. He wasn't dead.. I could still hear a heart beat. I carefully lifted his head onto my lap and bent over him, embracing him, letting my hair falling over my shoulders so I wouldn't have to see the horrible man and the horrible woman which had caused all of this.

"Well mister wolf. Surely you have no regrets over this."

"You the hell are you?"

"I am Kagura. I'll have you dancing your final dance too." I felt a dark surge of power and I listened to the sound of a hundred men creeping to their feet.

"Wha.." I heard Koga gasp.

"In a way just like this.. this lot also died of course."

"You did..!" The swish of the wind, and the sound of running footsteps. "I'll waste you!"

"Humph."

"You bit-" I heard a thump and I took a peek through my hair. Koga was glued to the snowy earth.

Kagura chuckled, covering the lower half of her face with a white paper fan. "Looks like the poisoned fragment you inserted into your arm, has started affecting you. Right, about time I started eh."

She raised the fan over her head, and with a sweet smile waved it in front of her face. "Fuu no Mai." White spirals flew from her weapon and Koga's body was suddenly torn open and gushing blood.

I hugged Inuyasha closer to me, and soft panicked whispers left my lips as I feared what would happen next once this woman was finished with Koga. "Inuyasha.. Please wake up.. Inuyasha.. If you die now I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

He didn't stir.. Carefully I set him back onto the ground, and pulled out, then transformed my katanas into the beautiful and handy bow and arrow I had seemed to rely on so much.. I'd have to do it alone.

"Can't move, can you..?" Kagura smirked. "It's because of the Shikon fragment you put into your arm.. It's a complete fake you see. It's crystallized poison and miasma." Koga swallowed, obviously in pain. She snapped her fan shut, as the clouds rumbled again. "Now then.."

I pulled the string and with a loud 'twang' a shooting star shot from my bow. It missed her by inches. I growled as another appearing between my fingers and took aim.

Kagura glared. "You didn't intent to hit me now, did you?"

I glared back and growled, exposing my fangs. In a glow of light bow and arrow changed to katanas and I leaped forward.

"R.. Run Kaori!" Koga gasped.

Kagura's expression turned bored as she swung her fan once more. "Fuu no Mai."

White energy blades spun toward me and I stopped, sliding on the ice beneath my feet until I fell back onto my butt. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."

A flash of gold rushed over my head as the white blades raced closer and as they collided the purple disappeared into the air. A rough hand gripped my arm and lifted me to my feet, pulling me behind a tall boy.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped. In a surge of happiness I hugged him from behind and I heard a heart other than my own leap.

"So you're still alive." Kagura muttered. "Hey, mister wolf.. You failed to finish him off."

"Bah!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Did you think I was going to drop dead from that's wimpy wolf's tap!?"

"Heh. Do you think you can fight me properly in that condition?"

"I'll tell you this. I'm not giving you any mercy. I really don't like the way you laid the blame off killing the youkai-wolves on me, and also setting that idiot on me, but.. most of all coming from you body.."

Kagura smiled.

"Is the same smell as Naraku!" Inuyasha leaped forward raising Tetsusaiga over his head.

"Oh-hoo. Good nose you have there." Kagura chuckled. She swung her fan and Tetsusaiga was knocked back. Inuyasha growled. Ugh, this was just going along with Kagura's plan..

She raised her fan over her head, closing it half way. "I am a wind user.. All the wind around this castle, is at my beck and call. R_yuja no mai!!_" she shouted and thrust her fan downwards. Grayish-purple whirlwinds rushed forward. Inuyasha growled, wrapped his arm around my waist and leaped out of the line of fire. Heat rushed to my cheeks. Why hadn't he just let me escape by myself as usual..?

As my feet touched the ground he let go of me and I spun around. My eyes latched upon Koga, being tossed around by the mini tornadoes, repeatedly being thrown into the ground. My breath caught in my throat and I raced forward. I snatched Koga's arm and pulled him into the crater he caused for cover.

"Are you sure, Kaori?" He asked me, struggling to lift his head. "I tried to kill Inuyasha.. and you seemed pretty pissed off a few moments ago.."

"Tch." I pressed my lips together. "I was just.. being upset.. But don't think I'd be that heartless! I wouldn't let you die, it was just a misunderstanding! Anyways it's not like Inuyasha doesn't know that and is going to get all upset just because I saved you. You're practically helpless for gods sake!" I glanced up toward the hanyou and noticed his glare. Wow.. Really..? Even after.. what I said.. he's jealous? "Right.. Inuyasha..?"

"Heh, waste of time." Kagura smirked. "He's beyond help now. From the fake fragment in his arm.. poison and miasma is being spread throughout his body. When the poison reached his heart, it'll be all over."

I bit the inside of my cheek. Well.. really that's an easy fix.. I reached my hand to pull out the infected sliver of poison but a barrier pierced my finger and a small droplet of blood dribbled onto the snow. Damn..

"Come now, it's time that we had some fun here!" Kagura swung her fan and more gray-purple tornadoes materialized onto the battle field. She continued to make tornadoes as Inuyasha continued to dodge. I waited for him to kill her, with the Kaze no Kizu or something but he never did. Instead he seemed in deep thought. I huffed. Really now wasn't the time to think!

"Kaori!" He suddenly called. "Fire an arrow at me!"

"Now's not the time to go off being suicidal!" I shouted. "Asking me is retarded! I would never-!"

"Just shut up and do it!" He snarled.

"Humph, about time we finished this." Kagura cut in. "Ryuja no mai!!"

More whirlwinds materialized.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha snapped.

I bit my lip and transformed the katanas in a bow and arrow. Fine! I trust you.. I pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. It whizzed around him for a moment and flew off into the distance.

"You fool!" Kagura laughed. "The wind will soon flow back there."

Inuyasha smirked and a moment later swung Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Golden lightning bolts broke through the snow and struck the woman. Her face went blank and most of her kimono was ripped apart. "D..dammit.." She gasped, covering her wounded chest. She spun around, pulling a feather from her pony tail. In her hand it grew and a moment later she was riding on top of it, exposing her back to the rest of us.

On pale flesh a bright pink scar covered most of her back. A spider mark..

"Shall we say we're equally injured for today?" She called cheery over her shoulder. "In your case as well, in actual fact you can barely stand up, can you?"

She disappeared a moment later and Inuyasha collapsed to his knees. I stood and ran to him, clutching the red fabric in my hands. He didn't look at me.

"That spider mark on Kagura's back.. I've seen it before.. on Naraku."

" I don't understand what that means.." I mumbled. I so desperately wanted him to look at me, but he wouldn't. Hasn't.. I heard Koga groan and let go of him, rushing back to the wolf-youkai. I heard Inuyasha growl but paid no mind.. he couldn't even look at me..

When I reached the other boy his arm had changed to a deep sickly purple. I bit my lip and dropped to my knees beside him. "He's going to die.."

Inuyasha scoffed behind me. "Keh, isn't it better this way!? So that this wimpy wolf can't do anything else to us,"

My heart skipped at 'us'.

"I think we should just let him die so we can take the leg fragments."

"You want to abandon him?" I asked. "Why..? It's not like he's a treat to you.."

He looked even more away from me now. "I'm just saying we have no duty to save him!"

"But we're all in the same boat! Deceived by Naraku! We're allies.. WHY WOULD YOU WANNA KILL YOUR ALLY!?!?!"

He growled, and shut his eyes in frustration. Then he opened them again and stood. "Fine, if it's like that. Then there's a way." He pulled Tetsusaiga's sheath to his teeth and pulled out the sword.

"Don't kill him I said!" I shouted.

" I wont!" He raised his arm over his head. "I'll just chop of his arm thus taking away the fake fragment in the same swipe."

"But you can't! He needs his arm!" I protested.

"Well what other way is there!? It's not like you can take it out you've already tried!"

Then suddenly something clicked in my mind. "Wait! If my arrows can destroy Naraku's miasma then I'm sure they can for this one!" I transformed a katana to an arrow and nervously hovered over the youkai's arm.

"Wow don't tell me you're scared of hurting people after you've already punched him in the face!!"

"Shut up!" I replied hysterically. "I just need a moment of mental preparation!" A second later I stabbed the arrow into his flesh and Koga hissed in pain. Suddenly his arm glowed a bright pink and the dark miasma quickly dissipated into the frosty air. A small shard popped out of his arm, and I watched as Koga's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aha! I did it!"

"Damn.." Inuyasha muttered.

"Heh.. too bad, eh, mutt face?" Koga growled, struggling to his feet. "You weren't able to kill me..."

"Oh-ho. Aren't we spirited all of a sudden." Inuyasha glared. "Then I won't restrain myself! I'll settle things now!"

Koga leaped out of the crater and landed twenty feet away. "Not yet!!" He sounded almost scared.. "Heh, it wouldn't be fun to beat a turd like you, who nearly dropped dead! I'll leave things as they are for today!"

"Bastard! That's my line!" But Inuyasha was too late, and Koga had already run off into the trees.

"Well." I pipped, lopping my arm through Inuyasha's. "He's quick to run as usual."

"Bah!"

I looked around, sniffing the air. "I wonder where we are anyway.."

By the time we got back to the village it was dawn. With the sky tinged pink and the blizzard long over I was glad to finally relax. Maybe if I hadn't run off crying only a few hours before then maybe no one would have noticed our disappearance.. but.. of course Kaede had gotten worried and now the whole group was aware of the situation.. Not the details. Just the situation.

"So.. where exactly were you two last night?" Miroku inquired, a perverted grin on his face. "A little romp in the snow?"

"Aha.. not exactly.." I laughed trying to shrug it off. It's not like he needed to know everything. "We ran into this girl and Koga.. A whole tribe and even some from his, have been killed recently. Kagura, a wind youkai with a spider mark, similar to Naraku's, on her back did it. Also she had the same scent as him too.."

"Really!?" Sango gasped. "Tell us all about it!"

So I did, trying to provide as much details where it was required and as little as other parts didn't. As I finished Kaede carefully spooned stew into a small red wooden bowl and handed it to me. She watched me carefully, knowing how much more there was to this story..

"Inuyasha ye are surprisingly quiet." She noted. Inuyasha started intensely into the fire. His wounds were all now bandaged up and since we had left the clearing he hadn't said one word to me.. or anyone else.. All he'd been doing for the past hour was staring.

Miroku leaned over to him, his eyes amused and curious. "Did Kaori-sama tire you out?" Inuyasha growled and Miroku received a large bump on the top of his head. "I was just wondering!! Kaori-sama seems to be that type of lo-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled again. Miroku now lay unconscious on the floor.

My face burned red and I hide my face with the bowl that I now so intently drank from. Oh.. Miroku sometimes your just too much.. I caught Kaede's gaze and with her large brown eyes she asked me how close Miroku really was.. of course not in the perverted way.. but.. in the way she knew..

I glanced around the room, then back to her and she nodded as small smile appeared on her lips. I wondered how much she actually got from an uncomfortable look around.. and if I should be worried if she had gotten the wrong idea..

I listened as Shippo made a remark about Inuyasha being brain dead and he too went down from the fury of a hanyou's fist.

Ahh geez.. If this was how he was gonna be then I'd guess I would just have to say it.. "Inuyasha osuwari!"

"Hm.." Sango sighed, acting like she didn't notice the three boys laying face down on the floor. "I wonder if the scent being similar.. the spider marks.. Maybe she was born from Naraku."

I glanced at her. "But how could a man give birth..? Wouldn't that be kind of.. painful.. well more like impossible!?"

"Well." Miroku raised himself to sit, suddenly in a serious mood. Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and glared at the monk, but carefully kept his eyes away from me. "Originally Naraku was formed of many different youkai who gathered together into one.."

"So if you think of Kagura as a detachment.." Sango added.

"Also Kagura couldn't have been a transformed version of Naraku, it was like she had never laid eyes on us before."

"Firstly, no matter what kind of girl he transformed into or detaches.." Miroku ranted. "I would refuse to ask 'please bear my child' as the original is or was from Naraku."

"Well you know I don't think Naraku would be jumping up and down to date you either.." I muttered, taking another sip of stew.

"What's that supposed to mean Kaori-sama!?" Miroku whined.

"Why are you acting like you want Naraku to love you!?" I asked, my voice raising hysterically.

"Don't ye think it's strange?" Kaede interrupted. "This Kagura seems to be strong for a woman.. If her can produce beings such as her why has Naraku not done this before?"

"That's the point exactly. The reason why he hasn't done it before.." said Miroku."Is that only recently he has been able to do it."

I frowned. "I hope the next time we meet him he's not going to have a thousand Kagura's or something.. She was difficult enough as it is.."

"I don't think it works that way, Kaori-sama."

"On another note, Kaori, have ye learned to control ye's outbursts?" Kaede asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I mean the corruption ye receive when fighting."

"Oh.. No I haven't even asked.. Sango..?"

Sango looked up from her bowl and glanced between us. "No you actually did tell me about it before we went to Midoriko's cave.. But I'm sorry I wasn't trained in that field of work. We learned how to exterminate, not how to calm youkai."

I sighed. "Well it was worth a shot."

"Has anything else been going on..?" Kaede inquired, glancing between Inuyasha and I. He didn't seem to notice, having lapsed back into a deaf silence.

"I learned about my mother, Midoriko, I saw a painting which showed me what she looked like, and I know her name. Itami Mika. I learned of my swords and that they were made by a man named Hisao.. but Toutousai, the man who had forged both my katanas and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga ran off long before I could ask him much more on Hisao."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah.. What a jerk."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 53.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_

* * *

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Okay so I feel kind of silly how I made her confess and then nothing more on Inuyasha's part. My only excuse is they were distracted by Kagura.. and as much as Kaori is now at ease it's obvious something is bugging our favourite doggie boy so I guess I didn't do so horrible.. But even I don't know what's bugging him.. honestly.. It's just something I threw in in the spur of the moment. I really fall into Kaori when I write so her confusion is usually matching my own.. Oh sigh I wonder why he is so silent.. Any ideas why you think he is? It's all probably going to be like "because of what Kaori said" and "because of Naraku and Kikyou" but still I wonder if there are any different thoughts besides those?


	54. Koharu and Kanna

02-04-10: Okay according to OpenOffice this chapter is also ten paged long. I'm glad that I can make these chapters that long and I hope I can continue it. The only thing that will be thought is that it will almost be like an episode it seems because the Inuyasha manga doesn't give much to work with as filler story to make it much longer so I'm thinking I can actually fit a whole group of fighting in one chapter and there might not be anymore cliffhangers. But oh well we shall see how this works.

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

54. Koharu and Kanna

The next few days where some of the most calming and relaxing days of my life. We stayed in the village, gathering food, herbs, spices. We helped repair the damage caused by the blizzard during the day, and relaxed in a hot spring or drinking tea during the evenings. Other days were full of play as we slipped over the frozen rice fields and threw snow at each other. We all deserved a break and the continual safety and protection, the constant routines and warmth, I found myself forgetting the dangers that lied just beyond the village walls. This was my haven, the place I had grown up as a child, and the more I stayed the harder it was to believe how close we each had already come to loosing our lives. None of the battles seemed real anymore. The dangers didn't exist.

But the more I soaked in the pleasures and casualties of a village the more time I had to waste and I spent those extra moments observing the people around me. I learned that Sango always spent her free time with the village children. Kirara would dance and play with them and Sango would stand off a few feet away and just watch silently with a small smile on her face. I realized it must remind her of her own family and her little brother, so I never bothered to interrupt. Miroku on the other hand surrounded himself with the women of our village. He would read their palms and and feed them a fake future that in some way would always lead to him asking her to bear his children. They would blush and playfully hit his arm but that was that and they never were cross at the perverted actions of a supposed monk. Shippo spent his days either acting as a hero to the children or playing with them. I caught him once or twice staring at a young girl with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks and teased him of the budding romance they soon would share. Of course he got embarrassed and would claim he never even liked that girl.. but I was never convinced.

But then there was Inuyasha.

He never joined us when we played, he never spoke to us, or looked at us. There were only two things he ever did. He would repair the huts from the snow as everyone else did but always far away, and he would confide in Kaede. That's what they were doing now and as I looked down the hill from where I sat I could see them both slowly making their way along the path leading up to the small shrine that held Kikyou's grave. From this distance I couldn't see if they were talking, but I knew they would be. I was scared of what he was telling her and scared of what she thought. Even though I had never told her about my confession I knew he had.. and I knew that with the silence that followed after, I had been rejected.

I hadn't expected otherwise. I knew he loved Kikyou and although I was something more than just her annoying little sister, I knew it would never be enough to match his affections for her. But I didn't care. It didn't change anything. Unrequited, one-sided, that didn't matter to me. What did matter was if he would never acknowledge my existence anymore. If forever I would be ignored. I was scared that I had ruined everything between us and after the night we returned I regretted ever saying anything at all. What was the point if he didn't want to see me again? Maybe it would have just been easier to not say anything, and then at least then, he would always be here. Maybe not within reach, I mean, when has he ever been within my reach? He loved Kikyou, even there, I could never compare to her. I knew that.. and it wasn't like I had asked him to return those feeling toward me.. I just wanted him to know.. But now I wished he didn't.. so then at least he would talk to me again. But he wouldn't and after we had set off again I gave up expecting him to.

It was the first week of December and the sky was overcast. The brightness of the sky and snow together caused me to spend most of the trip squinting which, soon afterward, caused a painful throb between my temples. I drank most of the water and in a few short hours Sango was once again breaking ice at a river to full up the wooden bottles once more. I sat behind the hill with the others, Inuyasha off sniffing through the reeds, as we waited.

"So what do you propose we do?" Miroku asked me.

I pressed my lips together considering it. "Well, I can't go back to my time until we get a Shikon shard and we most likely won't meet up with Naraku until we get one either.. so why not just return to shard hunting like before?"

"I guess there's no other choice.." he sighed.

"Why? Were you hoping for something different?"

"No not really.. but it does get a bit repetitive doesn't it?"

"Yeah.. But there's not much else to do."

I turned my gaze toward Inuyasha, and a second later he leaped off toward the river. I sniffed the air, only coming up with other human's.. but then I heard Sango's, and Inuyasha's voice as well as the sound of breaking ice. I stood and scrambled over the hill, the others at my heels.

What I saw was nothing really out of the ordinary. Inuyasha beating up a group of village men, Sango watched calmly behind him as she held onto the wet wooden bottle. As the men ran away a young girl emerged from the reed, the same ones Inuyasha had been sniffing around before, and timidly stepped over to Sango.

She had straight black hair that was tied back into a loose bun with a white ribbon and small brown eyes. She wasn't what anyone would call beautiful but she had the chubby freckled face of a girl just in the middle of changing from a child to a woman. It made her cute. Covering the top of her head was a pale pink bandana tied above her forehead and she wore a bright blue kimono and a pale yellow apron was tied around her waist. I noticed she was slightly taller than I was and suddenly I hated the shortness I had been cursed with.

"Uhm.."

"They were after you?" Sango said. "Don't worry about them now."

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

The girl turned her head as Miroku spoke and I heard her heart skip a beat. "Miroku-sama!! I missed you!!" She rushed forward, suddenly throwing her arms around him.

Miroku shifted uneasily and made no move to return the embrace. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

She pulled away and stared up at him, her eyes sparkling with joy. "I'm Koharu!"

"Koharu.. Oh! From that time!" Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"It's been three years!"

"Wow, you look really different. My goodness. How good it is to see you."

"Is she Miroku's friend?" I jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, and stared at him. He was leaning towards me, his arms folded inside his sleeves. He didn't look at me and kept his eyes on the couple in front of us but his tone was as if nothing had ever gone wrong between us. I was glad for this moments distraction and decided to reply.

"Don't you think they seem a little more than friends?" Shippo cut in before I could respond. I realized he was on my shoulder and Inuyasha's eyes glanced toward the kitsune then back to the monk and village girl. Oh.. He hadn't been talking to me.

"What's your story Koharu?" Sango asked, stepping forward. "It seems you and Hoshi-sama are familiar with each other but.."

"Oh.." Koharu giggled. "Please forgive me. My name is Koharu as you know. I lost my parents and siblings to a war. I was found by Abrachouja-sama when I was eleven years old and was worked from dawn till dusk.. It was hard and I was starving.. I cried everyday. Then.. only Miroku-sama, who had been called to the village for an exorcism was kind to me. And so after asking me my age, while I ate a pouch full of food he had given to me, Miroku-sama asked me if I could bear his child."

The air grew tense. Miroku stared back at us, nervously scratching his cheek.

"You.. You're disgusting!" I finally said. "How could you say such a thing to an eleven year old!?"

"Beast!" Sango snapped.

"I was so happy!" cried Koharu.

I felt like all the strength had been sucked out of me at her words and I stared at her. I didn't know what my face showed but everyone, besides Inuyasha and Koharu, seemed to look at me strangely. I couldn't pin point exactly what I was feeling. I mean.. her feelings seemed familiar to me but.. not.. not in such in an extremity as this!

"But.. I haven't even laid a finger on her yet, Sango.." Miroku said responding to an unheard accusation.

"Are you sure about that!?"

"She is a child, and.."

Koharu turned to us with a timid smile. "Soon after that, Miroku-sama left the village but.. he said that someday he would come to take me away.. However recently Aburachouja's son, has begun to look at me with a lewd expression.. Last night he tried to force himself upon me.."

"So you ran away..?" Shippo asked.

She nodded. "Yes I took my chance after hitting him severely with some firewood." Another awkward silence was her response. "Miroku-sama, please take me with you!"

"Koharu.." Miroku mumbled.

"I have no where else to go! Besides, I am an adult now. I can bear your child!"

I chocked. She was fourteen! Younger than I was! Maybe I had lived in the future too long, but wow.. really? These girls, wanting to have children at fourteen and getting married.. it was amazing.

Without another word on the subject we moved away from the damp riverbank and rested at a small abandoned shrine. I had Koharu run off to a well to refill my empty water bottle so we could discuss the problem at hand.

"I hope you understand Miroku." Inuyasha said surprising me once more. "We can't take that girl."

"Yes.." Miroku sighed.

"Still, we can't just abandon her here." I protested.

"Yes.." Miroku repeated. "Until we find someplace safe for her to stay, I cannot leave."

"Oh, of course." Sango muttered, poison in her tone. "She's the one who you asked to bear your child, even if it was a joke."

"Well.." Miroku ran his hand through his hair. "It's something I always say when I meet a girl."

"You haven't said it to me though."

Silence.

"Forgive me Sango!" Miroku said, taking her hands in his.

"You don't have to say it!!"

I sighed and got to my feet, sniffing my way to the well where Koharu was leaned over. She pulled herself out at the sound of my approach and greeting me with a soft smile.

"Kaori-sama! I filled it up for you!"

I smiled, finding it impossible not to. "Thanks.. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"How come you want to be with Miroku so badly? Not saying he's a bad guy or anything but.."

Her smile never faded and she sat herself down on the edge of the well. "He's my first love. I have never forgotten him, not even for a moment! I thought about him every single day, knowing that somewhere along the road we would meet again. That thought helped me get through even the toughest times."

The breeze played with my hair as I found myself unable to look away from her. It was like a fairytale.. Her eyes were so full of joy and she seemed to live on a cloud. Her eyes rested on me and her smile grew.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

My heart skipped and I sat down beside her. "Maybe.."

"It's that Inuyasha boy right?" She laughed. "I can tell. Even the name makes you blush."

I found myself staring off into the snow and I was unable to stop the small smile on my face. "Maybe.." I rested my head on my knees and looked at her. "Our lives are very similar you know. I was young when I first met him and then we were separated until a few months ago. The things you said earlier.. about never forgetting and the thought of meeting someday getting you through.. it sounds like me."

Koharu's grin grew and she turned her whole body towards me. "Oh, Kaori-sama that gives me hope! If it can work out with you two than I'm sure it can work out between me and Miroku-sama!"

I bit my lip and turned awat. "It hasn't worked out though. He loves someone else and he always has."

Finally her smile faltered and she sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "I can see that in your eyes too. But you know what I think?"

"What..?"

"That even if, even if Miroku leaves tomorrow and I am alone again, as much as it would hurt me, and as much as I want to stay here.. I know that at least I met him again, one last time. I feel fortunate because of it.. so no matter what happens, I can die in peace."

I let her words sink in, and she looped her arm through mine. We sat as strangers but connecting in more ways than I had ever thought I could with anyone else. The silence was comforting and we would have maybe stayed there forever but the cold got to her. She was foolish and we weren't that many years apart, but I could see myself in her and from the way she looked at me I knew she could see herself in me. For a moment I wished I could have grown up along side her instead of the miko who no longer wished to love me.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"I definitely won't get in anybody's way! So please.."

"No means no."

I bit my lip as Koharu begged. Her face was pained and despite her words earlier she might very not feel as fortunate as she had said she would. We were in another village far away from the one she had grown up in. Here was where Miroku wanted her to live, and just as we were speaking he was talking with the headmaster.

"It would be very dangerous for you to come with us." Sango said.

"Give it up and remain here!" snapped Inuyasha.

His words stung and she winced. I suddenly felt protective of her and it took all I could not to snap at him. I stared at her with a loss of words and she stared back, her eyes sad and dark. I couldn't take it..

"Can't she stay?" I said, surprising the others. "I mean, it wouldn't be that hard to keep her safe.. We've been able to keep Shippo alive for this long and he's a child!"

"Hey!"

I ignored Shippo's protest and continued. "It's not like it would be impossible.."

"Thank you, Kaori-sama.." Koharu whispered, touching my arm.

Inuyasha was silent for the first time in a week he looked at me. He was glaring though and I looked around uneasy. He was yelling at me with his eyes.. that was almost worse than actually being yelled at.

"I just spoke to the headman." Miroku said, cutting through the awkward silence. He carefully made his way down the stone steps towards us with an accomplished smile on his handsome face.

Koharu stood to greet him, her hands clasped at her chest. "Miroku-sama.."

"Koharu.. Please come with me." Miroku held out his arm toward her and she walked over to him. He places his hand on her shoulder and lead her down the hill out of ear shot of Sango but not quite far enough for me.

"Miroku-sama, we just met again.. and to be parted so soon.."

"Please try to understand, Koharu."

"What's your problem?" I jumped at Inuyasha's voice and turned my gaze away from the couple. "Don't tell me you're sympathizing.."

"So what if I am?" I replied. I looked at the place where Sango should have been and noticed she had moved farther down the hill with Shippo maybe to listen to the monk but also to give me and Inuyasha some space.

"Well don't bother." He said, his tone a little softer now. "It's completely different. Shippo is small enough to disappear when ever he needs to and escape. She's just a human. Without training and at her age it would be impossible for us to face Naraku and keep her alive at the same time."

I pressed my lips together and turned my head away from him. "I know that.." I whispered. "But I understand her..She understands me... and since you don't seem to want to speak to me anymore I feel alone.."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Sango's voice cut across anything he might have wanted to say.

"Sheesh, clinging together like that." She muttered, grudgingly. "That will just leave a lingering affection, wont it?"

I looked down the hill at what she was staring at and realized Miroku and Koharu were locked in a tight embrace. I sighed. Ahh jeez..

"What?" Sango asked. I turned around to see Inuyasha watching her curiously.

"Well is it just me, or.." He said. "are you acting a bit jealous..?"

"It is just you." Sango's face went dark and Inuyasha leaped back as a thousand invisible dangers stabbed him all over.

"S-sango.." I stuttered.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"So then, Sonchou-sama, please take care of Koharu." Miroku said. I adjusted the straps on my backpack nervously and avoided everyone's gaze. I didn't want to leave.. not just yet I wanted to stick around and talk to Koharu some more.. but it was late, the moon was already rising and Miroku seemed in a hurry to get going.

"Setting off already? Although you won't be staying no matter what, at least stay tonight.." The headmaster offered.

"Yes, please Miroku-sama!" Koharu said, her voice desperate. She sounded to be on the verge of tears.

"No.. the longer we stay the harder it'll be for Koharu."

I watched as tears filled her eyes and she spun around, running inside the large house. A lump appeared at the back of my throat and I took off after her.

"What's wrong with staying here one more night?" I heard Sango ask. "She's new to this village."

Koharu collapsed to her knees just outside the door and covered her face with her hands. I dropped down beside her, watching her feeling my own heart ache. I could imagine how hard this was for her..

"I can't.." Miroku's voice was muffed by the door but it wasn't hard for either of us to hear. "If reason gives away to passion and Koharu gets with child.. She would be burdened for the rest of her life with my memory."

"Reason gives away to passion? What does that mean, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Well-"

"Don't tell him, monk!" Sango snapped.

I heard a low growl and I raised my head. Inuyasha was standing over us, his arms folded as usual and his face irritated. I bit my cheek as I looked at him and he glanced away from me to look at the wall. Koharu hadn't heard him come in and continued to sob loudly into her hands.

"Listen!" Inuyasha snapped.

Koharu jumped and looked at him.

"We'll be leaving the village after dawn. But remember, no tears tomorrow! Got that?"

Koharu's eyes filled with joy once more and she wiped away her tears. "Yes!" She looked my way as if in a way that she understood why I felt the way I did before she stood and made her way out of the room to face Miroku.

I got to my feet, watching Inuyasha with a curious eye. "That.. that was nice of you.."

"Keh!" He scoffed. "I just can't stand tears!"

"Mm.." I didn't know what else to say, but I was full of a bright appreciation and gratitude for him.

"Besides.." He grumbled as we stepped out of the room. "You like that girl.. don't you?"

I tried to hide a smile as I looked down at my naked feet. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

That night we feasted on stews and steamed vegetables, all cooked and prepared by Koharu. The moon shone brightly overhead and I was finally happy that Inuyasha had decided to speak to me again. I didn't know why he stopped and I didn't know why suddenly he decided to start again but for whatever reason I was thankful.

As I raised my chopsticks to my mouth a horrible chill ran through me and the piece of beef between the small pieces of wood dropped back into the bowl. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he picked Tetsusaiga off the ground, turning to glare out the small window. Miroku and Sango did the same.

"We're surrounded."

I sniffed the air expecting the scent of youkai or oni.. but came up short. Just fire and humans. Nothing more and nothing less.

"I don't smell any youkai though." I said. Inuyasha nodded.

"In any case, why don't we go out and check?" Miroku suggested standing and making his way toward the door. We followed and Shippo quickly leaped into my backpack, and stared out nervously only letting his eyes over the top.

Outside the village men slowly made their way toward the house, each baring spears, and farming tools in scarred hands. They held torches as well, and their once exhausted and aged faces now showed no more emotion than Sesshoumaru.

Kirara ran in front of us and transformed. At the sight of the giant burst of flame or giant demon cat emerging the villagers didn't hesitate like I had expected them too.

"They're being controlled." Sango murmured staring into the face of each the men.

"Sango. Kaori!" Miroku called, his voice full of authority. "Go find Koharu! Make sure she's alright!"

"Okay." I nodded. We spun on our heels and dashed back into the house, running up and down the halls and peaking into each of the rooms as I followed her scent and Sango followed me. We were at the kitchen when Koharu came rushing from the direction we had just come, her face covered with sweat and full of panic.

"It's terrible!" She cried.

"What's the matter Koharu?" Shippo asked.

"A youkai appeared! The headmaster and the others.."

We followed her along the labyrinth of halls and doors until finally we came upon a grand dark room full of many riches and valuables. I sniffed the air as Sango scoured the room with her eyes, clutching Hiraikotsu tightly in her hand.

"Do you smell anything?" She asked.

"No, not even the slightest trace of a youkai."

Suddenly something moved in the darkness and we spun around to face it. Standing half hidden behind a door was a small girl. Her expressionless black eyes could put even Sesshoumaru a run for his money. She had two white flowers pinned into her long white hair above her ears and she wore a simple white kimono and matching sandals. In her small delicate hands she held a mirror which reflected nothing at first glance.

Sango spun Hiraikotsu over her head and threw it toward the girl. Her face becoming the angry serious woman I had first met. The little girl raised the mirror and in a flash Hiraikotsu was flying into the air back in our direction.

"Sango!" I shouted. I dashed forward my hands reaching to push the Taijiya out of the path of her own weapon but two arms grasped themselves around me from behind and I found myself falling to the ground. I raised my head to see Sango curling up into a ball as she trembled and gasped in pain. I tried to turn over, but Koharu, her eyes blank and expressionless held me back.

The little girl stepped towards me, making no sound and in a soft high pitched voice she said: "Kaori.."

With limited amount of effort I pushed Koharu off me, this youkai had her controlled too.. and I couldn't afford to let us die here. I got to my feet and raced towards her, my claws flexed, anger pulsing through my veins.

The little girl raised her mirror.. and I found myself unblinking in invisible ice.

"I want your soul.." She whispered. Suddenly my knees gave away and for the second time I hit my face on the floor. I felt the flesh on my cheek get cut but I couldn't move.. my mind was blank. It took all my strength just to stay conscious as she sucked a silvery mist out of my body into the mirror.. but as she pulled my strength drained away and the battle to stay awake became more and more difficult..

Suddenly she stopped and the mirror glowed a bright white.

"The soul.. is over flowing.." She said. "But.. now you won't be able to move.." She stepped closer to me and stretched out her hand toward my face. What her intentions where.. I never bothered to find out.

In the second before her delicate hand touched my face I mustered up the last amount of strength and lifted myself up, pulling my katanas from their sheath. She stepped back, clutching the mirror in her hands.

"You're still moving.."

My breathing came out in labored breaths and I struggled to my feet. I gripped the katanas as hard as I could in my hands and raised them around my body. "I'm.. Prepare to die.. you little freak.."

I heard the clunking of sandals against the floor and the jangling of Miroku's staff. The girl seemed to have heard it too for at that moment she turned and ran from the roof, watching me without an expression until she disappeared into the darkness.

"Kaori-sama!" Miroku shouted. The paper door flew open and I collapsed to my knees.

"Miroku.."

He rushed over to Sango, dropping to all fours at her side. "Sango!" Then he looked around nervously as slowly I lost the strength to speak. "Koharu.. Where is Koharu!?"

"Miroku-sama.."

Miroku turned his head toward the door, and Koharu's scent reentered the room.

"Be careful Miroku!" Shippo shouted from somewhere at my head. "Koharu's also being manipulated!"

I smelt the salty scent of tears and heard her sniffle. "I did a terrible thing to Miroku-sama's friends.. and Kaori-sama.. I.. have no excuse and.. can't aloud myself to live.."

"Stop Koharu!" Miroku shouted, running past me. I turned my head towards them and watched as Koharu looked up and as the monk neared she clutched the small scythe in her hand. A moment later the scent of Miroku's blood filled the air. He grunted in pain and slapped the weapon from her hand. Without a moments hesitation he punched her in the stomach and she collapsed into him, unconscious.

"She's had her soul taken by the mirror." Shippo informed him.

"Mirror..?"

"Kaori is.. that way too.."

I took in a deep breath as black spots appeared before my eyes, unable to do much more other than look at them. Carefully he lifted Koharu in his arms and I realized that Kirara was now in the room as well. He placed Koharu on her back, then Sango and with a bit of help from me he carried me on his back and a few moments we were running down the snowy hill side.

The cold bit at my nose and my cheeks and I kept my eyes closed as I fought to stay conscious.. it was so hard..

"I guess the girl youkai with the mirror is also a friend of Naraku." Shippo chirped, from somewhere on the ground. He seemed happy to join in on the information instead of being lost usually but he still sounded serious as if he knew how important his information might be.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed. "But what I wonder is why we didn't notice she was here.. Inuyasha and Kaori-sama both said they could smell her and I as well didn't sense the least bit of youkai.."

A moment later I heard Inuyasha's voice. "Don't kid yourself!!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted.

I could smell him and his blood.. I could smell Kagura and the villagers as well. What was she doing here.. I struggled to open my eyes.. and found it nearly impossible to do so.

"Oh no!" Shippo gasped.

"Kaze no Kizu!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Don't do it Inuyasha, cut that and..!"

I opened my eyes, bright gold lightning bolts races along the white ground, a familiar scene, toward the tall raven haired woman. I noticed the white youkai girl appear out in front of Kagura and my breath caught in my throat.

"Wha.. A kid!?" Inuyasha gasped.

Little girl raised her mirror and the Kaze no Kizu was suddenly rushing back toward Inuyasha. The smell of his blood filled the air and my eyes were locked upon his unconscious body on the ground. Blood ran down his face, his eyes were half open and blank..

I heard myself scream something and I threw myself off of Miroku's back.. but as my feet touched the ground I fell forward into the snow. I hissed as the cold struck me like daggers, pricing my skin and I raised myself on all fours.. only to collapse once more.

"Humph.." A sour voice chuckled. I averted my gaze into the mist and saw a long dark haired man standing among large yellow and purple bees watching us with an amused and evil smirk on his face.

"Naraku.."

"Dropped dead eh.. Inuyasha."

"Naraku!!" Miroku leaped over me. I could sense his anger as he dashed toward the youkai. He stopped in front of Inuyasha's body and pulled the beads off of right arm.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Shippo cry at Inuyasha's side. I bit my lip and reached out my hand, pulled my body along the ground. Inuyasha.. please.. don't be dead..

"Houshi, I wouldn't think of opening your kazaana." Naraku said. "Unless you want to also suck in the souls of Kaori and the villagers, captured inside Kanna's mirror."

"Damn."

"Houshi, it's just you left now."

At the sound of Naraku's voice it stirred a strength inside of me that I could only associate with pure hatred. I hated this man. All for the Shikon no Tama. All for a simple jewel.. my jewel.. he would kill of.. attempt to kill off so many people.. With these thoughts fulling my strength I managed to pull myself to Inuyasha but as I saw him this close.. it all escaped me and I collapsed at his side.

I let the snow soak into my clothes as I stared at him. I placed my hand on the bottom of his jaw, my pinky and ring finger along his neck. I found a pulse and salty tears filled my eyes. "Inuyasha.." I saw his eyes tremble but he didn't blink so I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or not.

"Kukuku.. that was easier than I expected, Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"Naraku, what are those two? Your underlings, huh?" Miroku asked.

"What good will it do you, Houshi? You're also going to die soon."

"Answer me. Does the girl called Kanna.. like you and Kagura also have the scar mark of a spider on her back, is what I'm asking."

"Oh-ho.. well done.. You thought it out that much, eh? Exactly.. Kagura and Kanna are both, youkai who have been born from myself. Wind and nothingness."

"Nothingness you say? So that's why, no smell, no presence, and even no youki.. huh? So that's why we didn't notice her until she'd already beaten us as much as she wanted to."

"Kagura, take Inuyasha's head."

My heart raced.

"You're bringing it back?" asked Kagura.

I clutched his hair between my fingers and pulled myself closer to him. No..

"When I show Inuyasha's head, to that woman.. I wonder what Kikyou's face will look like."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, then closed again as he winced from the pain. I didn't pull away and he pressed his forehead into my shoulder. His eyes were shut as tight as anything and the labored breathing and slight trembling.. He was in pain."Kaori.."

"Houshi, your opponents are the villagers. Fight as hard as you want." I heard Naraku say.

"Inuyasha!" Kagura laughed. "I'm taking your head off without hesitation!"

I felt the energy of her wind blades, and listened as Shippo yelped. "I, Inuyasha!"

My katanas were still clutched in my left hand and in a moment without moving more than I had to I lifted them above my head and with a flash of red, her wind blades were ripped apart.

"Kaori-sama!" Miroku gasped.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and he stared up at me. "Ka..ori.."

"Kanna!" Kagura snapped. "You failed didn't you! Didn't you get Kaori's soul!? So why is she still moving!?"

I pulled away from Inuyasha and lifted myself to my bottom. I watched as Kanna glanced down to her mirror as Naraku watched her carefully. In a flash of light I transformed the katanas into the bow and arrow and pulled back on the string, taking careful aim with my shaking arms.

"Oh-ho.." Naraku chuckled, watching me with his crimson eyes. "So you still have enough strength to draw the bow huh?"

"No Naraku.." I hissed. "This is all an illusion."

"And enough foolishness to start making jokes too."

"You're the one acting like an idiot and stating the obvious."

"Humph.."

My hands grew slick with sweat and I raked my brain for some sort of plan.. what the hell was I doing..? My eyes locked onto something large and glowing and all of a sudden the headache I had been plagued with all day returned.. ugh I should of known it had something to do with him.

"Nice Shikon fragment.. Who did you have to kill to get something like that?" It was too large.. larger than anything I had seen.. well.. besides the jewel as a whole..

"That's right.. you can see it can't you?"

"No, it was just a lucky guess."

He growled. "So do you want to know? Who handed me with Shikon shard?" He reached into his kimono and pulled out an almost perfect ball. "Not long now.. soon it'll become the complete jewel.. What was that woman thinking of.. I don't know either.. However with her own hand, Kikyou gave me the Shikon fragment."

Kikyou..

"Kukuku Inuyasha. If you want to hate someone hate Kikyou. That you have been beaten in such a miserable way is also.. all due to the new powers I got with the Shikon no Tama."

I growled. "What's with you? With your monologues? Don't you know it would be harder on us not to know!? But I guess only a retard would give away their secrets. So I thank you Naraku, for being a retard. It makes our lives that much easier."

Naraku's amused smirk faltered. "Go ahead and shoot me then."

"D.. Don't Kaori.. Kanna's mirror.. will.." Inuyasha gasped.

"Th.. That's right," Shippo nodded, "that mirror even bounced back the blast from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Should the arrow be bounced back then.."

"I know the risks." I replied.

"So why even fire the arrow?" Naraku asked, his smirk returned. "Just for the sake of protecting that measly Inuyasha..."

I didn't bother to say much else, I was loosing my strength as the seconds ticked by. I let the arrow fly and prayed to god or who ever watched over me, that it would pierce the mirror. Kanna raised it in front of her face and in a flash of light the diamond tipped arrow was swallowed. No arrow returned in my hand and as my heart beat painfully in my chest I waited..

I saw my reflection in the mirror and all of a sudden the white mist covered my body and was sucked from my body.

"Run away Kaori!" Shippo yelped.

"I wouldn't even if I could.. besides.. this is nothing more than dramatic effects.. nothing it happening.."

Kanna started to tremble and she stumbled backwards, bumping into Naraku.

"Kanna, are you doing that?" Naraku asked.

"I'm not.." She replied. "The mirror.. it won't respond to commands.." She looked down as the mirror began to crack. A second later she raised the mirror again and bright streams of light rushed from it to the outside world. Numerous of the beams struck me and I was thrown back into the snow. My strength returned and I leaped to my feet.

"Miroku!" I shouted.

"Right!" Miroku ripped the beads from his arm but Naraku's erie laughter already filled the air.

"Kukuku.. Too late.."

"Damn, he's fast at escaping!"

"I'll leave you arseholes with your lives, for a bit longer. But don't forget Inuyasha.. Kagura and Kanna were merely a part of my new powers gained from the Shikon no Tama.."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 54.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_

* * *

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Woohoo that was really long, took me most of today to write.. but I'm happy with it.. in the original chapter Kagome said more embarrassing junk so I decided to change it all :l I wish I could do that in the original..


	55. Aftershock

04-14-10: Sorry this has taken soooo long for me to write! I went back to school on the 16th of February and while I have no homework I get home and I'm just really tired. I got the flu over the March Break and I think I'm sick again and have to see the doctors next week -sadface- but yeah my birthday is on Friday and I just wanted to finish off this chapter before I turn 15. Yes I'm a baby. ]: I HOPE YOU ENJOY ITTTT

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

55. Aftershock

I twisted the dripping wet cloth over a small wide pail of water before touching it to Inuyasha's cheek. He was unconscious but doing far better than before. I carefully cleansed his cheeks of the dried blood and with a soft sigh, moved up to his forehead.

"It's alright Kaori-sama." I heard Miroku say. "With those wounds he shouldn't be moving about but as long as he stays put and receives your tentative love and care, he should make a full recovery within a few days."

I blushed, dropping the cloth into the bucket. "I know.." I twisted toward Sango, who watched me thoughtfully from the other side of the room. "Sango are you alright?"

"Just about.." she replied. "By the way, are you certain that Naraku has most of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Positive.."

We were in a run down old shack, camouflaged between a hill, and mound of rocks. With the fresh snowfall covering our tracks, and the density of the forest, it would be a miracle if anyone found us here.

But still, my mind was full of chaos. Kikyou had given Naraku the Shikon no Tama.. Did that mean that all her words the week before had been a lie? Although... I thought back to that night. She had said nothing of.. of anything about her affections.. at least after I had arrived.. But still.. her actions had put Inuyasha in danger.. Did that mean that in reality she hated him? That she didn't care if he died..? I gazed at Inuyasha's agonized face and felt a pain hit my heart. How could she do such a thing..?

The hiss of the pot boiling over brought me away from my thoughts and I turned away from Inuyasha for a moment. I pulled the modern pot off the grill over the flames and glanced up to Miroku, ready to ask him if he could find salvage more vegetables under the snow.. but Miroku was not where he should have been and neither was Shippo. Instead I found the steady soft breathing of a sleeping Sango and watched as Kirara stepped outside. I was alone. How could I have not heard them leave?

I swallowed, suddenly on edge and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out my journal and flipped to the page with an easy boiled vegetable recipe scribbled down from my mother. Then I found the last bundle of giant vegetables from our village separated them, counting inventory. Okay, good, I had everything. I gathered the vegetables in my arms and plopped them in an empty pail by the door. Then I grabbed the bucket of bloody water from Inuyasha's bedside, as well as the veggies, and quickly dashed off to the small river just outside.

There I dumped out the water, rinsed out the cloth, then after filling and dumping it out again I filled up the bucket once more for the last time. I set it to the side and went to rinsing off the food. I took it all back in, placing the water bucket far enough from the fire so that it would not boil no matter what. Then I went onto preparation and following the instructions written down in my journal, I had the herbs, spices and vegetables simmering nicely in a few minutes.

While dinner was doing its thing I went back to my backpack and continued to dig, pulling out things that would be of use. Two blankets. Small enough to be folded and fit into a bag but big enough to cover an adult. A few bowls. Spoons. Water bottles. Old newspaper. I placed everything beside me, re-zipped my backpack and returned it to the corner by the stack of firewood.

I lightly placed a blanket over each of my patients, took a sip of water, and then started a monotonous task of stuffing newspaper balls into the giant gaping holes in the wood. It was the best insulator after all.. and it would also not destroy any of the environment either.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, dropping the paper sphere I had been working on. I caught it before it rolled into the fire and quickly stuffed it into a dollar sized hole by the door. "Getting rid of the draft."

I grabbed a piece of firewood, dropped it over the stack of newspapers, then, after checking dinner, dropped to my knees at Inuyasha's side.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, watching his face carefully for any sign of discomfort.

"Yes." He replied. I rolled my eyes as a smirk appeared on his face, then regretted it as he winced.

"Does it hurt?" I reached over to my bag and went back to foraging. "I'm not sure.. if I have anything left after yesterday, like Tylenol or Advil for pain.. Since I used up most of it with my headache.." I lowered my gaze as I thought that over and cursed at myself for being stupid and not realizing sooner that it had nothing to do with the snow. "But those things probably wouldn't work for your injuries now would they..? Uhm.. oh hey!" I snatched a small green and white box. "Tienchi Ginseng Tablets!! Oh I almost forgot about them!!"

Inuyasha strained to lift himself onto his elbows, his eyes never leaving me. "What?"

"It's a medicine, stupid." I said, flipping over the box. "But it even grows here, and is used in China too. Jeez you lived here way longer than me and you don't even know that?"

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't specialize in medicinal herbs growing up!" He snapped.

"Neither did I." I muttered. "Okay good for.. blah, blah, blah.. stops bleeding, reduces swelling, and relieves pain. You have pain and should stop bleeding I think. Oh wait. You can't use it if you're pregnant. Inuyasha is there any chance that you may be bearing Miroku's child?"

"Kaori!"

"I'll take that as a.. maybe?"

"Damnit! No!"

"Are you sure? I mean now that I've mentioned it, you do seem to be getting kinda fat."

He growled.

"Okay, okay" I dropped the box into my lap and groped blindly into my bag. I grabbed the last instant noodle cup and opened it. Then I took a ladle and dipped it into the saucepan and poured whatever water that was in there into the foam cup.

"What are you doing!?" Inuyasha shouted then flinched back from the pain. "That water has other junk in it.. You'll ruin it!"

"Bah!" I scoffed, dropping in the said number amount of tablets into the ramen cup and stirring till they were dissolved. I watched him carefully from the corner of my eye, ready if he decided to collapse. "It's all just extra flavor. Here, eat it."

"How do I know it's not poison?!"

"If it was poison.. No, I wouldn't even bother with poison. I'd just kill you. So you know.. it's not poison. Besides you like ramen don't you?"

He glared at me.

"Eat it, poison and all, or else I will appoint Shippo as your new Dad and make you do everything he says. And trust me, I _will _make you."

"Fine!" He snatched the cup from my hand as well as the chopsticks and started shoveling. I grinned at him while he ate, and he just glowered at me in return. Haha I win. Once he was finished he tossed it to the side and collapsed back onto the hay pile. I sat there frozen, waiting as he closed his eyes and his breathing returned to a slow, steady rhythm.

Finally, deciding he was asleep, I scrambled over to the garbage he had thrown away. I picked it off the floor and gazed at it then to the fire.. Maybe if I had gone camping a lot more and had more knowledge on what exploded and what didn't I would have let it burn.. but the nagging suspicion of everything flammable being explosive -besides wood- devoured me and I ended up just rising it out then tossing it back into my bag.

I checked dinner. It was ready enough. With careful hands I managed to drag the grill stand thing off the immediate flames. I placed the lid on the saucepan to slow down the cooling process and decided to leave it as it was until Miroku and Shippo returned from whatever adventure.

I sat down, bored, beside Inuyasha and looked around. This place was a mess.. but I couldn't bring myself to start cleaning. Instead I laid down on the hay and turned facing the injured hanyou boy. I watched him, as if his calm sleeping face would somehow answer the question I'd been wondering all day.

How was he taking it?

His attitude was normal, his strength was up, but he spent most of the days sleeping.. having nightmares and such. But what was going on inside? What did his heart feel? He must be hurting.. Kikyou's actions almost caused his death.. She went against us.. There was no possible way he couldn't be upset.. but.. He didn't let it show. For some reason I wanted to see.. I wanted to know.. Know if he was really crying inside..

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, but according to my watch it had only been about an hour since I had. I lifted myself onto my elbows and felt something warm and heavy falling limply down my back. I tensed, looking around. I was closer to Inuyasha, and he was on his side facing me. I discovered that the warm, heavy object on my back was his arm. I blushed. He was still sleeping, that was good. But as my heart gave a flutter I wondered if this had happened all on its own or had he woken up and moved me..? I yawned, lifting my hand to rub the sleep from my eyes. Oh well.. I guess it didn't really matter now.. He wouldn't tell me either way.

"So, he's alive then.. I'm glad."

I leaped to my feet. The hut was full of soul collectors and bright glowing orbs. My 'sister' stood in the door way, her long raven hair falling down to her knees. Her dark brown eyes were calm but even half-asleep I could detect traces of jealousy within them.

"Hello, Kaori."

I frowned. "Why are you here?"

"That's no way to greet your sister." Her face was hard as she looked upon me, her lips pressed together, her hands trembling. I nervously glanced over my shoulder, scared that Inuyasha would wake up any moment. I didn't want him to see her.. I didn't want her here. He didn't stir and I didn't respond.

"I heard word that Inuyasha was dead." she confessed.

"It's your fault he almost did. All because you gave the Shikon shards to Naraku.. Why..?"

"I gave it to him, in order to destroy him."

"That doesn't make any sense. All it's done is increased his powers. He's already created two youkai from his own body. It's like.. you want Inuyasha dead instead.."

She hesitated, her eyes growing dark and I braced myself. "I'm not giving his life to the likes of Naraku. He should already know that. Naraku is our hateful nemesis."

The wind picked up. I inhaled as the breeze floated through the door. Kagura. I tensed and ran, throwing myself into glaring sunlight. I heard Kikyou's footsteps behind me but paid no attention. Katanas pulsed in my palms, quickly changing to a bow and arrow. I drew, a double twang of strings and two sacred comets whizzed into the trees. A second later a woman on a feather broke through the leaves and disappeared over the horizon.

"Ran off, huh.." Kikyou mumbled. I turned around to face her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and carefully placed an arrow back into the leather quiver on her back. "Kaori, Naraku's powers will be increasing even further from now on. And while even yourself have improved drastically.. you must improve yourself even more. Don't get killed Kaori. Don't let Inuyasha get killed either. Not until I can remove Naraku, along with the Shikon no Tama, from this world."

"What makes you so sure it'll be you to do it?" I asked.

She smiled, but it wasn't amused or filled with any happiness. "I will destroy Naraku." She walked over to me placing a cold hand on my cheek. "You've changed. The innocent little girl I once knew is there.. but covered up by a woman who's seen too many things, knows too many things. Plagued with jealousy and the fear of death. You're lonely.. We are more similar than you may think."

I pulled away from her. "It doesn't help that my sister tried to kill me."

Silence.

"It doesn't help that your actions almost caused the man you so supposedly love to die.. Are you even sure that these actions will put an end to Naraku? Are you 100% positive that you are making the right choice?"

"You love him, don't you?"

I paused. "You know I always have.."

"And him?"

"He.. needs me."

She nodded, and this time I could no longer detect the slightest trace of jealousy in her pale beautiful face. "Then as your sister, and as a woman who shares the same desires, I ask you not to fail, Kaori."

"I won't."

Our eyes met and in that moment I knew I could never hate her. She would always be my sister to me and in her eyes I thought I saw the same thing.. but it may as well have just been false hope. A small smile appeared on her face and she took a step past me then turned.

"Come with me."

I looked at the shack. "But.. Inuyasha.."

"He should be fine alone for a moment won't he?"

I looked at her. "But Kagura was just here, she could come back.."

"We'll only be a moment."

"Well.. okay.."

She held out her hand and I gave her mine. The area around us suddenly faded away and for a split second I felt as though I were walking on a cloud. The light dimmed considerably and a damp scent filled the air. Kikyou let go of my hand and took a step back. I looked around.

We were in Midoriko's cave.

The air was still and thick, and water dripped down from the cracks over head. Was it raining here?

"Why are we here?" I asked, turning to face Kikyou. She had moved herself in front of the giant mural and my heart raced. I slowly made my way to her side, keeping my eyes locked onto the faces of my parents. Mika.. and.. Hisao, maybe? Corrupt jewel, pure jewel, Midoriko's soul..

"You've been here before." Kikyou said. It wasn't a question. "Into this cave, seen this art.. The faces of your parents."

I nodded but kept my mouth shut.

"Itami Mika and.. "

"Hisao?"

Her eyes flickered to me. "Kaori, remember your dream?"

I hesitated. "How could I forget?"

"It was a lie."

"I know."

"No." She shook her head. "You were eavesdropping on us that night. I sensed your presence long before you even knew where you were. But to please, and calm Inuyasha's heart. I told him I had been merely jealous and lied to you."

A lump appeared at the back of my throat. "Y..You lied to him? So.. So that means.."

"Yes it was real, but the lie was.. also how I had discovered it." She turned back to the painting, resting a hand on my father's pant leg. "I did not ask to see it. Well.. not at the time of my death. After I had fallen down that cliff.. after Inuyasha failed to save me.."

I gasped.

"I came upon a young man. A youkai."

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around. Two strong arms grabbed me from behind, pulling me back. I turned my head to look, viscous growls echoing around the room. It was a man, but his face was covered by a thick black hood and cloak.

I reached out a hand at my sister, begging with silent eyes as she turned with a smirk.

"Kaori, meet Shoji."

My heart thumped. "Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

"You are getting in the way of my plans, little sister."

I growled, tears streaming down my face. "I.. I HATE YOU!"

Black spots appeared before my eyes, and I felt as my body was being pulled further and further away. The darkness engulfed me, Kikyou's shocked tearful face forever burned into my mind. Kikyou.. Why?

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I stared blankly at the wood over head. My body felt numb and heavy. Dust swirled in the moon beams as I parted my lips. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

I heard the heavy foot steps of my captor come closer and then a light sigh. "Kaori-sama, I have no intentions on killing you."

"Liar." I hissed. I turned my head, my bangs falling limply over my face. I stared at my reflection in the mirror across the room. Covered by a light kimono jacket I laid down on a raised part of the floor. A thin sheet like material lay beneath me. My hair was fanned out around me and my bright blue eyes cut through the dark.

"Don't you think.." The youkai who had kidnapped me stepped into a beam of moonlight. His hair was a vivid red orange and his eyes, a even brighter blue than my own. "If I were to kill you, I would have done it already?"

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but I ask you to hurry up and get it over with."

He sighed again and turned his gaze to the door. I lowered my chin and watched him carefully. He was still dressed in the same black garb, and he seemed to melt into the wall. His skin was a sickly shade of yellow in this light, and pointed ears poked through his scarlet locks.

The paper door opened a crack.

"Takaharu-sama wishes to see you now."

My captor nodded. "Thank you, Orie."

The door closed.

"Shall we go, Kaori-sama?"

I lifted myself up to my feet, throwing the blanket off of me. My new clothes caressed my skin like a warm gentle hand and I shivered. All silk. The garments I wore was a dark navy blue almost black kimono. There were slits right up from the bottom at my ankles to my hips, and I wore long tight black heeled boots that traveled up my legs till mid thighs, around the ankle a small silver ring was fastened with a black ribbon. Around my waist a gray thick string was tied and held another matching large silver ring. The kimono was short sleeves and around the V-neck collar, sea-green faded petals were printed. My hair was tied into two high pigtails with thin black ribbons.

The redhead smirked. "Glad you're being so cooperative." I said nothing and let him lead me from the room. A woman stood just outside, her large brown eyes following us carefully. "Orie."

She was short, shorter than me, with mid-length black hair tied tightly in a bun. She looked maybe 25 yet her eyes were filled with child-like fear. "I will take you to Takaharu-sama."

We followed her silently through the grounds. The castle was huge. Everywhere I looked I just saw endless buildings, walls. Mostly I saw stables, and once I saw a child with bright violet eyes lurking in the shadows. But other than that one lost human I hadn't seen nor sensed even the slightest amount of human activity. Maybe because it was in the middle of the night, but even so, there usually are a few people wandering around.

The silence around me grew tense and it suffocated me to the point of anxiety. I kept my eyes closed and my head pointed at my feet. I used my nose and ears to follow the strange man. I was scared inside. My stomach lurched and turned with every step. Where was he taking me? Who was Takaharu? Why had Kikyou let these people kidnap me? I clenched my eyes together and I conjured up a song within my mind to block out the thoughts. For the next few moments my mind was at ease as I listened to my own internal ipod.

I heard the footsteps stop and I opened my eyes. We were in a grand room. The walls were tall and the room almost seemed larger than two gymnasiums. A long the walls were bright paper doors and candles floated in mid-air around the room. A large crowd of human people stood in bright coloured kimonos in front of these paper doors and before me stood a crowd of youkai in human form along the northern wall. 'Humans' with bright orange hair, blond hair, blue, purple, green, gray, silver and even more extravagant eyes. There were purple red or black markings on each of their faces and each had tall pointed elf like ears. In front of this crowd were two wooden thrones. In one sat a man. A large man. Tan complexion, red jagged lines across the cheeks, long aquamarine blue hair, bright baby blue eyes with tints of gold. In the other a woman. Long light brown locks fell past her shoulders down to her waist and vivid green eyes, contrasting against a pale beautiful face bore into my own.

My breath caught in my throat. Easily recognized figures.

The brunette stood, a bright smile appearing on her face and held out her arms to greet me.

"Welcome home, my daughter."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 55  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

OOHHH LEEEGASSSPPPPP~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this just took an unexpected turn now didn't it? :3 REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEE THANKKKSS


	56. A Failed Attempt

~ 03/05/10: Heeyy it's been two weeks and finally I got this out. I kinda wish I written more but I got lazy. Enjoy!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

56. A Failed Attempt

"Inuyasha, wake up! Kaori's gone!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he shot up, straight out of bed. "What!?" He shouted. His eyes first landed on Shippo -who was trembling with fear- then to the empty patch of hay beside him. "What do you mean she's gone!?"

"She's gone!" Shippo cried, "We left to find some herbs for you and when we got back she was no where to be found!"

Inuyasha cursed and stared around the hut. Sango was sitting up, staring back at him, and Miroku stood tense in the doorway. Inuyasha watched Miroku for a second longer. He looked worried and almost guilty. Inuyasha ignored it and scrambled to his feet then collapsed down again as the pain pulsed through his torso.

"Inuyasha be careful. You're wounds are not fully healed yet." Miroku warned him, "We're all worried about Kaori but you can't just recklessly-"

"Shut up, monk," Inuyasha glared, "Kagura's scent is all over this place."

"If it has something to do with Naraku then I'll take care of it."

"By yourself!?" Sango cried, "Do you really think you can take him on yourself? After what just happened!?"

"It's the only way obviously." Miroku said, surprisingly calm, "You are in no position to even stand and neither is Inuyasha. Kaori is missing and if this is the only way to find her again then so be-"

"Wait!" Shippo shouted. He raced from the hut then back again, carrying something long and pointed.

"An arrow?" asked Sango.

"Kaori's arrows.. disappear as soon as they touch the ground," Shippo said, "Maybe it's a clue?"

Inuyasha took it out of Shippo's hands, holding it carefully in his own. "Kikyou.."

"What?" Sango asked.

"It's Kikyou. She did it," Inuyasha murmured, his voice barely audible.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked, watching the hanyou carefully.

Inuyasha got to his feet -slowly this time- and took a step toward the door. "There's no mistaking it, it's her scent."

The two men watched each other with hard, serious eyes- battling out a silent argument. Finally after a long tense moment, Inuyasha stalked from the door and Miroku turned his back to the taijiya.

"Shippo take care of Sango."

"No!" Sango shouted. She scrambled to her feet as Kirara growled viciously. "I'm going with you!"

Miroku faced her. "You can't fight."

"It's Kaori. I don't care if I die, I'm going with you!"

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I stood there, unmoving and still, my eyes locked onto the two people before me. I tried to process the words she had just spoken. Daughter? No. It couldn't be her.. My mother left over 50 years ago. If these were the same people then.. she wouldn't look like the same person in the painting.. there's no way. But as I continued to stare, her smile never faltered. My tail and ears twitched and I sniffed the air, taking a small step back. This had to be a plan created by Naraku. This, right here, was just impossible. But as I sniffed I caught no scent of Naraku anywhere. Was it possible to create such a huge hoax yet have not your scent on anything?

"Kaori-sama?"

I tensed and spun to face the voice. My redheaded captor -Shoji?- watched me with a mildly amused face. Our eyes locked for a moment, until a laugh sputtered up my throat.

"Heh, yeah, okay. Welcome home, my daughter," I muttered, my hands shaking, "I'm no one's daughter."

The human laughed, a sweet one yet lacking the deamonistic charm. "Kaori, you are so silly. Of course you are our daughter."

"No. Heh. No," I replied, uneasily, taking a few more steps away, "My mother abandoned me."

Her face fell and the room grew tense. My tail twitched again sensing danger and I turned my attention to the youkai behind them. Dark energy grew up around them, each their eyes burning holes in my body -as if saying: How dare you upset our Queen.

I took this as a signal to run.

I spun around racing toward the door we had come. But I felt hands close around my arms and pull me back, further and further away from the door. The humans guarding the eastern and western walls suddenly moved to the south, blocking my only exit with 50 rows of mortal flesh. I looked at the hands that held me, and seen Shoji there, the only unglaring face watching me. He pushed me to my knees at the feet of the royal couple and held me there.

"I'm sorry, Takaharu-sama," Shoji apologized, "She's been this unstable since I brought her back from the cave."

Suddenly, before anyone could sense it, I yanked my katanas out of their scabbard and cut through his flesh, forcing him to release me. He hissed, and I backed up against the wall, tense and wary of a brewing war around me.

Seconds ticked by, as everyone took in the sight of the redheaded boy as he clutched the wound along the length of his arm. I felt the ground rumble and the air grew thick with anger and demonic energy. All of a sudden I was bombarded with weapons and claws. Humans charged from the right, youkai sprung from the left and I braced myself for battle.

Gripping the hilts tightly in my fists I defended myself against my furious attackers, careful not to kill. The humans were simple to force back, taking no more effort than closing a door; the youkai however, were more difficult. At some point in the battle I came face to face with a vicious looking woman. She bore sharp long pointed fangs and long cat-like claws. Her blood red eyes watched my every move; her iron strength beating me back.

Finally my back hit a wall as I blocked another attack from my lethal opponent. Already supporting an injured arm and leg -contrast to a mere scratch along my cheek and forearm- I'd gotten her good. Of course with swords on my side I had a slight advantage but it was minuscule to her pure youkai malice and speed. She lunged toward me, her claws bared. I went to leap -to run toward the now exposed exit in the chaos- but the wall behind me moved and arms flew out around my body, a dagger to my throat and once more I was brought to my knees.

The woman laughed, stepping toward me. She snatched an axe from a human warrior, knocked out on the floor, and raised it above my neck. An evil smirk appearing on her dark face was the last thing I saw before I clenched my eyes shut, giving up and accepting this end.

"Kaori!"

My eyes snapped open and I searched the crowd. "Inuyasha!?"

But as I thought I seen something bright red coming towards me, something hard and blunt struck the back of my head and I was gone.

When I awoke my room was bright as sunshine seeped in through the crack in the doorway. I blinked, staring fixedly at the ceiling, carefully watching the dust float above me in it's spectacular random dance. My head pounded, feeling wet and hot at the back. From the scents in the room I could tell I was still in the castle. I wasn't where I thought I should be. Not in my room. Not in my hut. Not with Inuyasha.

"So, what exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

I closed my eyes again in frustration. When I opened them up again they landed on that splotch of red I had seen in the chaos so many moments before. That splotch of red, siting on the head of my babysitter: Shoji. He stood by the window, his arm healed and seeming perfectly happy. If anything, I would have thought the battle before had been a dream, but the ripped fabric in his black shirt reminded me of my failed attempts.

"I would have thought that would be obvious," I hissed through clenched teeth.

He laughed, "What? Little half-breed you, attacking me, then taking on a whole room of youkai and trained human warriors only to get knocked out and almost killed if not I had stopped Ninko-san.. I guess you were trying to get yourself killed?"

I growled and closed my eyes again. "Go away. I hate you."

"Yes that is quite obvious."

"So leave."

"I can't. I'm ordered to stay here."

"Then break the rules and give the princess some peace."

"Princess?" His voice was full of amused surprise.

I sat up slowly and glared at him. "Yes. Princess. I'm their daughter according to them so therefore I am the Princess, your higher up, so obey me and go kill yourself."

Shoji laughed again. "Takaharu-sama was completely outraged at you display of immaturity and just about disowned you. Mika-sama however is unchange-"

"I don't really care," I sighed, laying back down.

"Really?"

I didn't reply. I shut my eyes, trying to fall back asleep, but their faces kept crossing my mind. Why now? Why had she abandoned me and never tried to find me sooner? How was Kikyou in contact with these people and for how long? Either way, I wasn't sure I cared anymore. I just wanted to leave. I just wanted to go. To be with my friends and not have to put up with this anymore.

"So.." Shoji's irritating voice broke through the silence and I gave an exasperate sigh. "Who's Inuyasha?"

My stomach lurched. I swallowed back the lump that had appeared in my throat and said, "None of your business."

"No. But I'm curious," he replied, kneeling down in front of my face. "For some reason that was the person whom you called out to when you heard your name, before you were knocked unconscious."

"So? I don't care. You're old and mean and you kidnapped me taking me away from the people I like and I hate you," I snapped, rolling over.

"I'm not old!" He gasped, appearing in front of my face again.

"It doesn't change the fact that I hate you."

"You barely know me."

"That's irrelevant as well."

Shoji sighed, "You are a very frustrating girl."

"Thank you," I replied, "I take pride in my frusteratingness. Now leave me alone."

"I already told you I can't do that, Kaori," He said, almost sounding irritated.

"Whatever happened to good old fashioned 'breaking the rules'?" I asked.

"Who is Inuyasha?" He asked again, avoiding my question.

I growled and carefully got to my feet. "The guy who is gonna come here and kill you for kidnapping me."

Shoji got to his feet as well and followed me as I stomped toward my katanas. "I really doubt that."

I smirked, hitching the swords to my hips. "I don't."

As the words left my lips the ground trembled from a loud explosion not fair off. I breathed in deeply, tasting the air, and the smirk on my face grew. I slowly pulled the katanas from their sheaths keeping my eyes locked on the boy in front of me. I pointed the tip to his stomach and his smile grew to match my own. "Ready to eat your words?" I asked.

Shoji pressed his index finger against the point of iron and pushed it from his body slowly. "Like I said, I really doubt I will."

Another explosion and a bright golden light smashed through the paper doors behind me.

"Kaori!"

I yanked the katana back and spun on my heel, racing toward Inuyasha. He looked worried, and angry; his golden eyes searching the room for me through the dust. "Inuyasha!" I shouted. I grabbed his arm, pulling him from the room before Shoji could respond. But something worried me more than Shoji. I could smell the scent of Inuyasha's blood soaking into his clothes.. Had whatever her name was - Ninko injured him? If not her than who else?

"How did you find me?" I asked, as he started moving on his own. Outside it was brighter than ever. Many samurai were knocked out cold on the ground (which from the scents in the air had been torn up from getting attacked twice from the Kaze No Kizu). I spotted Sango and Miroku hovering over the southern wall. Both were in battle positions ready to fight anything that was to come and stop this escape.

"You're bleeding," Inuyasha replied. He sounded hostile and aggressive. His hand was tense and rigid, squeezing tighter over mine at every noise.

I lifted my free hand to my cheek but felt nothing. Confused, I wondered where else I could have bleed but that question was soon answered as the "scratch" along my forearm burned in pain once the wind picked up.

A sudden surge of demonic energy stopped me in my tracks and my breath caught in my throat. As I turned to look a bright flash of silver smashed between Inuyasha and I, and we were forced apart. I leaped and landed a few feet back, coughing as the dust settled in my lungs. I heard Shoji chuckle.

"I told you I really doubted it."

As the air cleared I saw the amount of youkai now surrounding us. All and more of the youkai I had seen in that grand room last night. Each just stood, not in a crouch or wearing a hostile expression. Each were like mindless zombies, only doing what the commander obeyed them to do. Shoji stood between Inuyasha and I, his back to me, facing Inuyasha with a sinister grin.

"And you must be Inuyasha, I take it?" He asked.

Inuyasha growled, gripping tighter on the Tetsusiga. "Who's asking!?"

The cat-like scent of Ninko hit me at that moment and once again a blade was against my throat. I felt her long sleek arms hold my arms back and I was pressed up against her tall lean body, her strength keeping caged in. A large man circled me, his brown eyes leering, clutching a long axe in his hand. I recognized his scent from the night before: the wall that moved.

"Why the man who holds precious Kaori-sama's life in his hands, of course." Shoji replied. Inuyasha's eyes met mine and there was nothing in them that I was sure he had seen but suddenly the rage I sensed from him exploded and the Kaze No Kizu raced towards us. Ninko dodged the attack -as did Shoji and the large leering man. She pulled me along with her, piercing my throat with the dagger as we landed beside an amused Shoji.

"Kaori!" I looked up. Sango, Miroku and Kirara landed on the ground beside Inuyasha. Sango looked barely able to stand and I felt a pang of guilt.

Shoji eyed them. "Heh. Well this is interesting."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 56  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~ Woooo lame ending. lmao i suck :]


	57. Goshinki

21/09/2010: Hey guys! Hasn't it been just forever since I actually updated? I just got so inspired to after I looked the story traffic, and this story has 8,531 hits and (I did the math) 1,862 visitors as of today. Now I know these are not 100% accurate, and maybe not the best numbers but it's pleased me sooo much! Now if only all those visitors had left a review :P Ahh well, I was stumped for a long time with this chapter, and I HOPE to GOD I hadn't lost any of you faithful readers D:

Anyways enjoy!

Isn't it cool to think I started this story in June of 08? Wait not even cause this is actually the first revised edition.. I think.. ^^; BUT IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR OVER 2 YEARS MAN :L

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

57. Goshinki

We were lead back to the castle, walking hand in hand, ignoring the red thick liquid seeping from wounded areas. Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara walked behind us, and the youkai court walked around us, keeping us caged inside. Shoji walked in front, Ninko and her large friend prowling behind. As we neared the palace I noticed the position we were at. We were by the sea. I could smell the salt in the air and hear the sound of the crashing waves. I didn't know why I hadn't noticed it sooner, but the sound some how settled my soul and I let go of my anxiety.

My feet were cold from the snow despite the boots and I could only have imagined Inuyasha's pain as he walked bare foot through the banks; even more so at the pain from the wound on his stomach. He hadn't healed yet from the battle with Kanna. I turned my gaze to him, but he was staring straight ahead, burning holes into the exposed back of Shoji. I looked away and squeezed his hand, trying to be as reassuring as possible. Nothing we couldn't handle would happen, I was sure.

As we arrived the samurai and youkai fell back and we were lead silently inside. The two figures from last night sat in their thrones before us and I heard Sango's sharp intake of breath indicating she recognized them.

"Mika.." She whispered. The brunette queen smiled and Shoji, Ninko, and the large man stepped in front of us. They bowed their heads in silence then -with a smirk- positioned themselves near the door.

I inspected my "parents" once more. Mika was sitting on the right her hands folded neatly in their places. She wore a long extravagant kimono of reds, purples, yellows, oranges and blues. Three gold beads hung from a lock of hair before her ear and you couldn't see her feet. Her hair was let out and her face was still kind and delighted. Takaharu on the other hand wore an outfit similar to something Sesshoumaru wouldn't probably wear. He had on a warrior's kimono, yet much, much more extravagant with dark armour covering the torso and shoulder areas. His hair was tied back and braided. The ears on top of his head were pointed to the sides in irritation and I realized that as a full demon he had noticeably dark tufts. A golden sash was tied around his waist and his feet were bare.

"Welcome my children." Mika beamed, getting up from her seat. "What brings you here to grace us with your presence which seem to have angered the court?"

"They have come to take Kaori, Mika-sama." said Shoji.

Mika's eyes grazed over each of us, finally landing on Inuyasha, then to his hand holding mine. Her eyes flickered to Takaharu who's gaze never left the walls, then back to us. "Inuyasha."

My breath escaped me for a moment as she slowly made her way toward us. How did she know his name?

"Inuyasha.." Mika stopped only an arm's reach away and started into Inuyasha's eyes. He growled. "Why are you trying to take my daughter away from me?"

"Daughter!" I snorted. "Again with the 'daughter' thing! You're not my mother! I don't have any parents!"

Mika sighed. "Takaharu. Kaori still has yet to accept us."

Takaharu didn't move an inch.

"Why should I accept you, what have you ever done for me! You abandon me in the village, my own mother!" I shouted.

"Silence, Kaori." Mika hushed, "All will be revealed in due time."

I felt an invisible ribbon tie itself around my lips and I could no longer find my voice.

She smiled at me, then turned back to the boy. "Inuyasha why have you come to take my daughter?"

He growled, baring his sharp white fangs, "Look, lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I won't just stand around and let Kaori get taken away!"

"And yet you thought you could successfully retrieve her with a kitsune, a neko yokai, two humans, one of them mortal injured, as well as yourself?"

Inuyasha scowled.

I heard staggering behind me and suddenly, the sound of a body hit the ground. I whipped around, and gasped in horror. Sango laying there, her body trembling. She clutched her stomach in pain, as little beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"Sango!" Miroku dropped to his knees beside her, lifting her onto his lap.

I spun back to my mother, "Mika!' I shouted, the invisible ribbon around my lips failing to keep my voice back, "Please! I'll come quietly and follow anything you need me to do, for whatever reason but.. please! Help her!"

Mika smiled, and the guards fell back, "Glad we could make a deal."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I sat on my hands trying to squeeze out the anxiety. My eyes followed Mika as she floated about the room supervising the youkai healers as they carefully worked on the injuries of many.. including Sango and Miroku, still not healed from Koharu's weak attack. Most of them were human in this little hospital.. most of them suffering from life threatening injuries and unaware of their surroundings. The more I watched the more it seemed like this small city of youkai weren't so bad, that this so called mother had really raised and ruled over a good batch of youkai.. until I remembered that one person was being refused treatment. Inuyasha.

Takaharu refused it, though I hadn't actually seen him refuse. But Mika said, as did Shoji. I wondered if the man ever spoke or if he sent everyone telepathic messages. I stood from my seat, and grabbed my bag, knowing Mika's eyes would suddenly been on me. I walked toward the door and opened it, noticing that same girl, Orie standing outside. I nodded toward her as I stepped out, closing the door behind me.

"I'm going to Inuyasha." I told her. She nodded in response and lead me the way. I felt pangs of guilt hit me as I took each step away from my friends. Sango was half conscious but Miroku was fully, and though I hated to leave them, I knew Miroku would do a well enough job of watching over her and Shippo. Kirara would do well, too.

Eventually we came to the other part of the castle, the part where prisoners were kept. Orie left me at the entrance and I carefully made my way through the dark halls. I came to a large wooden door and bangs on it with my fist.

"Shoji!" I shouted, "Open the door!"

The lock on the other side clicked and the door cracked. I pushed through it, and past the redheaded bastard. I placed myself beside Inuyasha who was sitting in the corner. This room had no windows, and dim lanterns were the only source of light. I scowled. Those stupid.. stupid people, parents of mine, punishing him and only him, for trying to take me away.

Inuyasha watched me silently, but I could hear his laboured breathing. He was still hurt, too hurt to be in this kind of situation. I looked at Shoji, and hissed, "Leave."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." He replied, his eyes sparkling in the darkness. "I'm on strict orders to keep watch, so you don't try to escape."

I pulled the bag off my back and set it on the floor beside me. "Fine, but can't you at least pretend not to be there?"

"That depends on what you're going to say."

I sighed and pulled out bandages and two bottles of water. I handed one to Inuyasha, "Here, drink it."

"Baka, what are you even doing here?" He growled.

"What does it look like?" I asked, wetting a cloth with the other bottle. "You're hurt and I _don't_ care about what orders Mika or her stupid mute husband gave, they don't apply to me, just the servants. I'm going to take care of you."

I heard Shoji give an amused chuckle from somewhere in the darkness but I ignored him, slowly and carefully constructing an invisible barrier around Inuyasha and I. I moved to sit on my knees in front of him, so Shoji wouldn't see our lips moving, though no voice would reach his ears. It would seem suspicious and I needed to avoid that..

I helped Inuyasha take of the shirt of his kimono in true silence, never bothering to look at his face. I knew that he probably had found Kikyou's arrows or scent, Kagura's as well. He would probably ask me something about her.. I carefully untied the bloody bandages and bit the inside of my cheeks.

"Well.." I murmured, my heart racing, "At least you're healing."

"Idiot, what did you expect? For me to be unhealing?" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes and placed the cloth against the wounds, my hands trembling. This was, I was sure, the closest I had ever gotten to skin on skin contact with him.. Miroku had done the bandages the last time, as I had been weak from getting my soul sucked out and then replaced..

He hissed a bit as the fabric touched his skin, "That water is freaking cold!"

"Well yeah.." I said, my voice shaking a little, "It's snowing outside and I don't exactly see a fire around.."

"What's your problem?" He asked, his voice low. I looked up for a split second and my cheeks set aflame.. I hated this lighting.. it made him look so.. horribly wonderful..

"N.. Nothing." I replied, rising off the cloth and laying it out on the floor to hopefully dry. I grabbed the bandages, and worked with those now. I felt like I was suffocating, and I knew he could hear my heart racing. I was really an idiot. He knew everything, he KNEW my problem, unless he was oblivious..

As I reached around him to grab the other end of the gauze , I heard something else.. there was another heart racing as loud as my own.. I froze for a moment, trying to recover. Was.. That was Inuyasha. But.. why? I snapped out of it and pulled away, tightly cutting, then knotting the two ends together. I ran my hand over the bandages, trying to smooth the knot down.

"Th.. There.." I stammered, "All better.."

Under my hands I felt his temperate rise and an explosion of butterflies attacked my insides. Wh.. what was happening..?

"Kaori.."

My heart skipped as he said my name so quietly no human would have been able to hear. I swallowed a lump in my throat, as he took my hands.

"Well, I'm sorry to break up this touching scene." Shoji coughed, bringing me out of it. I pulled my hands from Inuyasha's and leaned away, my face burning more than ever.. Stupid Shoji.. Inuyasha.. was gonna say something important.. I could feel it.. "But it seems you have a visitor."

"Eh?"

Inuyasha and I turned toward the door, expecting and waiting for some figure to walk through it.. but instead, at that moment the room exploded, and the walls fell. A loud roar echoed through out the castle and I leaped to my feet. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, throwing his kimono shirt back on and we braced ourselves for the worst.

As the dust settled, a giant of a creature emerged. It stood on two legs, but it's flesh was a sickly purple, like a dark bruise. It's eyes were a crimson red, it's teeth a sickly yellow. It stood with a hunch, and upon this hunch grew a patch of pale blue/grey hair. Two tall horns protruded from the yokai's head and it grinned.

"Kaori, Inuyasha," said Shoji, "Meet Goshinki.. Naraku's third youkai."

I gasped, and pulled the katanas from their sheaths. "You're with Naraku!"

Shoji chucked. The sky grew dark, and the castle was no longer as grand as it was a moment ago. The vision morphed into a dark ominous place, full of evil.. "No, he just lent us his creature for a little test... have fun." A puff of black smoke engulfed him and he was gone.

Inuyasha growled, clutching Tetsusaiga tightly in his fists, "Go find the others."

"Baka!" I snapped, "You're the one already injured, why don't you go find the others!"

He didn't respond, instead he leaped forward, swinging the Tetsusaiga toward the creature. He dodged it.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed. I was frustrated from the sidelines, stupid hanyo, always trying to be the hero.. always taking over every battle no matter what his condition! "So you're the third one, huh?"

Goshinki laughed, "You thought that, to have dodged Tetsusaiga, despite of my large body, I'm a nimble monster, didn't you.."

Inuyasha was silent, and I twitched in my place. What the hell? He can read minds?

Goshinki laughed again, this time glancing toward me, "That's right, Kaori, I can read minds."

He turned his back on me and I eyed the giant black spider mark on his back.. So he really was the third yokai..

"Right again, Kaori," he said, "compared to I, Goshikini, my elder sisters.. Kanna and Kagura are like minor characters, now that I'm born."

"Bah!" Inuyasha shouted rushing forward, "You're a real talkative monster. Let's just see how much power you really have!"

He lunged for his attack again, but it was dodged and Goshinki appeared behind him, "Like I said. As I can read minds.." He swung up a giant clawed hand, wounding Inuyasha severely, "Your pathetic sword-form, is as plain as day!"

A snarl rippled out of my throat and while he was distracted with Inuyasha I hoped he wouldn't notice me. With katanas at the ready I leaped to the attack.

But he dodged me as well. He snatched me up in his fist, crushing my body cutting off my airways. I wanted to scream, the pain was so intense..

"Thinking I can be distracted is useless!" He growled, "My mind is far more superior than yours. I know your weaknesses, Kaori, your very soul, memories are as plain as day. A hanyo who had been abandoned and transformed with a simple curse by her pathetic mother, to make her daughter never have to suffer the pain of being a hanyo."

My mind was swimming as black dots appeared before my eyes. Mika.. Mika was the one who suppressed my soul..? It wasn't I stealing Kikyo's..?

"Then, you grew up idolizing that pathetic creature dying on the ground before you. Is he not, your main weakness. Give up your pathetic attempts, just accept your death, and I won't make him suffer.."

"B..Baka!" I screamed. Katana's pulsed and a ripple of red energy shot through them. Goshinki hissed in pain and dropped me. I felt his blood drip down upon my body and I groaned as I hit the floor.. I couldn't tell if that was a smart move or not..

"Foolish girl!" Pain suddenly pierced my soul, cutting off all airways, all lights, all my will to live. I couldn't think..

"Gehe, Inuyasha, your girlfriend is dead, her mind is white, completely blank.. You're next."

"Why you.. You bastard!" I heard Inuyasha scream. My mind shut off all noises then, and the sounds of their battle died away..

Then all of a sudden that same chaos erupted inside me, that same panic struck feeling tore apart my insides, causing my blood to boil.. but this time it was hot, it was dark.. bloodlust..

My eyes snapped open, and a red haze scorched my vision.. I pounced to my feet, searching the area, my senses begging pleading.. kill..

My nose caught the scent of blood, another yokai, an oni. I spun around, cracking my knuckles, smiling in devilish delight. He will die..

A moment later I was in the air my claws flexed and ready, from the corner of my eye I noticed something red and silver flash past but ignored it for my main objective. In a splatter of blood my claws ripped through the oni's skin and he was no more.

I landed on my feet and spun around, watching as the once great Goshinki fell to the ground, in several pieces. I smirked and tossed my hair over my shoulder, "It was nice knowing you, Goshinki."

My blood was boiling within me and I stared at my bloody hands. What was this feeling..?

A stir of power changed the wind and I snapped my head toward the change. Inuyasha stood across the snowy landscape, his hands dripping in blood as mine. His eyes were a blood red, the iris blue, without the hint of a pupil. Dark purple bolts scarred his cheeks, and he growled at me from where he stood.

I smirked, and dropped into a crouch. I tasted the blood on my fingers, enjoying every bit of it.

"So the puppy wants to play?"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 57  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_

* * *

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

~Who needs the shikon jewel? Goshinki has the power to turn both our hanyo buddies into yokai.. too bad he's dead.

But yeah okay if YOU ARE CONFUSED? review or message me and i'll be sure to clear it alll upp.


	58. Yokai to Human

(07/12/2010): Heeeyy I finished this chapter finally like I promised I would! I forced myself to do it, so I dunno how good it is. I'm not completely.. satisfied but it's all I can come up with at the moment ^^; So, sorry if it sucks!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

58. Yokai to Human

_I smirked, and dropped into a crouch. I tasted the blood on my fingers, enjoying every bit of it._

_"So the puppy wants to play?"_

"Kaori-sama! Inuyasha! Stop!"

Inuyasha hesitated at the sound of the monk's voice. Seeing an opening I lunged forward; swinging my arm to slice through his skin. I heard the sound of Sango's voice, and an explosion of a thick miasma-like substance sent me tumbling to the ground. I coughed trying to push the purple smoke out of my lungs; holding my nose to prevent more from entering my system. I pushed against the ground hearing the sounds of footsteps, and tried to growl.

My mother came through the mist; Sango armed and following close behind. I bared my teeth and growled again -louder this time - however the smoke had me paralyzed and I couldn't defend myself. Mika stopped within arms length of me. She held out her hand, touching two fingers onto my forehead. Pain suddenly scorched its way through my system but in a second it was gone, and my mind was clear.

"Kaori-chan!" Sango cried behind her mask, "Are you alright?"

The smoke dissipated and I pulled myself onto my bottom. My head spun as I looked around, searching for Inuyasha. "I'm alright.. Where..?" I seen him holding his nose, flinching as Miroku kept a talisman pressed against his forehead. Around him lay splitered peices of bone, the hilt of a broken Tetsusaiga, puddles of blood and the lifeless body of Goshinki.

What the hell had just happened?

"You and Inuyasha turned momentarily yokai," Mika explained as if she could read my mind.

I growled, "Shut up! It was your fault!"

"What?" Sango gasped.

"Kaori, are you aware that the sword you friend wields, the 'Tetsusaiga' was made to constrain his yokai blood?" Mika asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I hissed.

She smirked, "That test was to see how strong the will to live was inside of both of you.."

"We could have died!"

"No, you wouldn't have."

"Whatever, I'm not interested in what you have to say," I got to my feet and headed over toward Inuyasha. My finger's reeked of Naraku's blood and it made me sick. They had made up a plan together.. my parents and that bastard.. If I hadn't a reason to hate them before, I most certainly did now.

"Unless Tetsusaiga is fixed, your friend's yokai blood will take him over each time he is near death.. until eventually he wont ever be able to return back."

I snorted, spinning around, "Oh yeah, and what about me? Didn't what just happened, whatever did happen, happen to me as well?"

"As long as my blood runs through your veins, the pure blood of Midoriko, you are saved from that fate."

I rolled my eyes not beliving her story.. However as I turned back around my heart sank as I realized dark purple bolts still scarred Inuyasha's cheeks and his eyes continued to flash from white to red despite the talisman. Soft hands hold my shoulders and a soft voice whispered, "You have enough power at this moment to subdue him.. however that abiliy will grow weaker with each episode.."

I shrugged off my mother hands feeling revolted by her touch and continued my way to Inuyasha. He growled at me as I approached, which made my heart drop down into my stomach. Feeling like a fool I copied Mika's gesture: pressing my middle and index finger to his forehead. He was still and silent for a moment, then suddenly he swatted away my hand.

"What the hell was that for! Are you trying to kill me or something! That hurt!" he shouted. He was completely back to normal, no trace of yokai anywhere on his face.

Tears blurred my vision and I wrapped my arms around his head, "I'm sorry.."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"So that's it? You're just letting us go after all that!"

"Yes."

"Well what the hell! Why didn't you just tell us what you had to say in the beginning and safe everyone the trouble!"

Mika only smiled cheerfully in return. My hands were gripped into fists, as I glared up at her on her throne. My father only looked to the side as he always did, not saying a word.

"What was the whole point of that!" I shouted, stomping my foot through the wooden floor, "Getting Kikyo to take me to that damn cave and Shoji to kidnap me and keeping everyone locked up and then the god damn Naraku oni! You haven't explained that yet either!"

"Kikyo came to us wanting answers about the jewel, in return I wanted to see my daughter," Mika explained, "We wanted to see how strong capable Inuyasha was of taking care of you, and Naraku offered his Oni. It was basically really simple. If Inuyasha died then obviously you weren't safe and you would stay with us, of the oni was defeated you passed."

"And who in the world made you responsible for my safety! You weren't even around!"

"I made you human so you would be safe. The reason you're not anymore saddens me.."

"The fact that I come from such retarded people 'saddens' me!" I shouted in return. I turned my back on them and stormed out of the room, Inuyasha and the others following silently behind. It was such a giant trouble all for nothing! Tetsusaiga was now broken and Inuyasha's sanity was in Jeapordy.. FOR NOTHING!

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Waaaa! You idiot! What the hell did you do to my precious Tetusaiga!"

"Shut up already! It wasn't even my fault! You could have fixed it by now if you hadn't been crying so hard!"

I sighed as Inuyasha and Toutousai argued about the shattered Tetsusaiga laying in the snow. We were back in that same clearing from so long ago where we had first met the crazy old man. No one really knew how he knew of the sword's demise but as soon as he had shown up he had started slobbering all over it.

"Fixing it is easier said than done, welp!" Toutousai snapped.

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Shippo sqeaked.

"Of course I can! With my skill it should be repaired in three days and three nights. However a filler will be necessary.." he pulled out a large pair of pliers from his kimono, "Inuyasha, open your mouth."

"Like this..?"

"Perfect."

"Ow what the hell!"

Toutousai inspected Inuyasha's canine tooth carefully that was caught between the pliers. "This one will do."

"What the hell're you doing!" Inuyasha shouted. With small tears in his eyes he punched the old man in the head.

"Oh, be quiet. A measly fang will grow back in half a day. You deserve it for breaking my precious sword!"

"Anyway, Jii-san," I interuptted before Inuyasha could strike him again, "Do you know anything about this yokai blood awakening junk?"

"Nothing more than what you've already been told I'm afraid." he replied, gathering all the pieces of katana together, "But it was a problem Hisao himself once faced."

"Hisao!" I gasped, "What about him! Who was he? He was a hanyo as well?"

"Well I should probably get to fixing this for that idiot. Bye-bye Kiri."

The man hopped on his three headed cow and raced off down the road.

"MY NAME ISN'T KIRI AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME ABOUT HISAO YOU SKINNY BASTARD!" I shouted after him. But he was already gone and either hadn't heard me or chose to ignore.

"Don't worry about it, Kaori-chan," Sango soothed, patting my shoulder as I sat back down with the others, "He'll be back in three days so you can hound him about it then."

"I think what's most important now is what we're going to do," Miroku added, "We cannot do much as Inuyasha is now unarmed."

"Hey! What the hell are you saying?" Inuyasha growled, "It's not like I'm useless without Tetsusaiga! I can fight plenty fine without it!"

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"Damn it all to hell. That old fart is _slow_."

"Not really, he said three days and three nights and it's only been two," I murermed in reply to Inuyasha's whining.

"Well his timing really sucks!" he snapped. I had to give him that. Inuyasha was human as we sat around a fire in an abandoned old shack.

Sitting beside me, Sango stared at him in shock, and in return he only gave her a dirty look. Dark haired, silver eyed, and defenseless Inuyasha was not pleased with staring. I kept my eyes on my rice to prevent from getting the same treatment.. It was hard though.. oh so hard..

"This is the first time you've seen this, huh, Sango," Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah, I have to say, he doesn't look as intimidating like this," she murmured, probably in response to his glares, "Kaori this happened to you too, two weeks ago."

I nodded, "Yeah, hanyo loose their powers once a month and turn human. I guess I didn't have time to explain then because of everything that was going on.. But I'm sure you've noticed that the time that it happens is a secret and no one should know of it."

"I see."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Isn't it funny how the number of people who know this secret are gradually increasing?"

"But isn't that a good thing?" I murmered, resting my head on my hand, "It means we have more friends that we can trust, doesn't it?"

As if the fact having friends offended him, Inuyasha got to his feet then and left the hut. I followed after him but he hadn't gone that far. He sat cross legged on a large boulder a few feet from the hut, but out of human earshot.

"So you don't like having friends?" I asked.

My voice startled him and he jumped. The turned around to glare at me, then went back to staring at the moonless sky above, "No just sometimes I have things to think about and I can't do that with all of you yapping at the same time!"

I sighed and stood in front of him, waiting for him to tell me what it was he was thinking about. But he didn't say anything.

"You know, if you're scared, I am capable of protecting you."

"Keh!"

"Or is this about your ego being bruised because you _have _to be protected by women."

"Oh I'm sorry. Women? What women? I just see an annoying monster shivering in the snow."

"Ouswari."

He fell off his rock head first as the beads dragged him down, and I stole his spot.

"Kaori.." he growled, pulling himself up, "Why the hell did yo-"

"Do you still want to be a yokai?" I asked.

He hesitated with his response.. maybe cause I had caught him off guard or he was carefully placing the right words together as not to offend me anymore.

"Because I don't.." I sighed, "It was scary.."

"What the hell!" he snapped, "You jerk, what's with that! If I hadn't transformed Goshinki would have eaten you and everyone else! The fact that you transformed at the same time is just a mere coincidence! You just have no self control! Shut up!"

"You shut up! You don't get what I'm saying."

"Then what the hell are you saying?"

"I was scared because even with Sango's scent bombs, and Miroku's talisman, you struggled to keep yourself normal! That side was pulling you away from me. I was scared because I wanted to kill you then and by your expression you felt the same!"

"Do.. Don't be such an idiot! Whatever happens, I am myself, and you are Kaori. There's no way I'd forget that and end up killing you and if it happens again you won't forget and try to kill me either!"

I sighed. He.. he didn't understand.. "I don't.. want you to become a yokai.. I want Inuyasha to be Inuyasha. A hanyo. If being a yokai makes you most happy.. then you can do that when you get the chance.. but.. I'll always love the hanyo Inuyasha most.."

"K-Kaori.."

"I'm going to bed," I leaped from the boulder, my face burning red. I cannot believe I just said something like that.. Of course he's not going to stay a hanyo just because of me. I'm not Kikyo and I don't hold the status to tell him what he should and shouldn't do..

"Kaori, wait!"

"Inuyasha! Kaori!" Sango and Miroku burst from the shack just as I had about to enter it, "Do you sense that?"

I stumbled back to prevent us from crashing into each other, and exhaled in relief for this distraction, "What is it?"

"An imensely dark aura!" Sango muttered, clutching her boomerage tightly in her hands.

Miroku nodded, scanning the area, "It's heading this way."

I spun around, catching a familiar scent in the wind. Standing high above us on a bare maple branch was the one and only, tall, dark, and redheaded stalker. Shoji.

"Well, hello, Kaori-chan," Shoji smirked, pulling an ivory blade bathed in dark red and black energy, from it's scabbard, "Long time no see."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 58  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	59. A Problem With Tetsusaiga

(31/01/2011) Yay first chapter of the new year! It took me forever, but I suddenly realized in this chapter how much I really like this story! Which is good news by the way! Umm.. I dunno what else to say about this, so enjoy!

[Edit] Oh yeah also, I've changed my profile a bit, now it will say the three next upcoming chapters (in order) so there wont be any wondering when what will come out! Hopefully this keeps things a little more organized, okay!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

59. A Problem With Tetsusaiga

"Shoji! My hands flew to the katanas at my hips,"What the hell are you doing here?"

Shoji chuckled, "Did you really think your parents would let you leave that easily?"

"Now what in the world are you talking about?" I shouted, "You're acting like we escaped! We were let go!"

"That might be true.." Shoji paused for a moment, "However, my orders no longer come from them."

I swallowed a nervous lump that had formed at the back of my throat. What was he talking about? My parents had control over them didn't they? If not then who.. I gasped.

Shoji chuckled again as my hand flew to my mouth, dropping one of the katanas into the snow. "That's right, Kaori. I serve Naraku now."

"Well then," Inuyasha growled. I spun around to look at him. I had almost forgotten he was there. He looked angry and determined.. but with that dark hair 'weak' was stamped all over his face, "I guess there's no choice but to kill ya."

"No!" I shouted, jumping in front of him, "You're human! You can't!"

"Oh let him, Kaori-chan," Shoji said, "This sword here was forged with the teeth of Goshinki you see. I longs for the blood of both of you.. However since I'm rather fond of you Kaori-chan, your life shall be spared."

"Wha.." My stomach turned, and Inuyasha shoved past me.

"You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are! Saying 'Kaori-chan', 'Kaori-chan'. Human or not, I'll kill you!"

"Jealous are we, Inuyasha!" Shoji smirked.

"Inuyasha, get back!" Sango rushed past Inuyasha just as he was about to grab the katana I had dropped in the snow.

"Leave this to Sango and I!" Miroku grabbed him by the shoulder, and pulled him back.

"Damnit! No!" Inuyasha snarled. He went to run again, but I wrapped myself around his arm. Right now at this moment I didn't care if even I had to miss out on the fighting, I wouldn't let Shoji kill Inuyasha.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu into the branches above. Shoji's smirk never faltered as he dropped to the ground seconds before the bone weapon struck him. It turned, and with a flick of the wrist, Hiraikostu was nothing but two giant triangles in the snow.

"Nice try," Shoji said.

Miroku braced himself. He reached into the many folds of his kimono and pulled out a talisman. He whipped it as hard as he could at the yokai.. However as soon as it had left his fingers the paper had combusted and dissolved into ash.

"Hmph, you guys are so weak, it's a surprise Naraku hasn't finished you off yet. But no matter, I haven't the time to play with either of you today. Come on Inuyasha, you have your chance to really prove your strength or.." Shoji eyed him, "Is that pathetic human form you're in making you afraid?"

"Don't get provoked, Inuyasha!" Shippo squeaked.

"Keh! I'm not that simple-minded!" Inuyasha snapped, "However, this bastard's involved with Naraku and if he wants to fight I ain't gonna run or hide!"

He suddenly yanked his arm from my grasp and I stumbled hitting my back against the wood of the hut, "Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing!"

"Such a simple personality!" Shippo muttered.

I growled in frustration. Stupid Inuyasha! I rushed forward, catching up to him in less than a second. I flung out my hands and grabbed his shoulder. With a swift kick off the ground Inuyasha toppled face first into the snow. I landed roughly on top of him.

"Kaori! Get off!" he shouted. He pulled his face up from the snow which was now wet and red.

"No!" I shouted, using all my strength to keep him in the snow bank, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Idiot! I might be human but that doesn't change that you're not heavy enough to keep me pinned down!"

He started getting up, ignoring my screams of protest. The ground shook and he fell back down. The air suddenly smelt of farm, fire, and old people.

"Toutousai!" Miroku called, "Tetsusaiga's fixed!"

Inuyasha and I looked up at the same moment. Sure enough a large, brown, three-eyed bull stood blocking Shoji from our view. Toutousai in his green stripped kimono stared down at the two of us, with the Tetsusaiga popped up over his shoulder.

"Geez," he said, "I was wondering what all this uproar was about, but if I had known you and Kaori were putting on a perverted play for everyone I woulda hurried."

The ground disappeared beneath me and I held onto Inuyasha's shoulders for dear life as he leapt to his feet and snatched his beloved fang from the old man, "Shut up and gimme that!" he shouted.

"We're not doing a perverted play." I mumbled, my face a little warm.

"Are you sure?" the old man stared at me.

"Inuyasha!" Meoga's voice came from Toutousai's kimono, "Don't fight! You can't even wield Tetsusaiga this way!"

"So you're still alive, eh, Toutousai?" Shoji was back up on his branch again. His white teeth glistened as he smiled evily down upon us. I wondered why he hadn't stuck yet. We had all been as distracted as one could ever get, but he hadn't taken this opportunity at all. If he truly was working for Naraku, he wouldn't be pleased.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Shoji?" Toutousai nodded up at him as if he were an old friend. He eyed the sword in Shoji's hand, "My, what an evil aura. You got Kaijinbou to forge you another cruel sword."

Shoji chuckled, proudly looking over the shinning iron, soaked in red and black yoki, "Toukijin is it' s name. Toutousai you know I have so such patience for your types. After the Henshin no Tsurugi for Hisao I had enough."

"Hisao!" I gasped.

Inuyasha glared at me over his shoulder as if to say "Now's not the time".

"Toutousai-sama, you know Shoji?" Sango asked.

"Yes, he worked under Hisao-sama for many years until that tragic event. Then he changed his loyalties toward Kaijinbou, a disgraceful and expelled student of mine. Shoji, you had ten children killed in order to make one sword didn't you?"

Shoji rolled his eyes, "Because of all the malice it could cut so well. I don't see a problem with that, they were only humans. Their deaths wouldn't have been wasted if Hisao hadn't destroyed it."

"Hisao, Hisao! I'm damn confused! Who the hell is he!" I shouted.

No one responded.

"I'm tired of this idle chatter," yawned Shoji. He reminded me of a more cheerful version of Sesshoumaru, which sent a chill up my spine, "Draw, Inuyasha. I will smash apart that sword of yours once more and end your life."

"Keh! At any rate, with this bastard there's no need for me to hold back, is there!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. He let me go, and I fell hard on the frozen ground.

I scrambled to my feet, "Inuyasha, ouswari!" As Inuyasha plummeted I rushed forward, meeting Shoji's attack with a blaze of lightning and sparks as the yoki collided. I but one katana and I felt horribly off-balance as I swung with two hands.

"Kaori, what the hell are you doing!" I head Inuyasha shout.

"Saving – Your- God – Damn - Life!" I replied between hits.

Shoji swung and I blocked it. We were locked motionless, each of our strength trying to over power the other.

He smirked, "Really, I don't want to have to kill you. With your shard seeking abilities and relation to the Itami clan, you'd be an extremely powerful ally."

I heard my katana breaking as he pushed harder, "Sucks to be you then, eh?"

"I really doubt that."

Katana cracked a little more. Shoji took a step forward pushing me back. Suddenly, as the pressure built, I felt thin, and sharp invisible blades slice my skin. Pain followed quickly after, and I buckled. Shoji's leg came up just as I had, and I soon found myself staring up at the light purple sky.

The ice cold snow melted into my clothes and hair, instantly chilling my body. I could almost feel the blood freezing on my skin, and listened as Shoji's blade cut through the air, right above my body.

A clash of iron shook me from my daze and I blinked. Inuyasha was growling, his legs and another pair of them, blocking most of my vision. The second pair of legs were pushed back across the clearing and I realized they belonged to Shoji. He balanced himself by placing one hand on the ground, as he crouched, wiping a droplet of blood from his lip.

"I'm relieved, Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said. I could hear a smirk in his tone, and pushed myself to sit upwards, "It looks like you've gotten a bit harder."

"It didn't break!" I heard Shippo cheer, "Kaori's cracked a little but Tetsusaiga didn't!"

I looked at the katana in my hand. There was a crack right to the middle and downwards a few inches. It made my heart hurt, like it had been a real person who was injured.

"Kaori, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked me. He didn't look at me, keeping his eyes steady on the waiting yokai. I looked at my body before I answered. I was covered in blood, my blood by the scent. They came from about fifty paper-thin cuts up my arms, legs, and torso.

"Despite all the blood, and the horrible feeling of my body practically shredded.. yeah."

"You're an idiot!" he growled.

"Not as much as you I'm afraid," I sighed. Stumbling to my feet I held my cracked katana in two hands once again.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Yes, Kaori-chan," Shoji purred chuckling lowly under his breath, "What are you doing? That katana will break, Hisao's precious gift to you. But even before that happens you'd have been shredded to pieces.."

"Kaori, go stand with Sango!" Inuyasha snapped.

"No! You're human! You'll die!"

"Kaori.." Inuyasha sighed. I looked at him to glare, but was shocked when I seen his hair slowly fading to grey, then silver. The fangs were growing, and his eyes at the moment was a deep beige as they transferred over to gold.

I wanted to come up with a witty remark but I couldn't. I was injured, he wasn't. My katana was crippled and his was fixed. Plus he was hanyo again, a much stronger more experienced one at that. As I thought over how much I couldn't win, the Tetsusaiga transformed in his hand. I expected him to go leaping forward as he always did, leave me in the dust, however he only stared at it as it rested upon the ground.

I watched him struggle to understand something for a moment, then looked up to Shoji. He was standing again, with his sword over his shoulder. He patiently waited for us to get it together. He obviously wasn't for an unfair fight.

"Toutousai.." Inuyasha snarled, "What the hell have you done!"

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" Toutousai replied innocently.

"Don't mess with me!" Inuyasha attempted to lift it, "It's incredibly heavy! What did you do!"

"Ah, that'd be the fang of yours used as a filler. Don't pay it any mind."

Shoji laughed, "Having a sword you can't swing? Might as well say good-bye now, Inuyasha."

The Tetsusaiga is too heavy for Inuyasha..? But.. God why did this feel so familiar?

_I struggled to my feet as he shouted, the sword making it extremely difficult to move. "This thing weights a million pounds! How the hell do you manage to throw it around like you do!"_

_"It does not weigh a million pounds you stupid girl! But why did it transform!" He barked._

_"How am I supposed to know!" I replied, dropping the stupid sword from my hand. "I can't even pick it up so shut up, and never mind!"_

"Meoga!" I shouted, dashing back to the group as Inuyasha struggled to defend himself with the heavy Tetsusaiga, "Meoga! This this happened before! Months ago!"

"What are you talking about, Kaori!" Meoga squeaked.

I heard Inuyasha shouting, and Shoji laughing. I spun around. I couldn't stay focused on one thing. Too many thoughts were in my mind. I remember Meoga explaining this to me before, something about a burden and protecting yourself. Something, something like that!

Inuyasha and Shoji were locked. Their strength was equal and neither of them could force back or break the other. Shoji smirked, saying something, and I could see Inuyasha snap something back. But just then, Toukijin cracked, just a tiny chip, and the Kaze No Kizu burst from the Tetsusaiga.

When the lighting disappeared, all I could see were giant craters in the earth. Shoji was no where to be found. There was nothing but Toukijin and his hand still attached to it, gripping as hard as it possibly could. Inuyasha snarled, wheezing slightly and put the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

"Is he dead?" I asked as Inuyasha came stomping past.

"No, I didn't feel it hit anything but his arm. The damn bastard. It probably would have worked if _you_ hadn't broken my Tetsusaiga!"

Toutousai stared at him, "You have another problem now?"

"It's all your fault! How'm I supposed to use such a heavy sword? It was hard enough doing one swing, let alone defending myself!"

"You want to know?" Toutousai was suddenly serious, "A way to handle heavy Tetsusaiga that is.."

"There is a way?"

"It's simple."

Inuyasha waited patiently for a response. We all did in fact. But all the old man did was stare.

"You're not seriously going to suggest strength training are you?" Inuyasha muttered after a moment. It occurred to me then that they had communicated through thoughts.. But I never remembered Inuyasha having such a skill and tried to ignore it.. However in such a calm and peaceful time I couldn't help my mind wandering into what types of things they might have said if such a thing were true.

Toutousai gulped and instantly received a hard whack on the head.

"So it was that."

I was suddenly confused. For a moment I had thought Meoga and Toutousai might repeat what we'd been told so many months ago. Something about the burdens, strength and protecting but.. they seemed not to care to mention this. I wanted to call them out, and I opened my mouth to do so.. but then I remembered what Mika had told me..

_"Kaori, are you aware that the sword you friend wields, the 'Tetsusaiga' was made to constrain his yokai blood?" _

I stared at Inuyasha as he continued to pummel the old man. There was no doubt about it that Meoga and Toutousai already knew this.. and.. Inuyasha, how badly he wanted to be yokai.. knowing such a thing might cause him to ignore Tetsusaiga all together.

_"..your friend's yokai blood will take him over each time he is near death.. until eventually he wont ever be able to return back."_

_"You have enough power at this moment to subdue him.. however that ability will grow weaker with each episode.." _

He'd become.. that yokai again. That was what he wanted and be believed he could be sane but having experienced it.. No, I knew that wasn't possible. Inuyasha mustn't know.. at least not for now.

"If you guys have finished with your conversation," Miroku interupted, "Toukijin's evil energy has decayed."

"Hmm.." Toutousai walked up to it, around it, then tapped it twice with his mallot, "The sword's stained with the evil of Shoji and the oni Goshinki.. a large amount of Kaijinbou's is in there as well. Such a thing has to be removed from existence."

The sky above grew dark and cloudy. A large ball of golden light burst through, and the sword was covered in flame.

I looked up.

Sesshoumaru was descending upon us, riding a two-headed green scaled demon. It was from this the fire had come. Once upon the ground, Sesshoumaru leaped from the yokai and landed before Shoji's sword, inspecting it carefully.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line," replied the brother, "I just came after this sword. It seems like the oni killed by you, still wanted revenge even after it became a sword."

"How does he know Toukijin was made from Goshinki's fangs..?" Sango murmured.

Sesshoumaru never bothered to answer this question, as a large yellow and purple bee was seen hovering over head.

"So Naraku told you, eh?" Inuyasha snarled, "So you, too, are here on his orders!"

"I am on no such thing," Sesshoumaru replied coldly. He reached out a hand toward the sword.

"Sesshoumaru, you mustn't touch Toukijin!" Toutousai cried, "It is better off destroyed! It's evil's too powerful, you might be possessed by it!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, gripping Toukijin tightly in his fist. He yanked it out of the ground and smirked at the cowering old man, "Who do you think I am? If that pathetic Shoji could wield such a sword there shouldn't be any trouble for me."

I watched in amazement as the swords evil had disappeared. It had overflowed with Shoji, and I was sure he was just as high a rank as Sesshoumaru, or at least close.

"Toukijin's evil lost to Sesshoumaru!" Toutousai squeaked, "What a creepy guy!"

"This means this sword has also chosen its master," Sesshoumaru said, "Draw, Inuyasha. I want to verify something about you."

"You're not fighting him!" I said, before anyone could respond.

"Keh! Who do you think you are? My mother!" Inuyasha snapped, "He isn't the type of guy who'd listen even if I said 'no' anyway! Just get back Kaori, what's gotten into you anyway!"

I couldn't tell him that with Tetsusaiga the way it was.. I wanted to get all my information out of Toutousai and Meoga before I'd let him fight again. If the risk was he completely disregards it and get's eaten up as a yokai.. I didn't want to chance it.

"If you won't come, Inuyasha, then I will." Sesshoumaru rushed forward.

"Keh! Don't regret diffing your own grave, Sesshoumaru!" When Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga he almost toppled due to its weight. He stared in shock down at it. He'd probably forgotten its condition.

Sesshoumaru swung Toukijin and Inuyasha struggled to block the attack. An array of deep, bloody, paper cuts appeared all over his body and it was at that moment I realized I was still bleeding.

"Sango.." I murmured.

She'd been taken in by the events around us as we all had, but she spun around instantly when she head me call her name. She stared at me for a moment, then realized I was still oozing red fluid. She helped me sit down on the rock by the hut and proceeded to disinfect and bandage my wounds.

"This is really ba-a-ad!" cried Toutousai.

"Has Inuyasha got no chance?" Miroku asked.

"We-e-ell... He can't swing Tetsusaiga.. Besides, that inherently dangerous sword, Toukijin ended up in the hands of Sesshoumaru of all people we're pretty much dead."

"D-damnit.." Inuyasha wheezed. Blood dripped down his face like tears as Sesshoumaru paused to stare. He looked calm but confused, as if something wasn't making any sense.

"Have you changed your fighting style, Inuyasha?" he asked, "You always used to wave Tetsusaiga around.."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha threw Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, racing toward Sesshoumaru. He swung down. Sesshoumaru blocked it. Once again lighting sparks rained over them. More cuts appeared on Inuyasha's body.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Tetsusaiga's become a little heavier, has it?"

"It's.." Inuyasha gasped, "It's not a little bit, you damn jerk!"

"Hmph. For a sword that's too much for you..You're better off without it!" Sesshoumaru swung Toukijin, disarming Inuyasha instantly. Tetsusaiga flew to the side, landing far out of arms reach.

"Oh no!" Shippo cried, "It'll be like an adult fighting a child!"

Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha back. He fell hard to the ground a few feet away. I gasped, jumping to my feet. The bandage Sango had been working on ripped and she grabbed my arm to sit me back down. Quickly she tied up that last one, then freed me. Half my wounds stung as I ran, stretching and tearing them further, only half Sango had managed to tend.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted, snatching Tetsusaiga up in my hands. I was careful not to think of wielding it or else, I was sure it would transform for me like it had that first night. I crouched down in front of him, holding it out for him to take.

"It didn't transform for you?" He mumbled. Obviously he remembered parts of that night, and just that made me blush a little.

"Cause I don't want to use it, I want you to use it. Please, take it," I said.

He stared at it for a moment, then got to his feet, "Don't need it!"

I ran after him as he took off.

"Go back, Kaori!" he shouted.

"You can't fight him without it, idiot!"

"Such a heavy sword won't help me win this fight at all! What's the point!"

"You don't know your own limits." From the corner of my eye I watched Seshoumaru point Toukijin at us. Sparks flew from it. Inuyasha pushed me to the ground. Once more I saw Toukijin's power as it shredded the kimono and skin of its opponent.

Inuyasha turned around, his feet still sliding on the ground due to the force Toukijin's invisible blades had inflicted. He crowed to the ground, digging his claws into the frozen earth.

"So, the hanyo is just a hanyo, huh.." I heard Sesshoumaru mumble, "Enough. Die, Inuyasha."

The ground pulsed, and the instict chemical exploded into my veins, screaming at my body to run. A slight breeze blew the hair out of Inuyasha's face, revealing blue irises and red scleras. In a second I was on my feet, racing past Sesshoumaru who had hesitated in shock, and dropped to my knees in front of the changing boy.

I wanted to shout 'ouswari' or even just do what Mika had showed me, but before I could a blaze of fire scorched my back. A brown cow and large demon cat appeared in front of me and at that moment I knew we were escaping.

"Ouswari!" I shouted! Once Inuyasha was in the snow we both were quickly rushed onto one of the large animals, and fled from his elder brother.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 59**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please


	60. Hisao

(31/01/2011) - Hello again! I was on a roll today for this story! Uhm.. about this chapter well I wont say anything but if you read something that contradicts with something that happened previous than PLEASE let me know. I haven't written this for so long that sometimes I forget what I have and haven't done. Also I did some research and apparently a lot of my japanese history weapon facts are wrong. Which.. is really annoying for my perfectionist side. I can't be bothered to fix it all up now.. so yeah. Anyways enjoy!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**You're Kinda, Sorta, Basically, Pretty Much, Always On My Mind.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Don't Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

60. Hisao

"Ahh, shut up already! Stop repeating the same stupid lecture."

"Not until you promise, Inuyasha!"

"You mustn't neglect using Tetsusaiga again!"

It was a quite afternoon, or at least would have been if not for Meoga and I. This morning's fight was still fresh in our minds, yet nobody but us wanted to make a big deal out of it.

I thought Sango would have just as much emotion about this as I since she had been with me when Mika explained the horrors of a hanyo gone yokai. All she seemed to care about at the moment was the broken Hiraikotsu. Toutousai was kindly fixing it for her, and I didn't see any reason to sit beside him and watch, but both Sango and Shippo took interest in his craft.

"Bah!" Inuyasha scoffed. He tried to pull of my hands as I took a break from shaking him, but it didn't work.

"You - need - to – use - it!" I shook him between words.

"You aren't going to give it up, surely," Miroku interrupted. His face was wet, as was his hair. He'd been washing off in the small river just under the small cliff we sat upon. I hesitated one more, taken in surprise by his appearance. He hadn't bothered to tie his hair back just yet, and the free shoulder-length locks of straight raven hair gave his face and entirely different look. That, with the gold piercing, he could easily pull off being a member of a rock band back home.

"Maybe Tetsusaiga has gotten a little heavier but.." Miroku trailed off, flashing a lecherous smile in my direction when he noticed my gaze.

"A little!" Inuyasha glared at the monk, and grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "You lot say it so easily, but.."

He seemed to have forgotten were on a cliff. The Tetsusaiga transformed right out over the river, and due to the immense weight it pulled him right off his seat and into the icy cold water. I had almost fallen with him if not for the ability to let go. The splash however, drenched my entire left side and I sighed.

"What do you think, Kaori-sama?" Miroku asked.

"About what?" I replied.

"I think, we should tell Inuyasha the truth."

I stared at him, a wave of nausea coming over me, "So you knew then.. When did you..?"

"Sango informed me while you were out talking with Inuyasha last night," Miroku answered.

"I see.." I stared down at my hands. I had almost forgotten that Miroku and Sango were people too who had conversations while others weren't around. I wondered what else they knew of, what else they spoke about, while I was busy distracted with Inuyasha.

The yokai blood that flows through out our veins is just about powerful enough to take over and control our mind; change how we think and feel. As long as our will to live is strong enough to awaken it once we shall forever be plagued with it. The more often it happens, the harder it will be to settle down, until eventually we're consumed by the very thing that helped us live..

Well that is unless you have a support. The blood of a powerful priestess flowing in my veins is my support, keeping the yokai in check, is enough to keep me safe... Inuyasha however must rely on Tetsusaiga.. something he no longer wants to deal with. He never wanted the sword in the first place, and though Inuyasha seems attached to it, abandoning Tetsusaiga might turn out just as simple as we feared.

"I don't think we should tell him anything," I admitted. I felt like such a hypocrite. Here I was, the girl who had cried and screamed about keeping secrets, and yet I was voting to keep this important fact away from the person I had made promise to not do the same.

"Really, Kaori-sama?" Miroku asked. He seemed quite shocked.

"If Inuyasha knew.." I started, wondering how I was going to explain without making myself seem like a horrible person, "He might decide to only transform and fight that way without Tetsusaiga. I know him, he isn't just going after Naraku because of Kikyo, he wants the jewel, to become a yokai. This might be just a simpler route. We've seen the strength increase when we transformed.. He's simple. If transforming means stronger and easier, he'll go for it."

"I see.." Miroku mumbled, "It would be come a habit after all I guess."

"You really have your hands full," Toutousai said. This aged voice brought me out of the conversation, and I turned to see that Inuyasha had finally emerged from the river. He was sitting beside the old man – who had black smoke coming out of his nose and ears – ringing out his kimono.

"You're turning human, then also turning into a monster, aren't you."

"Don't call me a monster!" Inuyasha snapped.

Toutousai turned his body in my direction and waved, "You too Kaori! How does it feel to be a monster!"

This earned him a sharp punch in the back of the head.

Inuyasha growled, "Even if I don't understand why it happe-"

"You don't understand huh." Toutousai interrupted, "You're an idiot, you know. I heard it from Meoga.."

My heart raced in panic and a icy chil ran into my blood. I had a feeling Toutousai was about to tell him what we're just agreed not to tell him.

"That when it looks like you'll die.."

I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could over to the old man. He couldn't tell him!

"You transform."

At this I stumbled. Tripping over my own feet I landed on top of Sango's Hiraikotsu. For a moment I could only grumble to myself, but then I realized that it was scorching hot. The cold air had yet to cool it off from Toutousai's fire, and I yelped. I stuck my hands into the river, my eyes welling up with tears. Over my shoudler I glared at Toutousai, who only stared at me back with a blank expression.

"Now if Kaori has finished making out with Sango's Hiraikotsu.." he mumbled.

"I tripped you bastard!"

"I'll tell you my theory. Transforming into a yokai isn't your real strength. Inuyasha, as I said, Tetsusaiga's weight is because of your fang's weight."

My ears perked. This was what Meoga had said..or at least something like it.

"Before Tetsusaiga broke, it was your father's fang. In short, you were relying on your father to protect you. However this time Tetsusaiga isn't like that. You're handling your own fang, and protecting yourself. When you can freely swing Tetsusaiga as it is now.. It means you'll have truly become strong."

"Hey wait!" I said, pulling my hands out from the river, "That's completely different from what Meoga said a few months ago!"

"Hm? Meoga said something?" Toutousai looked at the flea on his shoulder.

"Yeah! When we were fighting those spider-heads, I picked up the Tetsusaiga and it was too heavy for me and Meoga said 'ohh the burden of protecting Kaori is too heavy which is why, blah blah blah.' if what you said is true then it should have been fine for me!"

Toutousai stared at me a moment, "Well, first thing is that Meoga is a retard and we must never rely on his word."

The bug squeaked at this, running off in tears.

"And secondly, yes, Kaori you are a huge burden, but also incredibly weak and thus, when it's transformed, you're too scrawny to carry it."

I couldn't say anything to this but Inuyasha burst out laughing. It was a refreshing sound, however one that annoyed me nonetheless.

"Haha, you're... too weak! What Meoga said was nothing but... a bunch of lies to... keep her from getting... mad!" he said between laughing fits.

I growled, "Oh hey guess what Inuyasha? Here's another piece of information you'll enjoy! Osuwari!"

He hit the rock hard, and when he finally lifted his head I could see his nose was bleeding. I felt kinda bad then, and promised to be a little more wary of our surroundings the next time I did that.

"What the hell, Kaori!" he shouted, wiping away the trickle of blood before it fell into his mouth.

I tried to make it look like I was still mad, but I could only pay attention to his pouting face. I sighed, mumbled a quiet apology and handed him a tissue from my bag.

"Anyways.." I sighed again, I sounded miserable, "Can you tell me about Hisao now?"

"Hmph, why should I tell you?" Toutousai said, folding his arms over his chest, "You're just a mean one, aren't you?"

"You know, if you were this annoying to anyone else, I would actually like you," I admitted, "But since you seem to enjoy picking on me I'm going to be mean."

"Well when you use that logic. Hisao is your brother."

I blinked. Silence wrapped itself around my throat and I found I couldn't speak. I looked around at everyone. They all seemed to be looking at me, waiting for me to talk but I had nothing to say. No words were trying to escape, why, even all my anxious worries had disappeared. I had nothing.

"Kaori doesn't have a brother," Inuyasha finally said, fed up with the awkward tension, "I've known her since forever and she does not have one!"

"Ahh well maybe I should be more specific then," Toutousai muttered, "Hisao is your dead older yokai half brother."

"D..dead?" I squeaked.

"Yes," Toutousai nodded, "You see, your father was quite the lecherous man in his time and is much older than he appears. He's had many wives, and many children. I think in totally he's had.. what, Meoga 20, 30?"

"47," the bug replied, suddenly back on his shoulder.

"47 children. You're the last."

I didn't say anything, so he continued.

"Of course to you that might sounds like a lot, and it is even a lot for many upper class yokai as well, but when you've lived for as long as he has, you could easily have over 100 children if you wanted. Hisao was the very first and born around the same time Inuyasha's father was. They were roughly the same age and when they were younger, fought over land furiously."

Inuyasha and I looked at each other for a split second and I noticed everyone else's gazes had shifted as well.

"Now don't be alarmed!" Meoga said, breaking another wave of tension, "It's not uncommon for demon families to have so much history. We live a long time, and Japan is not really that big a place if you think about it."

"Yes, well, Hisao was a great warrior and many believed he would be the one to rule the western lands. He was ruthless but fair, and he and Shoji – who worked under him as his servant at the time - gave me a great deal of business too."

"Why?" asked Sango.

"Hisao-sama was a perfectionist. He wanted the perfect sword to aid him, and yet was never happy with what he had first wanted later on. The Henshin no Tsurugi was the last thing I made him. Of course he wasn't happy with that either, and they hadn't started off the way you hold them now, Kiri. At first it was a true Tsurugi, not double katanas or perhaps they're wakizashi now.. no matter. Hisao-sama was still unhappy and broke it in two in his anger. But then that gave him the idea of two, and in the style of a katana. He had me reforge them much like I had to do with Tetsusaiga here. The name has obviously stayed the same, but Hisao-sama was much more pleased with this."

The swords on my hips suddenly felt heavy and awkward at my sides.

"Eventually however, Inu no Taishō had grown in power too, and eventually defeated and killed Hisao-sama. The Henshin no Tsurugi went missing after that, and weren't seen again until you showed up. Inu no Taisho became my customer and everything was quiet until of course, Inu no Taisho's death."

"How long ago was all this?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm.. Lemme think," Toutousai scratched his head, "A little under 500 years ago I do believe. Sesshoumaru might remember him. Hisao-sama died just when I think his 32nd sibling was born? Who was that again, Meoga?"

"Anju-sama."

"Oh right.." Toutousai rubbing his temples, "It's so stressful keeping track of all those brats. The only one worth remembering was Hisao-sama."

I was still struck silent. There was so much about my family I didn't even know about. I had almost 50 siblings..? My family was tied to Inuyasha's, this old man, Midoriko.. My stomach turned and for once instead of tears I wanted to throw up.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha snapped, "If Kaori has all this family how come we haven't heard anything about them? Why didn't they come looking for her?"

These questions struck me a bit and made my heart ache. I should have asked those questions..

"Well Hisao-sama was a half-brother and died before Kiri was born," explained Toutousai. That was the third time he'd said my name wrong even though the night before he'd said it right. He seemed to enjoy switching between knowing things and not knowing things.. as if it was amusing to him. No one bothered to correct him.

"All of your siblings are half related to you, Kaori-sama," Meoga chirped, "Most of them are half related to each other, so there's no need to feel left out. Lord Takaharu took up many mistresses, and many children as you now know were produced from that. Haven't you ever wondered why Lord Takaharu never speaks?"

"Actually yeah.." I mumbled.

"Once Takaharu-sama had taken Mika-sama as his new wife or mistresses, Hisao's mother, a powerful inu yokai from the mainland grew jealous and felt inferior. To stop his lecherous flirting and womanizing she cut out his tongue!"

"Really..?" Miroku gulped, he seemed nervous. It was obvious why.

"Yes, I saw it myself," Meoga shuddered, "But that is why he has stayed with Mika. She is the only one who understands him, and he cannot say a word to attract another."

I got to my feet and stretched. My stomach was in knots and threatened viciously to stop the conversation or else it was going to rid itself of my breakfast, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I don't think so," Toutousai murmured, "Only 12 of your brothers and sisters are still alive and are mostly spread out all over some are even on the mainland. You needn't worry about accidentally running into them any time soon."

"Why are only 12 left alive?" Shippo wondered. It was an innocent question, but everyone shifted nervously.

"Just the normal things, wars, battles, death by injury or poison. 46 Inu Yokai running around was more than Japan could handle."

I excused myself after that, throwing my legs over the cliff 20 feet away and taking in large gulps of fresh air. I wasn't as passionate anymore about my family. This was more than I felt comfortable knowing. There was a band of Inu Yokai out there, other than Sesshoumaru, and they were all related to me. For years they never bothered to find me or look for me and my parents hadn't bothered to mention them either. It was one thing to find out about your lost parents, but then to know you're the youngest of 47 children.. and then that most of those children have died.. I felt I should have cried about just a huge dent left in my family history.. but if you've never known them how possibly could you miss them?

No one tried talking to me for the rest of the night, sensing that I needed some alone time. I watched listlessly as Inuyasha passed for the fifth, no sixth time in an hour. He stared at me from the corner of his eye as he passed. I could tell by his face he was wondering if he should come over here and beat a better mood out of me, and I was glad he chose not to.

These were one of those things better left alone.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 60**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please


End file.
